Logramos vivir sin ti
by Yumi Sasaki
Summary: Lucy renuncia al gremio despues de que Natsu le rompe el corazon, lo que nadie sabe es que ella escondía un secreto al Dragon Slayer... han pasado 9 años desde la partida de la rubia, y en el gremio un pequeño niño llega dejando de cabeza la vida de Dragneel... Nalu! (Capitulo 23: Lo que es ser padre)
1. Prologo

******Logramos vivir sin ti**  


**Prologo...**

**Mi vida.**

_Mi vida... mi vida a sido peculiar, un tanto triste, dirían algunos, todas las cosas cambiaron cuando tu apareciste en mi vida, aquella emoción que sentí cuando me aceptaste como tu amiga y compañera de equipo, tu fuiste el único que me recordó cuando caí en el olvido, tu fuiste mi amigo, mi compañero, mi frustración, la causa de mi risa y... también... mi primer amor._

_Recuerdo aquel día que llegue al gremio buscandote, tenia 21 años, Mirajeen me dijo que te encontrabas esperándome a un lado del rió donde solías pescar con Happy, me dirigí al lugar indicado y allí estabas, mirando el rió correr, te llame por tu nombre y volteaste, con aquella sonrisa que solo tu eras capas de dibujar con tus labios, sonreí dulcemente para ti y un leve sonrojo pareció en tus mejillas tomándome por sorpresa, te me acercaste y me apegaste a tu pecho, me abrasaste con tus fuertes brazos, intente liberarme por tu extraña forma de actuar, no lo conseguí, de tus labios salieron dos palabras que me dejaron atónita y fueron capases de paralizarme-"Te amo"- me miraste a los ojos y uniste tus labios a los míos, desde ese entonces todo cambio, desde mi forma de verte, asta mi forma de hablarte, correspondí tu tierno beso sin objeción, pensando que era lo mejor... ya que yo... ya que yo te amaba. Esa misma tarde decidimos ir de viaje solos los dos, dejando a tu preciado gato en los cuidados de la pequeña_ Wendy,_ me llevaste a un bosque, conversamos, nos reímos, me besaste, me acariciaste como jamas lo habías hecho, al igual que yo jugaba con tu cabello mientras lazabas pequeños gruñidos de excitación...nos volvimos uno._

_Desperté__, me encontraba descansando en tu pecho desnudo,tapada por tu negra chaqueta, tu cálida piel y tu excitante aroma me recordaban el dulce momento que habíamos pasado juntos, jugué con tu cabello rosa, sonreíste involuntariamente pues te encontrabas dormido, balbuceaste cosas que fui incapaz de comprender,entre ellas un -"Te amo"- escapo de tus labios, sonreí, pero despues una simple palabras vasto para romperme el corazon-"Lissana"- murmuraste,mis ojos ardían, me puse de pie olvidando por completo el estado en que me encontraba, mire mi cuerpo desnudo, me sentí sucia y usada como un juguete para tu sucio propósito, tome mis pertenencias, me vestí, estaba dispuesta a irme, aun así antes te cubrí con tu chaqueta, mire tu inocente rostro, me despedí con pequeño beso e tu frente, dejando escapar unas lagrimas llenas de dolor y decepción, corrí en dirección desconocida en ese momento, dejando atrás a los arboles que habían sido testigos de tu falso amor.  
_

_Llegue a casa, y decidí no verte por un tiempo, pregunte a Levy si podía vivir con ella un tiempo, no me negó la pasada a su hogar, de seguro fue por la forma en que me encontraba... demacrada... viví allí un mes, fue un mes sin ver a mis amigos, sin ir al gremio, sin verte... un mes sin ver a la gente que amaba... y todo por un simple y falso -"te amo" tiempo fue horrible, Levy para no molestarme dijo que iría de mision por dos meses y ademas me prometió no decirle a nadie en donde me encontraba... fueron cuatro semanas... estuve enferma, mareo, vomito y dolores de cabeza temía lo peor... Decidí hacerme una prueba de embarazo, estaba aterrada, no sabia a quien acudir... a quien pedirle apoyo despues de lo sucedido contigo ya no sabia en quien confiar... estaba embarazada..._

_Volví__ a casa, dejando una nota a Levy de que ya no podía vivir en su departamento, invoque a alguien que sabia que podía confiar... Loki, llore desconsolada en sus brazos, le conté todo, desde el principio asta el final, dijo que te mataría... que te partiría la cara, no lo deje. Me miro a los ojos y me rogó con la mirada... aun así no se lo permití, le dije que aun te amaba... tuve una idea que me rompió el corazon mas de lo que lo destrozaste tu... mi iría y comenzaría de nuevo... Loki me apoyo..._

_No fui capaz de despedirme de mis amigos, les dirigí una carta de renuncia al gremio, en donde me despedí de ellos y otra dirigida solo al maestro, explicando mis verdaderas razones de mi renuncia... fue amable y acepto, dolido ante mi partida -"Siempre seras bienvenida a Fairy Tail.. tanto como tu y tu familia"-._

_Ya han pasado 9 años desde mi partida...vivo en el bosque en un pequeña pero acogedora cabaña, mi vida no a sido la mejor, todas las lagrimas que escaparon de mis ojos por ti... valieron la pena..._

-¡Mamá!-se escucho la vos de un niño fuera de la habitación

-¡Estoy aquí cariño!-respondió la mujer de cabellos rubios que se encontraba escribiendo en su escritorio, vestía un suéter de color celeste con un poco de escote, y unos pantalones cortos ajustados al cuerpo, dejo su pluma de lado para voltear y ver entrar a un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y de grandes ojos cafés color chocolate llenos de inocencia, que usaba una bufanda negra con un colgante que salia debajo de la bufanda, era un amuleto que tenia la forma de un dragón tallado en madera, vestía una playera roja y pantalones negros, salto a los brazos de la mujer dando le un fuerte abrazo.

-Te extrañe mucho mamíta!-grito el pequeño

-Daika mi pequeño angelito-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo-dime y tu hermano?

-Aquí estoy mamá...-murmuro un joven de la misma edad, de cabellos rubios ojos verdes oscuros, tan solo un poco mas alto que su hermano, con mirada calculadora y bastante madura para su edad

-Daisuke...como les fue en su viaje?-pregunto curiosa la mujer

-Bien... hubiera sido mejor si el enano no hubiera venido-murmuro molesto el mas grande provocando la ira del pequeño

-QUE DIJISTE CEREBRO DE MOSCA?!-grito el niño bajandose del regazo de su madre

-MAS RESPETO MOCOSO SOY MAYOR QUE TU!

-TAN SOLO POR UN MINUTO!

-No se pelen o los castigare a ambos... y llamare a su tía acuario-amenazo la rubia provocado un escalofrió en ambos niños

-Que escribes mamá?-pregunto curioso el menor logrando cambiar el tema, se acerco al escritorio e intento leer pero su madre doblo la hoja impidiéndose el pequeño izo un berrinche

-Una carta...-respondió con una leve sonrisa logrando el interés de ambos varones

-Para quien?... para la abuela?-la mujer asintió- aun sigo sin entender por que les escribes si las cartas nunca le van a llegar...

-Es por que...-fue interrumpida por su hijo mas pequeño

-Que tonto eres que no te das cuenta es muy simple...-tanto como la madre y el hijo de ojos verdes miraron al pequeño-santa las lleva verdad mamá?-la mujer rio ante la inocente teoría de pequeño

-Si cariño... santa las lleva-aseguro acariciando el cabello del muchacho

-Ves te lo dije!-grito victorioso

-ya cállate...-murmuro molesto el joven- mamá recuerda que prometiste que iríamos a nada r al lago...

-si lo se... déjenme terminar a qui y vamos... por que no mientras van a colocarse sus trajes de baño?-pregunto de manera dulce la rubia ambos asintieron y corrieron hacia la puerta, y el pequeño se detuvo, volteo miro a su madre y sonrio

-Te amo mamí...-retomo el paso para alcanzar a su hermano

-Yo tambien te amo-dijo en un susurro, volteo a su escritorio y desdoblo la hoja para continuar su escritura...

_Mi vida a mejorado... aun te extraño... no hay día que no piense en ti, pero realmente no me importa lo que hayas hecho en estos años ya que tengo dos maravillosos hijos los cuales cuidar. Sabes tuve mellizos... y ambos quieren ser magos de Fairy Tail... virgo siempre les cuenta de mis misiones y del gremio provocando que los dos se emociones mas día a día... el mas pequeño Daika... quiere ser maestro del gremio, se que suena ridículo pero... ambos tienen un potencial impresionante, y créeme que no me sorprendería que lograra su meta... Logre criarlos con ayuda de mis espíritus estelares... sabes... al principio pensé que me seria imposible sin tu ayuda pero ahora que lo veo... no me fuiste necesario en mi vida... los cuidare con toda mi alma todos hemos dedicado el tiempo necesario para que no terminen por el mal camino... lastimando a las personas... para que hagan lo mismo que hiciste tu..._

_~Se despide Lucy Heartfilia~_

-MAMAAAAAÁ!-se escucho desde la otra habitación

-Voy cariño...-sonrio tomo la hoja y la guardo en su cajón con llave, corrió en dirección a sus dos amados hijos

_Es claro que ya no te necesito... Natsu..._

**Continuara...**_  
_

**********~ ATENCIÓN LECTORES DE FANFICTION!... ESTE FIC DEPENDE DE USTEDES! LEAN ABAJO PARA SABER EXACTAMENTE POR QUE~**

**********Espero que le allá gustado el Prologo dejen sus reviews...**** su opinion... pues dependiendo de sus comentarios decidiré si continuarlo o no... en otras palabras la existencia de este Fic ****************esta en sus manos c:~**

**************Bueno les explico la situacion... yo soy la persona que esta escribiendo "Un mundo de locuras ¡Es el instituto Fairy Tail! " me percate que ese fic sera algo largo... y tenia esta idea del prologo volando por mi cabeza... para las personas que leen ese fic... no se asuste lo voy a continuar otro y quería preguntarles si quería que continuara tanto como este fic como el del instituto (PD: QUIERO DECIR QUE SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUÉ ESTE... POR QUE EL OTRO LO CONTINUARE SI O SI)... dejen sus reviews... dependiendo que es lo que opinen las cosas continuaran...**

**************Gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi recado y dejaron sus reviews...**


	2. ¡Buscando y Encontrando!

**********Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

**_Recuerdos_**

**********Capitulo 1: ¡Buscando y Encontrando!**

Caminaba por el sendero que llevaba asta la ciudad de Magnolia, estaba decidido y bastante irritado, era un pequeño niño de 8, tenia el cabello rubio, y grandes ojos marrones, en su cuello llevaba una bufanda de color negro y bajo de ella se lograba apreciar un colgante de un Dragón tallado en madera, usaba una playera roja con pantalones holgados de color negro, mientras seguía el extenso camino refunfuñaba palabras inentendibles, y todo por la discusión de la noche anterior que había tenido con su hermano mayor.

_-Cuando volverá mamá?-pregunto el mellizo mas pequeño, mientras observaba por la ventana, ya era de noche y su madre había aceptado un trabajo a las afueras de una ciudad bastante alejada su hogar, habían pasado dos días desde que había partido-la extraño...-murmuro entristecido, un hombre que se encontraba leyendo en uno de los sofás lo miro y sonrio._

_-Volverá cuando acabe su trabajo... ya sabes que ser una maga tiene sus desventajas-respondio con una leve sonrisa el de lentes de sol._

_-Tío Loki...-murmuro logrando llamar la atención del hombre que usaba una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, pantalones de tela y zapatos negros, a su lado se encontraba la chaqueta que __combinaba- por que no fuiste con ella?._

_-Por que me pidió que los cuidara... ya quemaron una ves la cabaña no dejare que suceda de nuevo...-se rasco la nuca al recordar lo sucedido, ese día su amiga casi lo mata._

_-Pero si tu eres el peor niñero de la historia- murmuro un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes oscuros, que llegaba desde la cocina con un cartón de leche en la mano, el hombre de cabellos castaños se puso de pie camino en dirección hacia el pequeño recién llegado y lo golpeo en la cabeza-hay! y eso por que-reclamo._

_-Por no respetar a tus mayores-dijo irritado y con una vena resaltando de su frente- muy bien ya es tarde... vallan ce a la cama..._

_-Si tío...-murmuraron ambos mientras se dirigían a su alcoba, seguidos por el espíritu estelar, como eran hermanos su madre había decidido que compartieran la habitación lo cual siempre causaba discusiones entre ambos jóvenes, ya en sus respectivas camas, Leo les sonrio y se marcho de la __habitación_

_-Buenas noches pequeños...-les murmuro_

_-descansa Tío-dijeron al mismo tiempo los rubios, la puerta se cerro y la luz se apago, dejando tan solo la luz de la luna iluminando la alcoba, el mas pequeño no lograba conciliar el sueño estuvo al menos unos minutos revolcandose entre las sabanas sin lograr dormirse_

_-Daisuke...-murmuro el de ojos verdes simplemente izo el leve sonido con la boca, dando a conocer que si le prestaba atención- crees que algún día conoceremos a papá?...-pregunto mientras miraba el techo y cruzaba los brazos detrás de su nuca, el mayor ante la pregunta volteo y miro al pequeño, esa pregunta siempre molestaba al mellizo de ojos verdes..._

_-Espero que no-respondió de forma cortante y molesta_

_-Por que?...- la idea que su hermano odiara a si a su padre nunca la lograba aceptar, desde pequeños Daisuke había tenido un enorme rencor contra su padre, no estaba del todo seguro del por que... pero presentía que era por que nunca había estado en casa junto con ellos_

_-Te as preguntado por que mamá nunca habla de el?...-el pequeño asintió- bueno yo creo que es por que la lastimo... y tu sabes perfectamente que el que lastima a mi mamá no vive para contarlo y no merece ser nada nuestro... ahora duerme...-dio la espalda a su hermano menor _

_-Si hermano...-cerro lo ojos- hermano?_

_-Ahora que quieres...-pregunto irritado al ser interrumpido cada ves que lograba dormirse _

_-Crees que algún día podremos acompañar a mamá en una de sus misiones?- el hermano mayor volteo a ver al mas pequeño, tenia una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios esa idea siempre era capas de animarlo_

_-Yo creo que si... despues de todo somo magos como mamá y el tío Loki... y tambien somos fuertes..._

_-Pero el tío Loki es un espíritu estelar hermano... es decir el es magia de mamá...-dejo en claro, haciendo sentir inferior al joven_

_-Si si si ya lo se...- se sentó en la cama al ver que su hermano sonreía una ves mas- en que tanto piensas Daika..._

_-Pensaba... que quiero ser igual de fuerte que ese Dragon slayer de fuego de las historias de la tía virgo...-murmuro eufórico ante la idea_

_-No seas idiota que no te das cuenta que las historias de la tía virgo son inventadas!-le grito logrando confundir al menos- vamos Daika piénsalo... niños que fueron criados por dragones... una mujer demonio... un espíritu estelar que se izo pasar por humano...gato voladores! REACCIONA! SON SOLO CUENTOS!_

_-ESO NO ES VERDAD FAIRY TAIL SI EXISTE!-grito defendiendo su creencia, no se dejaría vencer- la tía dijo que mamá pertenecía al gremio!_

_-Y tambien dijo que tenia una merca en su mano... pero dime alguna ves las visto?..._

_-Bueno yo... no porque mamá siempre usa de esos guantes sin dedos...-murmuro algo derrotado ante las teorías de su hermano _

_-Ves... Fiary Tail no existe-dijo con orgullo provocando que Daika se pusiera de pie en la cama _

_-SI LO ES! Y ME UNIRÉ AL GREMIO Y TE LO DEMOSTRARE! NO SOLO ESO ME VOLVERÉ SU MAESTRO Y TENDRÁS QUE HACERME REVERENCIA PARA QUE LOS MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL NO TE MATEN!-grito al borde de las lagrimas... como odiaba ser humillado por su hermano _

_-como digas...-murmuro mientras volvía a taparse con las sabanas- imbecil...-pasaron dos horas y Daika no logro dormirse, miro a su hermano el si estaba dormido, sonrio tal ves su plan podía funcionar, se levanto con cuidado, se __vistió tomo un poco de ropa al igual que algunas cosas y comida, y las guardo en su mochila... se aseguro que su tío se encontrara durmiendo... lo estaba, sonrio victorioso y escapo por la ventana_

_-AQUÍ VOY FAIRY TAIL!-grito mientras corría ya alejado de su casa _

Suspiro pesadamente... todo era culpa de su hermano ¡Como lo odiaba! ¡siempre se creía mejor que el! y en realidad no era si... odiaba todo, las piedras los arboles, lo gusanos, el pajarito que estaba en una rama, dejo de caminar para observar el ave y sonrio, no el pajarito no el era lindo...

-ES VERDAD!-gritó entusiasmado-GRACIAS PAJARITO ME DISTE UNA GRANDIOSA IDEA!-comenzó a escalar uno de los arboles mas cercanos a el, asta lograr llegar a la punta, entre las ramas se lograba resaltar su cabellera amarilla, se sentó en las rama mas alta, y con ambas manos rodeo sus ojos fingiendo tener unos binoculares-m... veamos... Magnolia donde estas?... ALLÍ ESTA!-grito al ver la enorme ciudad- ESTOY MUY CERCA! ME FALTA POCO!- salto de la rama asta lograr llegar al suelo para despues comenzar a correr con todas sus fuerza-"lo logre... logre llegar asta Magnolia!"-pensaba mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, entre las calles se lograba divisar una gran cantidad de personas entre ellas, vio un anciano que estaba ordenando una verduras para despues ser vendidas-Disculpa...-tiro de sus ropas

-He?... hola pequeño en que te puedo ayudar?...-pregunto de manera amable

-Busco un gremio... usted sabe donde esta?

-Si... sigue esta calle y veras un enorme edificio muy parecido a un castillo... no te puedes perder-le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-GRACIAS VIEJO!-comenzó a correr en la dirección indicada sin escuchar los gritos del anciano

-OYE NIÑO ESPERA! ES PELIGROSO!...-fue lo ultimo que se logro escuchar del extraño, despues de perder de vista al rubio

-Este... no es Fairy Tail...-murmuro decepcionado-y tampoco parece un castillo-realizo un pequeño berrinche con su labio inferior-tal ves si entro... alguien sepa donde queda...-tal como dijo entro para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de personas, el ambiente era asqueroso se lograba sentir el aroma alcohol, había mujeres con poca ropa y ademas...-que magos mas feos...-murmuro con el ceño fruncido

-Hey tu mocoso que haces aquí?...-dijo un hombre de cabellos oscuros

-Tu tambien eres feo...-murmuro muchacho aun con su berrinche

-A QUIEN LE DICE FEO MOCOSO!?-grito exaltado ante el insulto, el pequeño camino a su lado ignorando los gritos e insultos provenientes del desconocido

-ALGUIEN SABE DONDE ESTA FAIRY TAIL!-grito a todo pulmón logrando que la gente se callara

-Mocoso y para que quieres saber donde queda?-se escucho a lo lejos

-Para unirme-dijo de forma cortante

-Con que te querías unir a Fairy tail...-murmuro un hombre bastante grande que se encontraba tronando los nudillos, el pequeño asintió sin comprender en lo que se había metido-mocoso este es el gremio Twilight Ogre... odiamos a todos los idiotas de ese infantil gremio y como tu quieres unirte a ellos... bueno digamos que tu cara sufrirá una remodelacion- alrededor de Daika se formo un circulo, el muchacho no comprendía esta que uno de los hombres feos le lanzo un puñetazo que logro esquivar sin problemas

-Ha... ya entendí quieren pelar...-dijo con una sonrisa bastante amplia-pues por mi hay problema- pasaron cerca de tres minutos y la mitad del gremio se encontraba en el piso inconsciente mientras que la otra mitad estaba en las esquinas intentando esconderse del niño

-E-ese ni-niño no es normal-tartamudeo un hombre que le faltaba un diente y tenia el ojo morado

-ADEMAS DE FEOS ERAN DÉBILES!-se quejo el pequeño, que no tenia ningún rasguño, se rasco la nuca-que debilucho ni siquiera use magia... -suspiro decepcionado-como sea creo que seguiré buscando a Fairy Tail- salio por el agujero que había en la pared, miro de lado a lado... donde diablos estaba el gremio, camino sin rumbo por las calles, cabizbaja con la mirada concentrada en el piso, y por accidente choco con un hombre de edad madura- disculpe no lo vi...

-No te preocupes...Na-natsu...-tartamudeo el desconocido, levanto la mirada para ver un hombre que fumaba un abano usaba un chaqueta de plumas verde y pantalones oscuros, de ojos rasgados con cabello color café y barba del mismo color, por alguna razon tenia rasgos de impresión

-No señor se equivoca... yo me llamo Daika...-dijo con una leve sonrisa sacando del trance al hombre, este se rasco la nuca

-Disculpa... es que te pareces a alguien que conozco...-murmuro avergonzado-"En realidad... se parece demasiado"- como dijiste que te llamas?

-Daika señor...-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa que impresiono al desconocido

-"Es increible... me habré vuelto loco?"- yo soy Wakaba... un gusto conocerte... disculpa niño pero conoces a Natsu Dragneel?

-Nata que?-pregunto confundido

-Olvídalo...-"No lo conoce... pero es igual de despistado que el"

-Señor debo irme...por que... por que..-"que digo..."-mi mamá me espera...-dijo nervioso

-No espera te podrías quedar un poco... quiero que un amigo te vea...-el hombre se volteo dándole la espalda al pequeño-HEY MACAO!

_Daika no debes de hablar con desconocidos hijo... es peligroso..._

_-_"Creo que debí hacerle caso a mamá... tranquilo todo estará bien"-pensó un tanto asustado...

_Si un desconocido te ofrece dulces y te invita a ir con el di que no... me llamas a mi o al tío Loki y si no estamos cerca corre..._

_-_Ese viejo fósil...-murmuro molesto Wakaba-cuando mas se le necesita se va... niño podrías venir conmigo... si lo haces te daré dulces que dices?-pregunto con vos amable, pero logro asustar al pequeño causando que este entrara en pánico

-"ME OFRECIÓ DULCES TENGO QUE CORRER! pero de seguro que me atrapa despues de todo es mas grande... haber que ago.."-pensó nervioso mientras que el hombre lo miraba

-Oye... bienes o no?...-"di que si... tengo que mostrarles a todos el parecido que tienes con Natsu..."-miro de reojo al pequeño se encontraba en posición de pelea-que es lo que haces?

-U-usted... es una pe-persona mala... no dejare que me secuestre-respondió nervioso

-He?... de que hablas?-pregunto sin comprender

-AYUDA!-ambos voltearon, para ver aun hombre enorme con múltiples moretones en el cuerpo-UN DEMONIO NOS ATACO-gritaba, paso a un lado de Wakaba empujándolo y tirándolo al suelo, pero dejo de correr al ver al rubio-EL DEMONIOOOOO!

-A QUIEN LE DICES DEMONIO FEO!-exclamo molesto el pequeño, el hombre de chaqueta verde se puso de pie y se paro frente a Daika para protegerlo

-Que es lo que quieres de el... si no mal recuerdo tu perteneces a Twilight Ogre-pregunto para asegurase de no cometer un error

-Si... ese niño ataco el gremio! y los derroto a todos!-grito exaltado el recien llegado apreciando a Wakaba, este miro de reojo a Daika-yo lo matare!

-"Ese niño... venció a un gremio completo?"-Lárgate...-murmuro

-He?... pero que no te das cuenta que ese mocoso es peligroso!

-Dije que... QUE TE LARGUES!-le grito enfurecido el hombre de cabellos castaños, el desconocido huyo despavorido ante la actitud-Niño lo que dijo es verdad?

-Si...-el hombre se impresiono- pero no veo por que tanto alboroto si eran un grupo de debiluchos... no puedo creer que se hicieran llamar gremio... disculpe señor... por que me protegió?

-Es mi trabajo...-murmuro con una sonrisa-y dime por que los atacaste?

-Yo no los ataque... ellos me querían golpear primero...

-Y por que?-pregunto confuso, sabia que los de Twilight Ogre eran molestos pero... ¿atacar a un niño por que si?

-Es les dije que quería unirme a Fairy Tail... y despues... no se no les preste atención...-coloco ambos brazo tras su nuca y miro el cielo-pero no puedo encontrar el gremio...-el hombre rió, provocando una confusion en el niño- de que se ríe?

-Fairy Tail no esta en la ciudad... se encuentra... **fuera de la ciudad**-le dijo provocando una sonrisa en el pequeño

-ENSERIO!? HACIA DONDE!?-grito exaltado, eso quería decir que el gremio si existía y que su hermano estaba equivocado

-tranquilo... quieres que te lleve asta el?-pregunto emocionando mas al niño

-SIII!-grito eufórico, el hombre empezó a caminar de forma tranquila seguido por un niño que saltaba emocionado de lado a lado olvidando por completo la advertencia de su madre...

-"Natsu... este niño... tiene un parecido increible si no te conociera bien diría que asta es tu hijo... pero lo dudo..."-pensó el Wakaba mientras veía al pequeño que corría de lado a lado gritando que se uniría al gremio... sin saber... que estaba en lo correcto...

Mientras en el bosque, en la cabaña perteneciente a los Heartfilia, un muchacho de cabellos rubios despertaba perezosamente despues de haber dormido como nunca, rasco su nuca... eso nunca sucedía despues de todo su hermano nunca callaba y hablaba dormido, miro la cama que le pertenecía a Daika, estaba bacía.

-Se habrá levantado ya?-sintió un olor que provenía de la cocina se puso de pie-Daika!... estas preparando el desayuno?!... por que si es asi no quiero-dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que su hermano se quejaría, pero no hubo respuesta frunció el ceño, y salio de la habitación en ropa interior, entro a la cocina para ver a Leo cocinando-Tío Loki?

-Bueno días Daisuke...-le pequeño se sentó en la mesa-oye y tu hermano?

-No se no esta la habitación...- hombre de cabellos castaños lo miro preocupado, el muchacho reacciono- no creas que?

-DAIKA!-grito el espíritu dejando el desayuno de lado, corrió en dirección a la alcoba de los pequeños, vacía, en el armario, no estaba su ropa-Lucy me va a matar...

**Continuara...**

**~Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews e decidido seguir este fic. c:~**

**alinekiryuu: Pues aquí esta la continuación del prologo, si Natsu es muy malo TT-TT... canalla jajja bueno espero que el primer capitulo aya sido de tu agrado...**

**DarkBliisLady: Aquí esta continuacion! espero que te aya gustado!**

**Gabe Logan:en el proximo cap. sabremos que es lo que piensa Natsu de todo esto c:**

**pixmale: Gracias por tu apoyo! **

**LucyxHeartfilia:aqui esta conti. espero que aya sido de tu agrado!  
**

**Neko.16.-Blast : espero que sea de tu agrado... y si pobre Lucy TT-TT**

**Natsukira: Si a veces ser inocente tiene sus desventajas... pues tanto como padre e hijo meten la pata debido a eso xD**

**miner1144: Gracias! tu apoyo me a animado a seguir este fic c:**

**hinata-sama198: Enserio te ice llorara?... wuau... gracias por tu review  
**

**CrazyFrikiGirl: ****Aquí esta continuación espero que te aya gustado **

** : Aquí esta la continuación disfrútala! xD Pronto veremos el encuentro de padre e hijos**

**sayuki yukimura: ajajaj muchas preguntas xD... quiero decirte que tus preguntas seran respondidas al paso de la historia jaja espero que te aya gusta el capitulo.**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews... gracias a ustedes este fic continuara c: muchos besos y abrazos! **

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**


	3. Esperando con poca paciencia

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

**_Recuerdos_**

**_En el capitulo anterior  
_**

_**-Se habrá levantado ya?-sintió un olor que provenía de la cocina se puso de pie-Daika!... estas preparando el desayuno?!... por que si es asi no quiero-dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que su hermano se quejaría, pero no hubo respuesta frunció el ceño, y salio de la habitación en ropa interior, entro a la cocina para ver a Leo cocinando-Tío Loki?**_

_**-Bueno días Daisuke...-le pequeño se sentó en la mesa-oye y tu hermano?**_

_**-No se no esta la habitación...- hombre de cabellos castaños lo miro preocupado, el muchacho reacciono- no creas que?**_

_**-DAIKA!-grito el espíritu dejando el desayuno de lado, corrió en dirección a la alcoba de los pequeños, vacía, en el armario, no estaba su ropa-Lucy me va a matar...**_

**Capitulo 2:Esperando... con poca paciencia **

Miraba de lado a lado, desesperado ante la desaparición del mas pequeño, sintió rabia ante su incapacidad de cuidar de niños... ¡por dios que estaba pensando Lucy cuando lo dejo a cargo!¡El era un espíritu estelar no una niñera!

-Daisuke! que fue lo ultimo que hablaron anoche?-pregunto repentinamente tomando por sorpresa al joven, el pequeño coloco su mano sujetando su mentón

-Bueno... hablamos de papá- a Loki se le puso la piel de gallina ¿y si había ido en busca del pelirosado?-despues de trabajar junto a mamá...-suspiro tal vez simplemente había intentado ir en busca de Lucy-...y... ASÍ! grito que quería ser maestro de Fairy Tail!

-Hay no...-miro al suelo, acaso se había escapado para unirse al gremio, no solo estaría en peligro debido a las misiones que existían allí, sino que tambien conocería a los antiguos amigos de la rubia, y ademas al tonto de su padre y para empeorar... ¿que tal si revelaba su identidad y decía donde estaba Lucy? eso seria desastroso... debía detenerlo-Vístete-dijo de forma ruda y cortante logrando asustar un poco al muchacho pero este se mantuvo firme

-Iremos tras el?-pregunto algo confuso

-Si...-murmuro

-Que le aras cuando vuelva-esta ves fue cerio no quería que a su hermano lo castigaran por intentar seguir su sueño, Loki camino en dirección hacia la puerta esta dispuesto a cerrar pero se detuvo

-Lo mismo que te are a ti-la perta se cerro, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda Leo daba bastante miedo cuando se enojaba... un segundo

-ESPERA QUE!-grito al darse cuenta que el seria castigado al igual que su hermano, Ya vestido corrió a la etrada de su hogar en donde estaba siendo esperado por el espiritu estelar perteneciente a su madre, se veias cerio y vastante molesto, jamas habia visto a su tio Loki de esa manera, siempre habia sido un hombre relajado, rara ves se enfurecia con ellos y verlo con esa actitud tenia que admitir que daba algo de miedo, se paro su lado y lo miro de reojo, tenia su mirada perdida en el camino

-Fairy Tail-murmuro con melanciolia, que logro romperle el corazon al pequeño, parecia que su pareciado tio, con tan solo recordar el nombre de aquel gremio se le rompia el corazon, la culpa lo imbadio, al parecer habia erido a Leo. El hombre camino unos pasos y su cuerpo se ilumino, el brillo era cegador, Daisuke cerro los ojos esperando que el brillo se desvaneciera, quedo paralizo al volver la vista en direccion a su tío Loki, ya no se encontraba el hombre de elegante traje, si no que en su lugar habia un enorme leon de melana castaña clara, en ambas patas delanteras usaba muñequeras de curo negro, en su oreja izquierda tenia tres aretes de oro, llevaba goggles de vidrio azulado que cubrían sus ojos, largos colmillo y bastante afilados resaltaban de su boca, tenia garras blancas, la mirada de la criatura era profunda, el animal volteo hacia el muchacho y hablo con vos profunda-Sube a mi lomo Daisuke...si te cargo llegaremos mas rapido

-De-desde cuando puedes hacer eso?-pregunto confundido al desconocer la habilidad

-Cuando tu madre me volvió su espíritu estelar tenia ciertas limitaciones de poderes pero desde eso ya han pasado 9 años... y ella se a vuelto mas fuerte-el niño le miro sin menor expresión-Tienes una madre poderosa Daisuke... deberias estar orgulloso de ser su hijo...-el pequeño le sonrio y subió al lomo de su ahora su tío el león

-"Claro que lo estoy"-pensó mientras se sujetaba de la melena, el animal comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, dejando atrás la humilde cabaña-Ya veras cuando te encontremos Daika... LO PAGARAS CARO!

-ACHU!-estornudo un pequeño niño rubio que caminaba a un lado de Wakaba, se limpio la nariz con un pequeño paño que traía en su mochila y despues continuo su camino-Señor Wakaba... usted es mago?

-Claro... si no fuera así no podría pertenecer a Fairy Tail... no crees?-el pequeño le sonrio ampliamente, se dirigían al gremio de sus sueños, se sentía ansioso como le hubiera gustado que su madre y su apreciado tío estuvieran aquí, su sonrisa se desvaneció, ¿y si estaba preocupados?, suspiro, tenia que admitir que extraña pelear con su hermano y los regaños de Loki, tomo su bufanda y la olio, sonrio satisfecho, el olor de su madre seguía en ella al igual que el aroma de su preciado tío y su odioso hermano,suspiro aliviado esos olores siempre lo tranquilizaban-Puedo preguntarte algo Daika?-murmuro, el muchacho asintió con un sonrisa-Por que la bufanda?-el pequeño no comprendió la pregunta-quiero decir por que utilizas bufanda en verano?

-Eso es por que es un regalo especial de mi tío y mi mamá... al igual que este colgante-el muchacho señalo sus pertenencias y sonrio se sentía orgulloso de que la gente supiera que esas cosas eran su tesoro mas preciado-si algo les pasara... seria como perder una parte de mi...

-"igualito... es igualito a Natsu"- llegaron a las afueras del gremio, y el pequeño miro detenidamente el signo que hacia que la gente reconociese a los magos, ahora que lo pensaba sentía que había visto ese dibujo de un hada en alguna parte... pero donde?-Daika... quédate aquí...

-He? por que-dijo en un berrinche a darse cuentas de que no podría pasar

-espérame sentado en esa piedra... es que quiero darles una sorpresa a todos y para eso necesito que estén reunidos... entiendes?-el muchacho asintió algo desganado despues de todo el no era muy paciente, el hombre entro al conocido bar, se escucho una gran cantidad de saludos dirigido al recién llegado, suspiro quería entrar y unirse de una ves... era tanto pedir? comenzó a caminar por el pequeño bosque de ves en cuando miraba el gremio para no alejarse demasiado, se sentó detrás de un arbusto veía algo del edificio... no se había alejado demasiado, cuando Wakawa lo llamara volvería, suspiro pesadamente estaba aburrido miraba detenidamente las nubes... sonrio y lanzo una pequeña carcajada

-Esa nube se parece a la tía acuario...-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-me pregunto que esta haciendo mamá ahora?...

-Ya te dije que no Gray...-se escucho una vos femenina y bastante seria, la idea de espiar le encantaba cuando era mas pequeño el y su hermano, tiempo atrás cuando era divertido, no el engreído de ahora, jugaban a que eran ninjas y siempre espiaba a su tío Loki cuando los venia a visitar, y en mas de una ocasión lo atraparon leyendo la novela a un no terminada de su madre y como los buenos niños que eran se lo habían dicho a Lucy. Miro por encima del arbusto de manera sigilosa y logro ver a una pelirroja que utilizaba un armadura combinada con una falda azul, esta venia acompañado de un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y mirada calculadora, tenia cierto desaire de desgano, usaba una gabardina sin abrochar de color blanco con pantalones oscuros y una camisa azul- por enesima ves deja en paz a Natsu...

-Vamos Erza...-sonrio de lado- vallamos a una mision los cuatro juntos... realmente estoy harto de ver a la lagartija con Lissana...-frunció el ceño al nombrar a la mujer

-Ya lo se... pero el quiere realizar las misiones con ella-suspiro algo molesta-nosotros no somos quien para juzgar... te quedo claro?

-Como sea... ya quiero llegar al gremio-sonrio-me tomare un buen postre de helado...

-No seas idiota-el muchacho al igual que el pequeño espía la miraron sin comprender-los pasteles de fresa son los mejores...

-Te equivocas... el helado es mejor-murmuro para si intentando que la pelirroja no oyera... no funciono

-QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!-que acaso dios no quería al pobre Gray?-no digas tonterías... ademas... la tontería que tu comes no le llega ni al plato de mi pastel-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Claro que no...-frunció el ceño, estos años el se había vuelto un poco mas valiente con respecto a la pelirroja... bueno algo...- el helado es mejor

-EL PASTEL!-grito la mujer

-EL HELADO!-le respondió su compañero, Daika estaba disfrutando la pelea se le hacia divertida y ademas estaba del todo de acuerdo de que el pastel de fresas era mil veces mejor que el helado

-PASTEL!-grito la Erza y el rubio oculto asintió con una sonrisa en los labios

-HELADO!-ladro el joven de cabellos oscuros, el pequeño frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, y así sucesivamente asta que pasaron varios minutos-Esta bien esta bien! tu ganas!-grito ya harto de la discusión, la pelirroja coloco ambas manos en la cintura y sonrio satisfecha, mientras que detrás de un arbusto, oculto, Daika festejaba en silencio ante la victoria de su amado pastel... Cuando su tía aries iba de visita, siempre preparaba pasteles de fresas, eran esponjosos, al probarlos se derretían en la boca...los mas exquisitos del mundo, se le izo agua a la boca tan solo recordarlos

-Muy bien creo que...-no hablo mas, en su mano apareció una espada, el Fullbuster levanto una ceja, ¿para que quería el arma?, sin decir el por que la pelirroja corrió en dirección hacia su compañero, lista parara atacar, el terror lo invadió simplemente lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tirarse al suelo y cubrirse, serró los ojos esperando el golpe...pero nunca llego, volteo para encontrarse un arbusto partido por la mitad y una Erza observando detenidamente la planta-"Me equivoque?...estoy segura haber sentido una presencia de magia aquí"

-O-OYE! CASI ME MATAS!-se quejo aun temblando de miedo, la mujer no le tomo atención y desapareció su espada, para despues retomar el camino al gremio, su compañero suspiro miro detenidamente la planta... se movió, no lo podía creer, se acerco un poco para ver mas de cerca pero...

-GRAY DATE PRISA!-exclamo la pelirroja asustando al muchacho y logrando que este siguiera el camino mirando de reojo el pequeño arbusto dividido en dos. Pasaron unos segundo la presencia de ambos desconocidos ya no se sentía cerca y de la planta partida por titania salio un niño completamente pálido, agradecía a dios haberse movido un poco o de seguro no hubiera vivido para contarlo.

-YA LLEGAMOS!-grito la pelirroja logrando llamara la atención de todo el gremio, se escucharon múltiples saludos ambos adultos caminaron hacia la barra

-Bienvenidos muchachos... como les fue en su mision?-pregunto con una sonrisa radiante Mirajane

-Bastante bien supongo...-dijo la joven de cabellos rojisos con una leve sonrisa, miro a su amigo este se encontraba recargado en la barra con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un pequeño berrinche, Erza suspiro

-Are are... sigues molesto por lo mismo Gray...-el joven simplemente bufo- es normal que Natsu quiera hacer las misiones con Lissana...-la mujer sonrio picara mente-no sera que estas celoso...-el muchacho golpeo su frente con su palma, la verdad no sabia que le era mas estúpido... que Mira siemrpe le incinura un supuesto cambio en su orientaion sexual o que el idiota de su compañero rara ves vienese al gremio

-Papá!-el hombre volteo y sonrio olvidando así su enojo, dos niños y una niña corrían en su dirección, uno de ellos era un muchacho de 9 años, de ojos azules como los de su madre, su cabello era muy parecido al de Gray, el era el hermano mayor, cuando Lucy se marcho del Gremio, Jubia estaba comprometida con el Fullbuster y ademas embarazada, despues del nacimiento de su primer hijo, aunque todos la vieran mal, ella decidió que la rubia seria la madrina estando presente o no, y no solo de aquel pequeño, si no que de todos sus hijos, pues despues de todo aun veía a Lucy como una amiga sin importar las cosas que los demás digieran y su esposo no puso objeción y acepto con una sonrisa en los labios, el segundo hijo, de tan solo 8, era la viva imagen de su padre solo que este había sacado la actitud tímida de se madre, y por ultimo pero no menos importante la pequeña angelito de papa, una niña de no mas de 4 años de cabellos celestes y ojos dulces como los de Jubia, era tímida pero lo suficientemente alegre para demostrar su actitud-PAPÁ!-grito la pequeña mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos del Fullbuster mas grande

-Ur! mi angelito como te portaste?-dijo mientras le sonreia ampliamente, Jubia a espaldas de su esposo había llamado a la menor de sus hijas como la maestra de este

-BIEN! y mira lo que paren di!-chillo mientras se bajaba de los brazos de su padre y se concentraba, un resplandor celeste rodeo su cuerpo en especial en sus brazos los cuales se transformaron en agua-TARAN!-grito con una enorme sonrisa

-Impresionante- dijo mientras le aplaudía a su hija- seras tan fuerte como tu madre...

-Gracias...-murmuro de forma tímida con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Y como les fue en su mision?-pregunto el mayor, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios a ambos magos recién llegados

-Les diré cuando se pongan sus ropas...-chasqueo la lengua la pelirroja, ambos niños miraron sus cuerpos para sorprenderse de que tanto como el hermano mayor como el niño de gran timidez estaban semis desnudos

-NO DE NUEVO!-gritaron en coro, el hijo de en medio sintió que sus mejillas ardían de la verguenza quedando como estatua mientras veía a su hermano mayor buscaba sus ropas desesperad amente

-Maldición Tora! ayúdame!-grito enfurecido el mayor mientras traía algunas prendas entre sus brazos

-Takeshi... e-estoy de-desnudo...-murmuro aun paralizado, su hermano suspiro siempre era lo mismo cuando se desnudaban inconscientemente, Gray reia descontrolado ante la escena

-Esto...esto me trae recuerdos-dijo para si mismo logrando controlar su respiración

-Aquí tienes Erza...-murmuro la albina mientras dejaba una taza de te en la barra

-Gracias Mira...-hablo la pelirroja

-Gray...-el muchacho volteo para ver una mujer de cabellos castaños que caminaba en dirección hacia el-Tu ropa-sonrio la Alberona

-MALDICIÓN!-grito el joven al darse cuenta que estaba en ropa interior... de tal palo da la astilla.

-Por cierto donde esta Kazuma?

-Aquí madre- se escucho desde la entrada, la mujer volteo y dejo salir una dulce sonrisa al ver un niño de unos 12 años de edad, de cabello azulado claro y ojos cafés, usaba una chaqueta blanca y pantalones holgados oscuros, a su lado se encontraba una adolescente de al menos unos 16 años ojos violetas su cabello verde oscuro, su peinado era una larga trenza, lleva un chaleco y debajo, un vestido rojo la parte superior y inferior marrón oscuro y unas botas vaqueras, detrás de ella se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos negros, de ojos almendrados y de mirada atemorizan te, de chaqueta negra con pantalones del mismo color detrás de el cargaba un enorme martillo de hierro, tenia por lo menos cerca de 10 años-ya llegamos...

-Bienvenidos muchachos...-saludo la albina con una enorme sonrisa

-Nee~ y mis padres?-pregunto desganado el pelinegro

-Gajeel se encuentra en ese rincón con Lili durmiendo y Levy esta de mision con Jet y Droy- el joven asintió y se dirijo donde su padre, la adolescente miro de lado a lado para despues hacer un berrinche al percatarse que sus padres no se encontraban, molesta se sentó en una de las mesas junto con dos magos

-Otra ves se fueron de mision sin mi...-murmuro molesta la vaquera, la muchacha de cabellos azulados le sonrio de forma dulce y gentil

-Vamos Asuka!... piensa que lo hacen por tu seguridad-animo a joven

-Pero es que nuca me llevan con ellos Wendy-la mujer suspiro la Marvell se había vuelto una mujer, de hecho era la viva imagen de la Wendy de Edoras

-Si vamos animate!-grito el joven aun lado de la muchacha, un muchacho de cabellos oscuros, usaba un chaleco sin mangas abierto al pecho con pantalones cortos, de al menos unos 23 años de edad tan solo ganaba por un años a su amiga dragon slayer

-gracias-agrego con dulzura la adolescente

-ya llegue...-murmuro desganado el muchacho de cabellos oscuros, su padre simplemente abrió un ojo y sonrio

-Bienvenido Tetsu...-saludo el felino

-Gee hee...-rió peculiarmente- veo que te toco difícil-se burlo el hombre

-No preguntes-bufo su hijo aun cansado por la mision

-Pues veo que ya se encuentran todos- dijo el Wakaba logrando llamar la atención de gremio, el niño menor de Gray miro de lado a lado y negó las palabras del mago

-El tío Natsu aún no llega...-murmuro Tora, su padre bufo dejando en claro que el pelirosado no importaba

-Quiero decirles que hoy conocí a alguien muy peculiar... y el quiere unirse al Gremio-dijo animado el castaño, lo Mirajane frunció el ceño

-Wakaba... sabes que ya no aceptamos mas integrantes... solo hijos de los integrantes de Fairy tail-dijo un poco molesta

-Vamos Mira... al menos déjame presentarlo... solo eso...-la mujer suspiro derrotada, el hombre camino en direccion a la puerta y salio deajndo a todos un poco extrañados

Mientras en uno de los camino que se dirigía a Magnolia un majestuoso león montado por un niño rubio, corrían a gran velocidad, repentinamente las muñequeras del animal brillaron logrando que este se detuviera

-Que es lo que sucede tío?-pregunto un tanto angustiado al no poder seguir avanzando, la criatura gruño y miro de reojo al muchacho

-Tu madre me necesita... debo irme-murmuro en forma grave, el pequeño se bajo y rasco su nuca, ¿Ahora que aria?, en abrir y cerrar de ojos el majestuoso felino se transformo en un hombre de traje elegante-queda te aquí... Magnolia esta aun muy lejos así que no te vallas a ir... entendido?-pregunto de forma seria a lo que el Daisuke simplemente asintió, un segador brillo invadió el cuerpo del espíritu estelar, y este desapareció sin dejar rastros, el joven sonrio comenzo a correr en direccion a la ciudad en donde se encontraba su hermano menor

-"Si claro como si fuera a quedarme esperando"-pensó de forma burlona mientras avanzaba a una gran velocidad

-Daika!-se escucho a lo lejos, el pequeño de cabellos rubios abrió los ojos, se había dormido mientras esperaba-DAIKA!-grito esta ves mas fuerte, al reconocer la vos sonrio ampliamente y se dirigió hacia ella

-El tío Wakaba nos tiene una sorpresa...-murmuro el hijo de la pelirroja aun lado de su madre-eso no es habitual en el

-Tienes razon...-asintió el hijo mayor de los Fullbuster

-TAL VES SEA HELADO!-grito emocionado en niño de cabellos azulados claros mientras un dulce brillo apareció en sus ojos

-Kazuma... tienes un grabe problema con el helado... deberias dejarlo-aconsejo Tora mientras rascaba su nuca, el joven simplemente bufo

-MUCHACHOS!-todos voltearon hacia la entrada, allí estaba Wakaba sonriente-Les quiero presentar a Daika!-grito emocionado, detrás de el salio un pequeño niño de cabellos rubio que tenia una enorme sonrisa impregnada en los labios

-Se parece...-murmuro fuera de si la pelirroja

-Salamander?-se pregunto el hijo de metalicana

-"Es... Natsu?"-pensó confundido ante el enorme parecido el Fullbuster

-HOLA A TODOS!-grito eufórico el pequeño- SOY DAIKA! VENGO DESDE MUY LEJOS PARA UNIRME A SU GREMIO!-golpeo su pecho con orgullo con su brazo derecho-Y NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ ASTA SER UN MAGO DE FAIRY TAIL-dijo con una enorme decision en sus ojos

**Continuara...**

**************-Lamento si este no les gusto mucho no me sentía muy inspirada pero les aseguro que el siguiente estara mas emocionante de hecho... sere buena y les dejare un adelanto!**

En el proximo capitulo:

Daisuke:A un lado voy pasando!-grito mientras empujaba a dos jóvenes magos con la insignia de fairy tail en sus cuerpos

Lucy: bueno...al menos esto ya acabo... me alegro que mis hijos estén a salvo en casa no Loki?

Loki:jeje respecto a eso...

Daika: SERÉ UN MAGO DE FAIRY TAIL! NO ME IMPORTA A QUIEN TENGA QUE PATEARLE EL TRASERO!

******~Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews~**

******DarkBliisLady: si... definitivamente el peor niñero de la historia -.-" ... gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos ^^**

******alinekiryuu:ajajja si mas adelante el baka de Natsu recibirá una paliza... créeme xD  
**

******caro0:espero que este se a de tu adrado c:**

******Gabe Logan :ajja xD Wakaba... de hecho en el proximo cap. aparece Natsu c:**

******Izumiwi: aquí esta la contii!**

******miner1144: ooh que mala... pero estoy del todo de acuerdo xD**

******Emina Megpoid-116: De seguro que pronto sera el funeral... ya perdió al otro hijo xD**

******sayuki yukimura: ajajja mas adelante es respuesta se responderá sola :X **

******Trinity00024:ajaja tambien odio a Lissana :D me cae como el #$&!  
**

******kanakochan01:ajajaj gracias... eso es una sorpresa xD**

******Nany:sii tantas preguntas y las respuestas son tan lentas... xD**

******ASay20:siii intente hacer que se pareciese en la actitud ... el otro mas adelante se sabrá por que actúa así c:**

******Belenxaco:siii siempre metiendo la nariz en donde no le incumben **

******MajoDragneel:ajaja... yo creo que de esta no se salva xD**

******yukatsu009: jajaja la conti de este la publicare tal ves pronto no estoy del todo segura c:**

******RomiOtaku:en el proximo cap. sera el encuentro *O***

******tania56:jaja gracias saludooos! espero que te guste este cap.  
**

******Guest:jaja gracias... espero que el proximo se de tu agrado al igual que este **

******~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**


	4. ¡Camino a mi sueño!

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**Lamento que los hijos no quedaran muy claros así que les dejare sus nombres, y quienes son sus padres, tambien otros detalles que se mostraran a medida que pase la historia...**

**Asuka Connell: tiene 16 años de edad, hija única de Alsack y Bisca Connell, tiene ojos violetas su cabello verde oscuro, su peinado era una larga trenza, lleva un chaleco y debajo, un vestido rojo la parte superior y inferior marrón oscuro y unas botas vaqueras, es la encargada de vigilar a todos los niños del gremio.**

**Kazuma Fernandes: tiene 12 años de edad, hijo único de Jellal Fernandes y Erza Scarlet, de cabello azulado claro y ojos cafés, usaba una chaqueta blanca y pantalones holgados oscuros, normalmente cuando le preguntan sobre su nombre el dice: "Mi nombre es Kazuma Scarlet", usa el apellido de su madre debido al temor que siente de que su padre pueda caer preso una ves mas, pero cuando se encuentra en el Gremio se siente orgulloso de decir que es un Fernandes**

**Tetsu Redfox: Tiene 10 años de edad, hijo único de Gajeel y Levy Redfox, ojos almendrados como los de su madre y atemorizan te al igual que su padre, tiene el cabello negro alborotado, utiliza una chaqueta negra con pantalones del mismo color detrás de el siempre carga un enorme martillo de hierro, que rara ves utiliza en batalla**

**Takeshi Fullbuster: tiene 9 años al igual que Daika y Daisuke, hijo mayor de una familia de tres hermanos, sus padres son Gray y Jubia Fullbuster, usa una camisa gris con pantalones cortos de color negro, ojos azules como los de su madre, pero tiene la misma mirada y cabello que su padre. Nunca conoció a Lucy debido a que a la fecha en que ella había partido el se encontraba aun en el vientre de Jubia, pero aun así, al igual que los demás niños, le tiene un gran pareció debido a las grandes historias que cuenta su tía Mira y Happy **

**Tora Fullbuster: Tiene 8 años, el segundo hijo en nacer, ****utiliza una camisa sin mangas azul en honor a su tío favorito, y pantalones negros holgados, ****posee una actitud bastante penosa, rara ves habla con gente ajena al gremio, pero al momento de pelear es uno de los tantos, mas fieros cuando se trata de fuerza bruta**

**Ur Fullbuster: Tiene 4 años de edad, la hija menor de la familia Fullbuster, usa un vestido celeste con tiras de color blanco, es una maga de agua al igual que su madre, siempre dice que quiere ser igual a ella lo que su padre responde: "Lo seras... igual de fuerte y hermosa", fue nombrada así en honor a la maestra fallecida de su padre**

**Pues... creo que esos son todos... espero que allá quedado claro; en este capitulo quedara claro el tipo de magia que utiliza cada uno... **

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

**_Recuerdos_**

**_En el capitulo anterior..._**

_**-Les quiero presentar a Daika!-grito emocionado, detrás de el salio un pequeño niño de cabellos rubio que tenia una enorme sonrisa impregnada en los labios**_

_**-Se parece...-murmuro fuera de si la pelirroja**_

_**-Salamander?-se pregunto el hijo de metalicana**_

_**-"Es... Natsu?"-pensó confundido ante el enorme parecido el Fullbuster**_

_**-HOLA A TODOS!-grito eufórico el pequeño- SOY DAIKA! VENGO DESDE MUY LEJOS PARA UNIRME A SU GREMIO!-golpeo su pecho con orgullo con su brazo derecho-Y NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ ASTA SER UN MAGO DE FAIRY TAIL-dijo con una enorme decision en sus ojos**_

**Capitulo 3: Camino a mi sueño!**_**  
**_

-Daika?-se pregunto así misma la peliroja lo que el pequeño torno a asentir, Gray miraba de pies a cabeza al recién llegado la única diferencia que había entre el pequeño y el salamander seria el cabellos rubio y los ojos cafés pero aun así tenia esa singular mirada y esa enorme sonrisa que estaba desvanecida en el Dragneel, pero que en el recién llegado era fresca y alegre,se pellizco su mejilla esto debía ser un sueño

-Mira hermano...-dijo la pequeña mientras tocaba el brazo de Tora, este la miro y sonrio levemente, tomo de la mano de su hermana menor y se dirigieron a darle la bienvenida al rubio, sintió que los nervios lo apoderaban, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas fuera del Gremio, su timidez siempre se lo impedía asta llegar al extremo de esconderse tras su madre o padre, jamas había tenido un amigo que no fuera de los joven que conocía desde su infancia

-ho-hola-tartamudeo el joven , el rubio volteo y le sonrio ampliamente

-HOLA!-dijo casi en un grito Daika, el nunca habia medido su tono de vos sin iportar con quien se encontrara hablando, el niño trago saliva y tomo todo el aire posible

-Bienvenido a Fairy Tail... soy Tora Fullbuster...un placer-dijo entre cortado estirando su mano de forma tensa pero intentando ser lo mas cortes posible con el invitado, sus músculos tiesos se lograban ver desde lejos, asta el distraído hijo de Lucy logro darse cuenta de los nervios del joven, simplemente sonrio

-Gracias... soy Daika Her...-se modio la lengua tal ves decir su apellido no era buena idea -Soy Daika... solo Daika-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-eres mago?-pregunto interesado, el joven asintio dejando de lado su timides y habrinendo paso a un nuevo amigo en su vida

-Hola... soy Ur...-dijo la pequeña con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, el rubio le sonrio- y tambien soy maga... tu tambien sabes usar magia?

-CLARO!-grito emocionado, la niña lo miro con curiosidad

-Y que tipo de magia usas?-pregunto emocionada, tal ves el joven seria un mago de agua y le enseñaría trucos que ella no sabia, el muchacho le sonrio una ves mas

-Soy un mago de...

-Con que quieres unirte al gremio?-interrumpió Takeshi, logrando la atención del recién llegado, joven de ojos marrones lo miro de pies a cabeza, lo analizo y sonrio confiado

-Si... algún problema mago de hielo?-pregunto logrando impresionar a los dos Fullbuster mayores

-"Como es que...?"-miro los ojos de muchacho, pero algo peculiar avía en ellos-"un segundo... azules?... sus ojos no eran marrones?"-la visión debía estarle fallando, ya que veía unos ojos color zafiro en el rostro del rubio... si estaba en lo correcto si eran azules! pero como?!, el joven del colgante de dragon pestañeo y su mirada volvió a ser chocolate dejando aun mas confundido al Fullbuster, ante la cara aturdida del niño de cabellos oscuros el hijo de Lucy sonrio satisfecho

-"Idiota..."-pensó, bastante complacido con el resultado de su broma-Tu tambien eres un mago de hielo verdad?-le pregunto a Tora que se encontraba completamente mudo al igual que su hermano mayo, mientras sentía como su brazo se balanceaba de adelante por causa de su hermanita que jugaba con su extremidad debido a que se encontraba aburrida por la conversación, reacciono y asintió aun sin poder formar alguna palabra-seguro?... bueno es que tu eres... no se... extraño...- el muchacho volvió en si y frunció en ceño, soltó la mano de Ur y se cruzo de brazos

-Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto con sus ojos entre serrados mirando con cierto rencor al rubio

-Nada...-dijo despreocupada mente mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su nuca-solo que eres raro...-no debió decir eso...

-Raro?...-pregunto molesto Tora-mejor cierra la boca ojos puntiagudos

-Como me llamaste?... ¡cara de mandril!-insulto, provocando aun mas al Fullbuster

-Cerebro de moco!-grito el hijo de Gray

-Cubo de hielo!

-Rubiecito!

-Tu... tu...-lo miro de pies a cabeza- EXHIBICIONISTA PERVERTIDO!

-Exhibi...-miro sus ropas y en eso recordó... ESTABA CASI DESNUDO!-MALDICIÓN! NO OTRA VEZ!

-Degenerado! no te quites la ropa en frente de la gente!-grito de manera acusadora mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Tora, sintió que su rostro ardía de verguenza pero se distrajo al sentir la cálida mano de su hermanita posada en su braso

-Ten hermano...-entrego un pantalon negro holgados, el muchacho sonrío agradecido

-Cuida mas de tus ropas... descuidado...-regaño el mayor mientras tiraba una camisa azul oscura sin mangas en el rostro del muchacho, Tora comenzó a vestirse intentando ocultar su mejillas sonrojadas

-Mira quien habla... deberias seguir tu propio consejos-regaño el hijo de Erza

-He?-el joven regañado miro su vestimenta, inexistente, por que al igual que su hermano menor se encontraba en ropa interior- ESTO DEBE SER UNA BROMA!grito mientras comenzaba una segunda búsqueda por su ropa, el niño Fernandes suspiro

-Es claro que son hermanos... degenerados...-murmuro con los ojos entre serrados el rubio

-QUE DIJISTE!-grito el ya vestido Fullbuster de 8 años, golpeo su frente contra la del recién llegado-OJOS VISCOS!

-CUBO DE HIELO!-se defendió

-PERVERTIDO!

-PRINCESITA!

-NIÑO CALZONCILLO!

-QUIERES PELEAR CUBITO DE HIELO!-propuso ya irritado el hijo de Lucy

-PUES POR MI NO HAY PROBLEMA!-ambos se separaron y se pusieron en posición de pelea, pero antes de que alguno de ellos lograra realizar un movimiento, Tora callo inconsciente al suelo con un enorme chichon en la cabeza

-NO SE PELA CON LOS RECIÉN LLEGADOS- grito, detrás del hijo inconsciente del Fullbuster se encontraba parado un niño de cabellos azulados con sus ojos ensombrecidos y un aura negra que emanaba de su cuerpo lo rodeaba logrando asustar a Daika por primera ves desde su entrada, el peliazul poso su mirada en el recién llegado y este rogó por su vida mentalmente, el hijo de Erza comenzó a dar pasos lentos y dramáticos estiro su brazo, provocando que los presentes pensaran en que el golpearía al rubio, sentía que aquel niño le arrancaría el corazon para despues aplastarlo con sus propias manos, esa mirada era realmente espeluznante-Bienvenido a Fairy tail... Soy Kazuma Fernandez-dijo de forma formal logrando desaparecer aquel aire tenso que se había formado tenia una leve sonrisa en los labios y los ojos entre serrados dándole un aire de amabilidad e inteligencia, Daika sintió que su corazon volvía a latir

-Soy...so-soy Daika..-murmuro nervioso mientras correspondía el saludo del extraño niño, Tora se levanto de suelo con cierta dificultad, dominado por la ira se acerco al peliazul y le grito

-MALDITO SEAS KAZUMA! QUIEN TE CREES PARA VENIR Y GOLPEAR-no logro terminar su queja por ser golpeado directo en el rostro por el hijo de Erza

-Que fue lo que dijiste...-pregunto con su mirada oculta por una sombra y una sonrisa espeluznante adornando su rostro, el rubio miro detenidamente la escena y sonrio, rápidamente se paro frente a el niño Fernandes y se coloco en posición de pelea-que haces?-pregunto desinteresado el peliazul

-Peleemos...-murmuro, el joven de 12 años simplemente levanto una ceja-quiero ver que tan fuerte eres...-Kazuma sonrio levemente ante el reto, y en su mano apareció una espada, y en un abrir y serrar de ojos el rubio estaba entre la espada y la pared-e-eres... fu-fuerte... que tal... si-si e dejar ir he?-pregunto nervioso a lo que el niño torno a sonreír...-eso quiere decir no verdad...

-NO TE DISTRAIGAS!-grito Tora para despues golpear rudamente la espalda del supuesto Scarlet y lograr tirarlo al suelo, el rubio suspiro aliviado y miro al Fullbuster

-Ni creas que te lo voy a agradecer...-murmuro de manera retadora logrando sacar una sonrisa llena de confianza en el joven, ahora semi desnudo

-Malagradecido...-refunfuño divertido

-USTEDES...-ambos voltearon para ver a un niño de armadura plateada ponerse de pie su mirada era atemorizan te, al rededor de el parecieron 10 espadas-DIGAN SUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS...-dijo con vos ronca, ambos niños se abrasaron

-Quiero a mi mamá...-murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo para despues salir volando junto con una gran cantidad de armas blancas por los aires, Tora quedo enterrado en una de las paredes, mientras que Daika callo encima de Takeshi

-No debiste hacer eso...-dijo en le hermano mayor de los Fullbuster que se ponía de pie. En una de las mesas un pelinegro se puso de pie y trono sus nudillos

-Una pelea no me quedo fuera de esto!-grito mientras corría en dirección al pleito, su padre sonrio y el gato negó con la cabeza desaprobando la actitud del la barra un albina mira la escena con un aire melancólico apoyo sus brazos en el mesón y suspiro

-Are are... esto me trae recuerdos...-Wakaba y Makao quienes que al igual que todo el gremio miraban la pelea con sonrisas de acercaron a la joven y se sentaron en los banquillos

-De seguro piensas lo mismo que nosotros...-hablo el castaño logrando llamar la atención de la hermana de Lissana, esta sonrio

-Tora es Gray...-murmuro la joven

-Y Daika es Natsu...-dijeron los tres en coro para despues comenzar a reír

-Si... que recuerdos...-dijo el Fullbuster que se acercaba al mesón sin camisa junto con su pequeña niña en sus brazos

_-Cerebro lava!-grito el niño mago de hielo _

_-Cubito de Hielo!-se defendió el pequeño de bufanda _

_-NO SE PELEN!-grito exaltada la peliroja que se encontraba en medio empujando a ambos niños por lados contrarios _

_-Oye Erza peleemos!-grito la albina que se estaba de pie en una de las mesas _

_-Ahora no Mirajeen... estoy ocupada-se quejo la Scarlet que intentaba separar a los dos menores _

_-Ah... eres una cobarde-ofendió la hermana de Elfman logrando la ira de Tirania_

_-COMO ME LLAMASTE!-grito enfurecida chocando frentes con la peliblanca _

_-COBARDE!... ESO ES LO QUE ERES!-grito exaltada, Natsu y Gray asustados se ocultaron bajo un mesa temiendo por su seguridad, Wakaba y Makao tomaron a ambas jóvenes por los brazo y forcejearon intentando separarlas lo que no lograron _

-Las cosas han cambiado no creen...-murmuro el antiguo maestro de Fairy tail, Gray volteo y miro la madera

-Estúpido Natsu...-dijo con resentimientos mientras los presente lo miraban con algo de lastima

Corría a gran velocidad, sentía que se había perdido pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver a magnolia desde donde se encontraba, volvió a retomar el paso empujaba a la gente sin importarle quienes eran o si los votaba... llevaba prisa, todo por que su hermanito menor se había escapado de casa la noche anterior, necesitaba encontrarlo antes de que cometiera un error... lo que de seguro sucedería despues de todo estaban hablando de su hermano, el niño que inconscientemente incendio la casa cuando tenia tan solo 3 años, el pequeño que le encantaba pelear con personas mas fuertes que el para saber si se había fortalecido... el enano que tanto quería y apreciaba aun que el dijera lo contrario, se sentía una tanto preocupado al pensar que su hermano estaba rodeado de magos que tan solo con levantar un meñique podrían matarlo... ellos eran un equipo así se habían criado... sus maestros los habían entrenado así... llego asta un camino rodeado de arboles ya no se veían personas así que aumento el paso, a lo lejos logro divisar a una mujer de cabellos cortos y blancos que caminaba des preocupadamente junto con un hombre alto de cabellos rosas... un segundo rosa?... sacudió su cabeza no era el momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas

-AUN LADO!-grito exaltado sin detenerse, la mujer logro reaccionar a tiempo y salto para esquivar al niño, pero el hombre no tubo la misma suerte callo al suelo en su parte posterior

-MALDITO MOCOSO!... QUIEN TE CREES PARA EMPUJARME!-grito el desconocido bastante exaltado, el niño se detuvo pero no volteo, como odiaba que le dijeran mocoso, apretó los puños con fuerza y volvió a retomar el paso... no podía distraerse, su hermano estaba en juego

-SI NO TUVIERA PRISA TE PARTIRÍA LA CARA EN ESTE INSTANTE VEJESTORIO!-grito mientras miraba de reojo al hombre pero sin apreciar ningún detalle

-Como me llamo?-pegunto el joven a aire mientras encendía sus manos en llamas

-No empieces Natsu...-regaño la albina, el muchacho volvió a la normalidad y frunció el ceño

-No te metas Lissana... yo golpeo a quien quiero oíste?-dijo de mala gana la joven suspiro derrotada, du amigo era así testarudo y de mal temperamento

-Como quieras vamos al gremio si?-el muchacho simplemente bufo y siguió su camino refunfuñando por no haber logrado golpear al niño que lo había empujado

Mientras en un ciudad bastante alejada conocida como Verdona...

-Cuidado Loki!-grito la rubia a su espíritu estelar que logro esquivar el ataque del enemigo a tiempo, el joven le miro agradecido

-Quienes son Lucy?... mas bien QUE DIABLOS SON!-grito apuntando a una de las criaturas que volvía a ponerse de pie, su cuerpo era completamente plateado su rostro estaba oculto por una mascar negra y en su espalda cargaba una espacie de mochila del mismo tono que la prenda de su rostro, no hablaban ni se quejaban simplemente atacaban y mas de una ves habían intentado morder las extremidades de el espíritu estelar y la de la maga

-No lo se... eso es lo que menos importa devemos derrotarlos y sacar a los ciudadanos de las celdas-la rubia estiro su braso derecho y en ella se encontraba una llave entre sus dedos-puerta de la portadora del agua yo te invoco... ACUARIOS!-de la llave salio un enorme remolino de agua llevándose con ellos a los enemigos, en sus años de entrenamiento Lucy ya no necesitaba de algún liquido para invocar al espíritu estelar

-QUE MOLESTA ERES!-grito la sirena que estaba levitando

-Lo-lo siento...-tartamudeo, la mujer de cabellos azules volteo y posos su mirada en uno de los enemigos chasqueo su legua

-Pero que diablos son esas cosas... no son humanos verdad?-pregunto confundida

-No no lo son... no estoy del todo segura pero creo que son...

-Espíritus...-termino de hablar Loki-necesitaremos de tu ayuda Acuarius-dijo en tono cerio, la mujer frunció el ceño-cla-claro si tu quieres primero jeje-rió nerviosamente ente la atemorizan te mirada de su casi hermana

-Como sea...-respondió la mujer mitas pez, Lucy asintió con una sonrisa, estiro su brazo una ves mas esta ves con dos llaves

-Puerta de la doncella y el toro dorado yo los invoco... VIRGO! TAURUS!-dos figura aparecieron frente a la rubia un toro una joven de cabellos morados

-"Lucy se a vuelto bastante fuerte en estos años... somos 4 cuatro espíritus en total los que invocado y aun sigue con energías para pelear"-pensó el espíritu de león con una sonrisa mientras veía a su dueña

-Debemos intentar llegar al subterráneo allí tienen prisioneros a los ciudadanos de Verdona...-informo de manera sería la hija de Layla-No se cuanto tarde en lograr sacar a todas estas personas pero creo que sera toda la noche... mi fe esta en ustedes no me decepcionen- el grupo asintió

-Moo~ Lucy-san se ve hermosa en ese traje!-la mujer golpeo su frente con su palma, utilizaba un traje ajustado de cuerpo completo de color negro, con una luna creciente dibujada en su espalda, usaba un brazalete de cadena de plata y de ella colgaba un dragón tallado de madera que representaba la unión de ella con sus hijos, en ambas manos llevaba guantes sin dedos, en estos años Lucy no había perdido el tiempo, había entrenado junto con sus hijo y se volvió bastante poderosa, cierta noche de luna creciente un pueblo un tanto cercano a magnolia fue atacado por ladrones ella y sus hijo junto con Loki, los derrotaron, los niños salvados la nombraron la guerrera de la Luna, ella no puso objeción mientras no la trataran por su nombre estaría bien, despues de unos meses se izo famosa y gran cantidad de personas le pedían ayuda, otros magos quería unirse a ella pero siempre se negó, debido a era una maga independiente y al único gremio al que pertenecía era Fairy Tail, aun que ya no era miembro le seguía teniendo una aprecio sin importar las cosas que hayan pasado al rededor de aquel lugar, saco una quinta llave la miro y le hablo

-Aries...-la llave brillo- por favor ve a casa y cuida de mis hijos mientras Loki se encuentra aquí- el espíritu del león se le puso la piel de gallina al oír esas palabras

-Lu-lucy... tengo que decirte algo...-tartamudeo nervioso mirando al suelo

-Que sucede Loki?... pasa algo?-pregunto incrédula, el joven suspiro y la miro a los ojos

-Veras yo...-unos minutos despues- y ahora estoy aquí...-dijo mirando el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, al no haber ninguna respuesta levanto la mirada-Lucy? LUCY!-la joven estaba pálida, Virgo movía un abanico de lado a alado intentado refrescarla y devolverle el aire

-La princesa no reacciona-dijo sin sentimientos el espíritu de cabellos morados, la pelizul se acerco y suspiro

-Así no lograras nada... SE HACE ASÍ!-grito mientras abofeteaba con todas sus fuerzas a su dueña logrando que esta reaccionara

-QUE DAIKA ESTA EN FAIRY TAIL!-grito a todo pulmón, el joven de traje se oculto detrás de el enorme toro

-Y...y posiblemente Daisuke tambien...-murmuro pero aun así la rubia lo escucho

-LOKI!-regaño a todo pulmón el joven tomo aire y le miro

-lo siento! nunca pensé que Daika se escaparía!-grito intentando excusarse-esto es tu culpa! tu sabes que no soy bueno cuidando niños!

-Eso es verdad...-murmuro la sirena apoyando a su hermano

-Esto es malo... muy malo!... debo volver!-no logro avanzar debido a Acuarius la detuvo

-No te puedes ir... esta gente nos necesita recuerdas?-regaño la mujer, Lucy mordió su labio inferior, no podía dejar esta mision a medias, pero tardaria demasiado en completarla, suspiro miro Loki

-Podrías llamar a Yin y a Yang... y que cuiden de ellos mientras...pero que no se hagan presentes ante nadie simplemente que los vigilen- el joven asintió, cerro los ojos y se concentro, sonrio levemente y miro a su dueña

-No te preocupes... dicen que ellos se aran cargo de ambos-la joven sonrio un poco aliviada

-Bien... continuemos...y Loki...-dijo mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección al subterráneo, acuarius detubo al espiritu del leon y lo miro con seriedad

-Si los niños se encuentran con el idiota de pelo rosado... te juro que yo misma te volveré leona oíste?- el hombre asintió, y despues suspiro, esperaba que ambos rubios se encontraran bien

-"por favor... por favor... que no se encuentren con el"-rogó mentalmente la rubia

Devuelta en el gremio, las cosas se encontraban mas calmadas ya nadie peleaba debido a que la mitad del grupo se encontraba inconsciente debido a los golpes de Kazuma, el la barra despues de haber discutido un buen rato con wakaba sobre integrar al rubio al gremio, la albina suspiro rendida, había tan solo un problema con el que Daika fuera un nuevo miembro... debía pasar una prueba

-Daika!-llamo la albina, el rubio que estaba tirado en el suelo, se levanto y tambaleándose debido a los múltiples golpes que había recibido logro llegar ta la barra con una enorme sonrisa, saludo a la mujer-cariño aun deseas unirte al gremio?-pregunto con dulzura esperando que la respuesta fuera un no

-CLAROOO!-grito a todo pulmón-ME DIVERTÍ COMO NUNCA QUIERO HACER ESTO TODO LOS DÍAS!-grito emocionado para decepción de la albina

-Bien... pero para eso necesitas pasar una prueba...-dijo preocupada, el muchacho ladeo su cabeza sin comprender- tienes... para poder ingresar al gremio... debes derrotar a un Dragon slayer...- el niño se puso pálido ante la prueba que debía cumplir, tendría que vencer a las personas que admiraba y temía... a aquellas personas que fueron criadas por criaturas de fuerzas incomparables... un Dragon Salyer.

**Continuara...**

**¿Quienes serán yin y yang?¿Por que Gray se siente tan resentido con Natsu?¿Quienes serán los maestros de Daika y Daisuke?¿quien sera el oponente de Daika?¿Lograra Daisuke llegar con hermano menor a tiempo?**

**Lamento la tardanza! sucede que mi papa instalo un programa en el compu y no me lo quería pasar ¬¬#... bueno esas son las desventajas de compartir un solo notebook...**

******~Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews~**

**NeePulgaah-Chan: gracias... me alegro mucho que te guste :D... perdona la demora :c  
**

**miner1144: jajaja por ahora sigue vivo... POR AHORA *O* ... gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos **

**DarkBliisLady: jajaja me encanto tu rima xD el proximo capitulo se encuentran te lo aseguro!**

**Harumi Yamazaki: Vaya gracias! actualizo todos lo fines de semana c:( no estoy segura pero posiblemente actualice antes esta semana)**

**ASay20: Espero que te aya gustadooooo! saludos!  
**

**alinekiryuu: jajaj xD interesante... un rival no lo había pensado! eres un genioo! ya me vinieron varias ideas a la cabeza!**

**Gabe Logan: Lissana aun no estoy segura pero posiblemente en el siguiente capitulo se vera que papel cumple exactamente **

**Belenxaco: Yo igual pienso lo mismo! se me fue la mano con la hiperactividad xD**

**L'Muk: espero que te aya gustadooo!**

**sweetdream98: gracias! espero que este cap. sea de tu gusto c:**

**MajoDragneel: si.. Natsu malo!**

**RomiOtaku: jajajaja parece que Loki se salvo esta vez, y tambien parece que Natsu... es un tonto ò,ó**

**Valquiria G: Lamento la fata de ortografía no soy muy buena en eso :c **

**yukatsu009: No te mueras! xD jajaj **

**The Gray-Eyed Girl: bueno en el principio deje un poco especifico quienes son los hijos c: ... y gracias me alegro que te allá gustado comentarios como los tullo son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo c;**

**NaLu y SasuSaku: Lo lamento lo lamento! perdona la tardanzaaa TT-TT**

**vuelvo a decirlo... PERDOOOOON! :c me demore demasiado :c**

******¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**************~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**


	5. Los recuerdos dolorosos acechan

******Logramos vivir sin ti**  


**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

**_Recuerdos_**

**_En el capitulo anterior..._**

_**-cariño aun deseas unirte al gremio?-pregunto con dulzura esperando que la respuesta fuera un no**_

_**-CLAROOO!-grito a todo pulmón-ME DIVERTÍ COMO NUNCA QUIERO HACER ESTO TODO LOS DÍAS!-grito emocionado para decepción de la albina**_

_**-Bien... pero para eso necesitas pasar una prueba...-dijo preocupada, el muchacho ladeo su cabeza sin comprender- tienes... para poder ingresar al gremio... debes derrotar a un Dragon slayer...- el niño se puso pálido ante la prueba que debía cumplir, tendría que vencer a las personas que admiraba y temía... a aquellas personas que fueron criadas por criaturas de fuerzas incomparables... un Dragon Salyer...**_

**Capitulo 4: **

-U-un Dragon Slayer?...-pregunto aun impresionado por la prueba, bajo la cabeza ocultando su mirada en una sombra formada por su cabello. Mira suspiro sabia que el pequeño no aceptaría, despues de todo nadie había sido capas de derrotar a un hijo de un dragón

-No te decepciones Daika...-intento animar Wakaba- en estos tiempos unirse a un gremio es muy difícil y...

-acepto...-murmuro aun con sus ojos ocultos, levanto su mirada para dejar impresionado a los presentes- con quien devo pelear?

-ESPERA DAIKA!-grito un poco molesta la albina- sabes lo que es un Dragon slayer verdad?

-Claro... son personas que fueron criadas por dragones, utilizan una magia antigua creada especialmente para asesinar Dragones, son extremada mente fuertes y controlan un elemento en especial... para poder recuperar sus fuerzas deben comer su elemento y así volverán sus energías... son ellos verdad?-pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

-S-si son ellos... estas seguro que quieres aceptar esa prueba?-Macao miraba un tanto desconcertado ante la actitud del recién llegado, mientras que Wakaba sonreía orgulloso por su descubrimiento, a un lado del joven rubio, Gray escuchaba la conversación atentamente, tenia que admitir que esa personalidad le recordaba a su antiguo amigo, sus ojos marrones inspiraban una enorme confianza, el peliazul oscuro sonrio de manera melancólica y observo detenidamente la sonrisa amplia del rubio, suspiro

-"Si tan solo Natsu volviera ser como antes..."-pensó un tanto molesto, su amigo había cambiado, las misiones ya no las hacia con el y Erza, solo con Happy o con Lissana...esa albina, no la odiaba simplemente...se había aprovechado del estado de animo del pelirosado-"Maldita... pero no conseguirá nada de el...y aun así el muy idiota sigue dejándola ir con el... me pregunto si se dará cuenta de sus intenciones..."-poso su mirada en Mirajeen, suspiro la mujer aun miraba a Daika con preocupación-Mira...-esta volteo a verle-me traerías un vaso con agua... que tenga hielo por favor...-la mujer asintió-"Increible que sean hermanas..."-pensó mientras que la imagen de la Strauss menor llegaba a su mente

-Aquí tienes...-murmuro con dulzura la ojiazul, el mago de hielo simplemente sonrio agradeciendo, miro la barra y entre cerro los ojos

-"No sabes... como te odio Natsu...ni siquiera fuiste capaz de... maldición"-inconscientemente apretó con su mano derecha donde sostenía el recipiente de cristal

-Papa?...-murmuro la pequeña, pero el no la escucho

-ese maldito...-murmuro para si

-PAPÁ! EL VASO!-grito la hija del Fullbuster logrando la atención del hombre

-He?-su mano estaba empapada y fría, había quebrado el vidrio, suspiro era la cuarta ves esta semana-disculpa... no volverá a suceder

-Eso dijiste la ultima ves...-murmuro entristecida la pequeña su padre la miro y le sonrio-dejaras a la tía Mirajeen sin vasos papá... te mas cuidado-regaño Ur con los brazos cruzados, Gray lanzo una pequeña riza, había olvidado por completo que su hija había estado sentada todo el tiempo a su lado, si lo hubiera recordado tal ves hubiera tenido mas cuidado

-Si Jefecita tendré cuidado...-dijo en tono de burla la pequeña inflo sus mejilla, provocando que el Fullbuster riera

-Y con quien debo pelear?-volvió a preguntar con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

-En cerio aceptaste la prueba?-apareció por detrás Takeshi, el rubio asintió

-Y con quien pelearas-rasco su nuca Tora quien se había acercado junto con su hermano

-pues... no se... señorita Mira... quienes son mis oponentes-pregunto con animo el niño, la mujer lo miro por varios segundos sin contestar y sonrio

-Are are... alguien esta animado...-dijo con una dulce sonrisa la hermana de Elfman- esta bien... que tal si peleas con Gajeel?-pregunto burlona la albina lanzando una divertida risa

-Y Quien es Ga...ga... -rasco su nuca-ya se me olvido como se llamaba?

-Gajeel...-se escucho una vos profunda perteneciente a un hombre que se encontraba parado detrás de el rubio, giro lentamente y la piel se le puso de gallina-y Gajeel esta parado detrás de ti...-dijo en tercera persona el Redfox con una espeluznante sonrisa y sus ojos intimidan tes-con que quieres pelear he?

-yo... yo...-reacciono- eso quiere decir que usted es un Dragon Slayer?-pregunto emocionado dejando de lado su miedo por el intimidan te hombre

-Pu-pues si...-murmuro mientras retrocedía, Daika se acercaba cada ves mas con sus ojos brillantes llenos de ilusiones, estaba frente a un Dragon Slayer!

-QUIEN ERES! EL DE FUEGO! O EL DE HIERRO? NO NO YA SE EL VIENTO!-se sentía emocionado la adrenalina lo dominaba uno de sus héroes...de aquellos que pertenencia a las historias de su tía virgo!... los presentes reían, ante la cara de Gajeel, estaba entre traumatizado y asustado, pero Daika... parecía estar en el paraíso

-El es el Dragon Slayer de Hierro...-volteo para ver a una mejer de largos cabellos azules acompañada de un joven un poco mas alto de cabellos oscuros-yo soy la Dragon Slayer de viento... mi nombre es Wendy... es un placer...-dijo con una dulce sonrisa y el muchacho a su lado sonrio ampliamente

-Yo soy Romeo!... con que quieres se un mago Fairy Tail?!-pregunto de forma animada el hijo de Macao

-Claro!... pero no se con quien pelear...-murmuro desanimado, la apliazul sonrio

-Que tal... si pelas conmigo?-Daika levanto la mirada y miro a la joven

-DE VERDAD?-grito, la Marvel asintió-Señorita Mira... no hay problema verdad?

-Claro...-el rubio sonrio y comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro... al fin! tenia una oportunidad de estar en el gremio si su hermano lo viera ahora...

-Hermano...-murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada- lo había olvidado...

_-Los magos de Fiary Tail son muy fuertes tía Virgo?-pregunto un pequeño de ojos marrones de tan solo 5 años que miraba a con dulzura a su niñera de cabellos violetas _

_-Si... ellos son poderosos y la princesa pertenecía a ellos...-dijo sin emoción en su rostro la espíritu estelar_

_-WOOW! yo quiero ser un mago de Fairy Tail!-grito el niño de ojos verdes oscuros mientras que se paraba y comenzaba a lanzar golpeas al aire-Y VENCERÉ A TODOS LOS DRAGON SLAYER! _

_-NOO YO LOS VENCERÉ!-grito el menor _

_-VAMOS DAIKA!... YA SE... LOS VENCEREMOS JUNTOS! QUE TE PARECE?!- el pequeño se puso de pie y sonrio _

_-LO DICES ENSERIO DAISUKE?!-el muchacho __asintió-SII! AMBOS SEREMOS MAGOS! _

_-NOS UNIREMOS AL MISMO TIEMPO?_

_-CLAROOO!-ambos chocaros sus palmas y se sonrieron mutuamente_

-Yo...-sacudió su cabeza-señorita Mira... me podría servir algo de comer...por favor...-la albina le sonrio

-Claro...ven siéntate-invito, el rubio salto a uno de los banquillos, apoyo ambos brazos en la barra

Sus piernas dolían, llevaba un largo tiempo corriendo, pero sonrio cuando al fin logro divisar un gremio

-Por fin!-le grito al viento, golpeo su hombro izquierdo contra la puerta habiéndose de golpe-DAIKA!

El gremio completo, a excepción de un rubio de ojos marrones que tenia hambre, miraron la puerta que se había abierto de forma repentina, la albina sonrio, mientras que Gray volvía a dirigir su mirada a la barra, bufo por lo bajo

-YA LLEGAMOS!-grito la joven de cabellos cortos de tonalidad blanca, de grandes ojos azules que esta acompañada de un muchacho de ojos oscuros y profundos, tenia el ceño fruncido y su pelo era de un peculiar rosa

-Bienvenidos...-dijo con dulzura, miro al rubio que la miraba con las mejillas infladas-tranquilo... ya te preparo la comida...-dijo mientras reía ante la graciosa cara que realizaba Daika

-QUIEN ERES TU MOCOSO?-pregunto un hombre bastante alto perteneciente a Twilight Ogre, el rubio rasco su nuca

-Me equivoque?... DISCULPA HAN VISTO AUN RUBIO CON CARA DE IDIOTA?-pregunto a todo pulmón, los hombres lo miraron algunos retrocedieron mientras que otros tronaban sus nudillos

-Conoces a un rubio de tu misma estatura de ojos marrones?-pregunto un hombre de de nariz chata

-Si a ese idiota busco... es mi hermano menor... -algunos magos comenzaron a acercarse

-Enserio?...-los presentes rodearon a Daisuke y saltaron abalanzando ce a golpear al menor, un par de minutos despues-maldición... que acaso todos los rubios son monstruos?-se pregunto mientras veía a sus compañeros noqueados, los habían golpeado de una forma brutal, mucho peor que el niño que había ido unas horas antes

-ooh...miren queda uno consiente...-murmuro el hijo de Lucy, mientras que el hombre empezaba a retroceder asta llegar contra la pared-escúchame bien... Daika tubo piedad con ustedes... pero no significa que yo tambien deba tenerla... digamos que ... ese no es mi estilo

-Y si t-te digo donde esta... me dejaras?-pregunto atemorizado, el rubio sonrio y asintió-se dirigía a Fairy Tail...

-Y Fairy Tail se encuentra en...

-En las afueras de Magnolia...

-Maldición... me desvié demasiado!-se dijo a si mismo miro al desconocido y lo golpeo directo en el rostro-eso es por decirnos Monstruos a mi y mi hermano...-salio de mala gana del supuesto gremio y suspiro, maldecía el no haber pedido indicaciones... miro de lado a lado y corrió en dirección al gremio de su sueños, tenia que admitirlo el tambien deseaba unirse junto con su hermano pero ahora era mas importante proteger la identidad de su madre antes de que Daika la revelara o peor aun que fuera atacado por algún mago poderoso, suspiro solo esperaba que su hermanito se encontrara bien por lo menos asta que el llegara

El gremio entero lo saludaba, pero el no respondía, así era su costumbre por lo menos desde hace 9 años atrás, observo detenidamente a los presentes... Happy no se encontraba presente

-Y Happy?-pregunto con vos ronca y profunda el pelirosado

-Fue con Charlie a dar un paseo...-respondió Wendy un tanto intimidada por la mirada del Dragneel, el hombre suspiro pesadamente, estaba dispuesto a irse, hay no había nada que le obligara a quedarse... mas bien nadie que le importara

-Ya te vas Natsu?-interrogo la Strauss menor entristecida

-Si... iré a casa a esperar a Happy... cuando llegue dile que se valla directo a casa bien?-esa era su rutina, volver al gremio para que todos vieran que había vuelto y despues irse a su hogar asta la siguiente mision, o su única razon de salir era ir al rió a pescar solo... solo... sin compañía, sin el deseo de estar a un lado de alguien... así era el. Mirajeen suspiro aliviada al parecer el Dragneel no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio, eso la aliviaba al igual que a muchos de los presentes

-Espera tío Natsu!-grito Tora mientras corría en dirección al recién llegado, Gray suplicaba de que no dijera nada, solo eso, que no revelara que Daika aria la prueba del Dragon Slayer-Alguien quiere unirse al gremio!-maldijo por lo bajo, su hijo era demasiado inocente como para percatarse de la actitud que tomaba el Dragneel ante esa situación. Al escuchar las palabras del Fullbuster de en medio, Natsu enfureció y corrió en dirección a la barra

-YO PELEARE!-grito a todo pulmón dejando paralizada a la albina mayor

-Natsu... yo...-quería explicarle la situación que el no seria el contrincante del rubio, pero algo se lo impedía

-Lo siento Natsu-san pero seré yo quien pelee esta ves...-murmuro en vos baja la Marvell, y como era de esperarse el hijo de Igneel enfureció, golpeo con todas su fuerzas la barra logrando asustar a los presentes incluyendo al menor de ojos marrones que se encontraba paralizado ante la presencia del recién llegado

-MALDICIÓN! YO SOY EL QUE SIEMPRE PELEA!-grito-NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE NADIE SE UNA AL GREMIO! Y TU LO SABES MIRA!

-YA LO SE NATSU! pero... ya han paso 9 años... y creo que ya es hora de seguir adelante...-murmuro entristecida la albina

-SEGUIR ADELANTE! NO! JAMAS! NADIE OCUPARA SU LUGAR!-grito a todo pulmón

-Natsu por favor... cálmate...-pidió Lissana mientras se acercaba lentamente

-CALMARME?! COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME! SI NI SIQUIERA ESTÁN CUMPLIENDO SU PROMESA!

-UNA PROMESA QUE SE IZO HACE MAS DE 9 AÑOS NATSU!... ella tiene razon ya era hora de aceptar nuevos miembros...-murmuro su amiga de la infancia ojiazul

-ME NIEGO!-le grito el Dragneel

-NATSU! YA BASTA!-el silencio domino ante la presencia del maestro de Fairy tail, caminaba con calma asta estar frente a frente al pelirosado- se que te duele... pero no es el momento de que realices un berrinche frente a nuestro invitado...

-PERO VIEJO! QUE NO RECUERDA! LA PROMESA QUE HICIMOS!-el anciano bajo la mirada al igual que los presentes menos el rubio y los menores-RECUERDAN! TODOS LA HICIMOS!

_-DÉJAME PASAR!-grito un desconocido con graves heridas _

_-No...-respondió el pelirosado que tronaba sus nudillos- tu puedes pertenecer a Fairy Tail... ahora LÁRGATE!-grito el muchacho logrando asustar al supuesto mago, suspiro, era el tercero esta semana entro con calma al gremio y se sentó en uno de los banquillos con la mirada baja _

_-Vamos Natsu... ya alégrate...-intento animar la albina menor _

_-No puedo... ya no tengo fuerzas para sonreír Lissana...-murmuro-"no sin ella..."-pensó, la mujer suspiro, habían pasado tan solo 4 meses desde la partida de Lucy y el Dragneel no parecía recuperarse de su partida, cada día estaba mas irritable, cuando alguien tocaba el tema o simplemente la nombraba y era peor aun cuando se trataba de que alguien quería unirse al gremio y ocupara su lugar, las cosas simplemente iban de mal ... en peor _

_-Natsu... parece que ese ultimo si te lastimo...-murmuro Mira, mientras se __acercaba_

_-He?...-miro su brazo, tenia una cortada, no se había percatado de ella, se encongio de hombros no le dolía así que no le tomaría importancia- son unos debiluchos... no merecen ser llamados magos..._

_-"Natsu parece estar empeorando... tal ves... con un poco de apoyo..."-pensó la hermana mayor de Elfman, sonriio- Natsu?... no te gustaría que te ayudara?_

_-He?_

_-Miranee... estas segura?-pregunto algo incomoda, sabia que el pelirosado protegería el lugar de la rubia pero su hermana?_

_-Que tal si todo el Gremio te apoyara... volverías a realizar misiones?-el muchacho la miro varios segundo y sonrio, asintió logrando que la mujer se animara a seguir con su plan-perfecto... MUCHACHOS!-el gremio completo la observo- YA SABEN...- sabia que esto le dolería a los presentes pero debía hacerlo-YA SABEN SOBRE LA PARTIDA DE NUESTRA QUERIDA LUCY...-algunos bajaron la cabeza, incluyendo al Dragneel-ELLA TENIA SUS RAZONES... LAS DESCONOCEMOS, PERO ESO NO NOS IMPIDE AUN QUERERLA DEVUELTA! DEMOSTREMOS LE QUE AUN QUE NO ESTE PRESENTE NO DEJAREMOS QUE NADIE TOQUE SU LUGAR! ENTENDIDO?!-muchos gritaron animados ante la idea, incluyendo al pelirosado- VES NATSU TODOS TE APOYAMOS! _

_-eso significa... que daré todo mis esfuerzo asta que Lucy vuelva..._

-QUE PASO CON ESA PROMESA!?-grito mas alterado que nunca-COLOCAMOS LA PRUEBA DEL DRAGON SALYER PARA QUE NADIE SE UNIERA SABIENDO QUE NO NOS PODRÍAN DERROTAR!... ya hora me dicen QUE QUIEREN RENUNCIAR! NO LO ACEPTO!

-Natsu se que estas molesto pero... ya son 9 años... ella... ella no volverá-murmuro entristecida Lissana

-No vuelvas a decir eso...-se veía mas que furioso ante las palabras de su amiga, eso jamas lo aceptaría... que ella no volvería? no eso no podía permitirlo-YO SERÉ EL QUE PELEE Y PUNTO FINAL OYERON!-grito mientras se dirigía a la entrada para prepararce para la batalla

-ALTO!-es escucho, esa vos, Mirajeen suplicaba que por favor no fuera quien creía que era, volteo a uno de los banquillos y su temor estaba en lo correcto, el rubio de tan solo 9 años había dejado de lado el miedo para decidirse a enfrentar cara a cara a Natsu- YO SOY EL RETADOR Y YO ELEGÍ A LA SEÑORITA WENDY PARA PELAR NO A TI!-grito enfurecido ante lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, odiaba ese tipo de personas que eran necias y que se creía mejor que los demás- TU ERES UN MAGO DE FAIRY TAIL?!... PUES NO LO CREO!-Natsu dejo de caminar pero no volteo simplemente escucho las palabras del joven- E ESCUCHADO GRANDES HISTORIAS DE MI TÍA SOBRE LO GRANDIOSO QUE ESTE GREMIO-se paro sobre el banquillo para despues saltar sobre la barra-AMISTAD, COMPAÑERISMO, FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD Y RESPETO MUTUO ERA UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE RESALTABAN MAS EN SUS CUENTOS- Gray coloco toda su atención en el pequeño, sonrio, se puso de pie y paro a un lado de muchacho

-EL MOCOSO TIENE RAZON!-grito a todo pulmón

-mo-mocoso? -se pregunto a si mismo sin poder creer como lo había llamado

-ESE NIÑO!-grito Erza mientras le apuntaba con el dedo y sonreía logrando la atención de todos- ES UN MERECEDOR DEL TITULO DE MAGO! TU SI MERECES SER UN MAGO DE FAIRY TAIL!-Daika sonrio sin poder creerlo- pero aun así tienes que dar la prueba...-murmuro con los brazos cruzados despues de casi lograr que medio gremio se fuera de espaldas al piso, el rubio rasco su nuca la pelirroja era peculiar, miro una ves mas a Natsu

-NO SE QUIEN SEAS O TE CREAS SER! PERO FAIRY TAIL ES UN LUGAR PARA MAGOS CON SUEÑOS Y ESPERANZAS... QUE TU ESTAS DESTROZANDO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas jamas pensó que le hablaría así a un adulto pero bueno... allí estaba defendiendo el lugar que amaba y que acaba de conocer. El pelirosado enfurecido, ya harto de escuchar las palabras de aquel enano, que ni siquiera conocía pero que lo estaba insultando, volteo preparado para romperle la cara a aquel niño

-ESCÚCHAME MOCOSO YO...-se paralizo al ver el rostro del pequeño-"esos ojos... y el enano es rubio... de donde... quien es el..."-su cuerpo no respondía, sus piernas le temblaban al igual que sus manos, sintió un leve aroma a bosque mezclado con la dulce fragancia de... ella... no, no podía ser; tenia que ser un juego de su mente...su corazon latía mas rapido que nunca, ya no tenia control sobre sus cuerpo y sus expresiones

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TU DIGAS! POR QUE NO ME IMPORTA-continuo Daika, sin tomar en cuenta la reacción de Natsu al verlo, el pequeño bajo su mirada-por que... y eso es por que-respiro profundo y dejo salir toda su ira en un solo grito- POR QUE PERTENECER A FAIRY TAIL... ES MI SUEÑOOOO!

-no.. no puede ser...-la cabeza del Dragneel estaba hacho un lió miles de imágenes llegaron a su mente

_-Ya sé que no lo parezco... pero yo tambien soy una maga...-dijo con ánimos una rubia de grandes ojos marrones, mientras él devoraba su comida sin prestarle demasiada atención_

_-Gmh...-murmuro mientras tragaba _

_-aunque aún no me he unido a un gremio...-murmuro con __tristeza_

-"Tiene... su misma actitud..."-pensó perdido en sus pensamientos

_-La milicia?-se pregunto al ver la gran cantidad de soldados llegar despues del enorme alboroto, sin pensarlo dos veses el pelirosado la tomo de la muñeque y la arastro con el _

_-MALDICIÓN ¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!-grito a todo pulmón mientras corría a toda velocidad _

_-¿POR QUE ME LLEVAS CONTIGO?-pregunto alterada_

_-Bueno...¿te querías unir a nuestro gremio... verdad?-pregunto con simpatía y amabilidad, sintió que todo se volvía lento como sus ojos solo estaba posados en el y en nadie mas__-Ven conmigo...-dijo en un murmuro para que solo ella oyera sus palabras, una dulce sonrisa la invadió al igual que a él_

_-SII!-grito a todo pulmón dando a si comenzar una nueva amistad entre ambos..._

_-"_Ella..."

_-Me pregunto que estará tratando de decir?-se pregunto mientras veía, junto con el pelirosado y Happy, como su pequeño espíritu celestial blanco de peculiar nariz saltaba de lado, el muchacho se puso de pie y se acerco a la extraña criatura lo examino y despues salto de alegría _

_-Bien dicho plue!-grito emocionado _

_-SE COMUNICARON!-grito asustada, el joven poso su mirada oscura y calculadora en ella, se sonrojo un poco y cubrió su pecho por temor a que fuera un pervertido-¿Q-que?- pregunto nerviosa e intimidada, repentinamente una gran sonrisa llena de decision apareció en sus rostro _

_-¡BIEN YA LO DECIDÍ!-grito-¡UNETENOS Y FORMEMOS UN EQUIPO!_

_-YA ENTÍENDOO!-grito el pequeño gato _

_-¿Un equipo?-pregunto sin comprender_

_-Aye! Todos en el gremio son aliados-explico el Felino- pero la gente que realmente se llevan bien se unen para formar los equipos... una mision puede aveces resulta difícil para una persona pero seria mas fácil manejar la en equipo!_

_-ESO ES GENIAL!-grito emocionada- SUENA DIVERTIDO-ambos jóvenes chocaron sus puños de costado para despues realizar un saludo y así cerrar el trato _

_-YA ESTAMOS BIEN ENTONCES!-grito Natsu_

_-FIRMADO Y SELLADO-afirmo la rubia _

_-__Aye sir!_

_-"_Fue mi primera compañera ademas de Happy..."

_-Por cierto Natsu-hablo la rubia logrando llamar la atencion de un mariado pelirosado-Por que me escojiste para hacer equipo contigo?_

_-Por que eres muy dulce... ¿sabes?-murmuro logrando un leve sonrojo en ella _

_-"Acaso querrá decir que reconoce mis habilidades... o acaso..."_

_-Pero tambien eres muy rara...- termino por murmurar _

_-"Quien se cree para llamarme rara.."-pensó molesta ante la actitud de su nuevo compañero _

-"Ella... me perdonaba mis estupideces..."

-_Alto allí viejo...-dijo el joven de cabellos rosas con una mirada seria en su rostro con su mano extendida señalando que se detuviera- Estoy de acuerdo con Luxus en eso de decidir quien es el más fuerte de Fairy Tail._

_-HA?!-se preguntaron las 5 mujeres presentes _

_-Así que no seas tan duro con el pobre, viejo_

_-"Natsu..."-pensó preocupado el anciano-"Aveces eres..."-el muchacho golpeo su palma izquierda con su puño derecho y sonrio como solo el sabia _

_-Bueno! ¡QUE COMIENCE LA SEGUNDA BATALLA DE FAIRY TAIL!-grito emocionado-¡ SIGAN ME TODOS!_

_-QUE?!-gritaron sin poder creer lo infantil que podría llegar a ser _

_-QUE EMPIECE LA BATALLA!-gritaba mientras lanzaba golpes al aire frente a la rubia _

_-Ya detente...-sugirió algo cansada-Viniendo de ti... es difícil saber si hablas en serio _

_-Natsu... No creo que Luchar contra una chica cuente realmente como una pelea-dijo el gato rascándose su nuca_

_-Hombre o mujer-se encojio de hombros-me da igual... PUES AQUÍ VOY LUCY!-grito mientras perseguía divertido a su amiga_

_-QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!-se quejo la joven mientras intentaba escapar _

-"Me encantaba verte reír... o tambien hacer te enojar...recuerdo ese día que me preocupaste mas que nunca y me decidí por ir a protegerte..."

_-¡Sargento Happy! ¿todo esta bien?-pregunte al verte llegar, al igual y mi querido amigo estábamos fingiendo ser guardias para hacer mas entretenida la mision de protegerte _

_-¡AYE, SIR!¡ CAPITÁN!-me respondió, mi diversión se acabo cuando me percate de tu tristeza  
_

_-Hey!... bienvenida a casa...-murmure intentando animarte _

_-Lucy... no hay nadie sospechoso por aquí...-afirmo mi felino amigo_

_-Gracias...-murmuraste aun entristecida, eso no mejoro mi animo no podía dejar de verte... simplemente osos ojos decaídos no me agradaban_

_-¡ Capitán!-grito Happy pero no le preste demasiada atención estaba concentrado en ti-¡El soldado raso no demuestra entusiasmo señor!_

_-Por que soy un soldado raso?-preguntaste... maldición ¡ anímate!_

_-Sip eso parece...-dijo entre risas... pero no funciono pasaste frente a mi sin mucho animo-¿Estas bien... Lucy?-pregunte animado intentado disimular mi preocupación, inmediatamente sentí una presencia y __voltee_

_-No me digas que es el...-dijiste asustada_

_-Capitán!¡He divisado un objeto extraño!-grito mi amigo que observaba a algo que se encontraba tras una cabaña_

_-ALLÍ ESTA!-grite mientras saltaba sobre el objeto... logrando aplastar a una persona... genial... Gray..._

_-¡ESO DOLIÓ MALDITO!-me regaño, no sabia que mas me molestaba el simple hecho de que estuviera en ropa interior o que el fuera el pervertido acosador _

_-Que estas haciendo?-pregunte un tanto irritado _

_-GRAY!-exclamaste impresionada ante la presencia del idiota _

_-¡Así que gray era quien estaba siguiendo a Lucy!-saco la conclusion Happy... al parecer me estaba leyendo la mente_

_-N-no, no era él-murmuraste intentando salvarlo de una golpiza_

_-NO...-grito el pervertido- oí que Lucy estaba siendo seguida por alguien sospechoso... ¡así que no pude dejarla sola!-se excusó... ahora si que quería golpearlo! quien se creía! tu novio acaso!-vine a ver como estaba- murmuro por ultimo mientras miraba hacia otro lado _

_-Te guuuuusta...-ronroneo Happy...¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO COMO LO ODIO!_

_-¡¿QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESA?!-grito _

_-Nunca me caíste bien...-le dije-¡PERO HAS CAÍDO BAJO GRAY!-regañe dejando en claro que me encontraba decepcionado _

_-Oh si?!-dijo en forma de reto_

_-Ir por la vida sin ropas es una cosa... pero acosar mujeres...-ronroneaba mi felino bastante divertido, al parecer enfureció mas al hielito ese-Lo miras como lo miras... eres un gran perver...-golpeo a Happy lanzan dolo lejos de mi vista... _

-"HAY! ese día como lo odio! Lucy estaba triste... Gray actuaba como su pretendiente!...Lucy"-sacudió su cabeza, una ves mas se había perdido en los recuerdos, en el pasado... pero así le gustaba vivir perdido en el pasado... pues... era donde estaba ella, bajo la mirada trsite, el recordar esos hermosos ojos color chocolate... no quería ver el rubio que se encontraba parado frente a el... tenia el mismo color de ojos, le dolía verlos, le rompía el corazon ya mas de lo que estaba, respiro hondo y levanto su vista para encontrarse con niño de cabellos amarillos de grande ojos... se veía... impresionado?

-Rosa...-murmuro impresionado, se encontraba perdido, hipnotizado por la melena del muchacho, retrocedió un paso, sacudió su cabeza-"Esto no pude estar pasando... ahora no ahora... concéntrate o volverás a la normalidad frente a todos... recuerda ¡por mama!-suspiro no podía desconcentrarse en ese instante, si lo hacia, el conjuro se desvanecería y el... y el... sacudió la cabeza una ves mas-"Concéntrate... MALDICIÓN!"-levanto la mirada con decision, pero Natsu bajo sus ojos al suelo, no era lo suficiente fuerte como para cruzar miradas

-Natsu... estas bien?...-pregunto Lissana intentando animar al joven, pero fue todo lo contrario, el muchacho no quería levantar la mirada, pero sintió el tacto de una dulce mano en su hombro susto en su tatuaje, dirigió su vista hacia la persona que lo había tocado, y quedo mudo, una rubia despampanante de grandes ojos marrones tan dulces como el chocolate, con una gentil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro lo miraba, usaba un lindo vestido color rojo con bordados rosas

-_Natsu...-_murmuro con dulzura, el nombrado tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y cerro los ojos con fuerza

-¡NO DE NUEVO!-grito mientras sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar

-_Natsu!-llamo la misma rubia- QUE HACES EN MI CASA! HAGAMOS UN TRABAJO! SOMOS UN EQUIPO! claro Natsu lo que tu digas... no digas tonterías... no me refería a eso... jajaja!... gracias... adiós... ¡BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS! ¿estas bien?¡¿puedo ir?! ven Bailemos...TEN CUIDADO!... adiós!-_su vos callo y el silencio domino su cabesa, respiraba agitadamente sentia como sus manos sudaban y temblaban incontrolablemten, su corazon latia demaciado rapido... levanto la mirada y allí estaba

_-_Lucy...-murmuro viendo a la dulce mujer que tenia frente a el

-_Yo tambien te amo Natsu...-_dijo con dulzura con una linda y delicada sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al igual que algunas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, lentamente un brillo comenzó a llevarcela, desapareciendo primero sus largas piernas seguidas por su torso-_Te amo... no me olvides... por_ _favor...-_pidio mientras rompia en llanto

-Lu-lucy...-la joven desapareció simplemente dejándola en el recuerdo-LUCY!-grito deseperadamente, dio un paso y chocho contra algo callo al suelo, levanto la mirada

-TEN MAS CUIDADO IMBECIL!-grito enfurecido Gray que se encontraba en el sueño sobando su frente, miro de lado a lado estaba rodeado por algunos de sus amigos

-Natsu estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Lissana, el muchacho simplemente se había paralizado de manera repentina por varios minutos, no miraba a nadie y tampoco respondió, preocupados ella, el Fullbuster Y Erza se acercaron, pero al momento de estas a su lado el muchacho se altero y comenzó a presionar su propia cabeza con sus manos, el muchacho de cabellos azulados oscuros decidió acercarse un poco mas al rostro de su compañero, debido a que balbuceaba cosas inentendibles, pero una de ella logro entender fuerte y claro "Lucy...", se había acercado demasiado la momento en que el hombre reacciono, debido a que ante el brusco movimiento realizado por el pelirosa ambos chocaron frentes-Natsu?- el nombrado se puso de pie y camino unos pasos en dirección a la puerta, pero se detuvo sin voltear, hablo

-tendrás una oportunidad niño... si pierdes contra Wendy... no quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie sobre este gremio-miro de reojo al pequeño que le sonreía de manera amplia y alegre completamente agradecido-Entendido?-pregunto cerio a lo que hijo de Lucy asintió-QUE ESPERAN!... salgan todos... que hay que ver la batalla...-dijo en un murmullo mientras que salia con tranquilidad para sentarse en el cesped esperando la llegada de los oponentes y así observar las habilidades del "mocoso". En el gremio todos sonreían, por lo menos Natsu había actuado bien, bueno casi mientras en la barra el rubio aun sonreía, se encontraba de pie sobre la mesa

-Oye enano tienes agallas...-felicito Gray mientras le miraba, pero el pequeño callo de espaldas contra la madera-ESTAS BIEN?!

-Estaba muerto de miedo...-murmuro el niño mientras respiraba aliviado al percatarse que el hombre se había marchado, el Fullbuster sonrio

-Pero que mocoso mas peculiar eres...-dijo entre risas el mago de hielo

-Señorita Wendy!-la mujer volteo distraída-esta lista?!

-Yo...-reacciono-Claro! tienes que dar tu mejor esfuerzo Daika!- el rubio salto de la barra al suelo

-Si! PELARE CON TODAS MIS ENERGIAS!-grito eufórico el pequeño mientras corría en dirección a la salida, la luz lo segaba pero abrió los ojos y todo era claro, Erza se encontraba parada junto con sus hijos, a un lado de Natsu asegurandose de que este no interfiriera en la batalla, Mientras que Gray estaba del otro lado del Dragneel, con la mismas intención que la Scarlet, a su lado estaba los hijos de este

-Y su hermana?-pregunto extrañado ante la falta de presencia de la menor

-Fue a buscar papel y un lápiz...-murmuro el mayor, su padre ladeo la cabeza

-Y para que quiere eso?-pregunto

-Y yo que se... - debajo de un árbol, Gajeel esperaba paciente mente junto con su gato unos pasos mas adelante Tetsu, quien se encontraba de brasos cruzados

-HIJOO!- se escucho a lo lejos el pelinegro volteo para encontrarse con una Levy agitada y a un Jet que caminaba de lo mas normal-al fin... -murmuro mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas, había corrido desde que escucho los gritos de Natsu a lo lejos- que esta pasando cariño?

-Mamá... bueno un niño vino hoy en la tarde para unirse al gremio... y bueno ara la prueba de Dragon Salyer... solo eso...-aclaro con calma

-Ya veo...- miro al pequeño que estaba en posición de batalla y frente a el estaba Wendy-ese niño... se parece mucho a Natsu...un segundo y Droy?- le pregunto al pelinaranjo a su lado

-Pues... venia tras de nosotros...-volteo a mirar el camino- Se habrá caído?

Wakaba, Macao, Mirajeen, Lissana y el Maestro se encontraba sentados en el cesped esperando paciente mente, a lo lejos en el cielo dos gatos alados llegaban, y aterrizaron a un lado del pelirosado

-Happy... en donde estabas?-pregunto un tanto molesto el hombre

-fuimos al rió...-respondió de antemano la gata

-Aye!... que es el niño... y por que Wendy se ve seria?-pregunto el gato un tanto inquieto

-El niño se llama Daika y reto a Wendy a una batalla... el acepto el reto del Dragon Slayer-aclaro el Fullbuster sin quitar la vista de los oponentes

-Ya veo... oye Natsu... no era que tu peleabas en esa prueba?-dijo el felino con inocencia, el muchacho bufo y miro hacia otro lado

-Si... es que... quise darle una oportunidad a Wendy eso es todo...

-A... con que no te dejaron pelear...-el pelirosado refunfuño al ser descubierto- como dijiste que se llamaba... así! VAMOS DAIKA TU PUEDES!

-Ya volví!-grito la hija del Fullbuster con una sonrisa en los labios, en su mano derecha cargaba una gran cantidad de hojas y en la otra llevaba una caja de crallones, se los ofreció a Gray-Papá... podrías escribir "Daika" en uno de los papelitos por favor?- el hombre sonrio y acepto, tomo el crallon rojo y rallo una de las hojas

-Ten Ur...-le muchacha chillo y agito el papel en el aire

-VAMOS DAIKA TU PUEDES!-grito emocionada

-OOH! GRAY YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UNO!-exclamo el felino azul, el hombre suspiro... que ahora era maquina de escribir?, le entrego el papel a Happy, era idéntico al de niña y al igual que la pqueña lo agito en el aire

-Alguien mas quiere uno?

-YOO! PERO QUE DIGA WENDY!-grito el pelirosado

-HAS LO TU SOLO NO SEAS HOLGAZÁN!-regaño el Fullbuster

-Como eres... yo escuche clarito cuando te ofreciste- reclamo el muchacho

-OYE GRAY UNO QUE DIGA DAIKA POR AQUÍ!-grito wakaba desde su asiento

-maldición debí cobrar por esto...-se regaño a si mismo-RENUNCIO! ALLÍ ESTA LOS CRALLONES SI LOS QUIEREN-informo dejando los lapices y las hojas en es suelo

-No que flojera...-murmuro el Dragneel

-Están demasiado lejos... bueno no importa yo se que Daika sabe que lo apoyo-se conformó el hombre del abano

-PERO QUE FLOJOS!-grito enfurecido el Fullbuster

-Señorita Mira!-grito el pequeño

-Si?-pregunto con dulzura la albina

-tengo que usar toda mi fuerza?-pregunto con algo de inocencia que izo sacar un...

-Oooooh! Que ternurita!-dijo Lissana aparecía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Si crees que la situación lo requiere... pues pero si no, no es necesario-el muchacho sonrio

-Perfecto...-"Creo que mejor no usare magia... para no dañar a la señorita Wendy..."-el niño realizo una reverencia y la muchacha de cabellos azules le imito

-Listo?-pregunto la mujer

-Mas que nunca...-respondió con una enorme confianza en si mismo

**Continuara...**

**TAN TAN TAN! (música de suspenso) publique antes debido a que me sentía inspirada!y ademas tenia tiempo de sobra xD...espero que les aya gustado el capitulo...(Tambien espero que esto compense mi atraso de la semana pasada ^^)**

**********~Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews~**

**********NeePulgaah-Chan: me alegro que te aya gustado... espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado c:**

**********A-Z Miner117744 A-Z: no estoy del todo segura de cuanto me tarde en la aparición de Lucy pero... yo creo que aun falta para eso... o siento :c... por sierto me alegro que te guste el cap. espero que te guste este tambien. **

**********MajoDragneel: gracias!**

**********Gabe Logan: Acertaste! Natsu no tiene nada con Lissana xD... mas le valía -.-" no?**

**********pinkus-pyon: Aquí estaa! espero que te allá gustado c:  
**

**********Harumi Yamazaki: Valla gracias! no sabes cuanto significa eso para mi TT-TT... publique este mas largo y tambien un poco antes pero que sea de tu agrado c:**

**********ASay20: Pues ya se encontraron! Natsu casi le da un ataque al ver esos ojos marrones xD**

**********DarkBliisLady: jajja si lo tiene bien merecido -.- ... me alegro que te allá gustado! espero que este tambien te guste!**

**********sweetdream98: Ola! bueno sobre los ojos azules... se explicara mas adelante! lo siento no quiero arruinar la trama xD**

**********Guest: gracias... espero que te aya gustado este cap.**

**********RomiOtaku: Casi casi se enfrenta con Natsu xD... pero que bueno que Wendy estaba allí! ajajaj xD**

**********Nany: Lo siento.. ^^" pero ahora hazme todas las preguntas que quieras c:... sobre Natsu... creo que ya te hiciste una idea del por que... y si es muy malo compartir el notebook -.-"**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**


	6. ¡Batalla! Luchando por mi sueño

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

**-Señorita Mira!-grito el pequeño**

**-Si?-pregunto con dulzura la albina**

**-tengo que usar toda mi fuerza?-pregunto con algo de inocencia que izo sacar un...**

**-Oooooh! Que ternurita!-dijo Lissana aparecía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas**

**-Si crees que la situación lo requiere... pues pero si no, no es necesario-el muchacho sonrio**

**-Perfecto...-"Creo que mejor no usare magia... para no dañar a la señorita Wendy..."-el niño realizo una reverencia y la muchacha de cabellos azules le imito**

**-Listo?-pregunto la mujer**

**-Mas que nunca...-respondió con una enorme confianza en si mismo**

**Capitulo 5: ¡Batalla! Luchando por mi sueño**

-¡¿AMBOS ESTÁN LISTOS?!-grito a todo pulmón el maestro, sentado con una gorra con el signo de Fairy tail y un cartel que decía el nombre de Daika de colores, ambos jóvenes asintieron, esperando la señal del maestro para comenzar a pelar... pero jamas llego

-Am... viejo?-murmuro extrañado el rubio mientras veía al maestro

-Que?...-pregunto mientras lamia una paleta de helado, Wendy golpeo su frente con su palma- ah... cierto COMIENCEN!-grito como si nada, no hubo movimiento el aire se volvió tenso, Daika no sabia si atacar o esperar ser atacado para reaccionar

-Supongo que debo lanzar el primer golpe?-pregunto la muchacha, el rubio no respondió-muy bien...-sonrio, la joven desapareció en el aire

-He?...-se pregunto extrañado-"que... acaso era un fantasma?"-se preguntaba mientras miraba de lado a lado

-ya perdió... -murmuro Tora, el rubio, sintió un leve movimiento detrás de el, volteo

-Bu..-dijo la muchacha mientras con tan solo un dedo lanzo a Daika por los aires

-Como es que...-se pregunto, mientras caía a una gran velocidad, pero esa extraña parecencia volvió a el miro de reojo su retaguardia y allí estaba

-Soy una Dragon Slayer de viento... lo olvidas?-murmuro, a su oído-lo siento pero... esto acabo-de una sola patada lanzo al rubio directo al suelo logrando que este quedara enterrado en la tierra, la Marvel aterrizo como si fuera una pluma- Disculpa si fui ruda pero... al controlar la magia de viento puedo hacer mi cuerpo tan liviano como desea al igual que puede desvanecerme con las brisas...

-Bueno... se valía tener esperanzas no...- murmuro Takeshi mientras comenzaba a caminar al gremio

-No...-dijo de forma firme el hijo de Levy-esto aun no acaba...

-Por que dices eso?-pregunto el hijo mayor del Fullbuster, volteo a mirar a Daika-como?-el muchacho no estaba

-Cuando fue que?-se pregunto Wendy, miro de lado a lado el niño no estaba-tranquila... concéntrate...-la joven respiro hondo, las corrientes de aire estaban como siempre... excepto la del oeste, estaba interrumpida por objeto... o tal ves una persona, Salto logrando esquivar un objeto que caía del cielo-llego desde el cielo?... el mago de aire?-se pregunto confundida, se formo una leve nube de polvo de donde salio un niño rubio saltando en un solo pie mientras se sujetaba el otro con ambas manos

-Duele duele duele-repetía-señorita Wendy! no es justo no se suponía que lo esquivaría!-grito mientras intentaba pisar

-Da-daika... donde estabas?-preguntó un tanto incomoda la joven de cabellos azulados

-He?... pues en el techo del gremio donde mas'?-respondió el pequeño como si nada

-Gray...-murmuro el Dragneel- te diste cuenta cuando llego al techo?

-No... ni siquiera vi cuando se puso de pie...-murmuro el Fullbuster un tanto inseguro ante la situación

-"Ese niño... es mas de lo que aparenta..."-pensó molesto Natsu, sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio, el pequeño trono sus nudillos y miro a su oponente con rudesa

-Supongo que hora de ponerse cerios...-murmuro el mientras sonreía de costado

-"un segundo... este niño..."

-AQUÍ ESTOY!-grito, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hijo de Lucy pareció frente a la Dragon Slayer, para dale un fuerte golpe en el estomago con su puño derecho, seguido por una patada en la nuca, causando que Marvell volara por los aires y atravesara la pared del gremio, el pequeño se tapo la boca- cre-creo que... se me fue la mano...-murmuro mientras rascaba su nuca y reía nerviosamente

-El niño es fuerte...-comento interesada Erza- No creen?-miro a Natsu y a Gray, ambos se encontraban paralizados ante lo sucedido- me recuerda a mi a su edad solo que el mas inocente...-Del agujero de la pared del gremio salio un Wendy adolorida ayudada por Romeo que tenia un vaso de agua en su otra mano

-Segura que quieres seguir con la batalla?-la mujer asintió- agua?-la Marvell negó, el hijo de Wakaba suspiro, abecés su amiga podría ser algo terca-bien... no crees que estas siendo muy amable con el?

-Eso mismo estaba pensado... tal ves es hora de actuar en cerio...-le sonrio de forma dulce al muchacho a su lado, provocando un leve sonrojo en él

-M-muy b-bien... su-suerte...-tartamudeo mientras iba a sentarse a un lado de su padre, este le guiño el ojo

-Con que coqueteando he?-se burlo el antiguo maestro

-Oh... eres un picaron muchacho-dijo el hombre del abano mientras daba leves golpesitos en las cotillas del joven, Romeo enrojeció de inmediato y dejo el vaso de cristal en cesped

-Bien... se acabo la Wendy amable...-murmuro la peliazul, con una leve sonrisa Daika dio a conocer su dentadura

-Estoy esperando...-susurro al aire, la muchacha despareció junto con una brisa-Ese truco otra ves...- volteo de inmediato, pero la Marvel no se encontraba tras-entonces... donde?

-Rugido...-se escucho, Daika comenzó a alterarse de donde provenía la vos?-del Dragon...

-"Si recibe ese golpe directo... tal ves Daika ni siquiera viva para contarlo... ten cuidado Wendy..."-pensó un tanto preocupado el Dragneel, el rubio miraba de lado lado, no la veía, pero si escuchaba su vos, miro hacia el frente y allí estaba a un par de centimetros de el

-CELESTIAL!-grito a todo pulmón mientras un enorme remolino salia de sus labio y golpeaba a Daika

-AAAH!-grito el pequeño recibiendo un impacto directo en el estomago, callo directo en la tierra, comenzó a toser y a respirar con dificultad, ese golpe le había dolido, miro sus manos... estaba sangrando-eso... dejara una marca...-murmuro,mientras observaba su estomago, tenia una cortada un tanto profunda. La Marvell asustada corrió en dirección al pequeño y le ayudo a levantarse

-Discúlpame Daika... no medí mi magia...-murmuro preocupada

-No se preocupe... supongo que estamos a mano...-sonrio ampliamente mientras recordaba el golpe que le había dado hace unos pocos minutos a la Marvell

-Déjame curarte por lo menos...-el pequeño frunció el ceño y golpe el brazo de Wendy alejándolo de el- que haces?

-NO! ESO ES TRAMPA!-grito enfurecido-PELARE COMO CORRESPONDE! CON HERIDAS!-el maestro sonrio al escuchar lo ultimo

-"Erza tiene razon... el mocoso tiene el espíritu de un mago Fairy Tail..."-miro al pequeño y cerro los ojos-"lo criaste bien Lucy..."

-SIGAMOS! Y NO SE CONTENGA!ATAQUE CON TODOS LOS RUGIDOS QUE SE LE PLASCA!-grito con una sonrisa de lado

-es-esta bien... - Murmuro Wendy-NO ME CONTENDRÉ ENTENDIDO?!-el muchacho sonrio

-Eso es lo que quería...-murmuro, Natsu al escuchar las palabras del hijo de Lucy, sonrio tenia que admitirlo la actitud del chico le agradaba, la Marvell ya lo había pensado, derrotaría al niño de forma rápida para despues curarlo... era la única forma, una ves mas desapareció, y reapareció detrás del rubio

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON CELESTIAL!-grito una ves mas lanzando a Daika por los aires-ALAS DEL DRAGON CELESTIAL!-grito mientras dos torbellinos grandes aparecieron en cada uno de sus brazos golpeando directo al rubio-"vamos... rinde te..."

-Maldición... si sigo recibiendo este tipo de golpes... me va a derrotar...piensa.. piensa...-se decía a si mismo en eso un recuerdo llego a su mente

_-En una pelea debes pensar antes de actuar no golpear a diestra y siniestra-regaño la ojiazul de largos cabellos blancos con puntas negras_

_-Si maestra... pero yo no soy bueno en eso...-murmuro en un berrinche el rubio mas pequeño_

_-Déjame eso a mi...-dijo el mayor mientras lanzaba un suspiro-despues de todo somo un equipo no?_

Maldijo por lo bajo, su hermano era el que pensaba no el, miro de lado a lado debia haber algo que le diera ventaja

-"Veamos... ella es una maga de aire, siente la corrientes y las leves ventiscas, tambien las temperaturas que se proporcionan en el ambiente... MALDICIÓN Y ESO DE QUE ME CIRCE EN UNA BATALLA!... haber... para poder atacar debe verme o escucharme... o sentir el leve calor que forma mi cuerpo al mi alrededor... YA SE! todo seria mas fácil si no tuviera visión y que la temperatura estuviera igual en todos lados... pero como hago eso?"-se coloco de pie y miro de lado, debía haber algo que le diera almeno un poco de ventaja... pero que?, miro a Romeo-"YA SE"- JOVEN ROMEO!-grito logrando la atención de este-ME DARÍA SU AGUA?

-He?... el vaso de agua? para que lo quieres?-pregunto extrañado, el pequeño se hacer a el y agito los brazos

-solo démelo!-grito el muchacho le entrego el pequeño frasco-Gracias-de un solo golpe el muchacho vació el frasco en su boca pero no bebió el agua, simplemente lleno sus mejillas con ella, tiro el vaso y corrió en dirección a Wendy e izo una seña para que lo atacara-"al parecer si quiero ganar esto tendré que usar magia de una u otra"- lentamente sintió como el liquido comenzaba a hervir en el , sonrio levemente, extrañada ante la actitud del pequeño, Wendy decidió acabar con todo esto, ataco, daría un golpe directo, cuando estaba a unos centimetros de el, Daika soplo y de su boca salio una gran cantidad de vapor que golpeo directo el rostro de la Marvell dejándola temporalmente ciega, se formo una una leve nube de neblina

-YA SE USA MAGIA DE VAPOR!-grito Natsu

-ESO NO EXISTE!-le regaño el Fullbuster ante el estúpido comentario de su compañero

La maga de viento miraba de lado a lado pero el vapor le impedía ver lo que estaba a su alrededor

-"perfecto...-"pensó el muchacho-"es hora de acabar con todo esto"-choco sus puños... y se encendieron en llamas, Daika era un mago de fuego-lo siento señorita Wendy... pero esto se acabo..."

-Donde esta...-se preguntaba la Marvell, mientras giraba de lado alado

Mientras fuera de la nube de vapor, los magos de Fairy Tail se sentían impacientes, el silencio dominaba no sabían lo que ocurría repentinamente Wendy salio volando de un solo golpe de la nube cayendo directo al suelo

-WENDY!-grito la gata blanca mientras corría en su dirección acompañada por el grupo-estas bien?

-Si... tan solo...-miro su estomago-MI ROPA!-el sector del vientre se encontraba quemado en forma de circulo, el grupo completo miro a Natsu

-NO! les juro que yo no fui...-dijo mientras agitaba las manos ante las amenazadoras miradas de sus amigos

-Daika izo eso?-pregunto impresionado el gato azul

-No... se equivocan no fue el... alguien me empujón sin intención de atacar simplemente me movió de allí..-explico camada mientras se ponía de pie-un segundo... donde esta Daika?- todos voltearon a mirar la nube de vapor

-ESO DOLIÓ! SUÉLTEME!-se escucho, los presentes se preocuparon ante el grito

-WENDY DISPERSA LA NUBE RAPIDO!-grito el maestro asustado ante lo que le podía suceder al menor, la joven asintió y luego pensó...

-"por que no ice eso antes?"-sacudió su cabeza y choco ambas palmas logrando que una fuerte corriente se llevara la neblina, los presentes no estaba seguros si asustare, preocuparse o... en realidad ni siquiera sabían lo que veían, un rubio de ojos verdes que intentaba romperle el brazo derecho al otro rubio de ojos marrones

-ESO DUELE! DÉJAME HERMANO!-grito mientras intentaba liberarse, el mayo bufo

-SI CLARO! SABES QUE TE HE BUSCADO POR TODO MAGNOLIA!-grito alterado mientras tiraba con mas fuerza de la extremidad de su hermano menor

-ME VAS A ROMPER EL BRAZO!-se quejo el pequeño logrando que el joven lo soltara

-Es verdad...-murmuro-DEBERÍA ROMPERTE LAS PIERNAS!-grito enfurecido, el pequeño se puso de pie y se coloco en posición de pela

-que haces aquí Daisuke?-pregunto molesto ante la presencia de su hermano

-eso... DEBERÍA PREGUNTARLO YO!-grito aun alterado-EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO! TE ESCAPASTE DE CASA! TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADOS QUE ESTÁBAMOS!-el mayor miro cerio a al joven-nos vamos...

-NO!-grito el niño-YO ME QUEDO AQUÍ!-sus puños se encendieron en llamas dando a conocer su magia

-Todo este tiempo... Daika usaba magia de fuego...-murmuro Tora impresionado

-"eso quiere decir... que ni siquiera uso magia en la batalla... ese mocoso es mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba"-pensó el pelirosado, apretó los puños-"el simplemente estaba jugando con Wendy... MALDICIÓN DEBÍ PELEAR YO!"

-No?... Entonces sera a la fuerza...-murmuro el mayor chasqueaba sus dedos y sus brazos se envolvían en llamas-Acabare con esto rapido...

-PUES PERFECTO AQUÍ TE ESPERO!-grito el menor en un abrir y serrar de ojos, Daisuke golpeo el rostro de su hermano dejando rastros de cenizas en su mejilla

-TIENE UNA VELOCIDAD INCREIBLE!-grito Lissana sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver, el menor de los hijo de Lucy callo pero de inmediato se puso de pie

-ESO ES TODO?-pregunto intentando enfurecer a su hermano-NO ME HAGAS REÍR! POR QUE YO... duele...-murmuro mientras caía de rodilla al suelo

-DAIKA!-grito el mayor mientras corría en su ayuda, se sentó en el suelo y observo detenidamente al pequeño-y esa herida?

-son... son las consecuencias de pelar con Dragon Slayer...-murmuro entre risas y con la respiración cortada

-Imbecil...-susurro, Wendy al recordar el estado en que se encontraba su antiguo contrincante corrió en dirección a los rubios

-Daika déjame curarte...-murmuro intentando acercarse, el mayor de los mellizos le permitió la pasada dejando a pequeño recostado en el cesped mientras las manos de la Marvell le sanaban las heridas

-Hermano...-llamo el pequeño, el joven se acerco a el-te extrañe...-dijo en murmuro con una enorme sonrisa

-Idiota...-insulto sonrio y alborotó el cabello del pequeño- yo tambien te extrañe enano...

-Listo... ya puedes ponerte de pie...-informo la maga, el muchacho obedeció , de un solo salto ya estaba de pie lanzando golpes al aire

-SII! señorita Wendy continuemos nuestra pelea...-dijo con una sonrisa, la Mervell negó con la cabeza dejando decepcionado al niño-Pero... por que?

-Por que no es necesario pequeño...-murmuro el Maestro mientras se acercaba junto Mirajeen

-He?-pregunto confundido

-Tienes grandes habilidades... tu y tu hermano...

-Yo?-pregunto igual de confundido que el rubio menor

-Díganme... donde quieren su marca de Fairy tail?- ambos muchachos miraron a Mirajeen sin poder creerlos

-Pero... que acaso gane?-seguía sin comprender lo que había pasado, de un momento estaba pelando con Wendy y al otro ya era miembro de Fairy Tail?...un segundo-S-soy miembro?...-pregunto paralizado el anciano asintió, la alegría lo invadió sentía que la adrenalina lo dominaba-SOY MIEMBRO HERMANO!

-miembro de que?-pregunto confundido aun sin entender que había pasado con exactitud

-miembro de Fairy Tail hijo...-informo el anciano- y tu tambien...

-Espere que?... y yo por que?-pregunto confundido que era lo que estaba pasando?-yo ni siquiera di esa prueba... ni nada, tampoco pelee ...

-Lograste derribar a Wendy de un solo golpe al igual que a tu hermano... es suficiente prueba para mi...-dijo con orgullo el anciano, Daiksuke callo al suelo en su parte posterior sentía que se iba a desmallar

-Esto... esto no esta pasando... debe ser un sueño...-murmuro mientras sus manos temblaban-soy miembro... yo... SOY MIEMBRO DE FAIRY TAIL!-grito al aire emocionado, para despues caer al cesped agitado, repentinamente una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro, la misma sonrisa que tenia su hermano... aquel gesto que se había vuelto difícil de ver estaba apareciendo ante el gremio de sus sueños

-"Quien lo diría... de todas maneras nos unimos el mismo día..."-pensó el menor mientras observaba a su hermano sonreír-Hermano...- el joven lo observo-somos miembros de Fairy tail...-dijo una ves mas, el mayo sonrio y asintió

-No asta que tengan su marca...-murmuro la albina mientras se acercaba con un sello-díganme donde quieren que ponga su tatuaje?

-Yo en mi hombro!-grito el mayor dominado por la adrenalina, la mujer asintió, rápidamente Daisuke se quito la chaqueta dejando ver sus brazos, y ahora su nuevo tatuaje de Fairy Tail de color rojo oscuro, sonrio

-Y tu Daika?-pregunto la albina con dulzura el muchacho lo pensó y sonrio

-En mi pecho...- se quito la playera y apunto al pectoral izquierdo-junto con mi corazon-murmuro para si con una leve sonrisa, la mujer sonrio enternecida y coloco la marca de color rojo del la misma tonalidad que la de Natsu-gracias...

-AHORA SON OFICIALMENTE MIEMBROS DE FAIRY TAIL!-grito el anciano, ambos jóvenes chocaron sus puños en señal de festejo, pero el mayor reacciono

-No... esto esta mal...-se acerco a su hermanito y susurro-Daika no podemos quedarnos

-Que... por que?-pregunto confundido

-Que pasara con mamá y el tío Loki?-el niño bajo la cabeza, era verdad no podía dejar su familia de lado-Disculpen...-dijo en vos alta-pero no podemos quedarnos...

-que?...VAMOS QUEDEN CE! HAY QUE FESTEJAR SU VICTORIA-animo el anciano

-no... es que...-el joven se sintió presionado por primera ves en su vida miro a Daika buscando alguna respuesta o alguna escusa pero el pequeño se encontraba en la misma situación que el hermano mayor-no podemos por que... mamá no espera...

-VAMOS! SOLO SERA HOY!-grito Wakaba mientras se acercaba junto con Macao y su hijo

-Sucede...-rasco su nuca, no lograba encontrar alguna escusa-"nosotros ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí"

-PUES MEJOR PARA NOSOTROS!-grito el Dragneel logrando llamar la atención de los pequeños Heartfilia, en especial la del mayor-VAYAN CE DE AQUÍ NO NECESITAMOS A NADIE MAS!

-NATSU-grito el maestro desaprovando su actitud, el hombre bufo, y miro de reojo a Daika, el pequeño se encontraba al desilusionado, maldijo, los ojos de aquel niño le daban una increible necesidad de abrasarlo y decirle que lo sentía, que le daría cualquier cosa con tal de que dejara de verlo así... de esa forma tan parecida a ella, sacudió levemente su cabeza y miro detenidamente al mayor, estaba mas que molesto, parecía estar furioso ante el comentario del pelirosado

-Daika... quien es el?-pregunto mientras apretaba los puños con ira

-Creo que se llama Natsu Dragneel...am no estoy del todo seguro pero por lo que pude observar cuando llego, es muy fuerte y ademas tiene una actitud peor a la de la tía Acuarius... bueno si eso es posible-murmuro-ademas... creo que me odia... -dijo algo entristecido, ni siquiera sabia que había hecho mal para desagradarle a alguien de esa forma, al ver la tristeza de su hermano, Daisuke enfureció mas, quien era ese tipo para hacer ese tipo de cosas... odiar a su hermano pero si el era un niño bastante amable en especial con los que desconocía... ese vejestorio se lo pagaría... un segundo

-vejestorio?-se pregunto asi mismo

-Que sucede hermano?-pregunto algo extrañado ante la actitud

-TUU!-grito enfurecido al recordar-ERES EL DEL CAMINO!

_-AUN LADO!-grito exaltado sin detenerse, la mujer logro reaccionar a tiempo y salto para esquivar al niño, pero el hombre no tubo la misma suerte callo al suelo en su parte posterior_

_-MALDITO MOCOSO!... QUIEN TE CREES PARA EMPUJARME!-grito el desconocido bastante exaltado, el niño se detuvo pero no volteo, como odiaba que le dijeran mocoso, apretó los puños con fuerza y volvió a retomar el paso... no podía distraerse, su hermano estaba en juego_

_-SI NO TUVIERA PRISA TE PARTIRÍA LA CARA EN ESTE INSTANTE VEJESTORIO!_

-MOCOSO MALDITO!... CON QUE ERAS TU VERDAD!-grito el Dragneel molesto al recordar el empujón

-ASQUEROSO VEJESTORIO! QUIEN TE CREES PARA LLAMARME MOCOSO!-reclamo el hijo mayor de Lucy mientras se tronaba los nudillos listo para golpearlo

-Hermano no lo hagas...-dijo el pequeño mientras se ponía frente al muchacho- el no lo vale... recuerdas lo que dijo mamá?...hay gente en este mundo que se desquita con lo demás solo por que solo son infelices con sus vidas...-miro de reojo al pelirosa-tal como el...

-QUE DIJISTE!-ante el grito el pequeño se asusto y se oculto detrás de su hermano

-B-bueno.. es que us-usted... a gr-gritado desde que llegue...-se asomo un poco aun temiendo por su seguridad-y pese que era ese tipo de persona y bueno...

-ESCÚCHAME ENANO!-grito

-OIGA! QUIEN SE CREE PARA GRITARLE ASÍ A MI HERMANO!-grito el mayor mas enfurecido que nunca

-USTEDES DOS YA BASTA!-ordeno el maestro de Fairy Tail ya harto de la discusión-NATSU!... no trates así a nuestros nuevos miembros... ellos merecen respeto al igual que todos así que... COMPÓRTATE!

-ELLOS NO MERECEN NADA-grito exaltado-LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ!

-no...-dijo Daisuke para despues sonreír y mirar a su hermanito- Daika... no quedaremos un par de días que dices?

-ENSERIO!-grito emocionado- lo dices de verdad hermano?

-Claro lo prometo...-"Todo con tal de desquiciar a este vejestorio..."-Natsu bufo ante la noticia y entro de mala gana al gremio, el anciano sonrio

-Pues... supongo que... A FESTEJAR!-grito a todo pulmón mientras corría en dirección al gremio- YO QUIERO UN BASO GRANDE DE LICOR!-exclamo emocionado

-Hay maestro...-murmuro agotada la albina mayor, los rubios se sonrieron mutuamente y entraron corriendo al lugar para despues ser testigo de la felicidad que resaltaba en los rostros de los magos algunos bebiendo asta caer ebrios, otros desnudos... en especial los Fullbuster, Erza comía un dulce pastel de fresas y a su lado estaba su hijo mientras comía helado de chocolate, un regalo por parte de Mirajeen para que cooperaran con la destrucción del gremio, en una de las mesas dos pequeños recién llegados conversaban amenamente sobre lo sucedido del día de hoy desde el escape del menor, la pela con el gremio y feo y debilucho asta el enfrentamiento con Wendy, Daika le explico todo a su hermano lo que en mas de una ves el mayor había lanzado suspiros de agotamiento

-Daika...que opinas de estas personas...-murmuro el hermano mayor-son confiables

-CLARO!-grito emocionado, el joven levanto una ceja un tanto dudoso-Quieres ver?-pregunto el pequeño con una sonrisa, el mayor suspiro nuevamente derrotado

-Pues ya que...-Daika emocionado toco el tatuaje de su hermano ambos serraron los ojos concentrándose para despues abrirlos de golpe dando a conocer un hermoso azul zafiro-"Estas logrando grandes cosas enano..."

_-Leer el alma?-pregunto confundido el pequeño, la mujer de largos cabellos blancos con negro sonrio y asintió- y que es eso?_

_-Es un conjuro que permite ver a la persona como es internamente... y si lo controlas bien tambien logras averiguar el estado de animo del ser y asta lograr averiguar el tipo de magia que utilizan...-informo orgullosa la mujer-y como son bastante talentosos no me sorprendería que pudieran compartir el conjuro con otras personas _

_-Maestra... y que es el alma-miro a su hermano que se encontraba sentado a su lado-se come?-el mayor golpeo su frente _

_-Bueno veras-poso su mano en su mentón y sonrio-El alma designa el principio de vida gracias al cual los seres vivos tienen funciones vitales, pero también sirve para referirse al principio de racionalidad y al principio que otorga identidad ... es decir cada humano en este mundo al igual que espíritus tienen su propia alma que es única en todo el mundo ademas...-la conocida maestra explicaba bastante inspirada en el tema mientras los niños se encontraban distraídos, el menor miraba las nubes y el mayos jugaba con una piedra-Entendieron?_

_-Mm... que dijo?-pregunto el pequeño regresando a la realidad, la mujer suspiro eran las consecuencias de estudiar al aire libre_

_-A ver... HERMANO!-grito la mujer de tras de los pequeños aprecio un hombre de un tanto mas alto que la joven, se paro a su lado y suspiro-miren... el tiene un alma por así decir... no se roja... y la mía es azul... es decir ambos tenemos almas distintas con diferentes cualidades que crean nuestra personalidades _

_-AH!-grito el joven, miro a su hermano y le susurro- no entendí... _

_-Sera idiota!... dice que todos somos deferentes tanto como en cuerpo y alma!-grito enfurecido, ambos adultos negaron con la cabezas _

_-Maestro...-llamo el pequeño, el hombre le observo y sonrio-es muy complicado aprender ese truco?_

_-Un poco hay que estudiar bastante...-murmuro el hombre ambos tragaron un enorme nudo al escuchar la palabra "estudiar"_

_-DAIKA QUIERE APRENDERLO!-grito apresurado el mayor de los rubios_

_-QUE?!_

_-Pues entonces... Daika lo aprenderá- dijo con dulzura la joven, el hombre sonrio y se acerco a Daisuke y le susurro al __oído_

_-Bien hecho... cuando era pequeño yo ice el mismo truco para no estudiar...-murmuro con los ojos entre cerrados_

_-Pues...-el rubio de ojos verdes se puso de pie-me voy para no interrumpir... ustedes tienen mucho que hacer...-dijo mientras se marchaba y Daika realizaba un berrinche, el hombre le tomo el hombro_

_-A donde crees que vas... tu no te escapas tan fácil...-murmuro de forma malvada mientras reía matemáticamente el pequeño rogó por su vida mientras era arrastrado por el maestro..__._

Suspiro, miro a su hermano ahora ojiazul, se sentía orgulloso de que compartieran la misma sangre, lentamente empezó a observar a su alrededor y detalladamente miraba "las amas" de las personas al igual que se percataba del tipo de magia que utilizaban, sonrio su hermanito tenia razon, esas personas eran buenas, miro a Daika y su sonrisa se borro al percatarse de que el pequeño se encontraba cerio

-Que sucede?-pregunto extrañado el rubio de ojos azules

-Yo... hermano... crees que el se sienta triste?-pregunto al aire mientras observaba a Natsu

-No lo se y no me importa...-dijo en un berrinche

-pero...-sonrio levemente-no te sientes bien al ver a su alma...

-He?

-Obsérvalo bien... no se pero se siente tan cálido... es como si-se recostó en la mesa sin terminar el tacto con su hermano-me calmara... no se... se siente bien verlo...aun que sea malo con nosotros me da esa sensación de paz...-no quería admitirlo pero su hermanito tenia toda la razon, al rubio mayor le daba una enorme tranquilidad ver la cálida alma de aquel hombre no sabia por que pero sonrio levemente sintiéndose complacido...

-Ya enloqueciste...-dijo mientras acaba con el tacto de su hermano logrando que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad- deja de decir tonterías... que ahora... hay que preocuparse de como no morir en las manos de la tía Acuarius cuando volvamos...

-Hay hermano... ella es lo de menos...-murmuro entre risas para que despues una aura depresiva- sea lo que sea que nos haga no sera nada comparado con lo que nos vallan a hacer el tío Loki y Mamá...

-Si tienes razon... solo es el comenzó...-murmuro un poco desanimado mientra observaba a su alrededor y posaba su mirada en el pelirosado-"Me pregunto si... ese tipo conocerá a mi mamá..."-Natsu levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de los rubios, no la quito esta ves la mantuvo, Daisuke desvió la mirada molesto, a lo que el hombre bufo pero dejo que sus ojos descansaran en el mas pequeño de los rubios, el pequeño sonrio ampliamente dedicándole su alegría solo a el, a lo que Natsu sonrio levemente... aquel el pequeño... el pelirosado lanzo una pequeña risa y bajo la mirada, tenia que admitir que la presencia no le molestaba del todo...

**Continuara...**

**************~Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews~**

**************Yoo! adivinen quien tubo la visita de la inspiración! lo escribí de golpe espero que les aya gustado! es un regalo por que mi país esta en semana de descanso es por eso que publique mucho antes... SALUDOS! ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**MajoDragneel: Espero que te aya gustado! si pobre Natsu... me dio penita escribir esa parte TT-TT  
**

**Portgas D. Monica: jajja me alegro que te aya gustado! pues subo cap. todo los fiens de semana c: ... sinceramente me encanta a mi igual daika lo encuentro muy Kawaii!**

**RomiOtaku: Me alegro mucho que ta aya gustado... aquí ya se revela la razon del ojos azules pero aun queda muchos mas misterios y ademas... daisuke al parecer no tiene mucha paciencia que digamos xD  
**

**Emina Megpoid-116: lamentablemente... en este cap. Lucy estuvo ausente :c pero en el otro aparecerá mas c: y como ves... apareció en media batalla xD**

**Gabe Logan: jaja sip Natsu aun siente cosas por Lucy ijijiji pobre lo hago sufrir demasiado xD y al parecer la presencia de Daika no pasa desapercibida para el ...y sobre Gray la verdad es uno de los tantos que esconde secretos en el Gremio... tiene algunos trucos bajo la maga... un segundo O.o... ese dicho con el no sirve -.-"... bueno tu entiendes...**

**DarkBliisLady : AL FIN LLEGO EL HERMANO MAYOR! si la verdad en lo de que todos los rubios son monstruos y de la maquina de escribir me reia yo sola xD **

**ASay20: Al fin izo su aparición Daisuke...y aun que no lo parezca (lo que dudo) la inspiración toco a mi puerta y publique de inmediato xD **

**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z : a mi igual me dan ganas de ahorcar lo y... aah! que rabia... pero bueno... saludos!**

**Trinity00024: SIII! EN TU CARA LISSANA! buajajaj jajaja xD pues aquí bien en mi casita xD gracias comentarios como los tuyos me suben el animo c: **

**The Gray-Eyed Girl: mas adelante aparecerá nalu... lo siento si hace falta TT-TT yo tambien lo extraño...y siii! Daika y Ur son muy Kawaiii!  
**

**Innocence-Moon24: la verdad es que no son Dragon Salyer... o si... buajaajja saludos! **

**pinkus-pyon: Lo hice bastante fuerte! yo creo que asta es igual de fuerte que su papa xD**

**tiny lizard: la continué pero rapidísimo! no podía quedarme con los brazos cursados espero que te aya gustado c:**

**sweetdream98: jajaj si me leíste la mente! daisuke si interrumpió la batalla! saludos!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**


	7. Hogar dulce hogar

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

**_Recuerdos_**

**_En el capitulo anterior..._**

_**-"Me pregunto si... ese tipo conocerá a mi mamá..."-Natsu levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de los rubios, no la quito esta ves la mantuvo, Daisuke desvió la mirada molesto, a lo que el hombre bufo pero dejo que sus ojos descansaran en el mas pequeño de los rubios, el pequeño sonrió ampliamente dedicándole su alegría solo a el, a lo que Natsu sonrió levemente... aquel el pequeño... el pelirosado lanzo una pequeña risa y bajo la mirada, tenia que admitir que la presencia no le molestaba del todo...**_

**Capitulo 6: Hogar dulce hogar **

Estaba oscuro, no lograba ver lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, se sentía observada pero no estaba del todo segura de por quien, volteo y allí estaba, un joven de cabellos rosas, y de ojos profundos y cerios, lo observo detenidamente, sentía que su corazón se detenía por completo… estaba frente a el… aquel joven que le había roto el espíritu de vivir pero que gracias a sus hijos logro recuperar

-Lucy…-murmuro el joven de manera serena- que quieres decir con que son mis hijos?

-Como es que tu?... Natsu yo no sé qué decirte…-susurro bajando la mirada

-Y a mí qué?-lanzo una risa burlona y sin sentimientos que tomo por sorpresa a la mujer-no me interesa… tu no arruinaras mi vida solo porque creíste que te amaba… no dejare todo lo que tengo solo por tu estúpida familia-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Dragneel se acerco a la rubia dejando un mínimo espacio entre ellos-que no lo entiendes?... yo le deseó la muerte a esos niños… y ti- despertó, miro de lado a lado, ya era de noche, debido a que la ciudad estaba un tanto lejos, ella y los secuestrados decidieron acampar para poder pasar la noche con calma, habían logrado derrotar al enemigo pero al momento de intentar capturar al líder se percataron que este estaba siendo manipulado con magia, el verdadero antagonista de aquella batalla había huido antes de la llegada de la maga estelar

-Lucy… te encuentras bien?-pregunto el espíritu estelar de traje formal

-S-si solo fue… solo fue…

-Una pesadilla?- murmuro sonriendo con comprensión, observo detenidamente los ojos de su dueña, mostraban terror, dolor y decepción, suspiro-no me digas que ese sueño otra vez…-la mujer no respondió, bajo la mirada, al no haber respuesta se sentía culpable ante lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga, tal vez si el hubiera cuidado mejor de los niños ella no estaría así… pero tenía que aceptarlo, el día en que Natsu se enterara de su paternidad tendría que llegar tarde o temprano –Discúlpame Lucy… esto es mi culpa

-No… no Loki no digas eso…-murmuro entristecida ante las palabras del joven, sonrió levemente- esto… esto es algo que debía suceder, solo espero que los niños no hagan una tontería mientras estén en el gremio… -dijo con una sonrisa que logro levantar el ánimo del muchacho

-"Se que finges… pero será mejor no seguir preguntado… no quiero verte llorar… no de nuevo"-pensó mientras observaba a la mujer acomodarse una vez más para intentar lograr conciliar el sueño, miro las estrellas y sonrió levemente-"por ahora… mantendré en secreto que deje a Daisuke solo apropósito para que fuera al gremio… no quiero que estés mas molesta conmigo…"

Abrió los ojos, y se froto la cabeza, parecía que alguien lo hubiera golpeado mientras no veía, miro de lado a lado, había estado inconsciente sobre una mesa, en el suelo yacía inconsciente Tora con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, debajo de el estaba Takeshi en peor estado, busco a su hermano con la mirada y lo encontró pelando a puño limpio contra Kazuma, sonrio, parecía que Daisuke se estaba divirtiendo... bueno eso fue asta que recibió un golpe directo en el rostro provocando que cayera inconsciente, rasco su nuca, eso le había a doler mañana

-Eso es por lo de mi helado!-grito enfurecido el hijo de Erza, el rubio consciente lo miro varios segundo, entonces recordó lo que había sucedido... una gran pelea se había armado entre los adultos, todos pelaban a excepción de Mirajeen, Erza, la cual comia un dulce pastel de fresas, Lissana, Natsu y Gray, el mago de fuego ya no le veía la gracias a ese tipo de cosas, mientras que el Fullbuster solo pelearía mientras pudiera partirle la cara al Dragneel lo cual la Scarlet le tenia prohibido, repentinamente Max por accidente paso a empujar a Daika logrando que este volara por los aires y se golpeara la cabeza contra la de Natsu, enfurecido el muchacho de cabellos rosas alborotados lanzo fuego por la boca quemando por accidente a Gray, este ultimo pensó que había sido un reto y ataco directo al rostro del hombre comenzando así un pleito de fuego y hielo, en un ataque de ira el Fullbuster tomo al hijo de Igneel de la bufanda y lo lanzo por los aires, para mala suerte de todo el gremio Natsu aterrizo en... el pastel de fresas de Erza... la pelirroja paralizada ante lo que acaba de suceder, miraba el plato, ahora vació, con su ojos ensombrecidos, a su lado se encontraba su hijo, que se paro de la mesa con su helado y se sentó en la barra, al percatarse de que su pequeño ya no se encontraba a su lado, Erza completamente enfurecida partió la mesa en dos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una gran cantidad de espadas aparecieron atacando sin piedad a los del gremio. Escondidos bajo una de las mesas se encontraban los niños, Daika y Tora se abrasaban temiendo por sus vidas, Daisuke miraba sorprendido la forma en que atacaba Titania, Takeshi acariciaba el cabello de su hermanita intentando calmarla debido que al igual que los demás ella se encontraba aterrada, y para sorpresa de los hijos de Fullbuster a su lado estaba Tetsu, con los ojos serrados esperando que el pleito se detuviera, ya harto de lo que sucedía Daisuke decidió salir del escondite, grabe error... debido a que Gray había congelado el suelo y este resbalo, golpeando por accidente el helado del hijo de Jellal, lleno de sed de venganza y sin pensarlo dos beses, golpeo la mejilla izquierda del rubio con sus nudillos, temiendo por su hermano, Daika decidió ir en su ayuda, pero no logro hacer mucho al ser golpeado en el estomago y despues ser lanzado contra una de las mesas quedando inconsciente

-Claro...-murmuro al recordar, miro por una de las ventanas ya era de noche y la mayoría de los integrantes del gremio comenzaba a marcharce entre ellos, Levy y su familia, Erza y su hijo, los Fullbuster

-Descansa Daika nos vemos mañana...-se despidió el padre de Tora mientras salia con sus hijos y ademas cargaba a su pequeña quien se había dormido

-Adiós...-murmuro algo decaído al percatarse que el lugar comenzaba a vaciarse, suspiro pesadamente-Hermano...-llamo, el hijo mayor de Lucy se acerco mientras sobaba su mejilla aun le dolía el puñetazo de Kazuma-donde dormiremos hoy?

-No lo se...-dijo con sinceridad, había olvidado ese detalle, no traían el suficiente dinero como para pagar un hotel-en realidad no lo se Daika

-QUE?!-se escucho el grito de un hombre, ambos voltearon para ver a un pelirosa que caminaba a paso marcado seguido por una alvina de largos cabellos y un pequeño anciano

-Pequeños...-murmuro el maestro-ya tienen donde quedarse esta noche?-ambos negaron con un movimiento de su cabeza-perfecto! todo ya esta arreglado, los niños se miraron confundidos-se quedaran en casa de Natsu!

-QUE!-gritaron a coro los hijos de Lucy, el hombre bufo, Daika lo miro y le sonrio agradecido

-No fue mi idea a si que no me mires así-le dijo molesto al percatarse de la mirada del pequeño, se encogió de hombros eso no le importaba a el, solo se sentía agradecido por que había aceptado su presencia en su hogar

-Muchas gracias joven Natsu...-dijo con amabilidad el pequeño, golpeo las costillas de su hermano mayor, este suspiro

-Si como sea... gracias...-murmuro con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, maldecía internamente, no quería estar en la casa de aquel hombre, le desagradaba la idea... tan solo verlo le provocaba una enorme necesidad de golpearlo y gritarle-no hay otro lugar?

-Hermano!-grito el menor ante la falta de educacion, Mackarov rió ante la escena, Daika era una extraña mezcla de amabilidad y hiperactividad, mientras que Daisuke era un niño de actitud fuerte y se lograba percibir una leve seriedad... pero era claro que era fingida, tal ves el niño no lo demostrara pero en el tema de la hiperactividad el mayor de los rubios era idéntico a su padre, cuando era niño el pequeño de ojos verdades era una combinación de inteligencia y soberbia, pero de un día para otro cambio y maduro tan solo a los 7 años, nadie sabe la razon... solo el

-Bueno... si van a quedarse en **mi **casa... es hora de irnos-dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida-HAPPY!-grito logrando la atención de un gato que se había dormido en uno de los bancos

-Aye!-respondió mientras extendía sus alas y volaba a un lado de su compañero, Daika sonrio ampliamente y corrió siguiendo al pelirosa, se sentía emocionado, podría disfrutar de aquella calidez del alma del dragon slayer, mientras que el mayor caminaba desganado detrás de su hermano

-Adiós Maestro! adiós Señorita Mira! nos vemos mañana!-grito animado el pequeño mientras salia seguido por el rubio de ojos verdes

-Descansen!...-dijo Mackarov con calma para despues ver como los niños desaparecían en las calles

-Maestro... esta seguro de lo que acaba de hacer?-pregunto insegura la albina de largos cabellos

-No del todo...-bajo la mirada y sonrio-"por lo menos... te he dado la oportunidad de que pases al menos un tiempo con tus hijos Natsu... solo espero que logres tratarlos bien para que no te terminen odiando..."-el anciano empezó a caminar a la entrada del gremio y salio para ver las estrellas-"Lucy... tienes buenos hijos... solo espero que vengas por ellos para poder verte una ves mas... tan solo con eso lograras alegrar mas de un corazon pequeña..."-peso con alegría teniendo una pequeña esperanza de lograr ver a la maga estelar, Mirajeen miraba el maestro con un tanto de curiosidad

-Maestro...-susurro para si-que es lo que oculta...

Caminaban con calma, la luz de la luna los iluminaba y se sentían vigilados por las estrellas, Daika había intentado de todo para iniciar un tema de conversación con el pelirosa pero en cada intento fallaba y solo logrando irritar mas al hombre, Happy volaba a un lado del pequeño, se había presentado como era correspondido en el trayecto, a lo que ambos niños le sonrieron emocionados por conocer a un gato parlante

-Y alguna ves a visto...am...-el rubio de ojos verdes poso su mano en el pequeño

-Ya déjalo Daika... el no quiere hablar-murmuro ya harto de los vagos intentos de su hermano, el pequeño suspiro derrotado, había intentado de todo... quería agradarle al Dragneel, no le gustaba que la gente lo odiara sin razon, en especial una persona que pertenecía al mismo gremio que el, en otras palabras eran compañeros y debían ayudarse mutuamente... un segundo... no, no había intentado todo, sonrio al ocurrirse un tema

-Joven Natsu...-llamo una ves mas el rubio menor, el pelirosado suspiro, ¿que acaso ese niño nunca se callaba?

-Que quieres ahora?-pregunto molesto

-Usted tiene novia?-pregunto de manera inocente, ganándose la mirada del Dragneel

-A que viene esa pregunta tan repentina?-pregunto un tanto incomodo con el tema, el pequeño sonrio

-Por nada simplemente se me ocurrió- respondió son una enorme sonrisa

-No... no tengo...-murmuro mientras miraba hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos mostrando incomodidad

-joven Natsu...-volvió hablar, logrando que su hermano y el dragon slayer, suspiraran- usted ama a alguien?...-el pelirosado dejo de caminar, logrando la atención de ambos niños y el exceed, Happy era el que se encontraba mas atento a la respuesta, debido a que su compañero nunca tocaba esos temas

-Yo...-susurro- yo...-su mirada se oculto bajo un pequeña sombra provocada por su cabello

-Natsu...-murmuro el gato al percatarse repentino cambio de actitud del hombre

-Estoy bien...-miro al niño con decision y le sonrio de lado-si... yo amo a alguien... a una antigua amiga que tubo que marcharse-dijo con orgullo sorprendiendo al felino-y ustedes?...-pregunto con un enorme animo que sus amigos pensaban que se había desvanecido

-Pues... no en ese sentido no...-murmuro mientras miraba las estrellas, sonrio- pero si amo a mi mamá no hermano?

-Claro... -le dijo con tranquilidad-y no crees que te faltan personas?-el pequeño rió

-SII! tambien amo a mi hermano a mi tío! tambien a mi maestro y a mi maestra!-grito a los vientos-Y TAMBIEN A TODOS MIS TÍOS Y TÍAS!

-Oye Daika...-el gato se acerco a los niños, ambos lo observaban con interés y con unas leves sonrisas dibujadas en su rostros-dijiste que amas a tu mama y a tus tíos...-el pequeño asintió-pero... y tu Papá?

-Es un idiota que no merece nada...-contesto Daisuke por adelantado entristeciendo al felino, el pelirosado miro por varios segundo al niño de ojos verdes-que tanto miras?-pregunto molesto

-Mamá nunca habla de el... pero mi maestra dice que si el no se interesa por nosotros... no es alguien que valga la pena-murmuro el hijo menor de Lucy, con la mirada baja

-No lo conocen...-saco por conclusion de manera rápida el Salamander, Daika negó levemente, esa mirada-"maldición... "-pensó enfurecido, el mas pequeño se encontraba decaído demostrando una triste mirada que era opaca y llena de melancolía, maldijo por lo bajo, como odiaba ver esa mirada en aquel pequeño, suspiro derrotado, lo que estaba a punto de hacer seria bastante penoso, se acerco al rubio, y se agacho a su altura le acaricio el cabello como si estuviera peinando lo-se a quien sea tu padre...se esta perdiendo de lo mejor del mundo...-Daika lo miro, sus ojos brillaron bajo la luz de la luna logrando sacar una sonrisa en el Dragneel-tu hermano tiene razon... es un idiota por no querer conocerlos...-le dijo con una enrome sonrisa

-Natsu...-murmuro el gato sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar

-Bueno...-el hombre se puso de pie seguido por las miradas de los presentes-vamos a casa ya es tarde... -dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su hogar, seguido por su gato y los dos pequeño. Abrió la puerta y entro con calma para despues encender la luz dando a conocer la falta de orden de su casa

-Maldición... y yo pensé que tu eras desordenado-comento el rubio mayor refiriendo ce a su hermano, miraron de lado a lado el suelo está cubierto por diferentes objetos, entre los cuales una gran barra, aparentemente de piedra, algunos engranajes, la rueda de un carro pequeño y lo que parece ser una especie de juguete de madera, dos maniquís de entrenamiento que se ven apoyados contra la pared a lo largo de la cual se coloca la hamaca, con su soporte de madera rota, y la escritura "Erza" y el otro que se encontraba en peor estado con el nombre de "Loki" por encima de su rostro estilizado. En el muro mas cercanos a ellos se lograba apreciar una gran cantidad de papeles pegado y entre ellos se lograba resaltar un espacio vació

-Hermano mira...-dijo repentinamente el niño de ojos marrones mientras intentaba acercarse a la pared que se encontraba tapizada de papeles, caminaba a tropezones debido a los múltiples objetos que se encontraban en el suelo-esa... dice algo de la isla galuna-murmuro mientras tropezaba contra una piedra y se golpeaba contra la pared su hermano le ayudo aponerse de pie, Natsu comenzó a observar los movimientos de los niños temiendo de que rompieran algo-si es la isla Galuna...mira! un cartel de se busca de Jellal Fernandes!-grito metras se acercaba al papel

-Una revista...-murmuro, tomo los papeles- que extrañas fotos... esas... un segundo...-comenzó a ver mas detallado las imágenes en donde salia Gajeel en traje de baño femenino, Natsu utilizando un vestido, Gray vestido con un vestido de novia y un paraguas-PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO!

-AYE! eso fue cuando Natsu y los demás perdieron una carrera-grito alegre al recordar el día

-Estas cosas...-murmuro el mayor para despues soltar la revista de la impresión-no puede ser...TU ESTUVISTE EN LA TORRE DEL PARAÍSO

-he? a si...-respondió extrañado el hombre de cabellos rosas, Daika miro rápidamente al Dragneel

-USTED ESTUVO EN LA BATALLA CONTRA PHANTOM LORD! ORACION SEIS! EN EDORAS! Y EN LA ISLA TENROU!-grito Daika tomando por sorpresa al hijo de Igneel

-como es que sabes todo eso?

-no puede ser... TU ERES SALAMANDER!-grito a todo pulmón el niño de ojos marrones, el hombre asintió-INCREIBLE! NECESITO LÁPIZ Y PAPEL! LÁPIZ Y PAPEL!QUIERO SU AUTÓGRAFO!

-Daika... cálmate...-pidió el hermano mayor al ver hiperventilado que se encontraba el pequeño, estaba frente a su héroe de las historias de la tía virgo ¿como no estar en ese estado?-respira... vamos... respira...-el muchacho inhalaba y exhalaba intentando calmarse-mejor?-el pequeño asintió

-Y a el que le pasa?-susurro el pelirosado a su gato

-No lo se...-respondió en el mismo tono de vos. Ya un poco mas calmado, el niño de ojos marrones poso su mirada en los múltiples papeles observando y admirando la gran cantidad de trabajos que había realizado su héroe, pero se concentro en un lugar, en un espacio vació en donde pareciera que hubieran quitado uno de los papeles

-joven Natsu... que había aquí?-pregunto lleno de curiosidad el pequeño, Happy por alguna razon entristeció ante el recuerdo mientras que Natsu frunció el ceño

-Nada...-dijo de forma cortante terminando con la repentina alegría de hace un momento

-Donde dormiremos?-pregunto el mayor de los hermanos al percatarse de aire tenso que se había formado

-En mi hamaca yo dormiré en el sofá ..bien?-pregunto un tanto molesto mientras apagaba la luz, ambos niños asintieron se subieron a la tela colgante, mientras que el hombre saltaba sobre su sillón para darle la espalda a los pequeños, Happy suspiro y se recostó sobre una almohada que estaba en el suelo

-Me pregunto si este lugar abra estado ordenado alguna ves-susurro el mayor a su hermano, pero aun que no hubiera sido intencional Natsu lo oye, bufo pero abrió los ojos con melancolía cuando un recuerdo llego a su mente

-_Lucy es mala... no tenia por que sacarnos así de su casa...-se quejo el felino que caminaba a un lado de su amigo _

_-Tu sabes que Lucy es extraña...-dijo con pereza para despues bostezar, llego asta la puerta de su casa abrio de una patada la puerta-Pero que?_

_-Natsu! que paso aquí !-grito al ver lo reluciente que se encontraba su casa, el piso brillaba, los papeles estaban ordenados en las paredes, los sillones se encontraban en orden junto con los demás muebles, en el aire se sentía un dulce olor a limón mezclado con la fragancia femenina de su joven amiga- esta limpio! como fue que sucedio!_

_-Snif snif~-sonrio levemente al percatarse del olor que dominaba-Lucy..._

Miro la desgastada tela de su sillón, 9 años, ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la ultima ves que había visto a su amada Lucy, la extrañaba, la deseaba ver , tan solo una ves mas solo eso pedía maldijo, sentía que sus ojos ardían suspiro estaba a punto de llorar una ves mas, se sentó en el sofá y con su brazo seco sus lagrimas que no lograron escapar de sus ojos, miro a su alrededor los niños se habían dormido al igual que Happy, respiro profundamente el olor de su hogar, dominaba el olor de la tierra, el polvo, miles de aromas, pero todos menos el que el deseaba... esa fragancia que permanecía en su memoria ese dulce aroma que lo enloquesi y tranquilizaba, ese calido sentimiento que llegaba a su estomago cuando aquella fragancia invadia su olfato

-Lucy...-murmuro, tenia que pensar en otra cosa, miro Happy, despues a Daisuke, a Daika... se encontraba babeando la almohada, sonrio un poco, despues a la mujer ojiazul que lo observaba, despues las piedras de la isla Galuna tal ves seria bueno cambiarlas de lugar...-"UNA MUJER!"-grito en su mente, se puso de pies y miro detenidamente al intruso, su cabello era blanco y bastante largo, era de color blanco con excepción de las puntas que eran negras, vestia una chaqueta de cuero color crema con una polera de tirantes color azul oscuro, un pantalon corto ajustados, en su cintura colgaba lo que parecía ser una shuriken de color plateado,por ultimo llevaba zapatos de tacón alto oscuros, sus ojos eran de un color azul como el cielo, estaban concentrados en Natsu. El hombre estaba paralizado, sus músculos no le respondían, algo sucedía, eso no era común, la extraña joven no parpadeaba su mirada estaba impregnada en el rostro del pelirosado, se sentía extraño, era una sensación desagradable sentía que aquella desconocida le estaba leyendo el alma al igual que los pensamientos, por alguna razon sintió miedo... la joven serró los ojos con calma, para despues observar a los niños, le acricio el cabello a Daisuke y despues a Daika, Dragneel reacciono y desperto a Happy

-Happy! despierta!-gritaba exaltado mientras movia el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo

-Que sucede Natsu?...-pregunto soñoliento el felino

-Mira a esa mujer!-grito el hombre para apuntar hacia la nada... ya no estaba-he?

-Natsu ahi no hay nada...-murmuro el pequeño gato-vuelve a dormirte...

-PERO TE JURO QUE HABÍA ALGUIEN ALLÍ!-grito mas fuerte, Daika se retorció en la hamaca ante el ruido pero siguió en sus sueños

-No grites que los vas a despertar...-regaño su compañero-de seguro fuer un sueño

-Si tal... tal ves tengas razon... disculpa...-murmuro mientras veía como su amigo volvía a dormirse-"no... no fue un sueño estoy seguro que había alguien allí"

_-"Eso estuvo cerca... Natsu me vio debo tener mas cuidado..."_

**Continuara...**

**~Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews~**

**Quiero pedirles disculpas a: maru, Guest, kanakochan01, Nany... no se que habrá sucedido pero sus reviews del cap. 5 me llegaron despues de que actualice **

******MajoDragneel:ajajja si... esperemos que salgan vivos de esa...**

******MaRu-chan MKV aquí apareció un poco Lucy, mas adelante aparecerá mas...**

******3HaH3:gracias! saludos!**

******RomiOtaku: Espero que te aya gustado! sobre lo de mi pais sip soy chilena xD**

******A-Z Miner117744 A-Z:Saludos! esperemos que a Lucy no le de un ataque cuando se entere**

****** .claudia:jajajaj xD Natsu al parecer no es tan malo**

******DarkBliisLady:Pues no ci a tu amigo... deve se un gran espia! ajajja **

******Tsuki Kuroi:la verdad es que quiero que las cosas sean lentas por que si ago que todo se descubra de una las cosas se confundirán.. lo siento...**

******Sungmi-chan:Muchas gracias! espero que este capitulo aya sido de tu agrado**

******Gabe Logan:pues le pasa por hablar dormido ajajaj xD **

******tiny lizard:gracias! pues espero que este cap. te aya gustado**

******sweetdream98:ooh! al fin alguien que me entiende! me alegro que te encanten! espero que este tambien te aya gustado saludos!**

******Lucy DMonkey:yo creo que... en unos tal ves tres capítulos mas... no estoy segura xD pero de que falta poco... falta poco...**

******X10GO:si es corto por falta de tiempo... y sobre ELFMANXEVERGREEN si tenia alg pensado para ellos pero se me paso por accidente xD**

******maru: ola! disculpa lo de la otra ves :c **

******gintoki sakata:la primera ves que me lo dicen muchas gracias... en realidad significa mucho, las personas como tu son las que dan ánimos para poder seguir escribiendo c:**

******Valquiria G:si :c mi amigo me dice que soy muy cruel con ellos xD pero bueno... espero que este cap. te aya gustado**

******Harumi Yamazaki:Espero que estés vivita y coleando! jaja me alego mucho que te guste mi historia me subiste el animo! espero que este capitulo te aya gustado **

******YOP:jaja espero que quede hecho cenizas xD**

******NaLu y SasuSaku: espero que este capitulo te aya gustado c:**

******Muchas gracias a todos! sus comentarios me suben los ánimos!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**


	8. Trabajo y mas trabajo parte I

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

**-Happy! despierta!-gritaba exaltado mientras movía el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo**

**-Que sucede Natsu?...-pregunto soñoliento el felino**

**-Mira a esa mujer!-grito el hombre para apuntar hacia la nada... ya no estaba-he?**

**-Natsu ahí no hay nada...-murmuro el pequeño gato-vuelve a dormirte...**

**-PERO TE JURO QUE HABÍA ALGUIEN ALLÍ!-grito mas fuerte, Daika se retorció en la hamaca ante el ruido pero siguió en sus sueños**

**-No grites que los vas a despertar...-regaño su compañero-de seguro fuer un sueño**

**-Si tal... tal ves tengas razon... disculpa...-murmuro mientras veía como su amigo volvía a dormirse-"no... no fue un sueño estoy seguro que había alguien allí"**

**_-"Eso estuvo cerca... Natsu me vio debo tener mas cuidado..."_**

**Capitulo 7: Trabajo y mas trabajo parte I**

**"Mi primer día"**

Sentía sus parpados pesados, no quería despertar, ¿para que? ¿para otro día vació en el gremio? no valía la pena, no se encontraba la persona que le importaba, dormir un rato mas no le aria mal, nadie extrañaría su presencia... eso era seguro. Se sentía incomodo, quería moverse para poder dormir con comodidad, pero algo se lo impedía, tenia a algo en la espalda, pesaba, no demasiado, repentinamente el bulto de movió... alguien?... pero quien estaría sentado sobre el... intento quitárselo de encima balanceandoce de lado a lado pero no funciono, suspiro rendido, pero se paralizo al sentir una respiración cerca de su rostro, abrió los ojos

-BUENOS DÍAS JOVEN NATSU!-grito el niño de ojos marrones que se encontraba a centimetros de su rostro, impresionado por la repentina aparición del rubio, el Dragneel se movió violentamente tirando al sujeto de su espalda quien resulto ser Daisuke

-¡¿QUE NO TIENES CUIDADO?!-grito enfurecido el ojiverde

-Se podría saber que estaban haciendo-pregunto en tono cerio mientras observaba a ambos niños con una mirada de de reproche, el menor sonrio y tomo a Happy entre sus brazos que se encontraba durmiendo aun, se sentó en el suelo y acaricio la cabeza del felino, el hombre se sentó en el sofá realizando un contacto de su espada con el respaldo del sillón, sintió su cuerpo húmedo-¡¿POR QUE ESTOY MOJADO!?-grito alarmado

-Pues sucede que despertamos mas o menos... hace una hora, te intentamos despertar moviendo te pero no funciono-relato el pequeño

-Despues te tiramos agua... tampoco funciono- murmuro Daisuke mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Y... despues nos aburrimos y comenzamos a saltar en tu espalda...-relato el pequeño mientras reía- es por eso que mi hermano estaba sentado sobre ti...y bueno vera...-el pequeño se sonrojo y frunció los labios-bueno es que...

-Tenemos hambre...-dijo cortante el hijo mayor de Lucy, Natsu suspiro-Que aras de desayunar?

-Nada...-respondió rapido logrando hacer enojar al niño de ojos verdes

-Como que nada?...-pregunto en tono molesto-sabes que somos niños verdad? sabes que comemos? sabes que debemos comer para vivir verdad?-hablo con sarcasmo en tono alto, el pelirosado se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar sus zapato sin tomar atención a lo que le decían

-Joven Natsu...-llamo el pequeño, el hombre volteo, y sonrio levemente-que comeremos?

-Iremos al gremio... Mira cocina delicioso...-les dijo lleno de ánimos, sorprendiendo a ambos pequeños, al parecer Natsu se había despertado de humor-Vamos que esperan!-grito mientras se ponía su ultimo zapato y corría en dirección a la puerta

-Iremos con las mismas ropas de ayer?-pregunto algo confuso el mayor, despues de todo su madre siempre los hacia bañarse y cambiarse de ropas

-Si... por que no?-pregunto el hombre completamente desinteresado, Daika sonrio ante las palabras al igual que su hermano mayor, eso significaba una solo cosa...

-¡NO HAY QUE BAÑARSE!-gritaron ambos mientras corrían en dirección al gremio, el mas pequeño cargaba en brazos a Happy que increíblemente aun no despertaba, el pelirosado, al darse cuenta que los niños le llevaban una increible delantera, sonrio y la adrenalina lo domino... diablos, como extrañaba esa sensación, corrió intentando alcanzar a los dos rubios

-EL PRIMERO QUE LLEGA GANA!-grito el hombre casi alcanzándolos

-Como fue que?... -se preguntaba el menor al ver la enrome nube de polvo que traía consigo el Dragon Slayer, sonrio-NO ME DEJARE VENCER !-exclamo aumentando la velocidad, pasando a su hermano mayor. Daisuke extrañado por la actitud de su hermano se detuvo

-Daika?...-le pregunto al aire para despues ser cubierto por una nube de polvo, tosió tres beses seguidas para darse cuanta que el pelirosado estaba corriendo, comprendió la situación... ¡eso era una carrera!-a ya veo... NO ME GANARAN TAN FÁCIL!-grito para alcanzar a su hermano y vencer al odioso Dragon Slayer

En el gremio, los integrantes llegaban con calma como era de todo los días, entre ellos, los Fullbuster esta ves acompañados de su madre, Erza y su angelito, Los Redfox, Mirajeen y su hermana menor al igual que Romeo, Wendy, Charlie, Max, Wakaba, Macao, Warren y ademas el maestro, entre otros

-YA LLEGUE!-grito un hombre bastante grande de cabellos albinos, pero acompañado de una mujer de largos cabellos castaños con su vientre abultado

-Bienvenidos Elfman... Evergreen...-saludo la albina de vestido morado- teníamos tiempo que no los veíamos por aquí...-murmuro con dulzura

-Lo lamento Nee-chan... es que he estado ocupado...-murmuro apenado

-No tienes de que disculparte... que los trae al gremio?-pregunto la conocida demonio con interés mientras limpiaba un vaso

-Romeo nos fue a visitar ayer y nos contó que hay un mini Natsu corriendo por aquí...-murmuro de forma picarona la castaña, la mujer detrás de la barra asintió-interesante... parece que alguien estuvo ocupado mientras no lo veíamos...

-No digas eso Eveer...-murmuro un tanto molesta la albina menor ante el comentario, la embaraza bufo para despues sentarse junto con su esposo en una de las mesas, Mira suspiro, y dejo en vaso sobre la barra, repentinamente la tierra comenzó a temblar provocando que el frasco de cristal cayera y se rompiera en miles de pedazos

-QUE ESTA PASANDO?!-grito Lissana extrañada ante el movimiento de la tierra

-Un temblor papá?-pregunto Ur mientras abrazaba a su padre asustada, el hombre no contesto, pero una leve sospecha se levanto en el, miro a su esposa quien tenia sus ojos concentrados en la puerta, volteo a ver a la peliroja, miraba hacia la misma dirección... que acaso se presentimiento estaba en lo correcto?

-YO GANARE!-se escucho una vos infantil

-MENTIRA EL GANADOR SERÉ YO!-al igual que la anterior la vos pertenecía a un niño

-PUES ADIVINEN QUE!-la puerta se abrió de golpe par en par, dejando entrar a un hombre de cabellos rosas con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, seguido por dos rubios igual de sonrientes y un gato inconsciente-YO GANE!-grito victorioso el pelirosado

-Na..natsu?-pregunto impresionada la scarlet... Ese era el Dragneel?, el hombre que gruñía por todo? el que se quejaba del clima? el que nunca escuchaba?... ¡¿que había pasado?!

-YOO!-dijo el hijo de Igneel-BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS!-saludo dejando a los presentes confundidos, la albina menor, preocupada por su amigo

-Te sientes bi-no logro terminar su pregunta debido a que la Scarlet tapo su boca impidiendo que hablara, el pelirosado levanto una ceja extrañado por la actitud de Titania, pero dejo pasar la peculiar acción para dirigirse a la barra seguido por los dos pequeños

-Nee~ Mira... tienes algo de comer?-pregunto con aquella sonrisa que se creía extinta en el, la albina sonrio con dulzura y asintió

-Donde estoy?-pregunto Happy mientras despertaba- Natsu?... NATSU!-grito al percatarse que el hombre sonreía como cuando era joven-te sientes bien?

-¡Como nunca!-dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos

-Ten Natsu...-dijo la albina mientras dejaba un platillo encendido en llamas, agradeció con la mirada para despues devorar el fuego, miro con delicadeza a los pequeños y sonrio como siempre- les tengo una sorpresa a ustedes dos-hablo Mira mientras les serbia a ambos menores un plato de pancakes a cada uno, ambos rubios se sentaron en la barra junto al pelirosado que acababa de comer despues de haber devorado su plato

-QUE ES!-grito el muchacho menor emocionado ante el regalo, Mirajeen rió ante acción del hijo de Lucy

-Tranquilo... tranquilo...-intento convencer con una sonrisa amble la mayor de las albinas- adivinen que es lo que tengo para ustedes-murmuro mientras dejaba un papel sobre el mesón. Natsu miro de reojo el afiche, mientras fingía ver hacia otro lado

-Que es eso?-pregunto el niño de ojos marrones, la mujer no respondió, con su mano derecha tomo la hoja y leyó el encabezado sonrio-UNA MISION!-grito eufórico, logrando llamar la atención del pelirosado

-Así es...-informo la mujer mientras le sonreía- ustedes dos ya...

-Podemos hacer una mision nosotros dos?-pregunto interesado el mayor de los hermanos- no es genial?-dijo mirando a su hermanito

-Sii!-respondió alegre el pequeño

-Pero...-intento interrumpir la conocida demonio pero no lo logro, debido a que Daisuke salto de su asiento y comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire

-Espero que pueda golpear a alguien fuerte-murmuro dejándose llevar por la emoción

-Daisuke...

-Oye... Mirajeen...-llamo el Dragon sayer-no crees que son muy pequeños aun?-pregunto mientras recibía una taza de te hirviendo por parte de Lissana quien lo observaba con dulzura

-eso intento explicarles...-murmuro mientras rascaba su nuca

-Yo espero poder ver magia increible!-grito al aire mientras levantaba los brazos sonriendo a los presentes

-PEQUEÑOS!-grito Mira logrando llamar su atención, suspiro- ustedes no pueden ir solos...

-Entonces?-pregunto el niño decepcionado

-No pueden ir solos... pero si acompañados-dijo con una sonrisa, Natsu bebió un sorbo del té- Gray y Erza se ofrecieron esta mañana para llevarlos con ellos en una mision...-el pelirosado escupió todo el liquido que tenia en su boca empapando a la albina menor quien se quejaba que el agua hirviendo

-"QUE!"-grito internamente el Dragneel mientras rompía la taza con su mano derecha en un impulso de ira

-ENSERIO?!-gritaron al mismo tiempo alegres

-Y CUANDO PARTIMOS?-pregunto eufórico el mayor de los rubios

-Ahora mismo...-ambos voltearon para encontrarse con el Fullbuster y la Scarlet acompañados cada uno de su familia

-Dense prisa o perderemos el tren-murmuro la peliroja, Daika volteo de inmediato y trago su desayuno sin masticar

-Fha roft fristro-dijo con la boca llena para despues bajarse de su asiento

-Eres asqueroso...-se quejo Takeshi con un leve tick en su ojo. Despues de haberse secado el te de su rostro, Lissana miro detenidamente a los rubios

-Esas no son las ropas de ayer?-pregunto confundida la albina menor, los niños tragaron grueso al igual que el pelirosado, miraron al Dragneel buscando la respuesta o esperando que respondiera por ellos, pero no hablo se encontraba paralizado pues no solo Lissana estaba presente, si no que logro ver a Erza entre las mesas que lo vigilaba con ojo de águila

-Emm... No...-dijeron al mismo tiempo los hijos de Lucy, pero la Strauss no quedo conforme con la respuesta

-Seguros?... pues a mi me parece que...

-HAPPY!-grito el pelirosado poniéndose de pie de golpe-VA-VAMOS POR UNA MISION JEJEJE-grito mientras caminaba tieso hacia el tablero de los trabajos logrando distraer la atención de los presentes, camino asta llegar frente de la gran cantidad de pedidos de los desconocidos, a su lado su querido gato alado miraba con interés cada uno de los papeles

-Natsu que te parece este?-pregunto el pequeño animal con una sonrisa- Natsu?...-volvió a llamar preocupado al percatarse que su amigo ni siquiera estaba prestando atención, tenia la mirada fija en los rubios que le sonreían al mago de hielo como si lo conocieran de toda la vida, se sentía vació... no entendía el por que, pero le molestaba que Daika y Daisuke estuvieran con Gray en ves de el

-Buscando una mision?-pregunto con dulzura la albina menor que se acercaba con alegría

-he?... que dijiste de un pichón?-pregunto distraído sin quitarle la vista a los pequeños quienes se reían de ver como Gray se desvestía inconscientemente-"Ese maldito... solo perturbara a los niños..."-se quejo internamente un tanto frustrado

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto la mujer algo preocupada

-Si... si estoy bien-dijo mientras volteaba a ver al tablero-solo que no se que elegir...-mintió

-Elijamos esta!-grito la mujer mientras quitaba el papel de la pared y se la mostraba-que tal he?

-A.. si claro...-murmuro distraído una ves mas

-Natsu!-grito al percatarse de la poca atención que el joven le tenia

-QUE!-grito asustado, la mujer suspiro

-Que te pasa?... no estas como siempre...-murmuro decepcionada

-No nada... es tu imaginación...-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-"Por que mientes Natsu?"-se pregunto el felino sin quitar sus ojos de la escena

-YA NOS VAMOS!-grito Daika llamando la atención de los presentes en especial la del pelirosado, suspiro decepcionado y se acerco a la barra dejando a tras a la albina, se sentó en uno de los banquillos y miro como los rubios se iban con su antiguo equipo

-Diviértanse...-susurro al aire con melancolía, Mirajeen observo la actitud del pelirosado y sonrio un tanto conforme

-Are are... alguien se ve decaído...-murmuro divertida la peliblanca, el hombre simplemente bufo- y si te digo de que tengo una forma de alegrarte?

-Lo dudo...-dijo sin ánimos, Mira sonrio

Caminaban con algo de calma en dirección a la estación de trenes, mas de una persona se les quedaba mirando debido al escándalo que llevaban

-SIERRA LA BOCA CEREBRO DE LAVA!-grito molesto Takeshi ya harto de la presencia de el rubio mayor

-QUIEN TE CREES PARA LLAMARME ASÍ! ICEBERG CON PATAS!-exclamo molesto mientras tronaba sus nudillos

-LANZALLAMAS DILE A TU HERMANO QUE DEJE A MI HERMANO!-reclamo Tora mientras chocaba su frente contra la del rubio menor

-DILE TU HERMANO QUE DEJE A MI HERMANO! NEVERA ANDANTE!-insulto Daika

-COMO NOS LLAMASTE!-gritaron a coro los dos niños Fullbuster

-COMO ESCUCHARON!-respondieron a coro los hijos de Lucy, para así empezar una pelea entre los niños, Gray suspiro agobiado mientras que Jubia reía divertida cargando a su hija

-Ur tiene miedo...-murmuro la pequeña

-tranquila pequeña...-dijo el padre mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amada hija para despues refunfuñar por la presencia de aquel pleito-llevan peleado todo el camino...-murmuro ya fastidiado por lo que se encontraba sucediendo

-Esto le trae recuerdos a Jubia...-hablo la maga de agua mientras acomodaba a su hija entre sus brazos para mayor comodidad- no Erza?

-Completamente de acuerdo...-respondió Titania

-DEJEN DE PELARSE!-grito enfurecido Kazuma mientras intentaba separa a los niños... lo que fue un intento en vano, ya que su paciencia acabo y termino involucrado en el pleito

-Si... supongo que tienen razon-murmuro con una leve sonrisa para despues dejar de caminar-bien... es hora de subirse al tren-dijo mientras subía al transporta seguidos por los demás magos, todo se encontraba en orden, los adultos se sentaron en su propios asientos mientras que los niños en el suyo vigilados por el niño Fernandes, las ruedas de metal se empezaron a mover lentamente para despues aumentar la velocidad, la calma y el silencio dominaba en el vagón, asta que...

-Aguanta Natsu...-pidió el pequeño felino mientras intentaba poner de pie a su amigo, sorprendiendo a los magos mas experimentados

-Natsu?-se pregunto la peliroja mientras se ponía de pie para ver aun hombre de cabellos rosas tirado en el suelo mareado-que hacen ustedes dos aquí?

-AYE! vamos a un trabajo!-grito con ánimos el compañero del Dragon slayer

-y se podria saber a donde se dirigen?-pregunto el hombre de cabellos oscuros un poco irritado ante la parecencia del pelirosado

-A Yuren! para despues ir a Verdona!-informo el exeed sorprendiendo a los magos

-Yuren?...-se pregunto Erza para despues voltear a ver al Fullbuster

-Gray... no es donde nos dirigimos nosotros?-murmuro la madre de tres hijos a su esposo, el hombre asintió

-Supongo que no nos queda de otra que viajar contigo...-susurro moleta titania-déjame ayudarte con el... Happy... -camino asta el inconsciente mago y lo cargo asta el asiento, sentándolo a su lado, el aire se puso tenso ante la presencia del Dragneel, Erza lo observaba con una mirada reprobadora pero aun que no lo demostrara se sentía un tanto alegre, sonrio levemente-esto... me recuerda...-se dijo así misma mientras miraba por la ventana logrando calmar los rasgos de su rostro, mientras que Gray no podía... no podía dejar de observar al conocido Salamander... melancolía... los recuerdos alegres en su mente eran una prueba mas para odiar al Dragneel, tenia que admitir que el estuviera aquí le hacia sentirse como un joven de 17 una ves mas, sonrio

-Idiota...-insulto en un susurro sabiendo que el hombre no le respondería

-Ca-calla... cállate...-dijo salamander para sorpresa del mago de hielo-co.. con..congela-lador...-intento insultar con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, el Fullbuster lo miro sin ningún sentimiento, su rostro no formaba ninguna emoción, ni siquiera sorpresa por la idea de que el hombre frente a el le estuviera siguiendo el juego de los insultos... nada, ya no sabia que pensar de su compañero y su antiguo amigo

-Creo que Jubia ira mejor a ver a los niños...-murmuro la mujer de cabellos azules ante lo tenso que se había puesto el aire, camino despacio mientras observaba de reojo a su esposo y al recién llegado

-Que sucede mamá?-preguntó Takeshi ante la presencia de la mujer

-No... nada hijo... solo que Natsu esta aquí...-murmuro algo confundida

-De verdad!-grito animado Tora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la mujer asintió-bien! el Tío Natsu ira con nosotros!

-Ur... que sucede?-pregunto la mujer al ver que su hija no dejaba de mirar a ambos rubios

-Me siento preocupada por Daika y Daisuke...-miro a la mujer- no han hablado desde que partimos...-la peliazul miro detenidamente a los nombrados, el menor de los rubios observaba por la ventana con su mirada oculta bajo su cabello mientras que el mayor estaba con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cubiertos por una sombra

-Al fin... me alegro que ya no te sientas avergonzada...-dijo el hermano mayor, sonrio a la pequeña, Ur Fullbuster, era una niña tímida asta llegar al puto de hablar en tercera persona como su madre, al parecer cada ves que salían a algún trabajo la hija menor se avergonzaba y comenzaba a hablar de esa manera tan peculiar-a... por cierto lo que dice Ur es verdad... Flamita y cenizas no han dicho ninguna palabra

-Daika...-llamo la niña- te sientes bien?-no hubo respuesta-Daisuke...-tampoco contesto-ves...

-Llamare a Gray...-murmuro la mujer preocupada dirigiéndose al asiento de su marido-Gray..

-Que sucede Jubia?-pregunto el mago de hielo, algo concentrado en las expresiones de su compañero

-Algo le sucede a Daika y Daisuke...-el Dragneel al escuchar los nombres de ambos rubios abrió un solo ojo

-Voy enseguida...-murmuro mientras se ponía de pie y besar la frente de la maga-tranquila no debe ser nada malo-llego asta el asiento de los pequeños, camino asta el rubio menor y lo observo detenidamente-Daika...-llamo, no hubo respuesta-oye... mocoso despierta...-el pequeño callo del asiento dejando preocupado a los presentes

-Cu...cua-cuando...-murmuro sin moverse el rubio meno

-He?

-Cua-cuando...-levanto la mirada dejando sin palabras a Gray, su rostro estaba azul y sus ojos se veían desorbitados-¡CUANTO FALTA!-grito un mareado Daika que serró la boca impidiendo que el desayuno escapara, el hombre miro al rubio mayor y lo movió levemente, el mismo resultado Daisuke callo sobre su hermano con el rostro morado dejando en claro que se encontraba en peor estado que el pequeño

-De-de... dete...-trago saliva-DETENGAN ESTE INFIERNOOOO!-exclamo a todo pulmón el niño de ojos verdes

-"igualitos a Natsu..."-pensó con un leve tic en el ojo derecho

Dos horas mas tardes, estación de trenes de Yuren. El conocido infierno para los rubios y el pelirosado se detuvo dejando bajar a un niño de ojos marrones que callo al piso y beso el suelo agradecido de que aquella tortura acabara

-Dulce tierra...-murmuraba entre besos

-Pensé que nunca acabaría ..-dijo en un suspiro de alivio el ojiverde, Dragneel poso su mano en los hombros de ambos niños

-Con que no les gustan los transportes he?-pregunto divertido el hombre

-Para nada... joven Natsu usted sabia que nosotros nos mareamos por que el tren se burla de nosotros?-murmuro lleno de seguridad el meno, el conocido salamander levanto una ceja-sii!- se separo del agarre y miro a la maquinaria, agito su puño con ira- MALDITO DEMONIO! A LA PRÓXIMA NO ME VENCERÁS!

-He?... de que me perdí?-dijo a aire para despues mirar a Daisuke, el niño suspiro

-Eso es mi culpa cuando eramos pequeños... le dije a Daika que el tren se burlaba de nosotros causándonos mareos, y que era un demonio indestructible, solo los que no se marean en el son fuertes...ese día estaba aburrido...

-"niño malvado..."-pensó con los ojos entre cerrados el felino- oye Natsu... HE!

-CON QUE ERA ESO!-grito el peirosado mientras golpeaba el metal de la maquinaria seguido por Daika-TE DESTRUIRÉ DEMONIO! Y ASÍ NUNCA MAS TENDRÉ NAUSEAS EN TI!- Daisuke y Happy golpearon sus frentes... del tal palo da la astilla

-USTEDES DOS YA BASTA- grito titania molesta ante lo infantil que podría llegar a se Natsu-MUY BIEN ORGANICEMOS! NATSU!- el hombre le dio un escalofrió en la espalda-díganme a que vinieron tu y Happy...-ambos se acercaron con calma-RÁPIDO!

-AYE!...-gritaron en coro

-Mirajeen nos dio una trabajo... si no me equivoco-el hombre poso su mano en su mentón-trata de investigar un poco en Yuren la desaparición de los ciudadanos de la ciudad de Verdona...

-Hermano...-llamo el rubio en vos baja al ojiverde-esa no es la ciudad donde esta mamá?- el joven asintió

-Mas que todo-continuo-debemos hablar con algún familiar o alguien que aya visto a algún desaparecido...

-ya veo...-dijo la peliroja con los brazos cruzados- aremos esto... Natsu... tu, Happy, Daika, Daisuke y Tora vallan a investigar... Gray... tu, Jubia, Takeshi, Ur y yo iremos a ver sobre esas extrañas criaturas que han estado robando en las tiendas...

-"perfecto... así nos aseguraremos de que no se encuentren con mamá"-pensó victorioso el rubio mayor

-"Grandioso! un trabajo con Salamander!"-pensó emocionado el niño de ojos marrones

-"Maldición... no podre vigilar a Natsu así..."-gruño internamente el Fullbuster

-"Estupendo!... le partirá la cara a la próxima al lanzallamas"-grito internamente Tora tronando sus nudillos

-Tora tu ropa...-hablo el hijo único de la Scarlet

-MALDICIÓN!

-COMPRENDIERON SU MISIÓN?!-grito Titania llamando la atención de los presentes

-AYE!-gritaron los presentes cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos

-"solo espero no encontrarme con mamá...o realmente esteremos en problemas"-rogaba internamente el rubio menor mientras veía como el grupo se dividía en dos para poder cumplir con el trabajo

**Continuara...**

**~Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews~**

**NeePulgaah-Chan: aun que no lo creas la aparición de LUCY SE APROXIMA!**

**rosmery.94: claro que lo sigo! no dejare a Natsu y lucy así! gracias por tu comentario **

**angeltailfics: espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado c:  
**

**Tsuki Kuroi: Tranquilo pronto se sabrá la verdad **

**RomiOtaku: falta poco para la aparición de nuestra querida maga estelar! ten paciencia! las cosas recién comienzan!**

**ASay20: Pronto! muy pronto! esto es solo el comienzo buajja!**

**AgathaxB:jajja tranquilo! falta falta! **

**MajoDragneel: ooh! Natsu!**

**sayuki yukimura: la gente cambia... pero no por completo xD**

**Gabe Logan: las cosas mas adelante se van a complicar buajaaj **

**NaLu y SasuSaku: espero que este capitulo aya sido de tu agrado **

**DarkBliisLady: lamento la ortografía :c no tengo es mi fuerte **

**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z: gracias! la boda ajaj xD **

**Hinatadragneel: pronto se sabrá la identidad de aquella muchacha misteriosa!**

**HannyuW.F.L: jaajj xD... yo hago lo mismo xD asi que no soy quien para juzgar...gracias por tu review**

**Yukkari Fullbuster Heartfili: ajjaja me alegro mucho que te aya gustad mi fic! y sobre por que no fue... mas adelante se explicara c:**

**sweetdream98: natsu... idiota xD gracias! me alegro mucho que te aya encantado!**

**Lucy DMonkey: gracias lamento la tardanza... falta de tiempo xD**

**maru:aqui esta la conti... espero que te guste c:**

**maru:me alegro que te aya encantado!**

**gintoki sakata:hay gracias! no te preocupes por las palabras con solo que me digas que te gusta para mi ya es suficiente c:**

**YOP: lamento la tardanza!**

**kallen-san: gracias! lamento la tardanza!**

**stella: bueno quien sabe... Natsu es un misterio xD**

**Nany: Pronto tus preguntas se responderán! gracias por tu review**

******Lamento la tardanza! otra ves... muy poco tiempo -.-"**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**


	9. Trabajo y mas trabajo parte II

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**¡HOLA! bueno... eh vuelto con el capitulo 8 de "Logramos vivir sin ti", todos ya saben la razon por la cual me tarde pero bueno ¡Ya estoy devuelta! con mas ánimos y grandes ideas... antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo en especial a mis amigos que me han echo reír en estos días...**

**Bueno sin mas demora... AA! lo olvidaba... el otro día...**

**Daika: PODEMOS EMPEZAR DE UNA BUENA VES!**

**Daisuke: por favor... sabes que no somos eternos verdad?**

**Autora: sisisi ya voy... apurones (¬¬)**

**Natsu: USTEDES DOS DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIR O MAS NOS TARDAREMOS!**

**Autora: Gracias Natsu-san pero...**

**Gray: Tu eres la que esta escribiendo esto?**

**Autora: am... si... puedes decirme Yumi...[a todos lo que quieran díganme Yumi ^^]**

**Gray: bueno Yumi... no has pensado en darme mas protagonismo?**

**Autora: am.. bueno...**

**Erza: Gray! No la molestes!... mira aquí tienes un Guion que puedes seguir (entrego libreto de mas de 300 pag)**

**Autora: pe-pero...**

**happy: Alguien a visto a Charle?**

**Jubia: Jubia piensa que debería haber mas de Gray-sama! (n/n)**

**Loki: VASTA DE INTERRUPCIONES!... por favor Yumi-san prosigue...**

**Autora: Gracias Loki... bueno vera-**

**Tora: OYE LANZALLAMAS! TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!**

**Daika: MIA Y PORQUE?**

******Happy: Charlee!**

**autora: etto...**

**Lucy: PODRIAN DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIR!**

**autora: Gracias Lucy-sama... bueno verán...**

**Natsu: LUCY! **

**Lucy: Na-natsu...**

**Autora: es-esperen no...**

**Happy: CHARLEE! **

**Autora: SILENCIO! DÉJENSE DE PARLOTEAR! ( silencio absoluto) PUES AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ¡BIEN! (#¬¬)**

**Natsu: oye pero...**

**Autora: DIJE SILENCIO...( Natsu ocultándose detrás de Lucy)**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

**-Natsu... tu, Happy, Daika, Daisuke y Tora vallan a investigar... Gray... tu, Jubia, Takeshi, Ur y yo iremos a ver sobre esas extrañas criaturas que han estado robando en las tiendas...**

**-"perfecto... así nos aseguraremos de que no se encuentren con mamá"-pensó victorioso el rubio mayor**

**-"Grandioso! un trabajo con Salamander!"-pensó emocionado el niño de ojos marrones**

**-"Maldición... no podre vigilar a Natsu así..."-gruño internamente el Fullbuster**

**-"Estupendo!... le partirá la cara a la próxima al lanzallamas"-grito internamente Tora tronando sus nudillos**

**-Tora tu ropa...-hablo el hijo único de la Scarlet**

**-MALDICIÓN!**

**-COMPRENDIERON SU MISIÓN?!-grito Titania llamando la atención de los presentes**

**-AYE!-gritaron los presentes cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos**

**-"solo espero no encontrarme con mamá...o realmente estaremos en problemas"-rogaba internamente el rubio menor mientras veía como el grupo se dividía en dos para poder cumplir con el trabajo.**

**Capitulo 8:**** Trabajo y mas trabajo parte II**

******¡Investigación! que vino primero... ¿El huevo o la gallina?**

Miraba de lado a lado... al parecer buscaba algo o tal ves a alguien, no lo sabia lo único que tenia claro era que el joven Natsu estaba actuando extraño, hace una media hora había comenzado a olfatear el lugar como un animal, seguía a las mujeres asta lograr oler su esencia y después marcharse asta su punto de partida decepcionando mientras decía "No es ella". Ya harto del comportamiento del Dragon Slayer, Daisuke tomo las riendas del asunto, se paro frente a el negandole la pasada con los brazo cruzados y con una mirada de reproche que por alguna razon a Natsu se le izo conocida

-YA A PASADO MEDIA HORA!-se quejo el rubio mayor con el ceño fruncido-HAS ESTADO CAMINANDO EN CÍRCULOS!-el hombre bufo-BIEN! AS LO QUE QUIERAS!

-joven Natsu...-llamo el pequeño de ojos marrones-no podemos dejar el trabajo a medias necesitamos encontrara a la persona que puso el aviso en el gremio...

-pero...-intento hablar pero Daika le interrumpió

-Perdone pero sea lo que sea que este haciendo puede esperar...alguien pidió ayuda a Fairy Tail...-el niño sonrio-y Fairy Tail no dejara a nadie que lo necesite...-el Dragneel suspiro, miro a Happy quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto con Tora, quería decirle al felino su descubrimiento pero... no, no era buena idea, llenar de falsas esperanzas a su compañero seria cruel

-Esta bien... vamos...-hablo mientras caminaba en dirección a una de las casas mas cercanas, el ojiverde lo miro varios minutos sorprendido...¡EL LUGAR A DONDE TENÍAN QUE IR HABÍA ESTADO TODO EL TIEMPO A SU LADO!

-ES BROMA! DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO!-grito enfurecido, ¿Por que diablos nunca les dijo que el lugar se encontraba justo bajo sus narices?, el rubio miro al cielo y apunto hacia una nube-ME ESTAS PONIENDO A PRUEBA VERDAD! OTRA MAS DE TUS BROMITAS Y TE JURO QUE LO MATO OÍSTE!-sintió un leve peso en su hombro, era su hermano que había apoyado su mano en el, le sonrio dejando en claro que debía calmarse

-Vamos...-murmuro el muchacho con un leve sonrisa mientras comenzaba a seguir al Dragneel al igual que los demás el ojiverde suspiro, en algún momento su paciencia se agotaría y los presentes lo lamentarían, pero asta ese día debía portarse bien, movió un pie delante del otro para lograr alcanzar a sus compañeros, miro detenidamente a Tora, no había pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que el equipo se había separado

-"Y a este que le pasa?"-se pregunto mientras observaba al Fullbuster pálido, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Llegaron asta la puerta de madera clara, la miraron por algunos segundos para que despues fuera tocada por el Dragneel, esperaron algunos minutos asta que la puerta fue abierta por una anciana de cabellos blancos y de ojos verdes claros

-Hola-hablo el pelirosado-somos...

-HOLA!-grito el rubio menor interrumpiendo a Natsu-SOMOS DE FAIRY TAIL! Y VENIMOS A AYUDARLA CON SU PROBLEMA! NO IMPORTA CUAL SEA NOSOTROS SOMOS MAGOS MUUUY PODEROSOS Y PODREMOS CON ELLOS!-la anciana sonrio levemente anta la energia del pequeño-Y NO ES SOLO ESO ADE-Daisuke tapo la boca de su hermano menor

-Gracias por recibirnos...vinimos por el aviso que coloco en nuestro gremio-hablo con educacion mientras el niño de ojos marrones forcejeaba para liberarse

-Pacen por favor...-pidió la anciana para despues darle paso a su hogar

-AYE!-entraron uno detrás de otro, vieron a un hombre alto de ojos verdes profundos que utilizaba un traje negro, acompañado de una niña de 6 años que utilizaba un vestido amarillo con un listón blanco amarrado en su cabello castaño claro al igual que el de su padre

-Gracias por venir...-murmuro el hombre sin ningún gesto en su rostro-mi nombre es Ren...mi madre y ella es mi hija Hana-la pequeña se oculto tras su padre-discúlpenla es algo tímida

-No hay problema...-hablo al Dragneel-el es Tora, mi compañero Happy, Daisuke, Daika, y yo soy Natsu Draneel...

-Es un placer...-dijo con una leve sonrisa el hombre, la anciana se acerco sigilosamente y sonrio ampliamente

-Dragneel...-murmuro la anciana, se acerco a los rubios, y despeino a ambos menores para despues mirar al Dragon Slayer-tienes unos hermosos hijos-el hombre se paralizo mientras que ambos niños intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos

- lo siento abuela pero Natsu no es papá aun...-hablo el felino, la mujer mayor de edad se desilusiono

-No son tus hijos?-pregunto al pelirosado, no hubo respuesta

-AYE!-respondió el gato alado en ves de su amo-no? Natsu...-el hombre reacciono y miro a ambos niños quienes lo miraban con curiosidad

-S-si...-dijo en vos baja un tanto incomodo por las miradas que lo rodeaban, suspiro-"hijos"-pensó algo decaído

Habían estado esperando casi media hora desde que el grupo se había dividido, encontraron de inmediato al hombre que había solicitado la ayuda al gremio, pero el único problema era que aquella persona simplemente no contaba la razón por la cual los había mandado a llamar, simplemente relataba historias completamente fuera del tema, Erza ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia la igual que Gray, el deseó de gritarle y exigirle que se callara lo estaba comenzando a dominar

-… y así fue como mi hija atrapo su primer pescado-dijo orgulloso el dueño de la tienda más grande de la ciudad, la pelirroja suspiro

-Lo felicito… pero usted nos llamo por un asunto muy diferente a ese…-aclaro lo obvio la mujer de brillante armadura

-Ya les relate la historia en la cual mi hija y yo nos caímos al mar?-pregunto desinteresado ignorando por completo el comentario de la mujer

-YA FUE SUFICIENTE!-grito ya harto el Fullbuster mientras golpeaba la mesa de centro- NOS VA A DECIR POR QUE NOS LLAMO O NO?!-el hombre bajo la mirada

-GRAY!-gritaron en coro Jubia y Erza

-Disculpe... lamento haberle levantado la vos-se disculpo mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a sus dos hijos y el pequeño Fernandes

-Disculpe señor-el hombre levanto la mirada y sonrio con dulzura

-Dígame Mairon...-la peliazul se sonrojo logrando enfurecer al Fullbuster

-Y a ella señora de Fullbuster-interrumpió Gray dejando en claro de que la maga de agua era su esposa

-Usted a estado nombrando en varias ocasiones a su hija...-continuo Takeshi en ves de su madre, el hombre asintió

-Pero en ninguno momento la hemos visto...-hablo Kazuma-por lo menos desde que llegamos...

-Pues... verán...-murmuro entristecido el vendedor

-Secuestrada?-pregunto el pelirosado sorprendido ante la palabra de hombre parado frente a el

-Como que secuestraron a su esposa?-hablo el rubio menor sin creerlo

-A si es... mi hija logro escapar por un milagro-murmuro el hombre mientras abrasaba a la pequeña, Daisuke poso su mirada en nombrada, quien se oculto entre los brazos de su padre

-"Es como si... ocultase algo"-peso el ojiverde sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pequeña niña

-Y hace cuento fue eso?-pregunto el gato con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-Pues hace...

- 5 días...-murmuro el vendedor siendo observado atentamente por los magos presentes- mi hija desapareció junto con unas amigas en la ciudad de Verdona

-Verdona...-susurro la peliroja-puedo preguntarle una cosa?

-Claro...

-Usted coloco un aviso en nuestro gremio solicitando ayuda debido a que algunas criaturas han estado robando en su tienda ¿no es así?-el hombre asintió

-Entonces... por que no puso de "se busca" de su hija?-el hombre sonrio levemente

-Por que... las criaturas que están robando en mi tienda... son las mismas que secuestraron a mi hija y a las personas en Verdona-murmuro en vos baja el vendedor logrando sorprender a los presentes

-¿Y como eran esas cosas?-pregunto el Dragneel un tanto impaciente

-Yo... lamento decirle que no lo se...-respondió decepcionado

-Y la niña... no lo sabe?-hablo con vos ronca el rubio mayor logrando asustar a la pequeña

-no... ella es muy pequeña como para recordar eso...-dijo molesto el hombre, Natsu frunció el ceño, Ren la protegía demasiado

-"Llega ser hartante" -peso molesto el Dragneel-donde desapareció su esposa?

-En Verdona...Hana y ella vivían juntas-el hombre suspiro- mi esposa... es ex esposa... nos separamos hace un tiempo

-Un segundo...-hablo el menor de los rubios logrando que todos los presentes lo miraran-Si su hija vivía junto a su ex esposa... como es que ella esta acá si la mujer desapareció?

-Buena observación Daika-felicito el mayor de los Hertphilia que recibió una sonrisa de respuesta por parte del niño de ojos marrones-no va a responder?

-SI! VAMOS RESPONDA!-grito el menor, ambos rubios fueron golpeados al mismo tiempo en la cabeza por el Dragneel

-Esto no es un interrogatorio...-murmuro entre dientes, miro al hombre-aun no oigo su respuesta...

-Se-señor...-el pelirosado bajo la mirada para ver a una niña sonrojada que apretaba los puños-yo... yo... bueno yo...-trago saliva intentando deshacerse de aquel nudo que le impedía hablar- pues yo... yo se como llegue aquí...me refiero desde Verdona asta aquí...

-HANA!...-regaño el hombre-no es el momento apara tu cuentos...-la pequeña bajo la mirada-discúlpenla... tiene una imaginación muy activa...se iban no?

-Pero que bonita forma de echarnos...-murmuro molesto Daisuke

-Hermano no empieces...-regaño el pequeño, el rubio mayor bufo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta seguido por su hermano y el felino

-Tora... ya es hora de irnos...-hablo el conocido salamander al niño que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, Daika volteo de golpe

-"¡Es verdad! ¡Tora venia con nosotros!"-el Fullbuster paso a su lado ignorando su presencia-"Eso quiere decir... que no a dicho ninguna palabra desde que el grupo se separo... pero... ¿por que?"-se preguntaba mientras miraba extrañado al niño

-Vamos Daika...-murmuro el pelirosado logrando sacar del trance a rubio menor

-Si...-hablo mientras salia por donde había entrado, la puerta se cerro de golpe-esa niña... tenia información importante no?

-eso era obvio... pero no podemos obligarla a hablar-aclaro el pelirosado

-Seguro?-pregunto con una mirada demoníaca Daisuke mientras se tronaba los nudillos- JE JE JE

-seguro...-dijo en tono serio el Dragneel con los brazos cruzados, el rubio mayor bufo

-Aguafiestas...-susurro mientras miraba en otra dirección, instintivamente poso su mirada en lo primero que vio en este caso Tora-oye...-el niño Fullbuster lo miro-no has dicho nada en toda la mision... estas bien?-no hubo respuesta el hijo de Lucy frunció el ceño-te estoy hablando-silencio-mas vale que me respondas o te voy a golpear-el Fullbuster miro hacia otra dirección-QUIEN TE CREES PARA IGNORARME!

-Que le pasa a Tora?-pregunto extrañado Daika ante la actitud de su amigo/enemigo

-El es así-respondió el felino volador-Tora, cuando esta lejos de Gray o Jubia, se vuelve callado y tambien bastante indiferente, no dice ninguna palabras por lo menor asta que nos reunamos una ves mas con sus padres... en el único lugar que animado sin sus padres es en el gremio y en su casa en ningún lugar mas...

-De verdad?-pregunto sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sonrio ampliamente y choco su puño contra su palma-perfecto!-grito-"Mision del día hacer que Tora se ria o hable lejos de el señor y señora Fullbuster"

-Es hora de irnos...-informo el Dragneel de forma seria- pero antes-volteo a ver a todos los pequeño y sonrio- levante la mano el que tiene hambre!- todos los presentes incluyendo al pelirosado levantaron la mano-PUES ENTONCES VAMOS A COMER!

-AYEE!-gritaron a coro lso rubios, Happy realizo un berrinche

-Imitadores...-murmuro con las mejillas infladas, para despues seguir a su querido duño a los infantes

-"Pondré mi plan en marcha ahora mismo"-pensó divertido Daika mientras miraba al Fullbuster de rejo-Oye Tora!-el pequeño lo miro-sabes que fue primero? el huevo o la gallina?-"paso uno intentar hacerle reír"- no hubo respuesta por parte del mago que el deseaba pero si por los demás

-Es claro que el huevo...-respondió Daisuke en ves de Tora, el dragon salayer poso su mano en su mentón

-pero... para que nazca el huevo no se necesita una gallina?-murmuro el pelirosado un tanto confundido

-aye! pero... para que nazca la gallina se necesita un huevo...-Happy rasco su nuca para despues dejarse llevar por un recuerdo vago- Natsu? de donde viene yo?

-He?-pregunto el pelirosado confundido ante la repentina pregunta

-si por que tu me encontraste con forma de huevo pero quien puso el huevo?

-Am... yo no se... am un exeede?...-balbuceo sin saber que responder el salamander, daika dejo de caminar y miro al cielo

-Joven Natsu?-el pelirosado lo miro-de donde viene los bebes?-Dragneel se sonrojo ante la pregunta

-Qu-que di-dijiste?-tartamudeo el hombre esperando haber escuchado mal

-pregunto de donde vienen los bebes...-el hijo de Igneel comenzó a temblar nervioso al no saber que responder- ahora que lo pienso... si de donde vienen?

-Y-yo... bu-bueno...-balbuceo una ves mas, miro a Tora quien se había parado frente a el impidiéndole el paso dejando en claro, que al igual que ambos rubios, el quería saber- cu-cuan-ando u-na ma-ma y un pa-papa se quieren mu-cho... e-ellos... hacen... algo llamado... bueno... amor...-murmuro con el rostro ardiendo nervioso y avergonzado al tener que tocar aquel tema, Daika levanto una ceja

-Hacen amor?-pregunto confundido-entonces... un mujer y un hombre hacen el amor?-hablo de forma inocente sin saber exactamente lo que acababa de decir, Natsu sintió una enorme peso encima ante las palabras del niño "hacen el amor"

-"Maldicion! eso sonó demasiado mal!"-grito internamente el Dragneel

-Y como se hace el amor?-pregunto inocentemente el rubio de ojos verdes, Tora miro con interés al salamader esperando impaciente la respuesta... la cual nunca llego

-Natsu... no vas a responder?-hablo el felino, el hombre bajo la mirada sonrojado

-Es que...-miro a los niños para darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, miro de lado a lado-y Daika?...-el rubio menor ya no estaba en el grupo-DAIKA!

-Disculpe señora...-Natsu volteo de inmediato al escuchar la vos del niño de ojos marrones, se encontraba a lo lejos junto a una mujer de al menos 20 años de edad, quien se encontraba al parecer junto con su novio- como se hace el amor?-la mujer se sonrojo al igual que hombre a su lado, ambos intercambiaron miradas para despues marcharse sin responder-MALEDUCADOS!-grito ofendido el niño, viendo una vitrina se logro ver a una adolescente de cabellos negros, Daika sonrio y corrió hacia ella-Disculpe?

-Si?... te ayudo en algo?-pregunto la joven de manera amble, el niño asintió

-Si vera me acaban de explicar algo extraño...-la muchacha ladeo la cabeza-para que un bebe nazca, la mamá y el papá deben hacer algo llamado amor...-la joven se sonrojo entendiendo de inmediato a donde iba el tema-como se hace el amor? alguna ve tambien tendré que hacerlo yo?

-bueno... es que...-murmuro sin saber que decir la joven

-Usted a hecho el amor?-pregunto de forma inocente, Natsu apareció por detrás y tapo la boca del niño para despues cargarlo como saco de papas al costado de su cintura

-jejeje fueron muchas preguntas por hoy jejeje-rió nerviosamente el pelirosado mientras se marchaba-disculpa las molestias...-quito su mano al percatarse que ya no se encontraba cerca de aquella desconocida

-Ice algo malo?-pregunto confundido el menor, Dragneel suspiro y poso al pequeño en el sueño, para despues agacharse asta su altura

-Eso lo hablaremos despues... bien?-contesto con una sonrisa amable, Daika lo miro varios segundo-que sucede?

-Joven Natsu...-Daika lo miro a los ojos-usted quiere ser mi papá?

-He?-fue la única palabra que su cerebro logro formar, hoy no era el día de Natsu

-Si...bueno-el rubio bajo la mirada- yo no tengo papá y... quisiera saber... si usted quisiera ser mi papá...-Daisuke poso su mano derecha el el hombro de su hermano

-No gastes saliva Daika... el no aceptara se nuestro papá...-el ojiverde entristeció levemente- no es algo que se consiga tan fácil...

-Yo...-Natsu los miro sin saver que decir, aun no lograba comprender lo que acababa de suceder...¿Si el quería ser su padre?¿el quería , tenia que admitir que los niños eran de su agrado y que algún día quería tener una familia... pero para eso necesitaba a su amada rubia, y Dragneel estaba seguro de que no aceptaría a nadie mas como madre de sus hijo, pero ese no era exactamente el problema de ese momento...¿ser el padre de Daika y Daisuke?...sonrio levemente, eso ¿no debía ser tan malo?, pero... no podía estar aceptando una oferta así de un pequeño tan inocente como el ojimaron, despues de todo, bajo la mirada, ellos ya tenían una madre y un padre... suspiro, ellos ya tenían una familia... la cual el no pertenecía

-NATSUUUUUU-grito a todo pulmón por tercera ves la pelirroja, logrando hacer reaccionar al mago

-ERZA!...-grito impresionado ante la repentina presencia de la mujer, miro de lado a lado, el grupo estaba completo-cuando fue que llegaron?

-Hace mas de 5 minutos... que lograron averiguar?-pregunto de manera directa la Scarlet

-Bueno... no demasiado, de hecho casi anda de importancia...-respondió aun nervioso el pelirosado por el susto

-Tan inútil como siempre no flamita?-insulto el Fullbuster, logrando lo que hace mas de 8 años no había podido... enfurecerlo tan solo con palabras

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE PERVERTIDO?!-grito enfurecido logrando molestar al mago de hielo

-LO QUE ESCUCHASTE IMBECIL ALGÚN PROBLEMA?!

-SI! CON LA PERSONA QUE TE TRAJO AL MUNDO!-grito con una sonrisa en los labios casi declarándose victorioso ante su comentario

-AHORA SI ESTAS MUERTO FLAMITA!-grito mientras se abalanzaba contra el mago de fuego y lo golpeaba, para así empezar un pleito que era común en ellos cuando eran pequeños

-Mamá... no los vas a separar?-pregunto Kazuma mientras observaba la pelea, Erza negó levemente, para despues sonreír

-"Natsu... volvió a ser el de antes... debes estar feliz no Gray?"-pensó con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro para despues ver las enormes sonrisas y pequeñas carcajadas en Natsu y el Fullbuster, al parecer ambos extrañaban aquel ritual entre ellos...-Muy bien es hora de hacer mi entrada...-murmuro mientras caminaba hacia ellos y...-NO SE PELEN IDIOTAS!-grito mientras mandaba a volar a ambos hombres dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo-aah... estañaba hacer eso...

-Eso debió doler...-murmuro Daika mientras veía a ambos magos desmayados, repentinamente Kazuma aprecio frente a el con el rostro ensombrecido

-Quieres averiguarlo?-pregunto de forma tétrica mientras de tronaba los nudillos

-n-no...-respondió temblando de miedo el menor de los rubios

-Y que fue lo que descubrieron ustedes?-hablo Daisuke a al mayor de los hermanos Fullbuster

-Al parecer los saqueos en las tiendas y las desapariciones en la ciudad de Verdona están relacionadas de alguna forma...-informo Takeshi desinteresado

-"Eso no es bueno..."-pensó en forma seria con los brazos cruzados

-SEÑOR!-se escucho a lo lejos el grupo completo volteo para ver a una pequeña niña que corría hacia ellos

-Esa no es...-hablo el Happy

-Hana!-grito Daika para despues mirar a su hermano- que hace ella aquí?

-No lo se... pero lo vamos a averiguar...-murmuro para ver como la niña se tiraba en el suelo descansar

-Al... al fin... los... los alcance-dijo entre cortado debido al agotamiento levanto la mirada para fijar su vista en el rostro del Dragneel-señor mago... necesito decirle algo...

-Si que pasa?-pregunto no muy interesado el Dragneel

-Por favor no se burlen de mi...-la pequeña bajo la mirada-tan solo... quiero ayudar en lo mas posible para encontrar a mi mamá-el menor de los rubios se acerco a ella y le sonrio

-No te preocupes!... nosotros te creeremos!-la niña lo miro a los ojos-LO PROMETO!-se acerco al oído de Hana-aquí entre nos-susurro- yo vi un unicornio y un duende vestido de rosa- la pequeña rió ante el estúpido comentario del mago

-Esta bien...-dijo ya recuperada de la risa- pero por favor necesito que me presten mucha atención... por que papá no sabe que me escape de casa...-el grupo se sorprendió ante el ultimo comentario- Bueno... todo sucedio hace tan solo 6 días... Mamá y yo almorzábamos como siempre, pero de repente ¡la puerta se partió en dos! ¡y entraron unas cosas muy feas! eran completamente plateados su rostro estaba oculto por una mascar negra y en su espalda cargaba una espacie de mochila del mismo tono que la mascara... uno de ellos atrapo a mamá y no se como comenzó a fusionarse con ella...

-Como fusionarse?-pregunto confuso el Dragneel

-El cuerpo de mi mamá empezó a ser succionado por la piel de esa cosa... y yo tambien... cuando desperté estaba encadenada junto a mi mamá y detrás de mi habían muchas mujeres jóvenes como de 17 a 26 años mas o menos, tambien había niños y niñas de mi edad... caminábamos por un bosque...

-algún hombre?-hablo Gray

-Ninguno...solo niños y mujeres ningún hombre maduro... en cuanto pudo, mama me desencadeno y me empujo entre los arbustos me dijo que me ocultara, estuve oculta por horas cuando salí ya no había nadie cerca mio... me perdí... estuve dos días sin comida... despues caí desmayada...cuando abrí mis ojos estaba siendo cargada por alguien...-los presentes tomaron atención al escuchar las ultimas palabras-era mujer... no logre ver su rostro... pero-Hana sonrio-estoy segura que era alguien muy hermosa, su cabello era largo... su color tampoco lo recuerdo pero su fragancia era muy dulce y relajante...me pregunto donde vivía... y me llevo asta mi hogar me dejo sentada en la entrada... pero antes de irse...

-_Cuídate... has caso a todo lo que te digan tus padres Hana...-ordeno con vos fina y amable la mujer, volteo y comenzó a __marcharse_

_-Espere...-detuvo el paso-mi mama fue atrapada por esas cosas... usted la rescatara verdad?_

_-Claro... te lo prometo..._

_-Y otra cosa...¿Quien es usted?- la desconocida se acerco a ella y susurro al oído de la pequeña- im-imposible...-la mujer rió para despues comenzar a caminar y desaparecer en la oscuridad_

-Y quien fue la que te rescato?-pregunto Jubia intrigada, le pequeña sonrio

-la guerrera de la Luna...-respondió dejando al grupo paralizado

-"Una de las magas estelares mas fuertes de la historia"-pensó Gray sin poder creer que aquella niña hubiera visto a aquella mujer

-"Esto es grave... si la guerrera de la Luna esta involucrada en esto... eso quiere decir que este asunto es mas grave de lo que aparenta"-concluyo la Scarlet

-"la guerrera de la Luna..."-pensó el Dragneel para despues sonreír-"no se por que pero quiero conocerla..."-los rubios se miraron mutuamente asustados

-"ES MAMÁ!"-grito internamente Daika

-"MALDICIÓN!... MAMÁ ES TA AQUÍ!"-maldijo internamente Daisuke

-Hermano...-susurro el rubio menor en el oído del ojiverde-estamos fritos

-Y biien fritos...-respondió en un suspiro ante su mala suerte

**Continuara...**

**~Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews... Quiero pedirle disculpa a Madisuky...(mas abajito explica la razon de mi explicación)**

**Yumemi Nakatsukasa: CHANCHAN! Lucy esta cerca :D**

**RomiOtaku: lamento la tardanza... Lucy se aproxima..**

**MajoDragneel: jajaja me encanta Natsu xD**

**angeltailfics: Pronto se verán las reacciones de Lucy ante todo esto**

**DragonSlayerAgua: gracias! espero que este capitulo te aya gustado!**

**Captain Ea Rayos: Natsu parecia perro buscando a Lucy xD **

**sayuki yukimura: jajja gracias! me encantan Daika y Daisuke son tan geniales...**

**ASay20: jajaja los maestros de los niños Hertphilia... es sorpresa... soy malvada jajaja gracias por tu review!**

**Tsuki Kuroi: Lucy esta aproximándose!**

**HannyuW.F.L: jajaja xD espero que este capitulo te aya gustado!**

**Calipitachix: Gracias! espero que los demás capítulos sean de tu agrado!**

**Gabe Logan: siii! ajaja xD **

**ValeRyoda03: gracias!**

**tiny lizard: Lucy esta cerca! y perdón la tardanza...**

**NaLu y SasuSaku: disculpa la demora **

**Lucy DMonkey: pronto... pronto aparecerán junto bujajaja**

**Guest: sii! posiblemente... Lucy aparezca en... **

**maru: Lucy esta cerca! Natsu! no te rindas!**

**gintoki sakata: no te preocupes... conmigo puedes decir cualquier cosa c: **

**sweetdream98: gracias! tal palo da la astilla no? xD**

**Simca90: Gracias... la verdad es que escribir este fic siempre me anima... y en este caso no fue la exepcion **

**Madisuky: Disculpa .. lamento que leyeras eso... pero espero tu review para saber si continuaras leyendo mi Fic... y si tambien te gusto este cap... como dije hace tiempo... A este fic... nadie lo para!  
**

**PD: Desde ahora en adelante pueden llamarme Yumi si lo desean c:**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos! **

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**


	10. Trabajo y mas trabajo parte III

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**MINA! AHORA ESTO _ SIGNIFICA CAMBIO DE ESCENA! **

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_******_cambio de escena_**_

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

**-la guerrera de la Luna...-respondió dejando al grupo paralizado**

**-"Una de las magas estelares mas fuertes de la historia"-pensó Gray sin poder creer que aquella niña hubiera visto a aquella mujer**

**-"Esto es grave... si la guerrera de la Luna esta involucrada en esto... eso quiere decir que este asunto es mas grave de lo que aparenta"-concluyo la Scarlet**

**-"la guerrera de la Luna..."-pensó el Dragneel para despues sonreír-"no se por que pero quiero conocerla..."-los rubios se miraron mutuamente asustados**

**-"ES MAMÁ!"-grito internamente Daika**

**-"MALDICIÓN!... MAMÁ ES TA AQUÍ!"-maldijo internamente Daisuke**

**-Hermano...-susurro el rubio menor en el oído del ojiverde-estamos fritos**

**-Y biien fritos...-respondió en un suspiro ante su mala suerte**

******Capitulo 9: ********Trabajo y mas trabajo parte III**  


**************Nuestra mision llego a su fin**

Caminaban a las afueras de la ciudad de Yuren, el vendedor les había informado que aquellas extrañas criaturas se ocultaban entre las cuevas en lo mas profundo de los bosques, el problemas era que la vegetación era demasiado extensa y llevaban horas caminando en círculos cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, entre ellos un pelirosado que había enloquecido por unos instantes al sentir una dulce fragancia que había hecho que se separara del grupo perdiéndose entre las ramas de los arboles

-Maldición...-murmuro mientras miraba de lado a lado-ya perdí e rastro... esta ves estoy seguro que era Lucy...-murmuro al aire mientras observaba detenidamente el cielo-estas cera... lo presiento...

-NATSU!-el hombre volteo para ver su preciado gato que volaba hacia el-ESPÉRAME!...-grito ya un poco mas cerca del mago

-Happy... que haces aquí?-se percato de un pequeño detalle, el felino venia solo-y los demás?

-Los perdí cuando comenzaste a correr... por que te fuiste así?-pregunto preocupado ante el repentino comportamiento del pelirosado, Natsu frunció el ceño, debía decirle

-Happy-hablo con vos profunda y seria-escúchame con atención

-He?-el exeede se sentó en un rama-claro que sucede...

-Lo que te voy a decir... no es para que te ilusiones .. y tampoco es para te desesperes buscado, oíste? quiero que permanezcas a mi lado todo el tiempo y que no se lo digas a los demás...-el gato asintió- Lucy esta cerca...

-que...-Happy se puso pálido, no reacciono por unos instantes- L-lo dices en cerio?

-Estoy seguro... sentí su olor hace unos minutos...

_-Ya estoy harto de caminar! cuanto falta?!- se quejo el mayor de los rubios con la la espalda curvada, ganándose una mirada asesina de Kazuma-di-digo...¡Wii caminar! _

_-Esto es extraño...-hablo la pelirroja-hemos caminado varios kilómetros y aun no encontramos las cuevas..._

_-Señorita Scalet estamos perdidos?-pregunto Daika mientras se paraba aun lado de Titania_

_-No lo se...-contesto la mujer en vos baja _

_-Grandioso!-se quejo el Dragon slayer mientras se tiraba al suelo-simplemente grandioso!... tomare una siesta...-cruzo los brazos detrás de la nuca y cerro los ojos_

_-Ayee...-murmuro el felino, para despues sentarse a un lado de su amo y masajearce sus patitas-duele..._

_-Que cosa te duele?-pregunto Tora_

_-Claro... ahora hablas...-susurro al aire el rubio menor molesto, pues sus intentos de hacer hablar al hijo del Fullbuster habían fallado _

_-Mis patitas...-respondió el exeede_

_-"de que se queja si el fue el que menos camino"-pensó con un tic en el ojo Takeshi _

_-Gray- el hombre miro a su esposa-seguimos las indicaciones como corresponde... Jubia no entiende como nos perdimos..._

_-Es verdad... Por cierto donde esta Ur?-volteo de lado a lado para ver que su hija no se encontraba entre el grupo-UR?!  
_

_-Aquí papá...-la pequeña salio desde unos arbustos con unas flores en sus manos, el hombre suspiro aliviado. El aire le pegaba en el rostro, sonrio levemente_

_-"Que sensación mas agradable..."-pensó mientras se entregaba poco a poco a los brazos de Morfeo-"que buena forma de dormirse .. el clima agradable, en medio del bosque, silencio absoluto, el olor de Lucy, junto con tus amigos, y ademas es el descanso perfecto despues de haber caminado tanto"_

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_-"LUCY!"-grito internamente mientras se ponía de pie-no puede ser..._

_-Que sucede Natsu?-no hubo respuesta, el hombre miraba de lado a lado_

_-"De donde viene... de allí?"-se pregunto mientras miraba hacia la izquierda para despues voltear en dirección opuesta-"No... es de aya?...SI ES DE AYA!"-grito mientras comenzaba a correr adentrándose al bosque _

_-NATSU! A DONDE VAS!-exclamo el felino impresionado ante el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañero _

_-NATSU DETENTE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!-exigió la peliroja_

_-IMBECIL!-insulto el Fullbuster-¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?!-No los escuchaba, sus insultos o reclamos entraban por una oreja y salian por la otra, estaba decidido; Lucy estaba cerca y el no perdería su oportunidad de encontrar, no se detendría por nada en el mundo _

_-JOVEN NATSU!-volteo levemente mirando de reojo a dos rubio que intentaba alcanzarlo-POR FAVOR NO SE VALLA!-pidió el pequeño de ojos marrones mientras estiraba su brazo derecho-POR FAVOR!_

_-SALAMANDER!-grito el mayor de los rubios-NOS DEJARAS ASÍ COMO ASÍ?-el hombre cerro sus ojos con fuerza ¿Por que esas preguntas le dolían?_

_-POR FAVOR NO SE VALLA!-gritaba Daika, el pequeño cerro los ojos y unas lagrimas cayeron- N-no nos deje...-pidió en un murmullo que solo el Dragneel oyó, sintió que el corazon se le partía... El niño lloraba... y era su culpa, no detuvo el paso pero si comenzó a bajar la velocidad inconscientemente, miro de reojo una ves mas, los niños aun los seguían asta que..._

_-DAIKA!-grito el mayor al ver que su hermanito había caído golpeándose demasiado fuerte en cuerpo contra el suelo, Natsu se detuvo y observo preocupado la escena-Daika te encuentras bien?-pregunto mientras intentaba ayudar al ojimarron a ponerse de pie, el rubio menor cojeaba mientras algunas lagrimas corrían de sus ojos al igual que leves sollozos se oían salir de sus labios -"Tu no estas llorando por la caída Daika..."- Daisuke miro al pelirosado, parecía esta confundido... ¿la razon? era simple, no estaba seguro si quedarse a consolar a los pequeños o ir por el amor de su vida..._

_-NATSU!-grito el felino logrando que este regresara en si, miro varios segundos a los pequeños y con todo el dolor de su corazon volvió a correr en dirección al bosque _

_-NATSU!-exclamo el niño a todo pulmón entre lagrimas suplicando que no lo dejara .. dolía, le dolía el alma, sentía que sus ojos ardían ante la imagen de aquel hombre corriendo y dejándolo a tras-no te vallas...-murmuro, el mayor lo miro, para despues serrar los ojos impidiendo que sus ojos lloran _

_-"Por favor... no seas como mi papá... Natsu..."-pidió en su mente sin poder evitar que una lagrima escapara..._

-Maldición...-susurro mientras apretaba los puños-"Daika y Daisuke estaban..."

_-Joven Natsu...-Daika lo miro a los ojos-usted quiere ser mi papá?..._

_-he?_

_-Si...bueno-el rubio bajo la mirada- yo no tengo papá y... quisiera saber... si usted quisiera ser mi papá..._

miro el cesped decepcionado consigo mismo

-"Soy una escorea..."-pensó triste al recordar a los menores, levanto la mirada decidido a volver con sus amigos pero se detuvo y volteo bruscamente-PERO QUE DIABLOS!

-Natsu que sucede?-pregunto el felino, el hombre lo miro y se tapo la nariz

-que no siente ese olor?-pregunto con vos entraña

-He?... waa! que asco!-se quejo el gato para despues cubrir ce la nariz con sus patitas-pero que es ese olor tan fétido

-Huele... a...-frunció el ceño mientras miraba en dirección al norte, esperando estar equivocado...

* * *

-Aun te duele Daika?-pregunto Gray mientras desvanecía el hielo de la pierna izquierda del rubio, el pequeño no contesto-"Ahora que fue lo que hiciste Natsu"-se pregunto así mismo viendo el estado en que se encontraban Daika y Daisuke-Mocoso... quieres que coloque mas hielo?-el niño negó- esta bien... si necesitas algo estaré aya...-murmuro mientras apuntaba a donde se encontraba Erza, Jubia, y los niños, no hubo reacción por parte del rubio, el Fullbuster suspiro para despues marcharse

-Natsu...-susurro deprimido el ojimarron

-Pronto volverá-el menor volteo

-Hermano... como estas tan seguro?

-Lo se...-Daisuke sonrio-confió en el...

-Pensé que no te agradaba hermano...-comento el niño mientras ladeaba su cabeza, el mayor de los Hertphilia volteo escondiendo su sonrojo, si, en un principio el dichoso Dragneel no le agradaba pero tenia que admitir que el día de hoy era una persona digna de admirar

-n-no le digas que te dije eso...-pidió aun con las mejillas ardiendo, el ojiverde rió levemente para despues recordar un detalle de hace unos momentos

-Hermano...-el joven lo miro- antes de que el joven Natsu corriera... sentí el olor de mamá...

-De verdad?...-el mayor rasco su nuca-pues... yo no sentí nada... estas seguro?

-Si... bueno me costo bastante sentirlo... pero estoy muy seguro que era el de mamá...

-No me sorprende que se te aya sido difícil identificarlo... estamos tan acostumbrados a su esencia que al sentirlo una ves mas lo dejamos de lado y nos enfocamos en los olores de nuestro alrededor-explico detalladamente el mayor de los hijos de Lucy

-Oye hermano...crees que...-miro el cielo

-Que cosa?-pregunto intrigado al no oír completa la frase

-Crees que el joven Natsu... se aya ido por que sintió el olor de mamá?-ambos se miraron carios segundos sin decir nada

-Nooooo-dijeron al mismo tiempo desechando de inmediato la idea sin saber que estaba en lo correcto, voltearon a ver al grupo, los miraron detenidamente al parecer se encontraban discutiendo el tema de si ir por Natsu o no

-ME NIEGO!-grito el mago de hielo mientras cruzaba los brazos-YO NO PIENSO IR EN BUSCA DEL CEREBRO DE LAVA!

-No empieces Gray...-amenazo la pelirroja- iras te guste o no...

-Gray... recuerda que nuestros enemigos son numerosos... necesitaremos la ayuda de Natsu-san- el hombre miro a su esposa con un berrinche, le mujer sonrió enternecida- Gray no agás esa cara... sabes que Jubia no puede resistirse a esa carita...-el hombre sonrió internamente, odiaba suplicar, pero con tal de no ir en busca del Dragon Slayer, aria las muecas necesarias asta lograr su objetivo-ya vasta Gray... Jubia no puede...

-PERO ERZA SI PUEDE...-interrumpió la escena la Scarlet mientras golpeaba la cabeza del mago, la peliazul se tapo la boca ante la sorpresa del golpe, pestañeo un par de veces para después voltear a ver a la Titania quien apuntaba con dedo índice al Fullbuster-IRAS TE GUSTE O NO! OÍSTE !-el hombre bufo mientras sobaba el chichón en su cabeza-DAIKA! DAISUKE!-los niños ante los gritos de la mujer llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a su lado, rogando a Dios no ser golpeados- USTEDES DOS IRAN CON GRAY! ENTENDIDO?!

-S-Sii!-dijeron en coro ambos infantes temblando de miedo, Erza los observo varios segundos y después poso su mirada en Gray, frunció el ceño al percatarse de que ninguno de los tres realizaba ningún movimiento o esfuerzo por moverse

-Y QUE DIABLOS ESTÁN ESPERANDO!-grito logrando que el hombre se pusiera de pie-VALLAN!

-AYEE!-gritaron mientras corrían, no llegaron muy lejos, tan solo a unos pasos desde donde parieron, es decir aun lograban a ver a la peliroja a los demás, pero se habían detenido debido a que repentinamente el menor de los rubios se había dejado de correr

-Que sucede Daika?-pregunto el hermano que se había detenido, al igual que Gray, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, Erza observo la escena de reojo-un te duele la pierna?-el pequeño no contesto de inmediato, tenia su mirada oculta tras su cabello logrando así ganarse la preocupación de su hermano mayor

-No lo sientes hermano?-dijo repentinamente logrando sorprender al rubio mayor

-Sentir?... sentir que?-pregunto el mas alto

-Ese olor...-murmuro mientras levantaba la mirada, sus ojos demostraban terror y preocupación dejando sorprendidos a los presentes

-Olor?-se pregunto a si mismo el niño de ojos verdes, cerro sus parpados y se concentro...-PERO QUE DIABLOS!-grito mientras miraba de lado a lado

-QUE SUCEDE?-exclamó Titania mientras se acercaba con el resto del grupo

-Huele a cadáver...-susurro el menor causando conmoción en las personas que lograban oír sus palabras, el aire era tenso, y aquel fétido aroma comenzaba a dar repugnancia a ambos niños...-Y ES POR ALLÁ!-grito mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección al norte-HERMANO!

-SII!-respondió de inmediato al entender que aquellas palabras significaban "sígueme". Alcanzó se inmediato el paso del menor, y en eso recordó ellos no estaban solos, miro de rojo hacia atrás para asegurase que los demás los estuvieran siguiendo

-ESPEREN!-grito el Fullbuster corriendo o mar rápido que podía junto con su esposa e hijos

-MOCOSOS!-llamo la pelirroja, para después sonreír -Guíennos...

-Con gusto...-susurro el mayor de los rubios acelerando el paso-ES POR AQUÍ!-grito a todo pulmón

Corrieron cerca de 30 minutos seguidos, sus energías se encontraban agotada pero aun así no alentaban el paso, no debían detenerse... no podían, las personas dependían de ellos y solo de ellos, deseaban estar equivocados, que sus pensamientos fueran simplemente erróneos

"La gente de Verdona desapareció... mas bien solo mujeres y niños" esas habían sido las palabras de muchas personas...sin excepción. Que fuera un error... solo eso pedían... esperaban que aquella gente... siguiera con vida

-Daisuke!-grito el mago de hielo que cargaba a su hija en su espalda- AÚN FALTA DEMACIADO?!-pregunto con la respiración agotada, sus piernas ya no estaban en condiciones de seguir

-SOLO UN POCO MAS...-respondió-EN EL ACANTILADO! ESTOY SEGURO!

-Eso no es un acantilado idiota...-ofendió el mayor de los hermanos Fullbuster

-He?... por que?-pregunto confundido el rubio de ojos verdes

-Pues... los acantilados están cercas de las costas son pendientes que al lanzarte desde la orilla caerás directo a al mar...-aclaro Tora con una leve sonrisa

-Y dime imbécil ves alguna playa por aquí?-hablo Takeshi con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

-Sierra la boca nevera andante...entonces...-el rubio mayor pensó unos segundos-acantilado...ESO! del el acantilado viene el olor...

-con que allí...-susurro la pelirroja con seguridad, sonrío, aumento el paso logrando adelantar a ambos rubios

-SEÑORITA ERZA ESPERE!-grito Daika, la Scarlet simplemente no escucho pero se detuvo al llegar asta el final del camino y lograr ver el interior del enorme cráter

-No...n-no puede ser...-susurro impresionada ante lo que se encontraba viendo

-Señorita Erza...-llamo el menor de los rubios que logro alcanzarla y pararse a un lado de ella, sudo frio, - "Esto...esto no puede estar pasando"

-Veo... que llegamos tarde...-opino Daisuke mientras observaba la horrible escena junto con lo demás presentes... Muerte... eso era lo que veían, en el interior del cráter se lograba ver una gran cantidad de carne en descomposición, aves que comían de esta sin sentir culpa ante lo aquello había sido en vida..."La gente de Verdona desapareció... mas bien solo mujeres y niños" esas habían sido las palabras de muchas personas...sin excepción

-Jubia no puede creerlo... quien aria tal atrocidad?-se pregunto a si mima entristecida ante lo que veía. Kazuma observaba sin mostrar menor sentimientos, miraba a cada ave esperando que algo sucediese, frunció el ceño, comenzó a caminar asta la orilla del acantilado, sintió la dulce brisa que golpeaba su rostro, suspiro para después...¡¿SALTAR?!

-KAZUMA!-gritaron todos ante el repentino movimiento del menor. El joven parecía despreocupado, se deslizaba en la tierra como si fuera diario, se detuvo un poco antes de llegar a los enormes bultos de carne podrida, se acercó sigilosamente a uno de ellos y los miro detenidamente varios minutos

-KAZUMA FERNANDES!-grito la pelirroja enfurecida-VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!-el pequeño volteo

-Discúlpame madre...-giro una ves mas su cuerpo para mirar con seguridad el desperdicio-Pero esto no es carne humana...

-¡¿HE?!-grito el grupo, a excepción de Titania que escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su hijo

-Si no me equivoco...Es carne de vaca...-dijo sin menor interés mientras se encogía de hombros y comenzaba una caminata devuelta. Por alguna extraña razón los presentes, a excepción de la pelirroja, escucharon un "~Muu~" en sus cabezas-¿y ahora que aremos?-pregunto el joven logrando que el grupo reaccionara

-Pues...-hablo la menor de los Fullbuster-no deberíamos seguir buscando las cuevas...

-No se por que creo que esas cuevas están mas lejos de lo esperado-murmuro Daisuke mientras se apoyaba en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, los magos lo miraron esperando una explicación- piénsenlo... es casi obvio, hemos estado caminando en círculos... tal ves el vendedor se equivoco... ya que si seguimos caminando en esa dirección-señalo hacia el norte-llegaremos al desierto... dudo que encontremos algo allí... bueno, además de arena...

-Si... mi hermano tiene razón...-apunto hacía la misma dirección de que el rubio mayor- es solo arena...

-Y ustedes como diablos saben?-pregunto desconfiado Takeshi sin quitarle la mirada al los dos magos de fuego, Daika toco su nariz y luego sonrió

-Suerte... supongo...-dijo con arrogancia el ojimarron- Después de este precipicio hay un...

-¡Esto no es precipicio maldición!-se quejo el mayor de los hermanos Fullbuster-Lo imbécil es de familia

-Muérete...-susurro el ojiverde con los ojos entre cerrados

-Ustedes dos ya vasta...-amenazó la Scarlet-Si el desierto está en esa dirección… pues no queda de otra que ir hacia él

-P-pero…-tartamudeo el mayor de los rubios-allí hay mucha arena… me canso…

-Caminas…-Kazuma se trono los nudillos-o vuelas…

-Hermano…como se vuela? -murmuró el más pequeño de los magos de fuego

-¡ASÍ!-grito el hijo del Fernandes mientras golpeaba al mayor de los Hertphilia lanzándolo hacia los cielos sin piedad alguna- ¿alguien más tiene una queja?

-N-NO-gritaron los niños en coro temiendo por su seguridad

-¡ENTONCES QUE ESPERAN!-los menores comenzaron a correr dejando una nube de polvo atrás-Perfecto…-murmuro el muchacho satisfecho con el resultado de su amenaza

-Gray…-susurro la peliazul en la oreja de su esposo- Jubia piensa que de tal palo da la astilla…

-¡MUEVANSE!-grito la Scarlet logrando asustar a los dos adultos-¡NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA!

-¡S-SI!-gritaron para después correr tras los pequeños

-Jubia...-llamo el hombre-pienso exactamente igual que tu...-Erza, observaba como sus compañeros corrían temiendo por sus vidas, suspiro y poso su mirada en la gran cantidad de desperdicio

-"Si esto no es carne humana…"-pensó-"Entonces ¿Qué hace todo esto aquí?

Corrían a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, no debían detenerse ante el cansancio, lo deseaban… pero sentían aquel presentimiento de que se encontraban cerca de su objetivo, se encontraba tan solo unos pasos alejados del bosque la arena se encontraba hirviendo excepto para los dos rubios que simplemente no les importaba el calor.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el rubio mayor mientras se detenía logrando llamar la atención de los presentes, la tierra se movía…

-Una estampida?-pregunto al aire Tora

-No… yo digo que es una tormenta de arena…- concluyo Daika mientras asentía orgulloso de su propia teoría

-No…-murmuro el padre de los Fullbuster, para después voltear en dirección al bosque y mirara detenidamente e los arboles-Viene de allí…-de entre las ramas y arbustos, extrañas criaturas aparecieron de cuerpo plateado, su rostro estaba oculto por una mascar negra, en su espalda cargaba una espacie de mochila del mismo tono que la máscara- ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?!

-¿Que son esas cosas?-pregunto impactado Takeshi mientras ocultaba a su hermanita tras de él

-S-son miles…-susurro el menor de los hijo de Jubia

-hermano…-llamo Daika asustado mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano mayor-¿Que aremos?

-Yo…-el joven bufo y sonrió con confianza, avanzó hasta el frente del grupo y apretó sus puños-Como preguntas eso?-los presente miraron atentos al niño, el pequeño se posiciono listo para el combate y encendió sus puños en llamas-no es obvió?¡VAMOS A PELEAR!-los magos sonrieron ante las palabras el ojiverde

-¡¿LISTOS?!-pregunto Titania a todo pulmón ya armada con su espada

-¡AYE!-recibió de respuesta por parte de cada mago presente, los Hertphilia tenían sus puños en llamas, los tres alquimistas de hielo listos para congelar todo a su paso, las dos magas de agua se encontraban una tras de otra y por ultimo pero no menos importante Kazuma esta con dos katanas listo para recibir cualquier golpe que le quisieran dar, todos se encontraban preparados para el enorme encuentro que se acercaba

-ATAQUEN!-ordeno la Scarlet mientras corría a gran velocidad y comenzaba a atravesar a sus enemigos seguida con los mismos movimientos por su hijo-¡KAZUMA!-grito alarmada al ver a una de las extrañas criaturas acercarse al pequeño- ¡DETRÁS DE-el niño partió en dos al enemigo-Bien hecho...

-hay que ser preciso no?-pregunto con una leve sonrisa el peliazul a lo que madre simplemente asintió

* * *

-¡ICE MAKE!-dijeron los dos menores, semi desnudos

-¡LANZA!-exclamo Tora mientras extendía los brazos hacia adelante, creando largas lanzas de hielo que se dispararon directo a su enemigo atravesándolos sin piedad

-¡GEÍSER!-grito el hermano mayor mientras congelaba la tierra frente a él creando una gran cantidad de picos de hielo causando gran daño a las criaturas

-Ice maker...-susurro el padre para después gritar a todo pulmón-¡CUCHILLA DE HIELO, DANZA DE SIETE CORTES!-de sus ante brazos aparecieron hojas de hielo, corrió en dirección a un gran grupo de criaturas comenzando así una gran cantidad de cortes, hiriendo en siete ocasiones a cada uno de sus enemigos logrando deshacerse de buen numero de ellos, limpio el sudor de su frente

-Cuando aprenderé hacer eso?-se quejo el menor de los niños Fullbuster con las mejillas infladas al ver las grandes habilidades de su padre

-No te quejes...-regaño Takeshi- confórmate con lo que sabes...

* * *

-¡NO MOLESTEN!-grito el mayor de los rubios mientras lanzaba por lo aires a un grupo de las extrañas criaturas tan solo con un golpe-maldita sea... son demasiados...

-Hermano... ya... ya no puedo mas... -murmuro Daika agotado y con su respiración entre cortada

-Si lo se...-"Si tan solo pudiéramos descansar un poco..."-pensó un tanto cansado el ojiverde -¡Daika!-el nombrado miro a su hermano-No te separes mi...

-Si...-respondió mientras chocaba su espada contra la de su hermano

* * *

-DEJEN EN PAZ A LA FAMILIA DE JUVIA!-reclamo la madre de tres hijos mientras ahogaba a los malos con rencor al ver como sus dos hijos y su padre pelaban-JUVIA NO SE LO PERDONARA...-dijo con un aura oscura

-TOMEN ESTO!-gritaba la pequeña Ur mientras golpeaba a los enemigos con una barita, volteo y grito asustada-AAH! MAMÁ!-Juvia, preocupada ante el desgarrador grito de su hija menor lanzo a las criaturas a los cielos tan solo con un movimiento de su brazo

-UR!-grito mientras corría hacia la pequeña para quedarse sorprendida ante lo que veía

-DEJENME! DEJENME!-repetía con los ojos cerrados mientras golpeaba a diestra y siniestra a los monstros con sus brazos transformados en látigos de agua dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo

-UR!-grito el mayor de sus hermanos mientras corría en su dirección- TE ENCUENTRAS BI-fue golpeado por su hermanita inconscientemente, la niña abrió los ojos, y vio a Takeshi enterrado en la arena

-¡L-lo siento hermano!-se disculpo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas su madre suspiro aliviada

-"Esto no sirve..."-pensó frustrada Titania-"Son demasiados..."-miro como sus compañeros peleaban ya cansados-REAGRUPENSE!-grito la Scalet, los magos obedecieron y fueron rodeados por el enemigo

-Señorita Erza!-grito el menor de los rubios -que aremos!

-PELEAR!-respondió molesta la peliroja-"Maldición... "

-LLAMA...-el grupo completo volteo para ver a un pelirosado siendo cargado por un gato azul-¡BRILLANTE DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!-grito a todo pulmón el Dragneel mientras sus manos se encendían en llamas, Happy dejo caer al hombre, Natsu reunió en fuego de sus manos para después aterrizar en la tierra causando una enorme explosión logrando derrotar al enemigo en su mayoría

-Na-natsu...-tartamudeo Daika sorprendido debido a que el recién llegado logro hacer lo que el grupo no había podido, vencer a la mayoría de los malos, ambos rubios sonrieron y corrieron hacia el pelirosado- JOVEN NATSU!-grito el niño, el hombre boteó para después sentir como ambos pequeños chocaban contra su pecho buscando un abraso-me alegro que haya vuelto...-susurro el menor de los pequeños mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al Dragon Slayer, el hombre simplemente les acaricio el cabello a ambos

-Me alegra estar con ustedes...-murmuro con una enorme sonrisa, el mayor de los Hertphilia se separo de golpe

-M-me alegro que hayas vuelto...-dijo Daisuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba a ver hacia otra dirección intentando ocultar su sonrojo, Natsu sonrió

-PAPAAA!-se escucho, los tres magos de fuego voltearon para ver como Ur era absorbida por una de las criaturas

-UR!-grito Gray intentando alcanzarla pero un grupo de aquellas extrañas cosas comenzó a arrastrarlo lejos del grupo al igual que a Erza y a Jubia, mientras los niños Fullbuster recibían el mismo castigo que su hermana menor-DETÉNGANSE MALDITOS!

-TORA! TAKESHI! UR!-gritaba Juvia entre lagrimas

-MAMAA!-respondieron los tres menores asustados al no saber que era exactamente lo que sucedía

-HERMANO AYÚDAME!-exclamo Daika mientras sorpresivamente su brazo era devorado por el estomago de uno de sus enemigos

-DAIKA!-intento alcanzar a su hermano menor, pero fue atrapado por uno de los peculiares monstros-DÉJAME FENÓMENO!

-DAIKA! DAISUKE!-llamo Natsu intentando deshacerse de las criaturas que repentinamente lo arrastraron junto con los demás magos adultos-NOO! HAPPY AYUDALOS!

-NO LOS VEO NATSU!-gritaba desesperado el felino desde los cielos

-JOVEN NATSU AYÚDEME!-dijo de forma desgarradora logrando que el pelirosado enfureciera

-MALDICIÓN DÉJENLOS! ELLOS NO!-hablo a todo pulmón pensando que iba a perder a los niños al igual que perdió a su amada rubia-por favor...-susurro apunto de derramar en lagrimas, una luz segadora aprecio, serró los ojos pensando en lo peor... su fin

-Imposible...-se escucho la vos de Erza, el Dragneel lentamente levanto sus parpados dejando ver cada uno de sus enemigos derrotados y cubiertos por una leve nube de polvo

-He?... p-pero que paso?-se pregunto así mismo para después divisar a cada uno de sus compañeros mirando sorprendidos a un hombre-y ese quien es?...

-Loki...-fue lo único que logro decir el Fullbuster- eso quiere decir que...-el grupo levanto la mirada, la pequeña nube comenzó a desaparecer dejando visible a una mujer vestida en un traje negro de largos cabellos rubios y de unos hermosos ojos marrones

-Lucy...-susurro el pelirosado mientras miraba a la mujer que se encontraba a un lado del hombre de elegante traje

-A pasado tiempo... Fairy Tail...-murmuró con una sonrisa torcida el espíritu estelar

**Continuara...**

**Hoy no contestare comentarios por que am... bueno por que... cof cof flojera cof cof... **

**BUENO!... espero que les aya gustado el capitulo (soy mala) los deje metidos he? jejeje **

**PD: INTENTE! lo intente los juro! pero no estoy segura si logre arreglar un poco mi ortografía TT-TT se que tengo pésima ortografía pero no me odien por eso TT-TT**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	11. Bienvenida a casa

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

**__********_cambio de escena_**

**-Imposible...-se escucho la vos de Erza, el Dragneel lentamente levanto sus parpados dejando ver cada uno de sus enemigos derrotados y cubiertos por una leve nube de polvo**

**-He?... p-pero que paso?-se pregunto así mismo para después divisar a cada uno de sus compañeros mirando sorprendidos a un hombre-y ese quien es?...**

**-Loki...-fue lo único que logro decir el Fullbuster- eso quiere decir que...-el grupo levanto la mirada, la pequeña nube comenzó a desaparecer dejando visible a una mujer vestida en un traje negro de largos cabellos rubios y de unos hermosos ojos marrones**

**-Lucy...-susurro el pelirosado mientras miraba a la mujer que se encontraba a un lado del hombre de elegante traje**

**-A pasado tiempo... Fairy Tail...-murmuró con una sonrisa torcida el espíritu estelar**

**********Capitulo 10: Bienvenida a casa**

-A pasado tiempo... Fairy Tail...-murmuró con una sonrisa torcida el espíritu estelar mientras su dueña se fregaba los debido al polvo- Mira Lucy... a quien encontramos...-susurro el muchacho a la rubia mientras apuntaba al grupo, la mujer levanto la mirada y se paralizó

-"No puede ser"-pensó sin que sus músculos respondieran, tenia que salir de allí, no solo era Fairy Tail, sino que eran sus antiguos amigos, y además estaba...-Yo... e-es es hora de irnos Loki...

-Bueno...-murmuro con cierto aire de decepción-"Esperaba mas lagrimas y gritos de alegría"-pensó con una mueca en el rostro-si eso quieres...-respondió mientras se encogía de hombros el espíritu estelar del León, la mujer volteo y comenzó a caminar mientras miraba el suelo, ella no debería estar allí, se detuvo varios segundos...ella ya no pertenecía a ellos...

-¡LUCY!-grito la peliazul derramando lagrimas mientras corría a abrasar a su amiga sin siquiera darle tiempo de voltear, rodeo con sus delicados brazos el cuerpo del rubia-Juvia la extrañaba...Juvia sabia que volvería a ver a Lucy... Juvia lo sabia...-murmuraba entre el llanto la Hertphilia se liberó del agarre y volteo con su mirada oculta tras su cabello-Lucy?

-Ju-juvia...-dijo mientras levantaba la mirada-¡JUVIA!-grito mientras la mujer abrasaba a la maga de agua, la esposa del Fullbuster correspondió el abraso de inmediato

-Es...Es...Lucy...-dijo la pelirroja liberando su emoción a través de las lagrimas, se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia la maga estelar

-Madre?-llamo el muchacho el niño pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Titania

-Lucy...-la rubia abrió los parpados lentamente y así sonreír al ver a la Scarlet-A pasado tiempo...

-Erza...-dijo mientras la maga de agua y ella extendían los brazos dejando en claro que querían que Titania se uniera al abraso, la madre de Kazuma simplemente sonrió se acercó a ellas y se aferro a sus dos amigas-las extrañe...-comento la hija de Layla

-Y nosotras a ti Lucy...-susurro Scarlet al viento abrasando aun mas fuerte que antes-y nosotras a ti...

-"Eso era lo que quería..."-pensó alegre el hombre de lentes de sol con los brazos cruzados y con una leve sonrisa imposible de ocultar, miro los niños-"y esos niños?"

-Lucy?-se pregunto así mismo Tora para después mirar a su hermano mayor-No será... la tía Lucy?...

-No creo... o si?...-el muchacho rasco su nuca-pues... se ve que mamá la quiere mucho

-Que tierno...-comento la menor de los Fullbuster ganándose la atención de sus hermanos y la de Kazuma- Tía Erza y mamá están llorando de felicidad...

-Muy cierto... sea quien sea...se ve que es alguien especial...-dijo el hijo de Jellal con una leve sonrisa

-¿No te parece lindo papá?-pregunto enternecida a Ur-¿Papá?...-llamo una ves mas al ver que el hombre no le prestaba atención, el mago tenia la mirada perdida en las tres mujeres

-Kazuma...-hablo Gray-cuida de los niños...-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al grupo de mujeres

-Cla-claro...-respondió extrañado el peliazul-el tío Gray también?...wow esa mujer causa mucha emoción en nuestros padres...-miro al pelirosado que se encontraba parada con la morada oculta tras una sombra-"Me pregunto si..."

-Lucy... no as cambiado en nada...-dijo repentinamente el alquimista de hielo logrando que la rubia se separara de las dos mujeres, el hombre extendió los brazos

-¡GRAY!-grito mientras golpeaba su humanidad contra el pecho del muchacho, el padre de tres hijos abraso a la maga estelar con fuerzas derramando unas inevitables lagrimas de felicidad

-¿Dónde habías estado?-pregunto con los ojos serrados con fuerza -Nos tenias muy preocupados...

-Gray...-fue lo único que logro decir con una leve sonrisa en los labios- tu fuiste unos de los mas que extrañe...

-Me alegra verte Lucy...-dijo con una sonrisa el Fullbuster

-Que suerte...-hablo el mayor de los rubios mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente-veo que mamá esta bastante feliz así que posiblemente...-le sonrió al ojimarron-nos salvemos del castigo

-Mm... hermano...-el mayor miro al mas pequeño- se que debería estar feliz por que mamá esta distraída con los demás pero...-el rostro de Daika entristeció-pero... yo también quiero abrasar a mamá...

-Si ahora que lo dices...-el muchacho miro a su madre y su seño se frunció-Tienes razón...

-Lucy...-la rubia se separo del Fullbuster y miro a la persona que le había hablado, su cuerpo ya no respondía y una profunda tristeza la invadió al ver al Dragneel avanzar lentamente hacia ella-De verdead eres tu Lucy...

-Na-natsu...-susurro nerviosa y apunto de llorar una ves mas, Loki frunció el ceño

-"Ese maldito..."-pensó el espíritu estelar mientras apretaba los dientes-"ahora si le parto la cara"-comenzó a caminar hacia el Dragon Slayer-"Ni Lucy ni nadie me detendrá esta ves... quien se cree... después de todo lo que izo ¿Aun así se la sigue molestando? ¡Que acaso no conoce limites!"

-No sabes...no sabes cuanto...-una dulce y tierna sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de pelirosado logrando sorprender a Leo y los demás magos-Yo... te busque...

-No...-la rubia oculto su mirada y se abraso a si misma-Por favor... detente...-pidió con vos temblorosa, Gray la miro sorprendido, y en eso comprendió, miro con ira a su compañero

-"¡IMBECIL!"-pensó con ira el mago de hielo-" TODO ESTE TIEMPO... DE SEGURO... ¡TU TUVISTE LA CULPA...POR TU CULPA LUCY SE FUE!-grito internamente mientras apretaba los puños con rencor, apunto de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos

-Pero... Lucy...-detuvo el paso y una aquella sonrisa que se había borrado por varios años volvió junto con sonrojo que le fue inevitable ocultar-Yo fui... yo fui el que mas te extra-callo al suelo enterrando su rostro en la tierra dejando a todos sin entender que era lo que había pasado

-¡MUEVETE SALAMNDER!-exigió Daisuke parado sobre la espalda de Natsu-NOSOTROS TENEMOS MAS DERECHO QUE TU!

-¡MAMÁ!-grito a todo pulmón el mas pequeño de los rubios mientras se abalanzaba hacia los brazos de adorada madre

-¿MAMÁ!?-preguntaron todos los presentes

-¡¿MAMÁ?!-pregunto Natsu sin poder creerlo mientras separaba su rostro de la tierra

-Si... mamá... que eres sordo?-pregunto con ironía el ojiverde para después correr en dirección a su madre

-DAIKA! DAISUKE!-la mujer los abraso con todas sus fuerzas a sus hijos olvidando por completo al Dragneel-me tenían preocupada...

-Disculpa mamá... -susurro el menor sin separase de la mujer abrió los ojos y la miro-¡PERO ESCUCHA! ¡MI HERMANO Y YO AHORA SOMO MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL!-grito a todo pulmón dejando pálida a su madre

-E-eso es verdad?-pregunto débilmente a Daisuke quien simplemente sonrió y asintió, la mujer suspiro-hay ustedes dos... siempre haciendo las cosas sin permiso-Lucy se puso de pie y los miro de forma intimidante- Estan...

-¡MLADITOS MOCOSOS!-grito Leo mientras atrapaba a Daika con un brazos y le enterraba los nudillos en la cabeza mientras que con el otro brazo realizaba el mismo castigo a Daisuke-¡LOS VOY A CASTIGAR! ¡MAS BIEN LOS TORURARE!

-B-BASTA TÍO!-grito el menor intentando zafarse-DUELEEEE!

-Y POR QUE D-DIABLOS HACES ESTO!-se quejo el mayor-SI TU ERES EL PEOR NIÑERO DE LA HISTORIA!

-¡¿COMO QUE EL PERO NIÑERO?!-gritó enfurecido dejando de lado a Daika y chocando su frente contra la de Daisuke-¡COME LIBROS!

-¡LEÓN SIN MELENA!-insulto el niño

-¡MAGO DE PACOTILLA!

-Oye... esto se pone interesante...-murmuró con una sonrisa el mayor de los hermanos Fullbuster-le apuesto mi mesada al de lentes

-bien entonces yo apuesto todo mi dinero a Daisuke-dijo confiado Tora mientras animaba internamente al Hertphilia

-No sean tontos...-insulto Kazuma- Es claro que el de traje ganara...

-¡YO DIGO QUE LA SEÑORITA LUCY VENCERA!-grito Ur con una sonrisa

-De que hablas si ella no esta mentida en la discusión...-pregunto Kazuma mientras rascaba su nuca

-¡USTEDES DOS YA VASTA!-exigió la rubia con ambos brazos en su cintura logrando detener la discusión al instante

-Que les dije...-dijo victoriosa la pequeña Fullbuster mientras estiraba la mano recibiendo el dinero de sus hermanos

-DAIKA! DAISUKE!-grito la mujer de ojos marrones-ESTAN CASTIGADOS!

-Mamá...- se quejaron ambos niños al mismo tiempo

-¡Y SERAN TRES CASTIGOS!- sentencio la maga estelar mientras levantaba tres de sus cinco dedos

-Pe-pero...-intento decir el menor de sus hijos

-SIN PEROS!-oculto el dedo índice-Primero: Daisuke no puedes leer ningún libro... Daika leras dos horas diarias

-AAH! ESO NO ES JUSTO-se quejo el mayor en un berrinche

-¡ODIO LEER!-grito al aire el ojimarron

-Segundo-oculto otro dedo- Se levantaran todo los días a las 9 am. y limpiaran la casa de pies a cabeza

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron en coro

-Silencio... aun no acabo...-los niños bajaron la mirada esperando el ultimo castigo-haber... y el tercero...pues...

-Yo tengo uno...-hablo repentinamente Loki ganándose la mirada asesina de Daisuke-que tal si dejamos que acuario elija el ultimo castigo...-Lucy sonrió

-Me parece bien...-contesto mientras cruzaba los brazos y asentía

-Estamos muerto...-dijo Daika arrodillado con un aura depresiva alrededor de el

-Y bien muertos...-concordó el mayor de los rubios dejándose caer aun lado de su hermano en el mismo estado que él

-¡SEÑORITA!-se escucho a lo lejos la rubia volteo al igual que el espíritu estelar ambos sonrieron

-Pero que...-se pregunto Gray al ver a un enorme numero de mujeres correr en dirección al bosque intentando llegar a la ciudad de Yuren, una de ellas se detuvo frente a Lucy

-Guerrera de la Luna...se lo agradezco tanto!-dijo la mujer con las lagrima de felicidad escapando de sus ojos-joven Leo..-miro al muchacho y le sonrió-le debo mi vida... gracias a ustedes podre ver a mi hija Hana una ves mas...¡Gracias!-grito mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección al bosque en búsqueda de su familia

-Ella era la mamá de Hana?-pregunto Happy en vos alta

-Eso quiere decir...-Erza vio como el sin numero de mujeres corría entre ellos ignorando su existencia, entre ellos se vio algunos niños y niñas-Estas personas son de Verdona

-UN SEGUNDO!-grito Gray y luego apunto a la rubia-LUCY! TU ERES LA GUERRERA DE LA LUNA!-la mujer rasco su nuca y comenzó a reír nerviosa

-Jeje sobre eso...si de hace un tiempo-dijo con un cierto tono de diversión ante la cara de los presentes

-No... eso es imposible...-dijo Takeshi-estamos ante una de las magas mas fuertes de Fiore

-Que sucede-pregunto Daisuke con arrogancia-¿sorprendido que mi madre sea una de las mejores magas que haya existido?

-Sierra la boca imbécil...-insulto el muchacho cruzándose de brazos, Erza sonrió levemente y miro el bosque

-Por lo que veo...gracias a Lucy nuestra misión a acabado por hoy...-dijo con dulzura ganándose una sonrisa por parte de cada mago presente, a excepción de un pelirosado que se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la mirada cubierta por una sombra-bien... es hora de irnos...

-Tienes razón...-susurro la rubia para después mirar a Loki-ya es hora de volver a casa...

-Mamá...-llamo el menor de sus hijos que la miro con tristeza

-Eso hora de irnos Daika... Daisuke...-ambos pequeños asintieron un tanto decaídos, La Hertphilia comenzó a caminar seguida por sus hijos y por su espíritu estelar-Adiós muchachos

-ALTO AHÍ LUCY!-grito la pelirroja

-He?-volteo para mirar como el grupo se encontraba observándola de manera retadora

-Tu no te puedes ir...-dejo en claro la Scarlet

-He? y por que?-pregunto extrañada la hija de Layla, Leo miro detenidamente al pelirosado quien no había mencionada nada desde hace un buen tiempo

-Por que no permitiremos que te lleves a dos de nuestros miembros de nuestro gremio-dijo refiriéndose a dos menores, los rubios se miraron por varios segundo para después voltear a ver a Natsu

-"Parece no molestarle que mamá nos lleve"-pensó entristecido Daika

-Lo siento Erza pero estas hablando de mis hijos...-El Dragneel apretó los dientes al escuchar aquellas palabras-Y no iré a ninguna parte sin ellos...

-Es verdad-apoyo el espíritu estelar posando su mano en el hombro de la rubia-Yo tampoco me moveré de aquí sin Daika y Daisuke... son mi familia...-el Dragon Slayer se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque

-Que le sucede a Natsu?-pregunto Juvia mientras miraba a su esposo, este no respondió

-Así que no quieres separarte de tus hijos no?-la Scarlet sonrió-pues perfecto...

* * *

-No puedo creer que todos me hayan obligado subir al tren...-se quejo la rubia con un leve tic en ojo mientras veía el paisaje

-Ya no te quejes Lucy...-Loe sonrió-¡piensa que veremos otra ves al gremio! al maestro, a Cana, Mira, Lissana, Elfman...¡Imagínate cuanto abra crecido Wendy Y Romeo en todos estos años!-dijo emocionado, la rubia sonrió levemente

-Te ves emocionado Loki...-el hombre asintió

-Pues es obvio... llevaba años queriendo volver al gremio para que todos conocieran a Daika y Daisuke...-coloco ambas manos tras su cuello para después serrar los ojos, abrió el derecho-Y como están vomito 1 y vomito 2?-dijo refiriéndose a ambos rubios que dimían a un lado la mujer

-Pues bien... mientras duermen no se marean -dijo sonriente para después ver a sus hijos, Daika dormía apoyado en el hombro de su hermano, mientras que Daisuke ocupaba de almohada la cabeza del menor de los rubios- tienes que admitir que se ven tiernos mientras duermen...

-Si... mas calmados y callados... así me agradan...-comento logrando que la rubia riera

* * *

-Por lo que Juvia vio..-hablo la mujer mientras cargaba a su hija en sus piernas-Lucy y Loki tienen una hermosa familia...

-Estoy de acuerdo...-concordó la Scarlet mientras acariciaba el cabello de hijo que dormía en sus piernas-De seguro Loki es un buen padre...

-Se equivocan...-interrumpió Gray quien tenia a Tora sentado en una pierna y Takeshi sentado a su lado mirando por la ventana- Escuché bastante claro cuando Daika llamo a Loki Tío...

-Entonces... si Loki no es el padre...-Erza se cruzó de brazos-¿Quién es el papa de Daika y Daisuke?

-Sea quien sea... Juvia piensa que es afortunado por tener unos hijos tan maravillosos-comento Juvia con un leve sonrojo y se iba en su imaginación-debe de ser alguien guapo de largos cabellos rubios de buen cuerpo y de hermosos ojos verdes

-Oye oye...cuidadito a donde llevas tu imaginación Juvia- se quejo el Fullbuster

-Pero Gray... Juvia esta pensando en un padre para los hijos de Lucy-murmuro sin poder evitar que un leve sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro

-"Ni siquiera lo conozco...y ya lo odio"-pensó resentido el padre de tres hijos, miro de reojo al Draneel

-Natsu estará bien?-pregunto la mujer de cabellos azulados- Juvia no lo a escuchado decir ninguna palabra desde que se nos encontramos con Lucy...

-Déjalo...que piense con clama sus estupideces-dijo un tanto frustrado el Fullbuster, mientras que el Dragneel se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados simulando estar dormido, estaba mareado pero eso no le impediría pensar

-"Lucy..."-pensó el pelirosado-"Daika y Daisuke son sus hijos...eso quiere decir que otro hombre se atrevió a tocar a mi Lucy...y no solo eso... se atrevió a abandonar a los niños... ese maldito.. sea quien sea... yo.."-apretó sus mandíbulas y sintió como una gota de sudor caía por mejilla debido al esfuerzo que hacia para no caer inconsciente-"Yo... cuando lo conozca...lo voy matar... nadie toca a mi Lucy y se sale con las suyas...¡ES UNA PROMESA!... aun así...Daika y Daisuke son la prueba de que Lucy ya no me ama como antes... después de todo si estuvo con otro hombre...supongo que de alguna manera esos don mi derrota de una u otra manera"

* * *

Caminaban por las grandes calles de Magnolia, muchas personas se quedaban mirando la figura y el rostro de la dulce mujer de largos cabellos rubios, que en mas de un ocasión Leo les sonreía y les susurraba "No te atrevas a tocarla o yo mismo te dejo sin herederos" así seguir su camino sonriendo disimuladamente fingiendo ser un hombre completamente inocente , caminaron aun lado del donde Lucy inevitablemente salto sobre la franja de ladrillo, situadas aun lado del rio

-Cuando solía vivir aquí en Magnolia...-relato a sus hijos quienes les prestaban toda su atención-yo hacia todo los días esto...caminaba por aquí asta llegar ami casa...

-Señorita tenga cuidado...-grito un barquero que pasaba por allí-señorita Lucy?

-HOLA! CUANTO TIEMPO A PASADO!-contesto la mujer saludando al hombre

-Valla mamá se nota que eras conocida por aquí...-comento Daika que siguió a su madre por la franja de ladrillos-esto es divertido

-Verdad?-pregunto la mujer alegre, para después voltear y ver un edificio causando que se detuviera

-¿Que sucede Lucy?-pregunto el Fullbuster que se detenía junto con el grupo, Natsu observo lo que tanto miraba la rubia y sonrió de manera melancólica

-Han pasado años... no?-le pregunto la Hertphilia al viento mientras miraba su antiguo departamento, bajo la mirada y sonrió levemente-eso me trae muchos recuerdos...

_-¡Bienvenida a casa Lucy!-grito el pelirosado y el gato azul quienes se encontraban sentado en la cama de la rubia_

_-¡QUE DIABLOS HACE EN MI CASA!-grito molesta la mujer_

_-Pues esperándote...-respondió como si nada el muchacho_

_-Aye!_

_-¡Y COMO DSE SUPONE QUE ENTRARON!_

_-Por la ventana...-dijeron ambos mientras apuntaban hacia su supuesta entrada, la mujer golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano derecha_

-"Eso fue hace tanto..."-pensó con melancolía la rubia para luego mirar inconscientemente al pelirosado -"Hace tanto... que ahora solo es un recuerdo vago... no Natsu?"-serró los ojos y siguió caminado seguidos por los magos a excepción del Dragneel

-"Me pregunto si Lucy... extrañara aquellos días..."

_-OYE LUCY!-grito el muchacho mientras una ves mas entraba por la ventana sin permiso-Me preguntaba si querías ir a tomar un helado con Happy y conmigo..-la rubia no estaba en la habitación así que entro como si fuera su casa-Lucy...¡Lucy!...¡LUCY!-se escucho una vos proveniente del baño, el joven sin pensarlo dos veces entro a al cuarto-¡LUCY!_

_-¡NATSUU!-grito asustada al ver que su compañero había entrado en el baño con ella dentro... mientras salía de la tina... es decir el pelirosado la estaba viendo tal como llego al mundo-¡FUERAAA!-grito mientras intentaba cubrirse con la toalla logrando asuntar al mago que intentaba huir de los múltiples objetos que la mujer lanzaba_

-Jeje...-rio levemente para después comenzar a caminar al igual que los demás, caminaron por algunos minutos asta que...

-Es verdad...-dijo repentinamente Tora mientras se paraba frete a sus padres

-que sucede?-Pregunto el padre del pequeño logrando llamar la atención de cada mago presente

-Papá... como se hace el amor?-pregunto repentinamente el pequeño logrando un enorme sonrojo en los adultos y que Natsu sintiese que su cabeza rodaría en cualquier momento

-El amor se hace?-pregunto el mayo de los Fullbuster a su hermano

-SII!-grito Daika todo pulmón para después mirar a su madre-Mamá con el amor nace los bebes no?

-Y-yo... pues... No se que decirte...-contesto la mujer nerviosa

-Tío Loki usted sabe?-pregunto el menor de los rubios al espíritu estelar quien asintió y saco unas marionetas hechas de su propia magia

-Verán niños-Los menores se pararon alrededor del Leo-Cuando una abejita y una flor se quieren mucho mucho mucho

-NO TE ATREVAS LOKI!-grito la Scarlet mientras golpeaba al espíritu estelar dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo

-Tora...-llamo la madre de tres niños mientras el hombre de lentes de sol se ponía de pie-Por que no le dices a mamá quien te metió esa idea en la cabeza-El Dragneel comenzó a caminar de puntitas intentando escaparse

-¡El tío Natsu mamá!-la mujer volteo y miro con un aura negra al Dragon Slayer

-Natsu...-murmuro la mujer de cabellos azulados quien se entraba junto a su esposo y el espíritu estelas

-Es tu fin imbécil-dijo Gray mientras se tronaba los nudillos

-S-solo...yo jeje... es una historia graciosa...-murmuraba mientras los tres se acercaban y el retrocedía, asta que choco con algo, volteo levemente para ver a una rubia furiosa acompañada de la Scarlet que se encontraban en el mismo estado que Juvia-Por Igneel...

Un par de minutos después...

-Y es por eso que no deben volver a preguntar ese tema-aclaro la rubia con una dulce sonrisa- hablaremos de eso cuando tengan un poco mas de edad bien?

-Si mamá...-dijeron al mismo tiempo los rubios

-Lo que usted diga señorita Lucy-dijeron en coro los tres hijos de Gray

-Kazuma verdad?-el muchacho asintió-tu ya sabes verdad?- el pequeño volvió asentir-bien..

-Disculpa...-hablo la pequeña, la maga estelar le sonrió- podemos decirte tía?

-Claro...-respondió con un leve sonrojo enternecida por la inocencia de la pequeña

-¡BUENO ES HORA DE IR AL GREMIO!-grito Loki completamente impaciente ante la cara que podrían los integrantes Fairy Tail

-Me parece bien...-respondió Gray con una sonrisa leve

-¡Jubia esta emocionada!-dijo la peliazul

-Muy démonos prisa...-ordeno la pelirroja que cargaba a un inconsciente Natsu

-"Me pregunto si aún me recordaran..."-pensó nerviosa la maga estelar

* * *

-¡LUUUUCYYY! LOOOOKIIII!-gritaron todos lo presentes al verlos entrar

-Hola a todos... a pasado tiempo...-murmuro la rubia con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la gran atención que estaba recibiendo

-¡HOLA FAIRY TAIL!-grito el espíritu estelar emocionado

-¡LU-CHAN!-grito Levy mientras saltaba sobre la mujer al igual que Cana, Lissana, Mirajeen, Wendy y Kinana

-¡LOKI!-grito Max mientras chocaba su puño contra el de Leo para que después el espíritu estelar fuera estrujado por los fuertes brazos de Elfman seguido por los múltiples golpes en la cabeza de muchos hombre por haberse ido sin despedirse

-ESTAN DEVUELTA!-grito el maestro emocionado, a lo que Lucy negó con la cabeza logrando llamar la atención de todos los presentes

-Se equivoca maestro...-el anciano la miro esperando un explicación, la rubia realizo una reverencia-solo les vengo agradecer por haber cuidado de mis hijos en mi ausencia

-Hijos?-pregunto al aire Rome mientras rascaba su nuca

-Si...Daika, Daisuke-ambos pequeños se asieron presentes logrando sorprender al gremio

-¡¿SON TUS HIJOS?!-grito Wakaba sin poder creerlo-"Un segundo... eso quiere decir que el padre..."-el anciano instintivamente miro a Natsu-"¿Sera posible?

-Disculpen las molestias...-volvió a decir la mujer de grandes ojos marrones

-Estos dos se escaparon de casa cuando no los veíamos...-comento Loki mientras ponía una mano en los dos rubios- Conociéndolos quemaron algo o lo rompieron...

-Pagare las reparaciones-contesto de forma rápida Lucy intentando arreglar la destrucción de los menor- Are lo que sea para poder pagar todo lo que rompieron mis hijos

-Con que quieres pagar las reparaciones?-pregunto al parecer satisfecho Makarow

-Si...¿por que?¿Hay algún problema con ello?-dijo la mujer mientras levantaba una ceja

-Nop... Mirajeen hazme el honor por favor...

-Si maestro...-la albina saco una enorme lista que escondía en su espalda y comenzó a leerla-Veamos... Daika y Daisuke rompieron por lo menos desde que llegaron una pared, tres mesas, cinco sillas, dos vasos, la pipa de Wakaba-Lucy miro enfurecida a sus hijos lo cuales comenzaron a silbar fingiendo ser inocentes-Un barril de Cana, un pastel Erza, un helado de Kazuma...

-Mi helado...-se lamento Kazuma con un aura depresiva

-Un sofá...-agrego Natsu con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados- Le tiraron agua...

-Todo eso rompieron?-se pregunto la rubia, el gremio completo asintió

-Y también tienes que pensar en todo lo romperán en el futuro...-agrego el maestro sonriente

-Oye Lucy...-susurro Leo en el oído de su dueña-si pagamos todo eso vamos a quedar en la banca rota...-la mujer suspiro

-Si lo se Loki...-respondió mientras posaba su mano en su frente intentando buscar una solución al problema

-Pensaste en algo?-pregunto el hombre de lentes de sol

-No... nada...-respondió derrotada-Maestro... no hay alguna otra forma de pagar todos los destrozos?

-Oh! Claro que lo hay!-grito a todo pulmón el maestro logrando llamar la atención de todos lo presentes

-Enserió?-dijeron a coro el espíritu estelar y su dueña

-Claro... pero primero debo saber si aceptas esa condición-dijo el anciano mientras se subía una de las mesas seguido por todo los ojos, Lucy levanto una ceja

-"Algo aquí no me gusta..."-pensó Leo frunciendo el seño-"El maestro trae algo entre manos será mejor que Lucy no acepté"

-Bien-respondió de inmediato la Hertphilia

-p-pero Lucy...-Loki intento detener las palabras de su amiga pero fue demasiado tarde

-Pues perfecto...-Makarow extendió los brazos y hablo a todo pulmón-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! ¡TENEMOS A UNA ANTIGUA AMIGA DEVUELTA! ¡Y AHORA TAMBIEN TENEMOS A UN INEGRANTE DEVUELTA!

-Un segundo...¡QUE!-grito la mujer de largos cabellos rubios

-¡LUCY HERTPHILIA! ¡HA VUELTO A SER UNA INTEGRANTE DE FAIRY TAIL!-informo el anciano bastante feliz logrando que un enorme alboroto se formara

-"Viejo tramposo..."-pensó Natsu con un sonrisa torcida

-¡¿Lucy por que aceptaste?!-grito el espíritu estelas

-YO NO SABIA-se excuso la mujer

-A claro... como Lucy volvió a ser una integrante de Fairy tail-el Dreyar apunto a Leo-LOKI TAMBIEN HA VUELTO A NUESTRO GREMIO

-¡ESPERA QUE!-grito el muchacho mientras se tiraba del cabello ¿Pero que diablos había pasado?-no... nosotros solo venimos por...

-¡VIVA LUCY Y LOKI!-se escucho entre los magos

-Lucy esta de vuelta...-se escuchaba entre los murmullos

-No esperen se equivocan...-intentaba decir la rubia

-ESCUCHASTE ESO HERMANO! MAMÁ Y EL TÍO LOKI AHORA SON DE FAIRY TAIL!-grito alegre Daika mientras empezaba a saltar festejando

-"En verdad mamá es de acuerdo con todo esto?"-se pregunto el mayor de los rubios mientras veía a su madre intentado convencer a los magos que todo era un simple erros

-¡POR LUCY!-el silencio domino y todos miraron a un pelirosado que se encontraba parado sobre la barra con un jarrón de cerveza en la mano derecha

-POR LUCY-gritaron los presentes en respuesta

-Por que solo ella es capas de iluminar este lugar tan solo con su presencia...-dijo con dulsura el Dragneel con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas logrando que los magos sonrieran y que la festejada rubia lo mirara sorprendida

-Natsu...-susurro con un aire de tristeza

-"Ese imbécil..."-pensaron al mismo tiempo el espíritu estelas y Gray, el Fullbuster suspiro y levanto un vaso, aun que fuera un idiota tenia que admitir que asta el se sentía feliz por la llegada de la rubia

-¡SALUD!-grito el muchacho de cabellos rosas

-SALUUUUD-se escucho por respuesta, mientras los integrantes del gremio bebían el licor incluyendo al mismísimo Dragneel-"No puedo rendirme...¡NO AHORA! Lucy esta devuelta en el gremio... y sin importar lo que tenga que hacer ¡ARE QUE TODO BUELVA A HACER COMO ANTES! ¡LO JURO POR MI PROPIA VIDA!"-Loki miraba detenidamente al hombre de cabellos rosas, frunció el seño algo no andaba bien, el lo sabia pero aun así... El Salamander algún día sabría que Daika y Daisuke eran sus hijos... suspiro, así era la vida...

Lucy se limitaba a ver al padre de sus hijos, a contemplar aquella felicidad que estaba liberando, sonrió levemente, Natsu, de alguna manera, siempre era capas de hacerle sonreír aun que el nunca estuviera presente, sus recuerdos le hacían reír sin importar lo que el había hecho; ella tenia que admitir la simple y dura verdad... aun lo amaba. Salamander bebió de una el alcohol de su jarra y señalo a Lissana con su vaso en señal de que quería mas licor, la mujer simplemente suspiro y obedeció

-No te excedas otra ves Natsu...-advirtió la menor de las albinas mientras serbia un poco mas del liquido, el hombre simplemente le sonrió para después ver a su querida rubia

-jeje... déjame en paz Lissana... solo por hoy...-pidió con una enorme sonrisa a la ojiazul-Tengo que celebrar... ¡LUCY ESTA DEVUELTA!

-¡SALUD POR ESO!-grito Cana al escuchar las palabras del Dragneel

-SALUUUUD!-volvieron a decir los magos, entre ellos Loki que se había rendido y comenzó a celebrar junto con Gray, Lucy suspiro y sonrió levemente

-Bienvenida a casa...Lucy...-susurró Natsu mientras volvía beber un sorbo de su jarra, la rubia lo miro detenidamente, el Dragneel bajo el vaso y la miro ya con un sonrojo debido al alcohol, la miro directo a los ojos, la mujer de cabellos rubios cerro los ojos y sonrió

-Estoy en casa... Natsu...-dijo provocando que el muchacho se sorprendiese por unos segundos para después volver a sonreír

-"Igual de linda que siempre..."-pensó mientras sonreirá y bebía a su gusto

Por que ese solo era el comenzó de la nueva vida del Dragneel y la Hertphilia...

**Continuara...**

**~Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews~**

**Decidí**** publicar antes... en realidad no se si abra quedado bien pero bueno... espero que les aya gustado**

**yuki2341: Intente publicar antes espero que este capitulo aya sido de tu agrado c:**

**MajoDragneel: jajaj lo siento... pero.. esa era la idea xD espero que el capitulo aya sido de tu agrado **

**MaRu-chan MKV: Espero que este capitulo aya sido de tu agrado... dile a tu corazon que yo pregunto si le gusto el capitulo **

**Gabe Logan: De hecho algo así tengo preparado para mas adelante xD**

**XIMEN-ALE: jaja si ya era hora no xD**

**RomiOtaku: Lo publique lo antes posible... no estaba del todo segura si esa parte de la batalla me saldria bien o no, pero veo que no me salio tan mal jeje**

**Tsuki Kuroi: jkadvkjasdvl xD jajaa todo lo que querías ver se vio en este capitulo ajajja xD espero que aya sido de tu agrado **

**tiny lizard: jaja lo siento es que soy malvada jeje pero lo continué lo antes posible espero que aya sido de tu agrado c:**

**NeePulgaah-Chan: espero que este capitulo aya sido de tu agrado c:**

**ValeRyoda03: gracias... peri igual tengo que mejorar mi ortografía espero que este capitulo aya sido de tu agrado **

**Iris Idc: gracias! lamento a verte hecho sufrir xD espero que este capitulo aya sido de tu agrado **

**Calipitachix: lo siento ajaja pero ****espero que este capitulo aya sido de tu agrado... y si la "H" me tiene mala así que por eso no la ocupo mucho **

**Solanco: gracias! ****espero que este capitulo aya sido de tu agrado...**

**val,uchiha.x: lo publique lo antes posible espero que te aya gustado!**

**TheSecretDark21: Lucy estaba furiosa no tuvo piedad con el castigo pobres Daika y Daisuke jaja... gracias po entender mi problema de la ortografia no muchos son así...****espero que este capitulo aya sido de tu agrado gracias!**

**happy-senseii: No te preocupes! aun falta para el final! queda mucho y muuucho se viene mas Nalu! y tambien travesuras por parte de Daika y daisuke!**

**Miss choco-chips: que bueno que te gusto! ****espero que este tambien aya sido de tu agrado**

**AgathaxB: lo subí lo antes posible espero que te aya gustado!**

**dened01: Bueno primero si los niños si fueron salvados por Lucy; segundo: NOOO aun falta mucho! te juro que falta! no dejare que esto acabe tan fácil ! buajjaa**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	12. Noche de la hora feliz

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**Yumi: ¡ ATENCIÓN LECTORES LES HABLA YUMI!... como verán ya e publicado el siguiente capitulo y...**

**Natsu: puf eso es obvio...**

**Yumi:¡SIERRA LA BOCA!... como decía ..(se aclara la garganta)bueno les vengo a dar una pequeña advertencia... mas adelante se hablara un lenguaje tal ves no apropiado para menores de 12 años... bueno eso creo... la verdad es que no se...(.-.) solo les vengo advertir que si no les gustan ese tipo de cosas bueno... jejeje tendrán que esperar asta el siguiente capitulo para leer xD**

**Natsu:E-espera como que pervertidas?...(silencio) ¡OYE NO TE QUEDES CALLADA!**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

**************_cambio de escena_**

_**En el capitulo anterior...  
**_

**-Bienvenida a casa...Lucy...-susurró Natsu mientras volvía beber un sorbo de su jarra, la rubia lo miro detenidamente, el Dragneel bajo el vaso y la miro ya con un sonrojo debido al alcohol, la miro directo a los ojos, la mujer de cabellos rubios cerro los ojos y sonrió**

**-Estoy en casa... Natsu...-dijo provocando que el muchacho se sorprendiese por unos segundos para después volver a sonreír**

**-"Igual de linda que siempre..."-pensó mientras sonreirá y bebía a su gusto**

**Capitulo 11: Noche de la hora feliz **

Las calles de Magnolia se encontraban vacías, ya era tarde, rara vez se verían personas caminando a altas horas de la noche, pero hoy era la gran excepción. Semi-dormidos y además ebrios, caminaban los magos de Fairy Tail, algunos tambaleándose de lado a lado debido a su estado, mientras que otros eran cargados por sus amigos para asegurarse de que llegaran a salvo a su hogar. Aun lado de del rio, en dirección a su viejo departamento, una rubia acompañada por su fiel espíritu estelar Virgo, que cargaba al mayor de los magos de fuego y ademas arrastraba por el cuello de la camisa al conocido Loe, mientras que el más pequeño iba en brazos de su amada madre, la mujer se detuvo y observo la llave que le habían entregado hace unas horas atrás…

_-¡DAIKA!¡BAJA ESO!-grito la maga estelar desesperada y molesta al ver como su hijo comenzaba a aventar las sillas-¡DAISUKE! ¡DEJA A TAKESHI EN PAZ!-exigió mientras veía al mayor de los rubios golpearse sin piedad contra el hijo de Gray, la mujer suspiro-Dios... ¿que acaso nadie me escucha? -no hubo respuesta, Kazuma se encontraba comiendo un helado de chocolate a un lado de su madre, que estaba devorando un trozo de pastel de chocolate, mientras que Juvia corría por todo el gremio desesperada intentando alcanzar a su esposo que se encontraba totalmente desnudo y en estado de ebriedad, mientras, Loki se reía al escuchar las tonterías de su amigo alquimista que ahora saltaba de mesa en mesa, entre una de ella estaba Natsu con el rostro rojo debido al alcohol lanzando fuego por la boca de lado a lado, a un lado se encontraba Romeo apostando contra Cana... mas bien perdiendo su dinero contra la alberona_

_-OH! DIABLOS!-se quejo el muchacho mientras golpeaba la mesa_

_-Mas suerte para la próxima niño...-susurro la mujer de cabellos castaños mientras comenzaba a contar el dinero_

_-¿Cómo fuiste capas de ganarme? ¡SI ESTAS BORRACHA!-grito exaltado el compañero de Wendy_

_-La vida tiene sus secretos... Romeo...-la maga de las cartas volteo y saco una bolsa donde guardo su premio-adiós!-comenzó a correr fuera del gremio dejando caer una que otra carta_

_-¡TRAMPOSA! ¡BUELVE AQUÍ!_

_-EL HIELO LE GANA AL FUEGO~-cantaba el Fullbuster mientras saltaba de mesa en mesa completamente fuera de si, además de estar desnudo_

_-GRAY! VUELVE! JUVIA TIENE TU ROPA!-gritaba la peliazul mientras perseguía a su esposo_

_-9 años... y este lugar no cambia...-murmuro la mujer mientras golpeaba su frente_

_-¡VAMOS LUCY!-grito el espíritu estelas mientras la rodeaba con el brazo por la nuca-DIVIERTETE... deja que los niños se diviertan..._

_-Loki... estas ebrio verdad?-el hombre la miro varios segundo intentando entender lo que le había dicho, sonrió- cuanto bebiste?..._

_-NADA!-respondió mientras soltaba su jarra-TE LO JURO... YO NUNCA EN MI VIDA E BEBIDO_

_-Si... lo que tu digas...¿Cuantas?_

_-Mmmm...-serró ambos ojos intentando pensar dejando ver así el sonrojo provocado por el exeso de alcohol en su sangre- bueno si bebiera...-abrió el ojo derecho-lo que no es así... te diría que bebí... al menos unas 6 jarras- dijo sonriente mientras levantaba su mano derecha y mostraba cinco dedos, la rubia lo miro varios segundos y suspiro agotada_

_-Lucy!-llamo el maestro de Fairy tail provocando que la maga volteara de inmediato- te tengo un regalito_

_-OOH! UN REGALO!-grito emocionado Leo mientras colocaba ambas manos en los hombros de la rubia y la sacudía- A LUCY LE ENCANTAN LOS REGALOS!_

_-L-LOKI...Y-YA BAS-BASTA!-intento decir la hija de Layla ante el brusco movimiento de su amigo, el hombre se detuvo en un berrinche-disculpe Maestro... que decía?_

_-Jeje... que te tengo un regalo...-el pequeño anciano estiro su mano serrada en un puño, Lucy sonrió y recibió un pequeña cajita, la abrió con cuidado temiendo que su contenido se rompiera, miro varios segundo el objeto sin comprender_

_-He?...una llave?-pregunto confundida mientras sacaba un llavero con el signo del hada que era bastante reconocida, que a su lado colgaba una llave de plata_

_-Sip... de tu nuevo hogar...-Makarow rasco su nuca-bueno... mas bien viejo hogar..._

_-No... Maestro yo no puedo recibir esto..._

_-si... si lo aras.. es un regalo de bienvenida...-confeso el anciano- ve a tu antiguo departamento al momento de irte... bueno eso era todo...-dijo mientras se iba despreocupadamente_

_-NO ESPERE... ya se fue...-era definitivo... en ese lugar nadie la_ _escuchaba _

Suspiro agobiada ¿Ahora que aria? ¿irse? No, eso ya lo había hecho una ves y había lastimado a mucha gente, miro el edificio a su lado... su antiguo hogar, lo miro con desconfianza, el cuarto que se encontraba allí tenia demasiados recuerdos dolorosos que esperaba soportar y acostumbrarse a ellos...¿Acostumbrarse? acaso...¿Ya había decidido quedarse a vivir en Magnolia? Eso aun no era definitivo pero, miro a su hijo menor, pero tampoco podía quitarle el gremio a sus hijos en especial por lo felices que eran con tan solo poner un pie allí ¿ahora que aria?

-Princesa...-llamo la espíritu estelas logrando que la mujer volviera a la realidad

-Discúlpame Virgo...-introdujo la llave en la cerradura, tenia aun dudas si girarla o no pero no podía quedarse toda la noche allí, giro la llave y abrió la puerta. Estaba oscuro por lo menor la entrada no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, decidió subir las escaleras y entrar a su antiguo cuarto, abrió la puerta lentamente y encendió la luz-Es...perfecto...-susurro con una leve sonrisa al ver a su antiguo hogar ampliado y ahora con mucho mas espacio, con tres camas, una aun lado de la otra mientras que la tercera se encontraba aun lado de la ventana, lo de mas era exactamente igual, respiro hondo y sonrió ampliamente-Hogar dulce ahogar...

-Princesa... donde dejo al joven Daisuke?-pregunto sin emoción la espíritu estelar mientras dejaba caer a Leo al suelo, para cargar con mas comodidad al niño

-Am... en un de las camas por favor Virgo...-la muchacha obedeció y recostó al menor, que aun permanecía dormido, para después caminar a un lado de casi hermano y tomarlo del cuello de la camisa

-Princesa si me disculpa me llevare a Leo-nii a casa-la rubia asintió dejando que el hombre de lentes y la sirvienta desaparecieran

-Muy bien...-la rubia recostó a al ojimarron a un lado de su hermano para después cubrirlo con una de las mantas y sonreírles-descanses...

-Sa...-Lucy volteo para ver que Daika era el que hablaba-sa... salamander...-la madre pestaño un par de veces y miro detenidamente al menor-salamander... pela conmigo...

-Valla... asta en los sueños eres persistente con las peleas...-acaricio el cabello de su hijo y se dirigió a la tercera cama para sentarse en la orilla y desvestirse, se detuvo de golpe ¿Qué se pondría?

-Señorita Lucy...-levanto la mirada para ver a Aries parada frente a ella

-Aries...que sucede?-pregunto la mujer de forma despreocupada, la pelirosada extendió sus menor y dio a conocer un camisón blanco con tiras doradas que se extendían desde el pecho asta la cintura-y eso?

-Le traje un pijama... lo siento...-dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-Gracias Aries...-dijo mientras recibía la vestimenta

-Señorita Lucy...discúlpeme por entrometerme... pero-la rubia ladeo la cabeza- pero esta segura de quedarse aquí en Magnolia, lo siento

-Am...no del todo...-dijo mientras baja la mirada al camisón que hace poco había recibido-pero no puedo irme y quitarle Fairy Tail a mis hijos...

-Señorita...-la mujer sonrió levemente -usted cuanta con mi apoyo y con de todos los demás... lo siento... Además... usted sabe que yo estaré atenta a cualquier movimiento de Dragneel...¡Se lo juro! ¡además!-dijo con entusiasmo-¡Yin y Yang también están de nuestro lado y quieren conocer a Dragneel para golpearlo!

-Diles que no es necesario...-dijo con una leve risa forzada al ver como Aries se veía entusiasmada ante la idea de hacer sufrir al conocido Salamander

-Bueno señorita... me retiro, lo siento..-dijo mientras desaparecía

-Creo que es hora de dormir...-se dijo así misma mientras se desvestía y se colocaba su pijama, apago la luz, se sentó una ves mas a la orilla de la cama y suspiro, se cubrió con la manta y miro hacia la ventana varios segundo-Que tonta...-se dijo a si misma-como si fuera a venir... esas cosas son del pasado Lucy... -serró los ojos olvidado su ilusión de ver a un muchacho de con una enorme sonrisa sentado en el marco de su ventana

* * *

Estaba cansada, molesta y mas que irritada, miro al pelirosa que cargaba colgando de su hombro, suspiro hoy era el turno de Erza llevarse al Dragneel a casa. Por lo menos una ves al año, Natsu tenia permitido embriagarse para intentar calmarse de el estrés de día a día, esa noche siempre el hombre volvía ser al infantil y peleador Dragneel que todos querían extrañaban, pero como era peligroso, al no estar consiente de lo que hacia, Scarlet no le permitía beber todos los días solo una ves al año, suspiro, ya había sido turno de Gray, Lissana, Mirajeen, Romeo y hoy era el turno de Titania

-Mamá... Papá se molestara si ve que el tío Natsu esta tan cerca de ti...-aseguro Kazuma que caminaba a un lado de su madre

-No hijo... tu padre no es celoso...-dijo con una leve sonrisa a lo que le pequeño negó, su madre en definitiva necesitaba lentes, caminaron por varios minutos asta que debido a un movimiento brusco por parte de la pelirroja el hombre se despertó

-He?... donde estoy?-pregunto confundido al aire mientras miraba de lado a lado

-Estamos en la calle... hoy dormirás en mi casa...-dijo con decisión la mujer de ojos marrones, el Dragneel sonrió de forma estúpida

-Hay Erza... yo solo te veo como a una hermana... no me confundas -dijo burlón mientras negaba con la cabeza- Jellal se va a enojar contigoo...-murmuro risueño logrando hacer enojar a la pelirroja

-Respira Erza... esta ebrio...-se dijo así misma intentado retener el impulso de romperle la cara al pelirosado

-OYE! MIRA ESTRELLAS!-grito emocionado el ojiverde mientras miraba perdido el cielo, Erza suspiro- yo solía... mirar las estrellas junto con Lucy...-susurro entristecido logrando llamar la atención de Kazuma y su madre-aquel día... las vimos juntos...

-Día?... que día Natsu?-pregunto la Scarlet esperando la respuesta, el Dragneel bajo la mirada y sonrió levemente

-El ultimo día que la vi...-murmuro entristecido, para después voltear a ver a la mujer con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas producto del alcohol-¿quieres que te cuente?-pregunto animado, Titania lo miro varios segundos sin responder para después sonreír satisfecha

-Me parece bien... -dijo al aire mientras se aparaba frente a una casa y introducía la llave, abrió lentamente la puerta esperando no hacer ruido, encendió la luz para ve a un peliazul sentado en el sofá pequeño esperando la llegada de su mujer y su hijo-Jellal...

-Que hace Natsu aquí?-pregunto mientras miraba al pelirosado sonreír

-Nada... pues aquí viendo como Erza te engaña conmigo...-dijo burlón mientras caía al suelo golpeándose el rostro-dolio...

-Imbécil...-susurro la Scarlet molesta-Kazuma... a dormir- el niño asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto-Yo mientras me podre la pijama... necesito hacerle unas preguntas a Natsu antes de irme adormir

-Quieres que lo vigile?-pregunto el supuesto Mystogan, la pelirroja asintio y se fue de la habitación

-NEE~ JELLAL QUE CUANTAS!-pregunto en un grito el conocido Salamander mientras giraba como tronco en el suelo, el peliazul suspiro

-Ya veo... la hora feliz?-sonrió levemente, refiriéndose al día en que podía emborrachase

-SIII! HOY FUE UN DIA ESTUPENDO!-grito una ves mas sin dejar de revolcarse en la alfombra-ENCONTRAMOS A LUCY!-grito emocionado para sorpresa del Fernandes

-Lucy?... esta devuelta?

-SSIII! VOLVIO AL GREMIO! JUNTO CON SUS HIJOS!-dijo mas fuerte que antes para sentarse en el suelo sonriente

-Hijos?

-SII! DAIKA Y DAISUKE!-bajo el tono de vos-esos niños son geniales...-susurro mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía-tienes que conocerlos...

-No te molesta que Lucy tenga hijos?-pregunto confundido, el Dragneel sonrió

-Claro que si...- Jellal lo miro sin comprender-Detesto la idea... de hecho la aborrezco-dijo sin borrar su sonrisa

-Entonces... por que sonríes?

-Por que...-miro al techo e iso su sonrisa mas grande-Por que estoy feliz de que Lucy volviera... Jellal, tengo una oportunidad de recuperarla... y no la desperdiciare...

-Estas seguro... después de todo Lucy ahora tiene hijos...

-Sus hijos me adoran!-dijo seguro de si mismo

-Ya volví...-ambos hombres voltearon a ver la Scarlet que traía un pijama morado con pequeñas espadas en el

-OH! BIENVENIDA ERZA!-grito emocionado el pelirosa-pero... que haces en mi casa?-la mujer suspiro

-Estas en nuestra casa Nastu no en la tuya-dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los brazos del sofá en el cual Jellal se encontraba-ahora Natsu... dime lo que me ibas a decir...

-Que cosa?-pregunto sonriente mientras ladeaba la cabeza

-Tu ultimo día con Lucy...-dijo con el seño fruncido, el Dragneel estaba jugando con ella

-aah... eso... no ya no quiero-dijo burlón desafiando su suerte

-ME VAS A DECIR LO QUE SABES TE GUSTE O NO!-grito molesta mientras sacudía al ebrio Salamander de lado a lado

-jeje... vamos Natsu... dinos...-intento convencer Fernandes de forma amable, el hombre de cabellos rosas se tiro en el sofá mas grande

-Mm... no que flojera será otro día-dijo mientras serraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos tras su nuca

-Muy bien...intente hacerlo de forma amable- el peliazul se acercó y golpe la cabeza del Dragón Slayer-DIME LO QUE SAVES HIJO DE IGNEEL

-Bien bien... ya no se alteren-pidió despreocupado con un chichón en la cabeza-que querían que dijera?-Erza se golpeo la frente con su palma

-Lo de Lucy...-dijo intentado no matar a su compañero

-A SIERTO!...no, eso es muy deprimente...-Scarlet le miro mientras parecía una espada-bien... ya no te alteres...-suspiro- Era un día como siempre... me había decidido decirle a Lucy lo que sentía, recuerdo que me sentía nervioso-Erza lo miraba atenta cada detalle era crucial- Le dije que le amaba y ella correspondió mis sentimientos... todo iba bien, decidí tomar las riendas del asunto y dar el siguiente paso, me fui con Lucy fuera de la ciudad... los dos solos, no quedamos en un bosque y allí... bueno y allí...-el hombre se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba-hay ese dia...

-Que sucedió Natsu?-pregunto interesada la pelirroja

-Bueno... primero le quite la camisa mientras ella me quitaba mi chaqueta-Erza se sonrojo-comencé a besar su cuello-el pelirosado sonrió embobado- después fui lentamente asta uno de sus...

-¡YA! ¡NO ES NECESARIA TANTA INFOMRACION!-grito exaltado el peliazul

-Enserio?... que aburridos esa es mi parte favorita de la historia...-susurro picaron mientas se rascaba al mejilla-tan solo pensarlo...-se puso de pie-¡ AAH! ESTOY QUE ARDO!¡NECESITO IR A CASA DE LUCY A DECIRCELO!

-ALTO AHÍ PERRO EN CELO!-grito Erza mientras tomaba al Dragneel del brazo-primero termina de contarnos lo que paso y si quieres después puedes irte a cualquier parte a masturbarte como se te pegue la gana-la mujer esperaba tal ves un insulto o un sonrojo por parte del pelirosado pero en cambio recibió un mirada pensativa y después una sonrisa

-Pues bien... si ese es el resultado por mi bien-dijo bastante satisfecho a como iba a terminar su noche se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a mover la pierna impaciente-muy bien en donde quede... ¡así!...-suspiro-le quite su bra-

-¡SALTATE ESA PARTE!-exigió sonrojada la Scarlet

-Aguafiestas...-susurro con las mejillas infladas y encendidas- yo estoy que ardo y tu me impides disfrutar mi historia... como sea-dijo molesto-Cuando... bueno, cuando llegue al clímax

-NATSU!-gritaron en coro la pareja

-QUIEREN QUE LES CUENTE O NO!-ambos asintieron-BUENO TENDRAN QUE AGUANTERCE ENONCES...como decía... cuando llegue al clímax-Erza se sonrojo al igual que el Fernandes- salí de dentro de Lucy, y recosté a su lado, ambos miramos las estrellas- el hombre suspiro-hay... la piel cálida de Lucy no tiene comparación...

-Un segundo... te viniste dentro de Lucy?-pregunto Jellal bastante interesado

-JELLAL!-regaño la pelirroja sonrojada, el peliazul rasco su nuca

-Lo siento la curiosidad me mato...-revelo el hombre mientras se encogió de hombros

-Si...si lo ice...-dijo sonrojado-será mejor cambiar el tema... me estoy excitando-dijo sin menor vergüenza mientras miraba su entre pierna

-"Este Natsu no me agrada"-pensó molesta la Scarlet

-"Quien diría que Dragneel resulto ser un completo pervertido"-pensó divertido el peliazul

-Después de eso me dormí... y yo-frunció el ceño- y yo soñé algo muy extraño

-¿Algo extraño?...-pregunto confundida la pelirroja- recuerdas que fue?

-Si...ese tipo de sueños no se olvidan... me encontraba rodeado de oscuridad...

_Estaba oscuro, no lograba ver nada solo mi cuerpo, camine esperando ver a alguien y frente a mi estaba mi amada rubia quien me sonreía con dulzura, camine hacia ella y la abrase con fuerza _

_-Te amo...-me susurro, yo sonreí y la mire a los ojos para después besarla _

_-**Te amo**...-le respondí abrí los ojos y me separe con fuerza de Lucy, frente a mi estaba la ojiazul que yo conocía desde pequeña, quien me miraba con una sonrisa complacida ante el beso que nos habíamos dado- **Lissana**...-susurre repentinamente, ella comenzó a reírse de mi, me apunto con el dedo y rio mas fuerte _

_-La mataste...-me dijo, uno a uno comenzaron a aparecer los del gremio quien al igual que la albina me apuntaban y se reían de forma tétrica _

_-Tu la mataste...-dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras sentía como un liquido espeso caía sobre mi, mire mis manos... era sangre, me altere e intente quitármela de encima, resbale y caí de sentón en el suelo, de golpe dos cuerpos infantiles aparecieron delante mío ambos tenían la mitad del cabello rubio y la otra mitad rosa, se reían, y tenían una sonrisa escalofriante dibujada en los labios _

_-La mataste... acecino...-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras reían como si nada, pero uno de ellos, el mas bajito soltó una lagrimas mientras reía _

_-Por que lo hiciste Natsu?-volteé y detrás de mi vi a una rubia, manchada de sangre por cada parte de su cuerpo su mirada con falta de brillo, su cuerpo desgarrado sin piedad daban la impresión de haber sido atacada por animales-Por que... Natsu...-callo frente a mi sin moverse mas, desangrándose poco a poco... _

_-LUCY!_

-Es lo que recuerdo... cuando desperté Lucy ya no estaba después de eso... se marcho- confeso con la mirada baja, Erza miraba entristecida a su amigo, en verdad el había sido el que mas había sufrido ante la partida de la rubia- ¡MUY BIEN!-grito emocionado sorprendiendo a la pareja, el pelirosa de puso de pie y camino en dirección al baño-si no mal la recuerdo ustedes dijeron que después de contrales lo que sucedió me dejarían satisfacerme como quisiera- entro a la pequeña habitación y asomo su cabeza antes de cerrarla-no me molesten por que no querrán ver...-la puerta se cerro por completo, Jellal suspiro y beso la frente se su amada

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir... no lo crees?-le mujer asintió para después seguir al peliazul a la habitación matrimonial para dormir-Oye... no crees que Natsu es un pervertido?-pregunto divertido el peliazul

-Si... si lo creo...-respondió agotada la Scarlet mientras se cubría con la manta

* * *

El sol la despertó, con pereza abrió lentamente los parpados para percatarse que ya no se encontraba en su casa, el recuerdo de Magnolia vino a su mente, suspiro cansada, hoy iba a ser un dia muy largo. Camino asta la cama de sus hijos los miro dormir y sonrió

-Daika... Daisuke... ya es hora de despertar...-dijo con suma delicadeza mientras los pequeños se revolcaban entre las sabanas

-5 minutitos mas...-pidió el menor de los rubias mientras se cubría el rostro con tela blanca

-Mamá es muy temprano...-reclamo el ojiverde mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada, la mujer suspiro, todos los días era lo mismo

-No me dejan de otra...-saco un llave que de inmediato comenzó a brillar

Mientras fuera del hogar de la rubia, un mago de hielo caminaba bastante alegre, sin camina y solo con los pantalones puestos, silbaba una melodía bastante pegajosa, sonrió ampliamente para después mirar detenidamente la puerta, estaba a punto de hacer lo que hacia antes... invadir la privacidad de la Hertphilia

-Como extrañaba hacer esto...-dijo mientras posaba su mano en la perilla y la giraba-¡Bien! a Lucy aun no se le quita la manía de dejar la puerta abierta-esta a apunto de entrar cuando, una explosión le llamo la atención...¿Eso venia de dentro de la casa de la Rubia? Retrocedió unos pasos y miro la ventana, repentinamente un enorme chorro de agua salió rompiendo el vidrio- P-pero que diablos?-se pregunto a si mismo mientras entraba corriendo al edificio, subió las escaleras sin pensarlos y abrió la puerta de golpe listo para defender a su amiga y a sus hijos-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!-grito exaltado mientras mandaba a volar la puerta de una sola patada-he?

-Que haces aquí Gray?-pregunto sorprendida la maga estelar que se encontraba de brazos cruzados mientras veía como Acuario levantaba a los rubios de un solo golpe

-LES PASA POR OLGASANES!-grito enfurecida la peliazul mitas pez

-Tía Acuario es cruel...-susurro un empapado Daika

-Cruel?... eso no es nada comparado con ella- comento el ojiverde mientras estrujaba su playera

-QUE DIJIERON!-grito la espíritu estelar mientras los golpeaba a ambos-MAS RESPETO OLGAZANES!-comenzó a desvanecerse-y que les quede claro... que este no es mi castigo-desapareció dejando asustados a los niños, Lucy suspiro

-Muy bien a bañarse los dos...-ordeno la ojimarron mientras apuntaba en dirección al baño. Daisuke fue el primero en ponerse en pie y caminar mientras se refregaba el ojo derecho y entraba a el pequeño cuarto para después cerrar con pestillo, lamentablemente Daika lo seguía, pero con los ojos cerrados, provocando que chocara contra la puerta y callera al suelo-Daika... cariño... tienes que abrir los ojos...-susurro la mujer mientras se agachaba

-Pero... tengo mucho sueño...-susurro entre dormido

-Jeje son así todos los días?-pregunto divertido el recién llegado que se encontraba sentado en el sofá bebiendo una taza de café, Lucy lo miro con recelo

-Si... al igual que han pasado 9 años y tu sigues entrando sin permiso a las casas ajenas...y por el amor de dios...¡GRAY NO ENTRES EN ROPA INTERIOR A MI CASA!-grito a todo pulmón mientras le apuntaba acusadoramente

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-negó-yo me desnude aquí-dijo mientras asentía muy seguro de si mismo

-Tu no cambias...-susurro la rubia-¿por cierto de donde sacaste la taza de café?-pregunto confundida, el hombre sonrió

-Lo siento señorita Lucy...-dijo un pelirosa que con una dulce sonrisa en la cocina mientras freía unos huevos- pero anoche usted se veía tan agotada que decidí venir y prepárales el desayuno... además de prepararle un taza de café al señor Gray... lo siento...

-ya veo... gracias Aries...-murmuró con una sonrisa la rubia, Daika al oír la vos de su tía se levanto de golpe y corrió hacia ella

-TÍA ARIES!-grito emocionado mientras la abrasa con fuerza

-Buenos días joven Daika...-susurro enternecida la mujer de vestido blanco, el niño volteo y miro al Fullbuster, se soltó del agarre y realizo un reverencia

-Buenos días ti...-se mordio la lengua-señor Gray...-el peliazul oscuro sonrió levemente

-Puedes decirme Tío si lo deseas...

-ENCERIO?-el Fullbuster asintió-QUE BIEN!... un segundo... Tía Aries...-junto ambas manos y realizo un parita llena de suplica-izo pastel de fresas verdad?

-Claro... los siento...-respondió con timidez para alegría del menor

-SIIII!-grito emocionado mientras corría a sentarse a la mesa-Pastel para mi... pastel para ti... pastel pastel pastel pastel... ¡Rico pastel!-cantaba alegre el pequeño mientras movía sus pies de adelante hacia tras, Aries sonrió y le sirvió al niño lo que tanto pedía-¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!-grito a todo pulmón mientras sacaba un pequeño pedazo y lo comía-delicioso...-susurro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. El mago de hielo observaba atento a pequeño, tenia que admitir que aquel dulce se veía delicioso-Tío Gray!... venga a comer conmigo...-invito el niño logrando sacar una leve sonrisa por parte del alquimista, no puso objeción y se sentó a un lado de menor

-ESCUCHE PASTEL!-grito el mayor de los rubios que salía corriendo del baño y se sentaba de inmediato en la mesa-¡viva el pastel!-dijo mientras con los cubiertos golpeaba la mesa, la espíritu estelar sirvió dos trozos mas del amado dulce y uno mas para la madre presente-Señorita Lucy...

-He?-bacilo distraída mientras miraba a la pelirosa

-No va a desayunar?

-S-si... perdona Aries...-susurro mientras se sentaba entre el rubio menor y el Fullbuster-gracias por la comida...-dijo antes de comenzar a comer el la deliciosa cocina de la espíritu estelar

-Esta delicioso...-comento Gray impresionado- Aries tienes talento para esto...

-No diga eso por favor... bueno señorita yo me retiro... lo siento...-dijo mientras desaparecía

-Adiós tía Aries...-hablaron al mismo tiempo los rubios que no separaban la vista de su comida. Al termino del desayuno Lucy comenzó una conversación con Gray bastante amena, logrando distraerse por lo menos un momento, Daisuke se frutaba su pancita dejando en claro que se sentía satisfecho, mientras que Daika miraba a su madre y a su nuevo tío sin poder evitar sonreír levemente y sentirse cómodo ante la presencia de una figura masculina mayor, además de su tío Loki

-Casi lo olvido...-dijo repentinamente la rubia miro a su hijo menor-Daika ve a bañarte que ya es hora de ir al gremio...

-Si mamá...-dijo obediente caminado en dirección al baño para sorpresa de su madre, normalmente hacia un berrinche antes de tomar un baño, pero bueno, que se le podía hacer. Entro al pequeño cuarto y cerro la puerta con llave, se acerco a la tina y dio el agua, veía como el liquido caía, se sentía distraído por alguna razón, repentinamente la imagen del Dragneel sonriendo se le vino a la cabeza, entristeció un momento, camino asta el inodoro, cerro la tapa y se sentó sobre ella esperanto que el agua subiera

-"¿Por qué cuando vio a mama Natsu entristeció? además desde que llegamos a magnolia no nos a hablado ni a mi, ni a mi hermano... ¿Estará molesto? ¿Y si todo el tiempo el solo sintió lastima por nosotros?... ahora que lo pienso bien, mamá y Natsu habrán sido amigos antes... o tal ves... tal ves mas que eso..."-frunció el seño-"Aquí hay Happy encerrado... necesito saber mas del pasado de mamá y de Natsu... tal ves así logre saber mas de su antigua relación...pero...¡Y si Natsu es mi"-no pudo continuar sus pensamiento al ver como el agua se desbordaba- Maldición...-susurro mientras se quitaba la playera e intentaba secar el piso

-Daika todo esta bien?-pregunto la madre desde la otra habitación

-S-si mamá... que podría pasar? jejeje-dijo nervioso-"No me queda de otra..."-junto ambas manos y toco el agua, rápidamente comenzó a evaporase, suspiro aliviado, el piso estaba resbalosos pero por lo menos no estaba empapado-fiu... bueno ahora si a bañarse...-se quito la ropa, dio un paso y... resbalo golpeándose la espalda y la cabeza contra el suelo-DOLIOOOO-grito a todo pulmón logrando que se escuchara por todo Magnolia

* * *

Despertó por un extraño grito que se escuchaba lejano, abrió lentamente los ojos temiendo por la luz del sol, miro de lado a lado...¡Pero que diablos hacia en un baño! Intento ponerse de pie, le dolía un poco la entre pierna, sacudió su cabeza eso era lo de menos, se puso de pie con dificultas, saboreo su boca, le sabia desabrida... Claro, ayer en la noche había sido "La noche feliz" como algunos lo llamaban, suspiro, aun así no entendía por que estaba en un baño, se toco la cabeza, le dolía demasiado...¿Que había hecho anoche? Salió de el pequeño cuarto para encontrarse con la familia Fernandes desayunando, los miro confundido por varios minutos

-Buenos días pervertido...-Saludo la Scarlet mientras bebía un poco de su té-agradezco que esta casa tenga dos baños...

-Como llegue aquí?-pregunto al aire mientras rascaba su cabeza

-Mamá te trajo anoche tío...-respondió Kazuma para después devorar una tostada

-Y-ya veo...-dijo no muy seguro de si, Erza se puso de pie beso a Jellal y después deposito un beso en la frente de su hijo y camino asta Natsu

-Vamos...-murmuro en forma seria

-A donde?-pregunto una ves mas confundido

-Al gremio donde mas?-el hombre la miro varios segundo confundido asta que recordó la razón de por que habían festejado

-¡LUCY!-grito para después comenzar a correr hacia la calle-¡Gracias por todo!-dijo mientras salia pero Titania lo detuvo tomándolo por la chaqueta

-No tan rápido Salamander... tu y yo tenemos que hablar...-murmuro mientras comenzaba a arrastrar al Dragneel fuera de la casa-¡Adiós nos vemos en el gremio!-se despidió la madre antes de irse. Caminaron por todo Magnolia, la pelirroja le conto detalladamente cada palabra que había dicho la noche anterior, Natsu, para variar se sentía decepcionado y avergonzado, una ves mas el alcohol lo había sacado de control, suspiro, lo mas doloroso era que ahora Erza sabia su secreto, la relación tan intima que había tenido con su amada rubia además de aquel peculiar sueño que lo había perseguido por unos años-y después te metiste al baño a masturbarte...-el hombre al escuchar lo ultimo se sonrojo

-Ultima ves que bebo...-se dijo a si mismo en un suspiro

-Esa ni tu te la crees...-negó la mujer mientras negaba-¿que aras ahora?

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto desanimado el hombre mientras miraba lo poco que faltaba para llegar al gremio

-De Lucy... ¿que aras?-pregunto interesada

-Mm... pues que puedo hacer... -cruzo los brazo tras su nuca-pues... tenia planeado empezar desde cero...-la mujer levanto una ceja- me refiero a intentar conquistar una ves mas a Lucy

-Natsu... ella ahora tiene hijos... recuerdas?-

-si lo se...-bajo la mirada-¿pero que puedo hacer además de eso?-Erza lo miro varios segundos y suspiro

-No lo se Natsu... no lo se..-dijo en vos baja, ambos entraron con calma ganándose una gran cantidad de miradas-Y allegamos...-dijo la pelirroja

-¡Bienvenido!-saludo como era de costumbre la albina

-¡Natsu!-grito el felino azul que voló asta él-¿Dónde estabas? te estuve buscado toda la noche

-Disculpa Happy...-dijo mientras rascaba su nuca

-Te encuentras bien Natsu?-pregunto con vos chillona a lo que el hombre simplemente asintió

-BUENOS DIAS JOVEN NATSU-tan solo escuchar la vos del rubio menor el Dragneel se alegro levanto la mirada y busco al muchacho, lo encontró jugando con un pelota bastante peculiar junto con los hijos del Fullbuster y el rubio mayor

-Buenos días Salamander-saludo Daisuke mientras pareaba el balón azul logrando que este se volviera rojo-maldición me equivoque...

-Hermano recuerda que tienes que patearlo cuando sea rojo... no azul...-recordó el menor de ojos marrones mientras golpeaba la extraña esfera siendo atrapada por Tora en el momento preciso

-A que tanto juegan?-pregunto confundido Natsu mientras veía el extraño balón de aquí para haya

-Es un antiguo juego...-hablo la albina mayor- veras... Daika y Daisuke son el equipo rojo mientras que Tora y Takeshi son el equipo azul... el balón va cambiando de color cada cierto tiempo, y los niños deben golpearla cuando sea del color de su equipo...

-Aaaah... ya entendí..-dijo sonriente el pelirosado, miro detenidamente a los rubios y amplio su sonrisa, tenia que admitir que la presencia de aquellos niños le alegraba, miro de reojo a la barra y su mirada se poso en una rubia de hermosos ojos marrones que miraba divertida a sus hijos-"Buenos días Lucy"-pensó sonrojado mientras veía a la mujer, de un momento a otro la Hertphilia rio, logrando llamar la atención del Dragneel, Natsu miro a la persona que se encontraba a un lado de su amada rubia, y apretó los puños con ira al ver a Gray reír junto con la madre de los pequeño magos de fuego

-Ya volví...-dijo un luz brillante que tomaba la forma de un joven de cabellos castaño y lentes de sol-¡BUEEENOS DÍAS A TODOS!-grito a todo pulmón Leo ganándose la sonrisa de mucho de los presentes

-Buenos días Loki-saludo con dulzura la rubia-veo que ya estas consiente...

-Jeje si lamento eso...-dijo entra risas disculpándose por su comportamiento de la noche anterior, se sentó a un lado de la maga estelar comenzando una conversación entre ella, el espíritu estelar y el mago de hielo. Natsu simplemente observaba la escena, su amada rubia riendo junto con dos hombres y ninguno de ellos era el, una idea se le vino a la cabeza, sonrio tal ves podria funciona

-Hey! Daika!-el niño volteo a ver al Dragneel-puedo jugar?

-CLARO!-grito emocionado ante la idea, Natsu de inmediato corrió junto con lo niños y sonrió ampliamente

-SALAMANDER ES CON NOSOTROS!-se adelanto Daisuke, a lo que Tora inflo las mejillas y Takeshi bufo- bien.. cuando aparezca rojo lo golpeas y así ganamos un punto...pero si aparece azul perdemos un punto entendido?-el hombre asintió -perfecto... ahora...¡LES VAMOS A PATEAR EL TRASERO FULLBUSTERS!-grito Daisuke emocionado dejándose llevar por la adrenalina

-Eso no es justo...-reclamo el menor de los peliazules oscuros-ustedes son tres contra dos...

-Entonces...-Daika sonrió y volteo de inmediato-Tío Gray!

-C-como lo llamo?-susurro Natsu molesto e impresionado ante la confianza que le tenia el ojimarron a su rival, el Fullbuster volteo al igual que la maga estelar y Leo

-TÍO GRAY QUIERE JUGAR CON NOSOTROS!-el hombre ladeo la cabeza ante la propuesta-ES QUE EL JOVEN NATSU VA JUGAR EN NUESTRO EQUIPO Y FALTA UNO EN EL EQUIPO DE TORA Y TAKESHI-el alquimista lo pensó varios segundo y después sonrió y asintió

-Me parece bien...-dijo mientras caminaba a un lado de sus hijos, sonrió en forma retadora y miro al Dragneel-esto será pan comido...

-No te creas mucho hielito... perderás ante mi de forma rápida...-insulto Natsu lleno de confianza, Gray chasqueo la lengua

-En tus sueño cerebro de lava...

-QUIERES APOSTAR PERVERTIDO

-POR MI NO HAY PROBLEMA IMBECIL

-EL QUE PIERDA, CORRERA POR TODO MAGNOLIA...-dijo emocionado el hijo de Igneel

-VESTIDO DE MAID...-agrego el Fullbuster, ambos se dieron la mano y sellaron su apuesta

-De una u otra esto terminara muy feo...-agrego Daika con el rostro azul de tan solo imaginarse a los dos adultos corriendo con vestido

**Continuara...**

**~Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews~**

**TAN TAN TAN! ¡NO SE SI HABRÁ ENTENDIDO!...(¿Por que diablos estoy gritando?) pero supongo que ya habrán descubierto la razon del por que Natsu dijo un "Te amo" y el "Lissana"... diablos, si que metió la pata por hablar dormido... OTRA COSA...(¿por que grite de nuevo?) me disculpo por el comportamiento de Natsu en este capitulo... si quieren matenme x.x pero la verdad es que mi mente estaba: "pervertida: on"... mi onii-chan es mala influencia :I**

**Tsuki Kuroi:jajaja xD la verdad no me parece mala idea... la tendré en cuenta c: **

**dened01: Mas adelante tal ves... podre un pequeño triangulo amoroso... o no... buajaja (ríe tetricamente) cof cof cof me trague un insecto :p**

**ValeRyoda03: Claro que seguirá subiendo capítulos... me encanta poner a Natsu en situaciones difíciles xD**

**Miss choco-chips: oooh muchas gracias! (sonrojada) no creo que mi gramática y narración sean implacables pero gracias tu comentario me subió mucho el animo... espero que este capitulo tambien aya sido de tu agrado **

**AgathaxB: falta un poco para eso... pero espero que me tengas paciencia... me gusta hacer las cosas un poco mas extensas **

**yuki2341: PAM PAM! tu fuiste una de las personas que me animo a poner la razon de que Natsu confesara su equivocación .. ¡Gracias! ¡cuando leí tu comentario mi cabeza se lleno de ideas!**

**NeePulgaah-Chan: Falta un poco para eso... aun tengo que agregar algunos trucos que tengo bajo la manga (polvo brillante aparece a su alrededor)**

**MaRu-chan MKV: Makarow siempre ara lo mejor para sus hijos sin importar que estos reclamen... no importa los reclamos por que el no escucha xD**

**Solanco: Ayh que admitir que desde el punto de viste de Gray y Loki... Natsu es malo...**

**GajeelKun: No llores! o to tambien llorare TT-TT... espero que este capitulo aya sido de tu agrado :D**

**RomiOtaku: jajaja la verdad yo tambien me imagine la cara de Natsu en ese momento xD... espero que este capitulo tambien te aya gustado **

**Gabe Logan: A un no estoy segura de si pronto poner la declaración de Lucy sobre sus hijos... en realidad lo quería poner en unos tres o tal ves dos capítulos mas ¿que opinas?**

**tiny lizard: Jajaja pareciera que todas las cosas en el gremio son extrañas... lo de la meid se me vino de repente xD **

**Calipitachix: mm... Word... interesante...(anotando rapido en su libreta antes que lo olvide) lo tendré en cuenta... xD gracias..**

**sayuki yukimura: De hecho en el proximo capitulo se viene un poco de Nalu c:**

**Tania D. Agosto: jejeje... la razon de por que Natsu menciono a Lissana ya salio a flote (Música de suspenso ... posiblemente pondré un poco de Nalu en el proximo capitulo c:**

**MajoDragneel: ajajja gracias por tu review espero que este capitulo aya sido de tu agrado **

**x10go: Tenia pensado algo parecido... ¿me estas espiando? (voltea rapido hacia atrás)**

**NaLu vs StiLu: Espero que este capitulo aya sido de tu agrado **

**Lucy DMonkey: jajaja seria genial ver a Natsu suplicar (risa malvada)**

**sweetdream98: aun no estoy del todo segura de cuando poner la escena ... la tengo lista y pensada solo que no se como ponerla para que cuadre con la historia... (pose pensativa) tal ves unos tres o dos cap.**

**naomipy: jiji seria muy tierna un niña... seria encantadora (ambiente moe)...**

**Paz: la verdad es que no se... mi amigo siempre me dice ese ejemplo en clase de biología .-. **

**nia-kanna: Claro! actualizo cada fin de semana c:**

**juulyjuu: jajaja es que la inspiración estaba de mi lado xD**

**Captain Ea Rayos: jajaja espero que este capitulo aya sido de tu agrado c:**

**ME VUELVO A DISCULPAR POR LO PERVER... es que no es la primera ves que escribo algo así... me refiero con ese vocabulario :$**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	13. Fotos del dulce pasado

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Yumi: Hola! Disculpen la tardanza... tuve mucho que estudiar! y...**

**Natsu: AL FIN APARECISTE**

**Daika: TE TARDASTE ****DEMASIADO**

**Gray: ¡DONDE ESTABAS!**

**Yumi: Di-disculpen... es que tenia mucho que hacer...**

**Erza: NO HAY ****PERDÓN**

**Yumi:... Ayuda... **

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_****__**_cambio**__ de escena__

**_En el capitulo anterior..._**

**-esto será pan comido...**

**-No te creas mucho hielito... perderás ante mi de forma rápida...-insulto Natsu lleno de confianza, Gray chasqueo la lengua**

**-En tus sueño cerebro de lava...**

**-QUIERES APOSTAR PERVERTIDO**

**-POR MI NO HAY PROBLEMA IMBECIL**

**-EL QUE PIERDA, CORRERA POR TODO MAGNOLIA...-dijo emocionado el hijo de Igneel**

**-VESTIDO DE MAID...-agrego el Fullbuster, ambos se dieron la mano y sellaron su apuesta**

**-De una u otra esto terminara muy feo...-agrego Daika con el rostro azul de tan solo imaginarse a los dos adultos corriendo con vestido**

**Capitulo 12: Fotos del dulce pasado **

Llevaban ya un par de horas con aquel juego infantil que supuestamente les pertenecía a los hijos de Juvia y Lucy, pero para mala suerte de los pequeños Natsu y Gray se había apoderado totalmente del juego dejando a los cuatro niños fuera del supuesto partido, el balón iba de lado a lado, cambiando consecutivamente de roja a azul y de azul a rojo, todos lo presentes se encontraban atentos, sin perder de vista a ninguno de los dos magos, pues aquella apuesta estaba en sus mentes..."El perdedor se vestiría de Maid y correría por todo Magnolia" en cambio Daika miraba con aburrimiento el juego, al igual que los niños Fullbuster y el rubio mayor, no era divertido en especial si no te dejaba jugar, el ojimarron suspiro y se acerco junto con su hermano a la barra, golpeando su rostro contra la madera ganándose la atención de la albina de largos cabellos

-Ara ara ¿Qué les sucede?-pregunto la mujer de ojos azules con su típica sonrisa

-psmop apmilo pmr qmm Nampu mm mp mpja jumor-dijo el menor con el rostro pegado a la madera impidiendo que se entendiera lo que hablaba

-Em... Daika, no te entendí...-murmuro la mujer mientras reía levemente, el niño levanto la mirada

-Dije que estoy aburrido por que el joven Natsu no me deja jugar...-susurro con sus mejillas infladas realizando un berrinche que provoco que Mirajeen riera

-Esto es muy aburrido...-comento el mayor, miro de reojo la pequeña batalla entre el Dragneel y el fullbuster, suspiro-no puedo creer que nos hayan quitado el balón... malditos vejestorios...

-Clámate Daisuke...-dijo la mujer-no es necesario insultarlos... que tal si les cuento algunas cosas he?

-Como que señorita Mira?-preguntó mas que interesado el menor de los rubios, la albina ladeo la cabeza

-Mm... no se, ustedes pregunten y yo respondo-propuso la Strauss, con enorme sonrisa, los menores intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y sonrieron

-Bien entonces...-susurro el rubio mayor mientras tomaba su barbilla y comenzaba a pensar en que preguntar, Daika miro una ves mas de reojo a Natsu que justo en ese momento golpeo el balón de tonalidad roja, sonrió levemente pero se sorprendió al ver como el pelirosa miraba detenidamente a la Hertphilia, sonrió, ya sabia que era lo que tenia que preguntar

-Señorita Mira... ¿Que relación tenia mi mamá con el joven Natsu?-interrogo serio el ojimarron, Daisuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la repentina pregunta, sonrió levemente, tenia que admitir que de ves en cuando su hermanito utilizaba la nuez que tenia por cerebro. Ambos rubios miraron a la Demonio con curiosidad sin poder evitar que ambos rostros se tornaran cerios, Mira los miraba atenta, sus ojos reflejaba un tanto de inseguridad ante la idea si decirles era correcto o no, lo pensó varios segundos, miro de lado a lado, asegurándose que nadie la viera, vio de disimuladamente a la rubia, maga estelar, ella al igual que los demás integrantes del gremio tenia toda su atención en el duelo entre Natsu y Gray, sonrió levemente... Esta era su oportunidad. Lentamente la albina comenzó a descender dando la impresión de que se encontraba bajando algún tipo de ascensor, Daika y Daisuke simplemente no pudieron evitar apoyarse en el mesón y colocarse de puntilla en el banco para intentar ver detrás de la barra y averiguar que era lo que intentaba hacer Mirajeen

-Shhh-silencio la mujer sentada en el suelo-vengan...-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar "en cuatro patas" los rubios intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron mutuamente, saltaron la barra y siguieron a la albina de la misma manera en la que ella caminaba, salieron del salón principal de gremio y entraron a una enrome biblioteca-¡bien ahora si podemos hablar con clama!-dijo mientras subía un escalera y comenzaba a buscar un libro

-Em... que hacemos aquí señorita Mira-pregunto confundido el menor de los niños, la mujer le sonrio, saco un Libro con el signo de Fairy Tail en la portada, bajo la escalera, se sentó en el sueño y los niños a cada lado de ella-Que es eso?

-Esto...es el álbum de fotos de Fairy Tail...-dijo sonriente la mujer mientras miraba con cierta melancolía el libro-Se podría decir que es el tesoro mas valioso a para mi y para muchos integrantes mas del gremio...-levanto la mirada-entre ellos... Natsu...

-Salamander?-pregunto al aire el ojiverde

-Si...-Mira abrió el libro y busco una pagina en especial-Natsu venia todos los días... solo por esto...-los menores miraron la hoja para ver una foto en donde había un rubia de grandes ojos achocolatados siendo abrasada por los hombros por el Dragneel, ambos se estaban dedicando una dulce sonrisa

-Mamá... se ve...-Daika miro detenidamente la imagen y sonrió levemente-se muy feliz...

-Y lo era...-dijo mientras acariciaba ala foto-Su madre y Natsu siempre fueron grandes amigos-los niños escuchaban atentos el relato de la mujer- Tal ves no lo crean... pero fue Natsu quien trajo a Lucy al gremio... gracias a el, ella pertenece a Fairy tail

-Enserio?-preguntaron impresionados al mismo tiempo, la mujer simplemente asintió

-Siempre trabajaban juntos, jamás se separaban por tonterías de hecho... no recuerdo haberlos visto paliar de forma seria, eran una linda... se podría decir pareja...después de todo... Natsu siempre estaba allí para proteger a Lucy... y Lucy siempre lo apoyaba y animaba sin importar la situación, ella siempre creía en el... Siempre trababan juntos, comían juntos... y no se por que presiento que mas de una ves compartieron cama... Natsu siempre entraba por la ventana sin permiso

-Por la ventana?-pregunto confundido el menor-y por que no usaba la puerta?

-Quien sabe... es Natsu de quien hablamos... la quería mucho aunque no lo dijera...-susurro mientras cambiaba la hoja- aquí hay muchas fotos de ellos juntos, de hecho es por eso que es el tesoro de Natsu...desde que Lucy de fue intento llevárselo a escondidas pero nunca se lo permití...-suspiro- asta que dejo de intentarlo...

-Hace cuanto?-pregunto interesado el ojiverde

-Hace un mes-contesto como si nada la albina

-"Diablos... mas de 9 años intentado llevarse un libro... pero que persistente"-pensó ciertamente sorprendido el mayor de los niños

-Señorita Mira...-llamo el menor-Mi mamá y Natsu... se amaban?-la albina lo miro varios segundos

-No les digan a nadie que les dije esto... pero si...-Daika sonrió emocionado mientras que Daiksuke frunció los labios-Natsu... estuvo un tiempo intentado pedirme consejos de como decirle a Lucy lo que sentía, es mas... estuvo varios días evitándola debido a que se sentía avergonzado de no saber como declarase...-El ojimarron simplemente no pudo evitar reírse ante eso ultimo... ¿Quién diría que de alguna manera el Salamander era débil en ese punto? -Tu madre no era la excepción... cada ves que Natsu la abrazaba por lo hombros por sorpresa...se sonrojaba como tomate a beses se atragantaba con la comida asta camina como robot...-ambos rubios comenzaron a reírse- jeje...

-Por que ya no se tratan como antes?-pregunto confundido el menor

-Bueno...supongo que... en realidad no lo se... ni siquiera se la razón por la cual Lucy se marcho-susurro entristecida, se puso de pies y les entrego el álbum a ambos rubio-Mírenlo si lo desean... yo voy a ver como van Natsu y Gray...-dijo mientras se retiraba de la supuesta biblioteca, los rubios comenzaron a ver las fotos, eran muchas, muchas de Natsu, Lucy y Happy, Había una en donde la rubia dormía en e suelo del gremio utlisando el pecho del Dragneel como almohada este simplemente esta sonrojado mirando a la muchacha, otra en donde Happy tenia un pincel negro en su pata derecha y a su lado estaba Lucy tirada en el suelo riendo debido a que al fando de la imagen se veía a un Natsu rallado por cada parte del rostro, otra donde estaba Erza y Lucy, otra la rubia junto con Gray y Juvia, otra con Gajeel y levi sonrojada, otra con el maestro, Mirajeen, Lissana y Elfman, la penultima era del todo el gremio y en una de las mesas estaba la rubia siendo cargada por el pelirosado al estilo princesa con una felino azul que se tapaba los labios diciendo un palabra

-Hermano... se ve que mama se divertía aquí...-dijo con una sonrisa, al ojiverde pero este no contesto estaba concentrado mirando al pelirosado en la foto, frunció el ceño levemente-me pregunto... que habrá pasado para que mamá se fuera...

-No se por que presiento que se la respuesta...-susurro en un tono desagradable que logro impresionar al menor, Daisuke se percato que al reverso de la hoja había un ultima foto, decidió voltear la hoja y en ella se veía al Dragneel durmiendo en las piernas de la Herphilia la parecer estaban en el vagón de algún tren, el pelirosado tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que la rubia acariciaba el cabello del Dragon Slayer mientras lo miraba con ternura

-Hermano... creo que tiene algo escrito atrás...-dijo el menor mientras sacaba a imagen con sumo cuidado, miro sorprendido el reverso de la foto

-Que dice?

-Dice..."Mi primera cita con Lucy... el mejor día de mi vida... ~Natsu~"-susurro el ojimarron mientras miraba la imagen sin poder dejar de sentir un leve nudo en el estomago-Hermano... no creerás... no crearas que Natsu es...

-NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO-grito repentinamente el mayor mientras se ponía de pie y miraba furioso a su hermano

-¿he?... ¡¿Y POR QUENO?!-se quejo el pequeño

-¿QUE ACASO ERES IMBECIL ENANO?-grito mas que enfurecido-PIENSALO... PAPÁ NUNCA A ESTADO CON NOSOTROS.. JAMAS SE PRESENTO A UN MALDITO CUMPLEAÑOS...¡NADA!

-Pero...

-¡NADA DAIKA! ¡NADA!-continuo exaltado el mayor- POR QUE DIABLOS INTERESARNOS AHORA POR EL ¡¿HE?!

-POR QUE PODRIAMOS TENER UNA FAMILIA NOMAL!

-ERES UN EGOISTA!

-NO SOY EGOISTA-grito con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-¡SI LO ERES! ¡MAMÁ YA NO AMA A PAPÁ ASEPTALO DE UNA MALDITA VES! SI SIGUES DICIENDO TONTERIAS COMO QUE SALMANDER ES NUESTRO PADRE-tomo al menor de la camisa-Te juro yo mismo te partiré la cara para hacerte reacciona...-soltó al pequeño de golpe logrando que este se golpeara en parte posterior- sabes perfectamente...que el imbécil de nuestro padre no merece ni siquiera una pisca de respeto... Salamander... Natsu es diferente-dijo para sorpresa del ojimarron- el si merece mi respeto... así que no te atrevas a ofenderlo diciendo que el es papá...-susurro mientras salía de la habitación dejando sumamente impresionado a su hermano, el menor bajo la mirada asta foto de su madre y del Dragon Slaey de fuego en el vagón, sonrió levemente, no le importaba lo que dijera su hermano... aquella idea de tener al pelirosa de padre, se la hacia un sueño hecho realidad. Miro de lado alado y guardo la foto entre su bufanda con sumo cuidado de que no callera, sonrió levemente... solo esperaba que Mirajeen no se enterara, camino de puntillas asta llegar al salón principal, al parecer nadie había notado su ausencia, suspiro aliviado, miro de lado alado y vio a su hermano parado sobre una mesa intentando ver algo, se acerco a el y se paro a su lado, miro en la misma dirección que el ojiverde

-PERO QUE DIABLOS!-grito sin poder creerlo, Natsu estaba apunto de desmayarse mientras que gray estaba en el mismo estado que su rival, ambos con su respiración agitada pero aun así seguir golpeando el balón con su color correspondido, Lucy miraba le escena preocupada al igual que Juvia, Erza simplemente suspiraba fastidiada ¿Qué acaso esos dos nunca maduraban?

-Hey... Cerebro de lava...-dijo el alquimista de hielo en vos cortante-no... no te rindes?

-Jamás imbécil... no... yo no me rendiré oíste...-respondió mientras golpeaba el balón de tonalidad roja que pasaba a azul-"Maldición... tengo que acabar con esto rápido... ya no puedo mas"

-"Con un demonio...¡RINDETE! ¡ESTOY AGOTADO!"-gritaba internamente el peliazul oscuro para después golpear la pelota de color azul que paso a roja, Lucy frunció el seño, miro a Leo y el asintió entendiendo de inmediato el pensamiento de la rubia

-¡MUY BIEN YA FUE SUFICIONETE!-grito Er...¡LUCY! logrando llamar la atención de los presentes incluyendo a los dos jugadores que no se detuvieron-MIRENCE... YA NO PUEDEN NI SIQUIERA PUEDEN ESTAR EN PIE

-N-no te metas... Lucy...-dijo entre cortado el Fullbuster golpeando una ves mas el balón

-Lucy...-llamo el pelirosado, la nombrada se sintió nerviosa al oír su nombre salir de los labios del Dragon Slayer, los presentes estaban atentos a lo que posiblemente diría, Daika internamente estaba que el corazón le explotaba...¿Que le diría?-No molestes Lucy... Yo puedo vencer a Gray-medio gremio se golpeo la frente mientras que Lucy suspiraba aliviada y sonreía levemente...Natsu... era Natsu...era claro que aquel muchacho que ella tanto amaba seguia vivo en el interior del Dragneel. El conocido Salamander sonreía victorioso había logrando hacer sonreír a su amada rubia... diablos como le gustaría abrasarla, pero ahora debía concentrarse en el juego ¡No permitiría que Lucy lo viese en traje de Maid!

-Mira... ¿cuanto dura este juego?-pregunto la rubia un tanto desganada

-Pues... si no me equivoco...-la alvina tomo su babilla intentado recordar -...asta que el color rojo y el azul se convienen y forme...

-¡MORADO!-gritaron en coro los dos jugadores al ver la repentina tonalidad que tomo el balón

-NATSU, GRAY-llamo de inmediato la Strauss-EL QUE GOLEP EL BALON PRIMERO GANARA!

-PERFECTO-gritaron una ves mas los mago al mismo tiempo, ambos saltaron y golpearon el balón cada uno por lados opuestos causando que el balón...

¡POOM!... se escucho por todo el gremio, causando que los presentes guardaran silencio y que los dos jugadores quedaran pálidos... el balón... había explotado ante la magnitud de los golpes

-Eso significa...-hablo el Dragneel sin poder moverse

-que todo el tiempo que jugamos...-continuo el Fullbuster- termino en un... en un

-ES UN EMPATE-grito Mirajeen emocionada, los dos hombres la miraron y suspiraron aliviados

-Eso quiere decir que ninguno tiene que cumplir esa tonta apuesta verdad...-comento Gray mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente

-Si.. que alivio...-susurro Dragneel para si mismo mientras se tiraba al suelo agotado

-Claro que no...-interrumpió la albina con un dulce sonrisa logrando que ambos hombre la miraran confundidos-Ninguno de los dos gano... en otras palabras perdieron... eso quiere decir que ustedes...

* * *

-ESTO ES TU CULPA HIELITO-grito una linda Meid Natsu que corría con las mejillas sonrojadas por las calles de magnolia seguidos por el gremio

-¿MI CULPA? ¡TU FUISTE EL IMBESIL QUE QUISO APOSTAR!-reclamo la dulce Meid de cabellos azules oscuros que corría al igual que su compañero, ambos utilizaban un traje de mucama con un pequeño delantal atado en su cintura debajo de el se encontraba el lindo vestido de tirantes de tonalidad negra un tanto vaporoso, los dos con los pies descalzos, maquillados, los pómulos de color rojo y los labios mal pintados... y todo esto era cortesía de la amigable Erza Scarlet

-TU TUVISTE LA IDEA DEL DISFRAS DE MAID-reclamo el pelirosado mientras escuchaba como sus amigos le silbaban

-TE VES MUY BONITA NATSUMI!-grito muerto de la risa Max que corría al igual que cada miembro de Fairy Tail

-Y GREILY EL BESTIDO HACE QUE TUS PIERNAS LUSCAN PERO HERMOSAS!- elogio Macao causando que Romeo y Wendy rieran

-CIERREN LA MADITA BOCA-grito Gray furioso y sonrojado a mas no poder

-Moo~ Gray ya no podrá ir de compras con Juvia...-se quejo la peliazul mientras corría a un lado de la rubia, esta simplemente rio

-NATSUMI, GREILY NO QUIEREN IR DE COMPRAS CONMIGO-invito la peliroja bastante divertida-PODRIAMOS COMPRAR MAQUILLAJE-múltiples comentarios burlescos se escuchaban por las calles a excepción de Lucy y Leo que miraban y escuchan cada detalle, Loki simplemente no pudo mas y corrió a gran velocidad quedado entre los magos vestidos de Maids

-Señoritas...-dijo de forma coqueta el espíritu estelar-que hacen dos hermosas Meids corriendo por estas calles... se lastimaran sus lindos pies...-ambos hombre enrojecieron de ira e intentaron golpear al castaño, pero el espíritu del Leon fue mas rápido y los esquivo sin problema bajando la velocidad y quedando a un lado de su dueña-Inténtalo Lucy... es divertido-dijo sonriente, la rubia lo miro algunos segundo y poso su mirada en los dos hombres disfrazados sonrió

-NATSU! GRAY!-ambos voltearon-LES PRESTO MIS TACONES? TENGO UNOS QUE ARAN MARAVILLAS POR SUS PIERNAS!-los del gremio rieron divertidos, mientras que el mago de hielo se sonrojo y aumento la velocidad, por otro lado el Dragon Slayer, la miro detenidamente para después sonreír y reír al igual que sus demás compañeros... el no se quedaría atrás con las bromas

-OYE LUCY!-llamo el pelirosado sorprendiendo a los presentes en especial a la maga estelar-DIME AUN GUARDAS ESAS BRAGUITAS DE COLOR NEGRO?!-la mujer se sonrojo-NUNCA ME DEJASTE VERTE CON ELLAS PUESTAS... AGUAFIESTAS-sentía que su cabeza hervía de rabia, ira, vergüenza, humillación, todo esto se apodero de la rubia dejando que esta enfiereciera se volviera la doble de Erza

-NATSUUUUU!-grito enfurecida mientras aumentaba la velocidad e intentaba alcanzar al Dragneel que al igual que ella había comenzado a correr mas rápido huyendo de su posible muerte, dejaron a atrás a los de gremio y además sobrepasaron a Gray en un santiamén, quien los quedo mirando impresionado ante la velocidad a la cual iban. Corrían a gran velocidad, el Salmander simplemente estaba impresionado ante la resistencia de su antigua amiga, tenia que admitir que su había vuelto mas fuerte en estos años, sonrió levemente, y se adentro en el bosque, miro de reojo para asegurarse de que Lucy lo siguiera-VEN AQUÍ MALTITO DRAGNEEL-grito enfurecida la Hertphilia, al pelirosado se le puso la pies de gallina, Lucy daba demasiado miedo, a lo lejos sintió un aroma bastante conocido para el...su hogar, aumento la velocidad dejando atrás a la mujer de dos hijos. La rubia al percatarse de que había perdido al Salamander, se detuvo miro de lado a lado ¡Diablos! Se había perdido, camino de forma lenta intentado reconocer el lugar... suspiro en verdad se había perdido comenzó a retroceder, tropezó perdiendo el equilibrio comenzó a caer, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto... nunca llego, abrió lentamente sus parpados para ver así aun sonriente pelirosado que la estaba cargando

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto sonriente y bastante alegre, la rubia se sonrojo y de un solo movimiento se soltó del agarre de aquel hombre quedando a una distancia prudente para ella-Di-disculpa... no sabia que te incomodaba...-susurro cabiz bajo al ver la reacción de la mujer

-Yo... Por que me trajiste asta aquí Na...cuando te cambiaste?-pregunto confundida al ver que el hombre traía puesta su ropa habitual, el pelirosado simplemente sonrió

-Fui rápido asta mi casa y me cambie...-dijo animado mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su nuca

-Ya veo...bueno-la rubia volteo y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria-creo que debo irme..

-¡NO ESPERA LUCY!-grito mientras la tomaba de un brazo y la atraía hacia el de un solo tirón atrapándola en un fuerte abraso-no te vallas por favor

-Espera... no Natsu ¡ SUÉLTAME!-grito exaltada intentado liberarse del agarre, sentía como sus brazos temblaban al igual que su corazón palpitaba a una gran velocidad... esto no podía estar pasando no de nuevo

-Lucy por favor...-pidió en un susurro con vos profunda colocando mas nerviosa a la rubia-tan solo quiero...

-detente... detente por favor...-pedía entre sollozos... por que ella sabia, lo tenia mas que claro, siempre era débil ante el... sin importar cuanto haya entrenado, ante el sus piernas no les respondían, sus brazos no tenían la fuerza suficiente y su corazón... era el que mas sufría ante esta debilidad

-Tan solo... tan solo escúchame... te lo suplico...-susurro en el oído de la mujer haciéndola sentir mas débil de loquee ya se sentía

-Yo...no.. tan solo...

-Solo será un momento... lo prometo...-pidió mientras ocultaba su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia-solo un momento...

-Yo...Natsu...es-esta bien...-dijo rendida logrando que este la soltara y le mirara directo a los ojos

-Lucy... yo... yo quiero que me des otra oportunidad-suplico en tono serio sin cortar el contacto visual, la Hertphilia bajo la mirada-Lucy... se que soy un idiota... pero la verdad es que yo no tengo la menor idea de que te haya hecho para que te marcharas de esa forma...-la rubia lo miró al instante al oír sus palabra ¿De verdad el no sabia?

-¿No... no lo sabes?-pregunto impresionada sin poder creer las palabras

-Lo juro... yo nunca supe en que me equivoque...-murmuro entristecido-se que de alguna forma es mi culpa pero... yo...-la mujer poso su dedo meñique en los labios del Dragneel -Lu...

-No sigas Natsu... supongo que eso es algo del pasado...-dijo con una leve sonrisa-yo... yo te creo.. y quiero decirte que sin importar que lo sepas o no... te perdono

-¡¿De verdad?!-grito emocionado el pelirosado, la mujer asintió-Lucy... yo...-la abraso con fuerzas-prometo que no volveré a equivocarme... lo juro...-La Hertphilia sonrió levemente y correspondió el abraso haciendo sentir en el cielo al ojiverde, la abraso con mas fuerzas. Esos cabellos rubios, esos hermosos ojos, ese exquisito aroma... estaban devuelta junto a el...y esta ves se aseguraría que se quedase así

-Natsu yo... debo decirte algo...-dijo mientras se separaba del hombre y lo miraba a los ojos-te debo decir un secreto...

-Un secreto?-se dijo confundido mientras rascaba su nuca

-Si... es de suma importancia que me escuches con atención...-el asintió-mira... tu..tu eres

-PERVERTIDO!-grito el rubio de ojos verdes mientras saltaba sobre el Dragneel y lo golpeaba directo en el rostro interrumpiendo la confesión de su madre-DIME IMBESIL PARA QUE DIABLOS TRAJISTE A MI MAMÁ AQUÍ! HE? RESPONDE MALDICION-gritaba exaltado el niño mientras sacudía el hombre de arriba hacia abajo

-LUCY!-la mujer volteo pero de inmediato sintió como su cuerpo era atrapado por lo brazos de Loki-te encuentras bien?

-Si... estoy bien-dijo con un dulce sonrisa

-DIME CON UN DEMONIO LO QUE INTENTABAS CON MI MAMÁ SALAMANDER!-seguía gritando el ojiverde mientras sacudía al mago de fuego provocando que este se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo en cada movimiento-¿QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE? RESPONDE MALDICION

-HERMANO!-grito el menor de los rubios que llevaba agitado, con ambas manos se aferro a la ropa del mayor y comenzó a forcejear intentado obligar que el ojiverde se separara del peliorsado-YA SUELTALO HERMANO

-PERVERTIDO ASQUEROSO TE VOY A ROPER LA RARIZ POR INTETNAR SOBREPASARTE CON MI MAMÁ-grito exaltado el mayor, Daika se paralizo al oír las palabras de niño...salió de control y empujo a su hermano, de un solo movimiento el ojimarron comenzó a saltar sobre el pecho del Dragon Slayer intentando aplastarlo

-MALTIDO HIJO DE DRAGON TE VOY A MATAR-gritaba el pequeño dejando sin aire al Dragneel, Lucy simplemente rio nerviosamente... sus hijos eran mas peligrosos que su propio padre, ahora que lo pensaba...

-Daika.. bájate de Natsu-regaño la mujer con vos fina logrado calmar a menor de sus hijos, este obedeció y se paro aun lado de su hermano mayor, la rubia sonrió levemente e estiro su mano al Dragneel, el la miro vario segundo, la maga estelar le estaba ofreciendo ayuda para ponerse de pie, no lo pensó ni un segundo y acepto la ayuda, al momento de pararse no pudo evitar recordar aquella época en donde su Lucy siempre lo ayudaba sin importar la situación, sonrió inevitablemente

-Gracias Lu...-dijo en un mormullo logrando que la rubia se sonrojara, Loki se percato de ello y sonrio levemente

-"Ya veo..." -pensó Leo- "Con que hicieron las pases...me alegro... solo espero que el imbécil de Nartsu no meta la pata una ves mas"-miro detenidamente al Dragneel quien sonreía con una leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-"Se ve muy feliz... jeje es mi turno de interrumpir"-pensó mientras frotaba sus manos y sonreía tétricamente, acaro su garganta e izo un puchero dedicado al Dragon Slayer-Oye Natsu-dijo con vos resentida, el hombre lo miro con el seño fruncido-Por que te quitaste el vestido...-sonrió coquetamente- Te veías sexi de Maid

-¡ESTAS MUERTO LOKI!-grito el pelirosado mientras corría persiguiendo a Leo, ambos corrían alrededor de la rubia logrando que esta suspirara divertida, sonrió levemente y miro al pelirosado

-Natsu...-el hombre se detuvo-Puedes ir mañana en la tarde a las 17:00 a la puerta sur del parque en el árbol de Sola... quiero, no mas bien necesito hablar contigo...-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, el Dragneel analizo varios segundos las palabras de la madre de dos niños, sonrió y un dulce brillo aparecieron en sus ojos

-Si... allí estaré Lucy...-dijo con una enorme sonrisa el Dragon Slayer, tal ves esperanza... o tal ves la ilusiones se apoderaron de su mente, no lo sabia lo único que tenia claro era Lucy, la mujer que amaba y que había añorado todos estos años, le estaba dado una segunda oportunidad... y no la iba a desperdiciar

**Continuara...**

**Lamento la tardanza tengo pruebas asta las rodillas -.-" **

**clairedamoon: Gracias! espero que este capitulo tambien te guste!**

**Miss choco-chips: jajaja lamento haber tardado,¡Gracias me subes mucho el animo! espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado**

**MajoDragneel: gracias! espero que este capitulo tambien aya sido de tu agrado...saludos!**

**artemisa93: gracias!**

**sayuki yukimura: pues asta ahora todo va bien... buajaja**

**yuki2341: jajaja maldito Natsu y su mala costumbre de hablar dormido! gracias... espero que te guste tambien este capitulo**

**RomiOtaku: Espero que este tambien te guste... no estoy muy segura si este este bien pero bueno... así es mi historia c:**

**ProjectDiva: competencia que termino en desastre xD**

**Sawako Kagamine Grandchester: Lamento la falta de ortografía... esa es mi debilidad -.-" ayuda... la verdad es que no se, bueno sucede que soy muy desconfiada y no es por falta de respeto ni que te es diciendo algo malo es solo que no me gusta que la gente lea mis cosas antes que todos ustedes...**

**NaLu y SasuSaku: lamento la tardanza .. la idea de los hermano se me vino derrepente es que tengo unos amigos que son gemelos y entonces es divertido verlos discutir quien es quien solo por que los confundo... soy muy despistada xD**

**val,uchiha,x:Que bueno... por que yo tambien xD**

**Tsuki Kuroi: Las cosas son mas enredadera... xD pero todo terminara bien.. creo .-.**

**Heero Root: me alegro que te ayas unido... espero que te gusten mis Fics, por cierto... lamento la ortografía **

**Sungmi-chan: OOh genial! me alegro que ayas comentado c: espero que comentes este cap. por que no estoy muy segura si esta bien D:**

**ValeRyoda03: Pronto pronto todo se ****sabrá**

**atemari: Pues parece que la esta recuperando c:**

**Lucy DMonkey: jajaja lucy... Lucy vengaté!**

**x10go: Enserio eres omnipresente? O.O (se da vueltas) jajaja bueno me alegro que llame tu atención c:**

**maru: Natsu es un pervertido xD**

**Madisuky: Gracias... no te preocupes yo estoy en las mismas tengo pruebas asta las rodillas D:**

**GajeelKun: Si debe ser asqueroso haber visto a los dos corriendo así xD**

**sweetdream98: de nada! espero que este tambien aya sido de tu agrado **

**nia-kanna: gracias... pero como ya dije anteriormente no estoy muy segura de eso... lo siento **

**NaLu vs StiLu: sii ami tambien me gusta eso...**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	14. Mientes

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

_**_cambio de escena_**_

**-Natsu...-el hombre se detuvo-Puedes ir mañana en la tarde a las 17:00 a la puerta sur del parque en el árbol de Sola... quiero, no mas bien necesito hablar contigo...-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, el Dragneel analizo varios segundos las palabras de la madre de dos niños, sonrió y un dulce brillo aparecieron en sus ojos**

**-Si... allí estaré Lucy...-dijo con una enorme sonrisa el Dragon Slayer, tal ves esperanza... o tal ves la ilusiones se apoderaron de su mente, no lo sabia lo único que tenia claro era Lucy, la mujer que amaba y que había añorado todos estos años, le estaba dado una segunda oportunidad... y no la iba a desperdiciar**

**Capitulo 13: Mientes...**

Caminaba de lado a lado seguida por la mirada de sus dos hijos quienes la miraban atentos sin perder ningún detalle de sus rasgos. Daika, simplemente no podía evitar sonreír, su madre saldría con el gran salamander su héroe ¿tal ves que sucedería? Puede que se besen, o el le pediría matrimonio, o que ella viva con el ¡Y SI LE PEDIA A SU MADRE SER SU ESPOSO, QUE VIVA CON EL Y QUE FUERA EL PADRE DE EL Y DE SU HERMANO! Cada idea de ese tipo volaba por la mente del menor, la imagen de el Dragneel y su madre sonriendo simplemente no le se le iba de la mente. Mientras a su lado, Daisuke, guardaba silencio, con los labios y el seño fruncido, le preocupaba, tenia un mal presentimiento... al aquí saldría mal y por alguna razón creía que su madre seria la lastimada...

-¿Como me veo?-pregunto como por tercera ves la rubia mientras se paraba frente a sus hijos y sonreía

-Muy linda mami...-respondió el menor de los niños. Hoy era sábado, el día anterior, Lucy le había pedido al conocido pelirosado que se vieran bajo el antigua árbol de Sola a las 17:00 hrs justas. Se le hacia inevitable no poder estar nerviosa, la idea de ver al Dragneel a solas le ponía la piel de gallina, además que hoy le diría la verdad de su partida y también que desde hace 9 años ambos avían sido padres

-¿Seguros niños?...no estoy segura...-susurro mientras se miraba al espejo, utilizaba un vestido blanco de tela delgada sin tirantes, llegaba asta la altura de un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, su cuello era adornado por una cinta negra al igual que un moño que rodeaba la cintura terminando de la misma tonalidad, con zapatos de tacón alto color crema, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros sin dedos cubriendo su piel asta un poco mas abajo del codo-pues... no puedo seguir arreglándome... o perderé tiempo...

-Yo creo que te verías mejor si te quitaras tus guantes... ¿no crees hermano?-opino el menor con un enorme sonrisa en los labios pero el ojiverde simplemente bufo, la mujer dudo varios segundos, miro la palma de sus manos y toco la palma superior de su mano derecha, con la yema de sus dedos de la mano izquierda, suspiro

-Así esta bien...- dijo con una leve sonrisa dejando en claro que los guantes se quedarían ocultando aquella marca de sus recuerdos-Loki... ya puedes salir...-un fuerte brillo se izo presente en la habitación, y un joven de cabellos castaños cortos con lentes de sol, de playera verde y pantalones oscuros, acompañados de unas zapatillas combinadas

-Su tío favorito ya esta aquí-dijo con una enorme sonrisa el espíritu de leo

-"Parece que mamá no aprende..."-pensó el mayor de los hermanos al recordar lo sucedido hace unos días

-Muy bien...-murmuro la rubia mientras tomaba su chaqueta-niños... loki y su tía virgo cuidaran de ustedes si?

-si princesa...

-AAH!-grito el espíritu estelar del león al ver que la sirvienta aparecer por detrás de el-VIRGO! NO LO VUELVAS A HACER!

-Disculpa leo-nii -dijo sin sentimientos la mujer -Princesa...-la rubia la miro-no decía estar a las 17:00 en punto junto al joven Natsu?

-Si... por que lo preguntas Virgo?

-Por que son las 16: 35 princesa

-QUEE!-grito mientras miraba de lado a lado-SI NO ME VOY AHORA LLEGARE TARDE!

-Entonces vete... o esperas que los cerdos vuelen?-pregunto divertido Loki mientras veía como su amiga corría en dirección a la puerta

-Los amo a todos! nos vemos después!-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella

-Espero que le valla bien...-susurro Loe con un leve sonrisa

-La princesa es buena persona... no veo por que le deba ir mal Leo-nii...

-Lo se... pero abecés la suerte no esta de su lado...

-AL FIN!-grito el menor mientras asacaba un cuaderno de dibujo y crayones-DIBUJARE A MAMÁ Y AL JOVEN NATSU JUNTOS!

-Tu y tu mundo...-pensó aburrido el mayor mientras sacaba un libro-veamos... donde quede...-susurro buscando el ultimo párrafo que había leído

-UN SEGUNDO USTEDES DOS!-grito el espíritu estelar logrando llamar la atención de los dos niños, se acerco a ambos, y le arrebato el libro y el cuaderno a ambos niños

-OYE!-gritaron en coro, el joven sonrió, y le entrego el grueso libro al menor de los niños mientras que al mayor le pasaba el cuaderno de dibujos

-Tu diviértete-ordeno a Daisuke-Tu lee-dijo mientras apuntaba a Daika- recuerden que...¡AMBOS ESTAN CASTIGADOS!

-OOH! PORFAVOR!-se quejaron los menores al ver su tarde arruinada por el castigo

* * *

-Estoy...¡ABURRIDO!-grito el menor de niños Fullbuster quien se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas, desnudo

-Con un demonio... se tardan demasiado...-se quejo Takeshi mientras miraba la puerta impaciente

-Niños...-llamo la conocida como demonio, los pequeños voltearon-Que es lo que hacen?

-Esperan a Daika y Daisuke...-respondió la pequeña Ur mientras se acercaba lentamente a la albina-Han estado así desde que llegamos... dicen que quieren pelear con ellos para demostrar que el hielo es mejor que el fuego...

-Ah... con que era eso...-dijo divertida la mujer-pues... que se le puede hacer...¡Niños!

-Que sucede tía Mira?-interrogo Tora volteando perezosamente

-Saben que posiblemente Daika y Daisuke no vengan hoy?

-¡¿QUE?!-gritaron ambos sin poder creerlo

-Si... pues...Lucy hoy no vendría... así que... los niños tampoco...-dijo por teoría la albina mayor mientras se apoyaba en la barra y le sonreía a su hermana menor, esta le correspondió la sonrisa y después bajo la mirada

-OOh! esto es culpa del Tío Natsu!-se quejo el mayor mientras se revolvía los cabellos con furia

-ES VERDAD SI EL NO UBIERA IMBITADO A LA TIA LUCY NO ESTARIAMOS COMO IMBESILES ESPERANDOLOS!-grito a todo pulmón el pequeño en un berrinche, Mira simplemente rio pero su sonrisa se esfumo al ver e rostro de su hermanita

-Lissana...-la mujer levanto la mirada-Estas bien?... te veo algo decaída...

-Es solo que...-suspiro-no es nada...-levanto la mirada con una leve sonrisa, Mirajeen frunció levemente el ceño, esa sonrisa era falsa-Solo... solo necesito un poco de aire nada mas...-susurro mientras salía del gremio. A lo lejos, entre las personas, sentado en la barra, Gray observaba todo detenidamente

-Maldición... esto me da mala espina...-se dijo así mismo mientras miraba la puerta-Lissana... por que cada ves que te veo... Lucy aparece llorando en mi mente?

* * *

Mientras... en el bosque...

-Lucy... te amo... te amo tanto que toda mi vida... desde que te fuiste no e podido dejar de pensar en ti...-susurro el hombre a al felino azul, este nego

-Nop... no me gusta... elige otra...

-Aver...-poso su mano en su varvilla-que tal si le digo que se ve muy bonita...

-Pensara que le estas biendo el cuerpo...elige otra

-Y si le digo...que sus cabellos son tan hermosos que no parecen de este mundo?

-Le estas diciendo marciana?-pregunto curioso el pequeño gato

-Entieno... eso no, entonces...Lucy eres bellisima

-No

-Eres encantadora

-No

-No merezco verte?

-No

-Soy un idiota y tu mi salvación

-Si y no

-Lucy eres una patata!

-AYE!

-HAPPY!-grito molesto el hombre al percatarse que su compañero simplemente estaba jugando con el

-Vamos Natsu no estés tan cerio... es solo Lucy...-dijo el gato mientras se encogía de hombros

-¡Ese es el problema!... Han sido tantos años... que... ya no se como actuar ante ella...-explico el hombre mientras caía rendido en la cama

-Natsu...

-Si?

-Era a las 17:00 verdad?-pregunto de repente el pequeño felino

-Si... por que?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Por que son las 16:55...-concluyo el animal con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro dejando pálido al pelirrosado

-Y POR QUE DIABLSO NO ME DIJISTE ANTES!-grito exaltado el Dragon Slayer mientras corría en dirección a la puerta, se detuvo de golpe y miro hacia la pared, vio un pequeño espacio vacío, rodeado de papeles pero aquel espacio de pared estaba intacto- me pregunto si lo lograre...-se acerco lentamente asta el sillón y busco entre los cojines, sonrió, de debajo de una de las almohadas se encontraba un papel sumamente cuidado, en donde aparecía el retrato de un hombro de bigote debajo de el decía "Recompensa de 200,00 joyas" y mas abajo en una de las esquina se encontraba una pequeña nota, sonrió levemente al leerla "Mi primera misión con Lucy"-Mi amuleto de la suerte...-se dijo a si mismo mientras doblaba la hoja y la guardaba entre su bufanda-¡MUY BIEN! ¡ES HORA DE IRME!-grito animado, el felino azulado se paro en la ventana y le sonrió a su amo

-Natsu... yo iré al gremio... no tardes demasiado bien?-el hombre asintió, sin pensarlo dos veces el exeede salto y extendió sus alas despareciendo entra las nubes

-Bien...-susurro al aire mientras abría la puerta y...-Lissana?

-Natsu... hola... am puedo pasar?-pregunto la albina apenada por su repentina llegada

* * *

Miraba el árbol con aburrimiento, los nervios se apoderaban de ella y no podía evitar ser dominada por la ansiedad, miro de lado a lado ¿Aun no llegaba? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Suspiro, tenia que tranquilizarse, después de todo hablaba de Natsu... ¿Se le habría olvidado? No, era despistado pero no tanto... ¿O si?

-Tranquila Lucy...-se dijo a si misma mientras tocaba el tronco de gran árbol, sonrió levemente. 9 años-¿Tanto tiempo a sido?... ¿Me pregunto como reaccionara cuando se lo diga?

_-Lucy... me as hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo... cásate conmigo y tengamos hermanitas para Daika y Daisuke... _

-Muy bien...-golpeo su frente-dudo que suceda eso...

_-¿Daika y Daisuke son mis hijos?... mira que bueno, ¿oye quieres comer? _

-Em... tampoco...

_-MIS HIJOS! QUEMARE TODO A MI ALREDEDOR POR LA FELICIDAD! _

-Ni siquiera se que fue eso...-suspiro-Dios... por que tarda tanto...-miro detenidamente el horizonte y sonrió levemente, uno tras otros fueron avanzando sus pies dejando atras el gran árbol

* * *

-Que haces aquí Lissana-dijo de mala gana el Dragon Slayer- recuerda que te prohibí que volvieras a mi casa...

-Lo se... pero necesito hablar contigo...-rogo la joven con la mirada, el hombre suspiro y le dio el paso

-Bien... pero no toque nada... ¿te quedo claro?-la mujer asintió y entro intentado ser cuidadosa con no pisar nada-muy bien... ¿que sucede?

-Necesito hablar contigo...sobre Lucy...-el hombre frunció el ceño-se que no tengo derecho a reclamar ni nada... después de lo que te ice...-susurro mientras se paraba frente a la pared y contemplaba el espacio vacío entre los papeles

-Entonces... ¿Por que diablos vienes?...

-¿Recuerdas ese día?-pregunto la albina ignorando por completo la pregunta del mago de fuego-cuando... me prohibiste venir...

-Como olvidarlo...-dijo con sarcasmo

_-¡ESTOY CANSADO NATSU!-se quejo el felino azul que volaba aun lado de su amo que se encontraba en el mismo estado que el_

_-Si lo se... Oye Happy ya te dije que no es necesario que me acompañes a buscar a Lucy... puedo ir solo si quieres...-murmuro el muchacho mientras abría lentamente la casa_

_-No! ¡Quiero encontrar a Lucy!-grito el felino animado mientras entraba a la casa seguido por su amo-Pero que?..._

_-Lissana... que haces aquí?-se pregunto el muchacho al ver a la alvina en su hogar registrando sus cosas_

_-Y-yo... Natsu... llegas temprano...-dijo nerviosa ocultando un objeto detrás de ella_

_-Eso no es verdad... es la hora de siempre... además es mi casa... ¿oye que haces aquí?- pregunto curioso_

_-Y-yo... solo vine a ver si estabas... am bueno yo me voy...-murmuro mientras intentaba salir, pero Happy la detuvo_

_-LISSANA SE ESTA LLEVANDO EL VESTIDO DE LUCY!-grito el animal repentinamente logrando sorprender a los jóvenes presentes_

_-E-eso no es verdad...-se defendió, Natsu frunció el ceño y avanzó hacia ella, la miró de pies a cabeza_

_-Que ocultas detrás de ti?-pregunto con vos ronca, la mujer trago saliva_

_-N-nada...-respondió, el muchacho la tomo del brazo con fuerza y la miro a los ojos_

_-No me mientas... te estas robando el traje de Maid de Lucy...¡DEVUELVELO!-grito a todo pulmón asustando a la albina, atemorizada, dejo caer la prenda dejando decepcionado al pelirosa_

_-NATSU! TAMBIEN FALTA EL AVISO DE LA PRIMERA MICION CON LUCY!-grito exaltado el felino_

_-Donde esta?-pregunto molesto el muchacho, la albina comenzó a temblar ¿Por qué el actuaba así?_

_-Yo... Natsu esto es por tu bien..._

_-donde esta..._

_-Te estas haciendo daño a ti mis-_

_-¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTA?!-grito a todo pulmón tomando de la muñeca de la albina con fuerza apretando lentamente_

_-Me-me lastimas...¡Natsu!_

_-DONDE ESTA LISSANA... NO LO DIRE DE NUEVO_

_-¡EN MI VOLSILLO! ¡EN MI VOLSILLO!-grito asustada, sin importarle si le hacia daño o no la soltó dejándola caer en el suelo, con su mano derecha reviso el bolsillo y saco el papel_

_-Que diablos crees que haces llevándote esto?_

_-Natsu... te estas haciendo daño tu solo...-murmuro Lissana mientras se ponía de pie-ya han sido 2 años desde que se fue... pero tu sigues buscándola..._

_-Y eso que?-pregunto desinteresado_

_-¡QUE NO PUEDES SEGUIR VIVIENDO EN UNA FALSA ESPERANSA NATSU!-grito la mujer entre lagrimas-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!¡SIGUES GUARDANDO TODO!¡NO DEJAS QUE NADIE ENTRE A SU DEPARTAMENTEO!¡NO DEJAS QUE NADIE SE SIENTE EN SU LUGAR!¡NO DEJAS QUE NADIE MAS LA BUSQUE!_

_-Eso a ti no te importa..._

_-¡SI ME IMPORTA!¡NO TE DEJARE A QUI SOLO UN RECUERDO!¡ POR QUE ELLA..._

_-cállate...-susurro_

_-ELLA NO VA..._

_-sierra la boca...-murmuro con vos temblorosa_

_-¡NO! POR QUE YA ES HORA DE QUE ALGUIEN TE LO DIGA_

_-no lo digas..._

_-¡LUCY NO VA A VOLVER!-grito con los ojos cerrado, sintió una leve brisa en su oreja derecha, también como era acorralada, su cuerpo temblaba pero eso no le impidió levantar sus parpados...-Na-natsu...-el pelirosado estaba demasiado cerca, sentía su respiración, pero no era nada romántico como en sus fantasías... El Dragneel la miraba con odio, sus pupilas contraídas, y su broca fruncida, dejaba ver un lado del muchacho que nadie había vito antes, Lissana miro de reojo, aun lado de su oreja derecha estaba el puño del muchacho enterrado en la pared ¡NARTSU HABIA INTENTADO GOLPEARLA!_

_-Tienes suerte... de ser mi compañera...-susurro el Dragneel mientras quitaba su mano de la pared-vete..._

_-P-pero... Natsu yo..._

_-¡AHORA!-grito el muchacho asustando a la joven logrando que esta se fuera..._

-Tienes que admitir... que te excediste un poco...-susurro la albina con una leve sonrisa, el hombre bufo

-No tenias por que estar metida aquí...-la albina simplemente asintió dándole la razón-Dime Lissana para que viniste de verdad?

-Yo... Natsu, quiero que tengas cuidado con lo que haces...-pidió la mujer logrando sorprender al pelirosa

-Cuidado? que quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno... la ultima ves que tuviste... bueno involucrado con Lucy... terminaste muy mal.. yo no quiero... no quiero volver a verte así...por favor Natsu...-dijo con vos cebrada, el tan solo recordar al Natsu de antes la entristecía y asustaba-tu... tu sabes que yo te amo...

-Si lo se...ya me lo habías dicho...

-Me di cuanta... que el amor que yo te tengo es... es mas parecido al que tengo a Mira-nee y Elfinii-chan... eres como mi hermano... es por eso, que no quiero verte así...-murmuro mientras rompía en llanto- no de nuevo...

-Lissana...-el hombre sin pensarlo la abraso y acaricio su cabello-Te lo prometo... pero tu sabes mas que nadie... que yo amo con todo mi ser a Lucy...

-Lose...

-Natsu...-llamo la mujer

-Si?

-Tu me amas... verdad?

* * *

-Lo mas probable es que se haya dormido...-se decía así misma la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios mientras caminaba entre el espeso bosque, miro de lado a lado, sonrió levemente al ver la cabaña-¡La encontré!-se dijo emocionada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo frente a la ventana

-Tu me amas verdad Natsu?-volvió a decir la albina entre el llanto, Lucy sin saber que hacer se agacho y se oculto debajo del marco escuchando la conversación completamente paralizada

-"Esa... esa es la vos de Lissana...¿Que hace ella aquí?"-se pregunto así misma mientras comenzaba asomarse lentamente sobre la madera para poder ver mejor-"Ese es Natsu..."- debía de ser un error, ¿por que estaba el Dragneel abrasando con ternura a la albina? Debía ser un juego de su mente... si eso debía ser

-Natsu?-hablo la menor de los Strauss

-Te amo...-Lucy no reacciono- te amo Lissana... y nadie cambiara eso...-sentía como lentamente su fe caía... Bajo la mirada... y se marcho... solo estaba estorbando, pensó mientras desaparecía entre los arboles-Te amo lissana...siempre serás mi hermanita...-finalizo el Dragneel ganándose un cálido abraso de la albina

-Gracias Natsu...-dijo mientras se separaba del hombre y le sonreía este le correspondió la sonrisa, miro el reloj en la pared

17:20

-¡HAY NO LUCY!-grito a todo pulmón

-Pues que esperas...¡Ve! ¡Ella te esta esperando!-animo la Strauss

-NOS VEMOS!-grito el hombre mientras corría saliendo de su cabaña, corrió por el bosque, todo lo que sus piernas resistían asta llegar al árbol acordado-Al fin...-dijo agitado miro de lado a lado ¿Dónde estaba Lucy?

* * *

_Sentí la respiración cada ves mas cerca mío, las estrellas se ocultaban... tengo miedo y pienso que este es mi fin, mi hermano... el ya no estaba a mi lado al igual que mi padre, grandioso... estoy solo en la oscuridad, con ese extraño hombre rondando por los bosques... ¿Por qué me sucede esto a mi?_

_Mire de un lado a otro ¡Demonios! todos los arboles se parecen, volteé... allí estaba la_

-¡COMO VAS DAIKA!-grito mayor de los rubios por detrás del ojimarron logrando asustarlo debido que se encontraba sumamente concentrado en su lectura dejando caer el libro

-AAAH! HERMANO!-grito exaltado el menor-MALDICION! YA ME PERDÍ!-grito molesto al darse cuenta que había perdido la pagina, Daisuke simplemente disfrutaba el momento y se reía-¡NO ES GRACIASOSO!

-Claro que lo es...-dijo entre risas el mayor

-jajaja si claro súper divertido... y dime como vas con tus dibujos...-dijo burlesco pues sabia perfectamente que su hermano mayor no era bueno para ese tipo de cosas

-Termine el cuaderno...-dijo orgulloso de si mismo

-Tío Loki...-llamo el niño listo para acusar a su hermano-Daisuke me esta mole...tío?-llamo una ves mas al percatarse que el espíritu estelar simplemente miraba por la ventana con el seño fruncido

-MMALDICION!.grito el castaño mientras corría hacia la puerta y la habría, dejando entrar a una rubia que de un solo salto se abalanzo hacia los brazos de Leo-Lucy!

-Yo... -susurro la mujer ocultándose en el pecho de su amigo-¡SOY UNA TONTA!-grito para después romper en un desgarrador llanto dejando paralizado a ambos menores que simplemente no podían dejar de mirar-ot-otra ves...

-Tranquila Lucy...-decía el espíritu mientras acariciaba sus cabellos-lamento haberte dejado ir...

-princesa... me llevare a los niños...-susurro la sirvienta mientras se acercaba a los pequeño y los tomaba de la mano, pero le fue imposible moverlos, ambos simplemente no podían dejar de ver a su madre...¿Que había pasado?

-LUCY!-se escucho desde fuera de la ventana, la rubia se paralizo, no quería verlo... no ahora... no después de lo que vio-LUCY! OYE! NO TENIAL ALGO QUE DECIRME!-Loki frunció el seño...ese maldito

-¡VETE NATSU... ¡AQUÍ NADIE QUIERE VERTE!-grito molesto el espíritu estelar, miro de reojo a su casi hermana-Virgo... no dejes que pase...-la sirvienta asintió

-¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡LUCY! ¡¿VAMOS A HABLAR O NO?!-grito mas fuerte el pelirosado, ya casi perdiendo la paciencia

-QUE PARTE DE VETE NO ENTIENDES IMBESIL!-abraso con mas fuerzas a su amiga, ¡diablos! esto se estaba complicando

-A TI NO TE HABLE LOKI!-el Dragneel flexiono sus piernas tomando impulso-¡VOY A ENTRAR!-grito mientras saltaba en dirección a la ventana, reparada tan solo esa mañana, los marcos se abrieron de golpe sorprendiendo al Dragon Slayer y de la ventana la espiritu estelar salto, golpeando directo en el rostro al mago de fuego

-Leo-nii dijo que nadie en ese hogar quiere verlo... le pido que se valla de buena forma...-dijo la mujer de cabellos lilas...¿buena forma?

-¡NO ME IRE! ¡NO SIN ANTES HABLAR CON LUCY!-grito mientras se ponía de pie-Por favor Vergo..

-Es virgo... y no, lo siento Natsu-san pero son ordenes...-susurro la sirvienta mientras saltaba una ves mas y entraba por la ventana

-Entonces... si no entro por la ventana...-suspiro y miro con decisión la puerta-no me queda de otra

Tok tok

-e-esta...el acaba de?-hablo sin poder de creerlo el espíritu del león

-Tocar la puerta...-susurro la rubia mientras se separaba del joven y caminaba hacia la entrada

-¡LUCY!... ¡VAMOS ABRE!-grito pelirosado desde el otro lado de la madera, la Hertphilia se detuvo, y apoyo su espalda contra el pórtico-Por favor... se que estas allí...

-V-vete...-murmuro no muy segura la maga estelar

-Me volví a equivocar...¿no?...-dijo mientras apoyaba su frente en la madera lamentándose su estupidez-Yo... no se que ice...

-Vete...vete Natsu...-se abraso a si misma

-¡TU NO ENTIEDES LUCY!... ¡NO QUIERO IRME POR QUE... por que...-bajo la mirada suspiro derrotado-por que... ¡Maldición!...-grito, sentía como la desesperación se apoderaba de el, quería decírselo a la cara- por que... por que yo aun te amo Lucy...-susurro mientras se separaba de la madera y caminaba para alejarse del hogar de la Hertphilia

-Lucy?-llamo el espíritu estelar al ver como su amiga ya no se movía, su cuerpo temblaba, y un par de lagrimas cayeron- hay lucy...

-Miente...-dijo-por que aun miente Loki?-pregunto mientras caía al suelo. Su llanto se izo presente en la sala, Virgo se acerco lentamente hacia ella y la abraso con fuerzas

-Tranquila princesa... nosotros estamos aquí... el ya se fue...-decía la espíritu estelar mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su dueña. Daika estaba paralizado ¿Salamander le había hecho eso a su mamá?¿Pero por que?¿Por que su héroe aria llorar a su madre?

-Hermano... no entiendo que esta pasando?-miro al ojiverde, pero no hubo respuesta por parte del mayor de los rubios-Hermano?

-Yo...-susurro el muchacho, con la mirada oculta tras una sombra-tan solo...-Daisuke, no parecía estar mejor que su madre ¿Qué acaso el ya no podía confiar en nadie? de un momento para otro levanto la mirada y corrió hacia la puerta, poso su mano en la perilla y miro de reojo a su madre-esto no quedara así salamander...-susurro antes de salir de su casa

-HERMANO!-grito el menor mientras corría tras el intentando alcanzarlo

-Niños...-murmuro Loki-"no puedo dejar a Lucy así... solo espero que Daika y Daisuke no hagan tonterías.."-pensó mientras se agachaba y abrasaba su dueña junto con Virgo-"Ying... Yang... se los encargo..."

-"Si joven Loki..."-se escucho una vos en coro de dos personas en la mente del espíritu estelar

Mientras en las calles de Magnolia...

-Ese maldito-susurro el mayo de los Hertphilia mientras corría por la calle empujando a la gente si importarle en lo mas mínimo sus reclamos-... ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI...¡ME OISTE SALAMANDER!-se detuvo y miro al cielo-me vengare... me vengare tus 9 años de ausencia... padre...

**Continuara...**

**PAM PAM PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM... jejeje Al parecer Natsu mete la pata por todas partes ¿A acaso Daisuke tendrá algo entre mano? buajajaja TODO ESTO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**MajoDragneel: Aun que no tenga la culpa... al parecer Daisuke no lo ve de esa manera :O**

**val,uchiha,x: se sabrá? buajaja**

**Paz16: gracias! espero que este capitulo te aya gustado!**

**NeePulgaah-Chan: buajaja... puede que esto aya interrumpido, pero todo se ****descubrirá**

**Miss choco-chips: los niños, siempre defienden a su madre...**

**Sungmi-chan: super sexis XD **

**yuki2341: pues parece que se merece una mirada asesina mas XD**

**AgathaxB: natsu pervert! me encanta ese natsu!**

**shion230: lo van a matar XD**

**Calipitachix: en el otro capitulo... o no? bujajaja**

**Tania D. Agosto: jajaja espero que te aya gustado**

**Cristi Sora Dragneel: espero que este tambien te aya gustado **

**MaRu-chan MKV: gracias! Natsu... Natsu pronto sabrás la verdad**

**NaLu y SasuSaku: GOMEN! DISCULPA LA DEMORA!**

**RomiOtaku: jajaja espero que este capítulos te aya gustado**

**Heero Root: las cosas alparecer van de mal en peor... pobre Lucy u.u**

**Gabe Logan: OOH! NO LO HABÍA VISTO! MUCHAS GRACIAS! lo ame XD y morí con lo de que quería ir al baño **

**Guest: gracias! espero que te aya gustado este capitulo!**

**sweetdream98: tal ves... en proximo buajaja**

**gloriythaa99: pronto... pronto ... BuAJAJJAA**

**ValeRyoda03: gomen! :c disculpa la demora...**

**maru: con los hijos de lucy no se metan D:**

**Lucypokemon: wow gracias! espero que este tambien te aya gustado!**

**sayuki yukimura: los problemas siempre rodean a Natsu u.u**

**Tsuki Kuroi: pues parece que Lissana fue la que interrumpió en esta ocacion...**

**Natsu y Lucy: gracias!... espero que este capitulo te aya gustado **

**bella-niuXD: jajaj gracias XD**

**Nurse anime: eso se sabrá en el proximo capitulo...**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	15. Felicidad

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Yumi: bueno para los que aun se confunden les dejare esto:**

**Daisuke: Hermano mayor de los Hertphilia, edad 9 años, es el mellizo un tanto mas calmado, le encanta lo que es la literatura, siente una gran admiración por su madre y un rencor incontrolable hacia su padre, en un principio fue el quien no soportaba a Natsu pero por el cariño que su hermano le tenia al Salamander le tomo un poco de respeto. Al escuchar la idea de su hermano de que el Dragneel posiblemente era su padre se negó rotundamente a la idea, debido a que según él, Salamander era una persona admirable, no podía compáralo con alguien como su padre que ni siquiera había estado presentes en su crecimiento **

**Daika: Es el menor de los hermanos Hertphilia, edad 9 años, el es el mellizo mas problemático debido a que se deja llevar por la primera idea que se le cruza por la cabeza, eso lo hace ser un niño muy ruidoso y juguetón, ama dibujar y entrenar, y su deseo es ser el maestro de Fairy Tail. Ama y respeta a su madre como a nadie y tiene un fuerte laso con todos los espíritus estelares, en especial con Loki y Virgo, para el, ellos son sus "Tíos". Esta enloquecido por la idea de que su héroe Salamander sea su padre y aun que su hermano se lo niegue esa idea jamas dejara su cabeza **

**Yumi: ambos mago de fuego... y los dos ocultan un par de secretos bajo la manga...¡Bueno eso es todo! ¡disfruten el siguiente capitulo!**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

_**_cambio de escena_**_

**Mientras en las calles de Magnolia...**

**-Ese maldito-susurro el mayo de los Hertphilia mientras corría por la calle empujando a la gente si importarle en lo mas mínimo sus reclamos-... ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI...¡ME OISTE SALAMANDER!-se detuvo y miro al cielo-me vengare... me vengare tus 9 años de ausencia... padre...**

**Capitulo 14: Felicidad **

El gremio estaba como siempre, ruidoso, Mirajeen se encargaba de repartir los pedidos por la mesas y además de retirar los platos sucios, mientras Lissana se encontraba la barra mas calmada después de haber hablado con Natsu y haberse asegurado de que el ya no seria un hombre deprimido y cerio, sonrió levemente, ella sabia perfectamente que desde ahora en adelante Lucy y sus hijos se encargarían de ello, se sentía mas satisfecha con la idea

-Que planeas Lissana-una vos seria y masculina la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo

-Gray?... yo? nada...-respondió confundida ante el repentino comportamiento de su amigo de la infancia

-No bromen conmigo... hoy te fuste a casa de Natsu a mi no me engañas...-la albina se sorprendió ante las palabras del hombre

-Y que hay con eso...

-Lissana... aun estas enamorada de Natsu?

-He?...-pestaño un par de veces y sonrió-no... Gray, se que antes yo lo amaba...pero yo tengo claro que el ama a Lucy...

-S-segura?-pregunto un poco confundido

-Sip... bueno, aun estoy preocupada de que Natsu decaiga de nuevo pero... yo creo que eso le preocupa a todo el mundo no?-el Fullbuster la observo por varios segundos y luego sonrió

-Supongo que me equivoque...-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en el mesón, la albina lo miro confundida-pensé que te estabas dedicando a hacer que Natsu olvidara a Lucy... como lo intentaste hace años...

-Eso fue un error... -dijo con la mirada baja-el nunca la olvidara...

-Discúlpame Lissana...-dijo el hombre mientras la miraba de reojo con una leve sonrisa-te malinterprete...

-No tienes por que disculparte... eso sucede abecés...-susurro la mujer, ¿Cuantos años abran sido desde que no hablaba con Gray? y todo este tiempo-"Acaso... ¿Gray me estaba culpando por la partida de Lucy?"-sonrió levemente, no le sorprendía, después de todo... Gray era uno de los mas cercanos a la rubia. Las risas y la alegría dominaban el gremio, las puertas se abrieron de golpe, los magos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, el silencio domino

-Bienvenido Nat...¿Natsu?-pregunto la mayor de las Strauss al ver como el hombre entraba con la mirada sombría y sesentava en la barra

-Una jarra de cerveza Lissana...-hablo con vos profunda el pelirosado, la recién nombrada lo miro con recelo y frunció el ceño

-Natsu... tu tienes prohibido beber...-el Dragon Slayer con su brazo derecho golpeo la barra y miro con ojos fríos a la albina

-DIJE CERVESA NO TU OPINION-la menor, aterrorizada obedeció, el espumeante liquido quedo frente al hombre de ojos verdes, los magos miraron al recién llegado ¿Qué le había pasado?

* * *

Corría a gran velocidad, ya no veía nadie a su alrededor, eso significaba que se encontraba cerca del gremio. Solo el ruido de sus pasos se oía, trago saliva, pronto estaría frente a el, el pelirosado que había hecho llorar a su madre, con un demonio, no le bastaba con dejarlos solos durante 9 años y ahora la hacia llorar, eso no quedaría así, en espacial si tenia la oportunidad de vengarse

-HERMANO!-el ojiverde detuvo el paso y volteo, a lo lejos se podía apreciar a un niño de cabellos rubios que intentaba alcanzarlo

-Daika...-susurro al viento, el menor se detuvo y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas- ¿por que me seguiste?

-Her-hermano...¿Que piensas hacer?-pregunto mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, Daisuke miro varios segundos al pequeño, suspiro apretó lo puños

-Es obvio ¿no? ¡VOY A DARLE UNA GOLPISA A SALAMANDER!-grito a todo pulmón mientras volteaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección al gremio

-¡NO ESPERA! ¿POR QUE EL JOVEN NATSU?-el mayor se detuvo, el ojimarron lo miro confuso, acaso... ¿Lo que había dicho el día anterior había esto en lo correcto?-hermano...

-Tu lo dijiste ayer no...-el menor se congelo y su rostro palideció-tu... tu lo dijiste... recuerdas?

-Entonces... es...un segundo...¿Como estas tan seguro?

-¡PORQUE EL ES EL UNICO INVESIL QUE HACE LLORARA A MAMÁ!-grito mientras volteaba de golpe-QUE NO TE DAS CUANTA COMO LA MIRA! SALAMANDER... EL...TODOS ESTOS AÑOS A SIDO EL SUFRIMIENTO DE NUESTRA MADRE! -el menor retrocedió, su hermano estaba demasiado alterado

-Eso... eso no es verdad...-susurro el pequeño con la mirada baja

-¡MALDICION DAIKA! ¡DEJA DE VIVIR EN UN CUENTO DE ADAS! ¡NUESTRO HEROE!... nuestro héroe...

-hermano...

-nuestro héroe es nuestro padres...-susurro mientras sentía como unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas- es solo un farsante...

-P-PERO HERMANO!-grito mientras levantaba la mirada, dejando desconsolado al mayor, Daika también lloraba-ESO ES BUENO!-se defendió con un leve grito de esperanza

-NO ES BUENO DAIKA!-exclamo el muchacho-QUE NO TE DAS CUANTA QUE LA PERSONA QUE ADMIRABAMOS ES LA MISMA QUE LE ROMPIO EL CORAZON A MAMÁ, LA MISMA QUE NUNA A ESTADO CON NOSOTROS!-Daisuke volteo y retomo el paso aumentando esta ves mas la velocidad-Y ES POR ESO QUE YO MISMO LE PARTIRE LA CARA!

-¡NO! ¡HERMANO ESPERA!-grito, pero no hubo caso el mayor no lo iba a escuchar, sin pensarlo dos veces Daika decidió ir tras el, no podía permitir que lastimara al Dragneel en especial si este era su padre

* * *

Mientras...

-¿Ya se siente mejor princesa?-pregunto la espíritu estelar sin menor rasgo de emoción en su rostro, la rubio le sonrió levemente, eso era un no. Loki no hacia mas que observarla, quería preguntarle pero temía por que ella volviera a romper a llorar, y eso era lo que menos quería, pero si nunca lo hacia... se quedaría siempre con la duda y eso no podía pasar

-Lucy..-la ojimarron miro el espíritu del león quien se encontraba apoyado en la pared observándola-le dijiste?

-No...-susurro el mujer

-Por que?-pregunto el hombre cerio, la maga estelar miro hacia el techo con una mirada llena de melancolía

-Yo... por que yo no puedo estar interrumpiendo y arruinado lo que Natsu a logrado todos estos años sin mi presencia... Loki, Natsu ya tiene una vida hecha... yo no soy nadie para cambiarla...

-Lucy...-el joven frunció el ceño-El es padre... y debe aceptar que cada cosa que nosotros ágamos tiene consecuencias...

-Pero Loki... el tiene su vida hecha y...-una luz se izo presente en la habitación y una fuerte cachetada golpeo a en la mejilla la maga estelar

-A MI NO ME VENGAS CON ESCUSAS-grito Acuario mientras aparecía en la habitación-YA ERES UNA MUJER... NO PUEDES CAMINAR POR LA VIDA DANDO A MEDIO MUNDO UNA ESCUSA-exclamo a todo pulmón a su ama, la rubia simplemente se sujetaba la mejilla golpeada mirando a la recién llegada con impresión-LEO!-al escuchar su nombre, al joven se le puso la piel de gallina-VE POR DAIKA Y DAISUKE

-s-si...-murmuró con temor mientras saltaba por la ventana y corría en dirección al gremio

-Acuario...-susurro la rubia mientras se ponía de pie

-Escucha... se que duele el rechazo... pero ahora... eres un mujer y también madre...debes pensar en lo mejor para tus hijos... los niños van antes que tu-Lucy observo varios segundos a su espíritu estelar de cabellos azulados sonrió y la abraso tomando por sorpresa a la sirena

-Gracias...-susurro, la mitad pez suspiro y correspondió el abraso

-No hay de que...Solo no te acostumbres...

* * *

-Daisuke... no me vas a escuchar verdad?-pregunto el menor a su hermano mientras corría a su lado, el mayor negó-me podrías explicar por lo menor por que odias tanto a papá?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe...-dijo sin perder de vista el camino, Daika suspiro.

-"Maldición..."-dijo internamente el ojiverde-"Ese recuerdo otra ves..."-se quejo el mayor, aquella imagen de ver a su madre llorando en su antigua cabaña le enfurecía

_-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DAIKA Y DAISUKE!-gritaron todos los presentes en el mundo espiritual mientras los dos pequeños de tan solo 6 años apagaban las velas y sonreían a los espíritus estelares_

_-Pues que grandes están!-grito Loki desde su puesto mientras aplaudía_

_-NIÑOS HABRAN MI REAGLO PRIMERO!-grito repentinamente Tauro mientras se paraba aun lado de los menores con dos cajas, Aries se paro frente a el_

_-No niños el mío... lo siento..-dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa amable y dos pequeñas cajas rosas entre sus manos , Loki se le puso en frente y dejo dos cajitas doradas frente a ambos infantes_

_-No! el mío es el mejor! ábranlo! ábranlo! -insistía el espíritu del León_

_-EL DE NOSOTROS NOSOTROS-gritaban los gemelos aun lado de Daisuke_

_-Plue plue..._

_-AUN LADO TODOS!-grito Acuario mientras mandaba a volar a los 5 espíritus estelares quedando ella frente a los menores-ABRAN EL REGALO DE ESCORPIO Y MIO-dijo mientras dejaba el enorme paquete frente a ambos infantes, los niños se sonrieron mutuamente emocionados_

_-Yea~-dijo el hombre mientras rascaba su nuca... su novia abecés no se controlaba_

_-Mamá podemos?-preguntaron en coro los dos menores a su madre que se encontraba a un lado de Capricornio, esta sonrió y asintió. Los infantes empezaron a romper el papel sin piedad_

_-PISTOLAS DE AGUA!-grito el menor mientras apuntaba con ella a su hermano este hacia lo mismo con la de el_

_-Savia que les gustaría...-se dijo orgullosa la espíritu estelar de la sirena_

_-AHORA EL MIO!-grito leo mientras se para aun lado de los niños y les entregaba dos pequeñas cajas alargadas de tonalidad dorada_

_-LENTES DE SOL!-grito Daisuke mientras se podía sus gafas y miraba a su hermano menor para después reírse -Daika... las tienes al revés...-el menor las volteo y después sonrió victorioso. Así sucesivamente, iban y venían los regalos, Aries les regalos dos almohadas, Tauro un martillo a Daika y una hacha a Daisuke, Cáncer es recorto el cabello, Sagitario dos arcos con flechas, Virgo un poco de ropa, Crux un libro de Dragones a lo que Daisuke grito emocionado mientras Daika suspiraba y sonreía forzado debido a que este libro venia sin dibujos, Horologium dos relojes de muñeca, Pyxis les dio un par de brújulas, capricornio les prometió un entrenamiento muy duro, Géminis les dieron dos cinturones, Lyra les canto una canción especialmente compuesta por ella en dedicación a ellos_

_-Muy bien... ahora el mío...-dijo con calma la madre de ambos niños mientras se acercaba a ellos_

_-Y también es mío!- grito Loki mientras se aparaba detrás de Lucy, esta rodeo los ojos, y entrego ambas cajitas de plata a cada niño_

_-Que es esto mamá?-preguntó el menor mientras miraba la pequeña caja_

_-Esta es la prueba de que confió en ustedes... -dijo la mujer mientras Loki posaba su mano en el hombro de la rubia y sonreía_

_El cumpleaños paso y con el, el noche llego haciendo que los invitados tuvieran que marcharse, los niños agradecieron todo al igual que Lucy les sonrieron una ves mas junto con Leo y se marcharon acompañados por el espíritu del Leon. Su madre los acostó en sus respectivas camas y los beso en la frente a cada uno_

_-Descansen...-dijo la mujer mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta_

_-Oye Daika que fue lo que pediste'-pregunto el mayor en un susurro_

_-Ser el maestro de Fairy Tail...-Lucy rio levemente al escuchar el deseo del menor de sus hijos-y tu hermano?_

_-Conocer a papá...-dijo el mayor con una enorme sonrisa, la rubia cerro la puerta del cuarto dejando a oscuras la habitación. Las horas pasaron, y entre sueño Daisuke despertó con deseos de ir al baño, lentamente bajo de su cama temiendo despertar a su hermano menor, camino asta el baño y izo sus necesidades, ya mas calmado el pequeño bostezó y camino de putillas por el pasillo, paso frente a la habitación de su madre, pero se detuvo al escuchar unas voces, pego su oído en la madera de la puerta_

_-No estoy de acuerdo Lucy...-dijo con vos seria el espíritu del León_

_-Loki... ellos quieren conocerlo...-susurro la rubia con vos quebrada_

_-¡LUCY EL TE LASTIMO!-grito el joven, Daisuke frunció el ceño ¿Quién había lastimado a su madre?_

_-Calma leo... despertaras a los niños...-regaño la mujer_

_-Disculpa... pero aun así... el no lo merece_

_-No lo se... supongo que tiene derecho no?_

_-Ya que... es tu decisión Lucy no mía... pero recuerda que el te rompió el corazón, te izo llorara y además jugo contigo...-dijo molesto logrando enfurecer al menor_

_-"Sea quien sea... cuando lo vea lo matare"-se prometió el mayor de los hermanos_

_-Aun así... el es el padre de mis hijos...- Daisuke quedo congelado sin saber que decir, su padre... su padre lastimo a su madre?¿Por que? le había hecho llorar... su tío tenia la razón, el no merecía conocerlo y ni tampoco a su hermano menor_

-"Aquel que agá llorar a mi mamá... no merece nada"-pensó molesto el mayor de los rubios, el ojiverde toco su cabello-"Ni siquiera una mínima similitud"- frunció el ceño al ver el gremio, esto acabaría ahora, de una sola patada mando a volar las puertas de par en par-SALAMANDER-grito a todo pulmón logrando llamar la atención de todos lo presentes

**Continuara...**

**am hola! bueno hoy no comentare nada por que ando como apagada... y el capitulo de hoy es mas corto por que estoy corta de inspiración .-.**

**bueno eso...(._.) ven... apagada... ademas estoy con una idea volando en mi cabeza q no me deja concentrarme así que la voy a escribir como otro fic.. y mi fic "cuento, cuentos Fairy tail" no lo seguiré por q no me llegaban ideas ademas no me estaba gustando como quedaba... bueno... bye**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	16. El rencor Arma de doble filo

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

_**_cambio de escena_**_

**-"Aquel que agá llorar a mi mamá... no merece nada"-pensó molesto el mayor de los rubios, el ojiverde toco su cabello-"Ni siquiera una mínima similitud"- frunció el ceño al ver el gremio, esto acabaría ahora, de una sola patada mando a volar las puertas de par en par-SALAMANDER-grito a todo pulmón logrando llamar la atención de todos lo presentes**

**Capitulo 15: El rencor... Arma de doble filo **

El silencio domino al gremio, la tención era palpable entre el rubio mayor y el Dragneel, Lissana al igual que todos los magos miraba preocupada la escena, este no era el mejor momento para molestar a Natsu, en especial por el estado en que se encontraba, podría llegar a ser peligroso

-TE ESTOY HABLANDO LAGARTIJA!-grito el ojiverde irritado por la falta de atención del pelirosado

-Hermano cálmate...-rogo el menor de los Hertphilia. Sin prestar atención a las palabras de su hermano menor, Daisuke camino en dirección al conocido como Salamander

-Te estoy hablando Natsu Dragneel-le dijo con tono pronunciado mientras miraba la espalda del hombre de cabellos rosados sentado en la barra

-Lissana... dame otra...-dijo mientras dejaba la jarra vacía en el mesón

-"Esta es la tercera... una mas y caerá...espero..."-pensó mientras llenaba el vaso de vidrio del espumeante liquido, lo dejo frente al Dragon Slayer y este lo tomo

-Y tu que quieres?-pregunto con vos ronca el hijo de Igneel

-Que me des una explicación...-murmuro mientras miraba el suelo, respiro profundamente y levanto la mirada-¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES PARA HACER LLORARA A MI MADRE?!-grito a todo pulmón dejando congelados a la mayoría de los presentes

-"Que ese imbécil ¿izo que?"-se pregunto el padre de los Fullbuster mientras se ponía de pie

-"Con un demonio Natsu..."-insulto la pelirroja mientras apretaba los puños con ira

-TE ESTOY HABLANDO MALDCION-grito mientras lanzaba una pequeña bola de fuego al jarrón del Dragneel logrando que este se rompiera-voltéate...

-Vete a jugar a otra parte mocoso... no estoy de humor...-aclaro el pelirosado sin voltear mientras golpeaba sus dedos contra la barra esperando con suma paciencia la partida del menor, no era el momento indicado...

-A MI ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO ESTES O NO DE HUMOS!... VOLTEATE!-exclamo exaltado, el hombre se puso de pie, y sin mirar a ninguno de los niños comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces el mayor de los rubios se abalanzo contra el golpeándolo con su puño derecho directo en la mejilla logrando derribarlo-Dije... que te estoy hablando maldito pedazo de imbécil

-HERMANO!-grito asustado Daika sin poder creer que el ojiverde golpeara al Dragneel-DENTE!

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA DAIKA! ¿DE QUE LADO ESTAS?-pregunto molesto al percatase de la falta de apoyo

-HERMANO CUIDADO!

-He?-volteo, pero era tarde Natsu ya lo tenia atrapado entre sus manos, su cuello estaba siendo estrangulado sin piedad por el héroe de su infancia- Lo-lo su-pe... de-desde el p-principio...-Salamander levanto la mirada dejando ver sus pupilas contraídas y sus labios fruncidos-Eres... u-na... es-escoria..-susurro casi sin aire

-SUELTALO!-grito menor mientas saltaba sobre la espalda del hombre y la comenzaba a golpear- MALDICION-grito mientras se baja, no había otra forma-lo siento...-susurro al aire, sus puños se encendieron y en llamas y de un solo salto golpeo el rostro del Dragneel logrando que soltara a su hermano y que el pelirosado atravesara la pared de un solo golpe-Otra ves se me paso la mano...

-Gr-gracias...-dijo el ojiverde mientras recuperaba el aire

-Somos un equipo...-murmuro el menor de los Hertphilia mientras extendía su mano y le ofrecía ayuda a Daisuke para parase, este la acepto sin ninguna duda

-Me ayudaras?-preguntó el muchacho ahora de pie, Daika sonrió de lado

-Pues es obvio... crees que dejare que te lleves toda la gloria cuando derrotes a Salamander-le dijo muy confiado el menor de los rubios logrando hacer reír a su hermano mayor. Ambos caminaron fuera del gremio donde estaba parado un Natsu furioso y listo para cualquier combate

-Eso no lo permitiré...-susurro la pelirroja mientras caminaba junto a Gray a la salida- TODOS QUEDENCE AQUÍ... NOSOTROS LOS DETENDREMOS

-NI SIQUIERA LO PEINSES ERZA...-ordeno el Maestro- Esto es este Natsu y los niños... si quieren arreglar las cosas asi... pues bien por ellos

-VIEJO NATSU ESTA EBRIO LOS PUEDE MATAR!-grito Gray enfurecido ante la tranquilidad de Makarow

-Esta bien... si ven que se sale de control deténgalos pero no interrumpan asta ese entonces...-ordeno el anciano a los dos magos, la Scarlet y el alquimista salieron del gremio encontrándose con una batalla de miradas entre los niños y e Dragon Slayer

-Hermano...-susurro el menor-como lo derrotaremos?

-Pues... no lo se...-dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, el ojimarron suspiro y se paro de la misma forma que su hermano mayor. En cambio Natsu, el simplemente no estaba en su mejor momento, la cabeza le dolía y todo ruido lo irritaba mas, sentía cada olor mas confuso, su mente solo estaba concentrada en aquellos dos rubios que eran hijos de su amada Lucy y otro hombre... otro hombre ¡MALDICION! el no era el padre y eso le dolía...quería desquitarse... y esos niños que eran su sufrimiento lo pagarían

-Con que quieren pelear...-susurro el pelirosado mientras se ponía en guardia-Perfecto...

-Daika...-el menor miro a su hermano-espejo...-susurro el mayor bastante confiado

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto el menor mientras miraba a ojiverde que asentía-bien...

-PUES QUE DIABLOS ESPERAN! LOS ESTOY ESPERANDO!-grito enfurecido Salamander mientras encendia sus puños

-VAMOS!-grito el mayor mientras comenzaba a correr seguido por a su lado, ambos saltaron lanzándose a una gran velocidad contra el hombre de cabellos rosas, albos menores golpearon al mismo tiempo el estomago de su contrincante con sus pies logrando derribarlo-ASI SE AHACE!

-BIEN!-grito emocionado el menor al ver como Natsu caía al suelo-hermano ya ganamos?

-Eso parece...-dijo con una sonrisa el mayor mientras festejaba con un salto

-Eso es todo?

-He?-dijeron a coro ambos niños mientras veían como el pelirosado se ponía de pie

-No me hagan reír... piensan derrotarme tan solo con un golpe?-pregunto burlón mientras se tronaba

-Hermano creo que hay que usar magia si o si...-susurro el menor mientras miraba a Daisuke preocupado

-Eso parece... bueno...-el mayor encendió sus puños y Daika realizo el mismo noviecito-si no queda de otra...

-Hermano... no lo lastimemos mucho por favor... recuerda que el.. que el es papa...-susurro mientras miraba buscando piedad en los ojos de su hermano mayor, el joven bufo

-Como sea...-dijo desinteresado

-QUE TANTO HABLAN MOCOSOS!-grito Natsu logrando poner nervioso a Daika

-N-NADA...-tartamudeó el menor-"Debó tener mas cuidado... si me escucha..."-trago saliva

-Daika escúchame bien... esto es lo que aremos...

-CON UN DEMONIO DENSE PRISA-se quejo el pelirosado-"Si no van a atacar será mejor que lo noqueé de una ves... esto es aburrido"-se quejo el mareado salamander mientras miraba a los niños impaciente

-Entiendes?-pregunto el mayor

-P-pero de donde saco...NO ESPERA YA SE!-grito emocionado mientras corría en dirección al gremio

-Bien...mientras yo lo distraeré...-se dijo a si mismo mientras veía como Daika entraba al gremio pasando a llevar a Erza y al Fullbuster

-"Se escapa?"-pensaron al mismo tiempo el pelirosado y el mago de hielo

-"Algo planean"-se dijo así misma la Scarlet mientras miraba dentro del gremio como el menor se movía de lado a lado buscando algo

-Esto me da mala espina...-susurro el Dragon Slayer mientras miraba a Daika, pero todos sus pensamientos se bloquearon al sentir un fuerte golpe en las costilla producto del rodillazo encendido en llamas de Daisuke-Ma-mal-maldito...-trato de decir mientras caía al suelo sin poder respirar

-No te distraigas... yo sigo aquí-dijo mientras golpeaba la espalda del hombre logando que este callera por completo al suelo-Eres patético lo sabes?

-Q-que?-preguntó en un hilo de vos

-Haces llorar a los demás, cuando llegue le intentaste quitar el sueño a mi hermano menor-su mirada se oculto bajo su rubio cabello-y lo peor... me iste creer que te importábamos

-Daisuke...-murmuro sorprendido mientras miraba al pequeño

-Eres de lo peor... -se quejo mientras colocaba su pie sobre el supuestamente derrotado Natsu-"Ni siquiera como héroe sirves..."-pensó, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba volando por los aires, debido a que por distraerse Salamander había aprovechado la oportunidad de tomarlo del tobillo y arrojarlo lo mas lejos posible, Daisuke callo de pie sin problemas, levanto la mirada y vio como su contrincante se ponía de pie con su respiración agitada

-No se que diablos hablas... DAISUKE-grito mientras miraba al niño-ADMITO QUE SI LE ISE ESO A TU HERMANO... PERO... pero ustedes... ustedes aun me importan...

-MIENTRES! SIEMPRE MIENTES!-grito enfurecido

-"Siempre? por que dice eso?"-se preguntó a su mismo confundido

-AQUÍ LO TENGO HERMANO!-grito Daika mientras volvia a la batalla con un jarrón lleno de cerveza, corrió en dirección hacia su hermano y se paro a su lado- Listo?-preguntó, el mayor asintió

-No se que tanto planean...-susurro Natsu, encendió sus puños y corrió en dirección a los pequeño-PERO NO LES PERMITIRE QUE ME VENSAN!

-DAIKA AHORA!-grito mientras el menor inflaba sus mujillas con la mayor cantidad de liquido posible y luego le entregaba la jarra a su hermano, Daisuke respiro profundo y comenzó a llenar sus mejillas del la amarga bebida, en ambos menores sintieron como comenzó a hervir la sustancia llena de alcohol

-SE ACABO!-grito Natsu ya cerca de ellos listo para golpearlos pero ambos menores al verlo escupieron el vapor justo en el rostro del salamander causándole una irritación en los ojos, y que una espesa neblina oscura se formara a su alrededor -con un demonio no veo nada...

-DAIKA AHORA!-se escucho entre la espesa nube el salamander confundido comenzó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, en eso sintió como un fuerte puñetazo le llegaba en el estomago seguido por una dura patada en la nuca, levanto la mirada y se encontró con dos ojos azules

-Daika?-pregunto confundido mientras miraba al menor que se encontraba parado frente a el

-Joven Natsu...-susurro el pequeño-recuerda... recuerda que le pregunte si quería ser mi padre...

-S-sii...-dijo el Dragneel con un leve dolor de cabeza-"Maldición... todo me da vueltas..."

-Pues quiero que lo olvide...-dijo con vos triste mientras bajaba la mirada

-Daika...-susurro mientras lo miraba sin comprender

-Ya no queremos nada de ti...-repentinamente Daisuke apareció-No mereces que nosotros te respetemos ni te admiremos... ni que nuestra madre te ame

-que?-dijo Natsu sin creerlo, esos niños...¡le están quitando a Lucy!

-No eres mas que escoria... no mereces el amor de nuestra madre... ni su amistad...-insulto Daisuke bastante seguro de si mismo-Daika... acabemos con esto de una ves por todas...-dijo mientras desaparecía entre la niebla seguido por el menor de los rubios

-"Que yo... que yo no merezco a Lucy?..."-se pregunto así mismo mientras sentía como múltiples golpes llegaban hacia el dejándolo completamente inmóvil y perdido en sus pensamientos, no sabia de donde provenían las patada y los puñetazos, pero no le importaba -"Después de todos estos años... años de espera... me dicen... que no lo merezco?"-se pregunto a si mismo mientras sentia como lentamente la sangre comenzaba a hervirle

* * *

-No puedo creer que me hayan mandado a buscarlos...-se quejo el espíritu del León mientras caminaba en las calles de Magnolia-Tonta Acuario... quien se cree?...-suspiro, miro de lado a lado-Maldición ya hora donde se metieron... tal ves si fueron al gremio como creía... -miro al cielo-Tengo un mal presentimiento... solo espero que ese par no se valla a meter en muchos problemas...-suspiro y retomo el paso, cuando una explosión a lo lejos capto su tención-"Eso tiene la firma de Daika y Daisuke por todas partes"-pensó molesto mientras comenzaba a correr-"Un segundo...¡ESO FUE EN EL GREMIO!"-grito internamente mientras aumentaba la velocidad

* * *

En ese instante, una nube de polvo izo desaparecer al vapor causando confusión en ambos menores ¿Qué había pasado?

-Da-daika... estas bien?-pregunto mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, el menor reacciono y comenzó a respirar agitadamente asustado-que sucede?

-Hermano... estas sangrando...-dijo aterrado mientras veía como una gran cantidad de sangre caía de cortada que tenia en el pecho el mayor de los rubios

-Es-esto no es nada...-susurro con vos cortada debido al esfuerzo que hacia para mantenerse consiente-Tu estas bien?

-Creo...-dijo mientras intento ponerse de pie pero un punzante dolor le causo su caída directo al suelo

-¡Daika!-grito despacio el mayor mientras se acercaba a tropezones asta el su hermanito

-La pierna...-dijo asustado-¡Hermano! ¡No la puedo mover!-grito asustado mientras intentaba hacerla reaccionar, Daisuke con sumo cuidado movió un poco la pierna derecha

-Esta rota...-susurro, sonrió levemente y poso su mano en la cabeza del pequeño-tranquilo... solo te la vamos a amputar...

-¡¿QUE?!-grito aterrado, el ojiverde rio

-Es broma tonto... te pasa por no leer mas libros...-regaño mientras colocaba el brazo del ojimarro alrededor de su nuca logrando que al fin que ambos rubios estuvieran de pie

-Pero... hermano tu herida...-hablo el menor preocupado mientras miraba la cortada de su hermano mayor

-No es nada... ni que me fuera a morir desangrado-dijo en tono de burla forzando una sonrisa-"Estoy empezando a ver borroso... estúpido polvo no veo nada"-se quejo mientras comenzaba a dar lentos pasos-"Es verdad..."-miro de lado a lado-y salamander?

-He?-Daika al igual que su humano mayor miro de derecha a izquierda sin lograr ver ninguna señal del pelirosado

-Oye no puedes ver su alma o algo?-pregunto mientras miraba al menor este negó

-Ya no tengo energía para nada hermano...-aclaro mientras le miraba entristecido

-No te preocupes... yo también me agote... estoy sin magia...-dijo con una sonrisa amable el mayor

-Hermano... te sientes bien?-preguntó un tanto sorprendido el menor extrañando a Daisuke

-Si por que?...

-Pues...-Daika sonrió-Tenia años que no me tratabas de esta forma tan amable... gracias...

-No hay de que...supongo que es por que...olvídalo...-dijo mientras caminaba intentando salir de la nube de polvo-"supongo que fue por que es la primera ves que me desahogué de esta manera..."-sonrió, pero la nube de polvo comenzó a dispersarse al igual que una fuerte corriente apareció golpeándoles y complicándoles el caminar

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto el menor al ver como el viento se iba contra ellos, ambos voltearon

-Esto...-Daisuke sintió que el corazón se le detenía al igual que al ojimarron- aun no acaba mocosos...-dijo un hombre de cabellos rosas mientras caminaba lentamente hacia los menores, rodeado por el fuego, logrando que la nube de polvo se dispersara

-Natsu...-susurro Erza sin poder creerlo

-Dragon Force...¡QUE DIABLOS HACE LOS QUIERE MATAR!-grito asustado Gray mientras se quitaba su chaqueta-¡NO TE DEJARE IMBESIL!-exclamo mientras juntaba sus manos y la Scarlet desenvainaba una espada-Ice maiker...

-NO SE ATREVAN-grito el pelirosado mientras lanzaba una llamarada contra los dos magos adultos

-TIO GRAY! TIA ERZA!-grito asustado el menor de los rubios al ver como ambos adultos caían al suelo heridos-hermano... hay que salir de aquí...hermano?-pregunto al ver como el ojiverde estaba pálido-¡HERMANO REACCIONA!

-Esto se acabo...-dijo el Dragneel mientras se acercaba lentamente, se detuvo y respiro lo mas profundo posible-Rugido...

-¡DETENTE!-se escucho a lo lejos, Daika volteo y vio como Loki se acercaba a gran velocidad-NATSU NO LO AGAS!

-del dragon...

-"No... si lo hace los matara...no llegare a tiempo"-pensó aterrado el espíritu estelar-"Por favor... deténganlo...¡SALVENLOS!"-la desesperación se apodero del castaño al ver que los rubios ya no tenían escapatoria del ataque

-DE FUEGO!-grito a todo pulmón, de su boca una enorme bola de fuego salió en dirección a los pequeños, dejándolos acorralados

-Hermano...-susurro el menor, Daisuke cerro los ojos esperando lo pero

-"Al fin y al cabo... mi padre acabo conmigo... irónico..."-pensó mientras sentía el gran calor acercarse

-DETENTE!-grito Loki a todo pulmón mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, una enorme explosión se izo presente-DAIKA! DAISUKE!-grito aterrado el espíritu estelar, pero suspiro de alivio al ver algunas siluetas entre el humo. Al aclararse la visión se pudo ver como un mujer de largos cabellos blancos con puntas negras tenia en sus brazos al menor de los rubios, este traía una chaqueta en la cabeza cubriéndole el cabello, mientras que el mayor estaba siendo cargado como saco de papas por un hombre de cabellos negros y de flequillo blanco, este tenia la mano extendida demostrando que el tan solo con una mano logro detener el ataque del Dragon Salayer, Daisuke sin entender nada levanto la mirada

-MAESTRO!-grito sorprendido, miro a la mujer-MAESTRA!

-Me alegro que estuvieran a tiempo...-dijo leo mientras se acercaba a ellos y los miraba agradecido- les debó todo lo que tengo... Yin... Yang...-agradeció a ambos adultos estos simplemente asintieron y miraron de una forma aterradora y amenazante al pelirosado

-Nadie...-hablo el hombre con el seño fruncido- lastima a mis estudiantes y se sale con la suya...

-Lo pagaras caro...-susurro la mujer de grandes ojos azules-Salamander...

**Continuara...**

**tan tan...XD Muchachos! les informo que aquí termino este capitulo... me arian un gran favor si leyeran mi nuevo fic que se titula: Inocentboy**

**NeePulgaah-Chan: Lamento no seguirlo... pero mis ideas estaban secas para ese Fic x.x ... estoy escribiendo otro se llama Inocentboy **

**Mizu-shan: Pues parece que Daisuke al fin se desquito... ¿Que aran sus maestros?**

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: no te preocupes... espero que tu dolor de cabeza aya pasado y que este capitulo te ayas gustado XD**

**Gabe Logan: Las cosas están poniéndose cada ves mas tensas no?**

**DarkBliisLady: No te preocupes yo hago exactamente lo mismo XD pero me alegro que ayas continuado leyendo espero que este capitulo te guste **

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan:¡La mierda misma! XD**

**CarmenTaisho: jajajaja por lo menos Daisuke se desquito**

**Calipitachix: lo siento :c**

**Isanatz: gracias! espero que este tambien te aya gustado**

**Heero Root: no te diré nada por que o si no arruinare la trama x.x**

**AgathaxB: jaja lo siento... espero que este te aya gustado **

**Tsuki Kuroi: XD Natsu... sufre... sufre!**

**luna-sasu: gracias! saludos a ti tambien! disculpa no a verlo seguido... pero puedes leer mi otro Fic: Inocentboy**

**ValeRyoda03: Daisuke... y Natsu... maaaala convinacion **

**sweetdream98: De nada... espero que este capitulo tambien te aya gustado!**

**Lucy DMonkey: Me siento mejor! la falta de inspiración desanima D: pero ahora me siento mucho mejo ya que mi otro fic (Inocentboy)me bloqueaba las ideas pero ahora que lo escribí me siento bien **

**maru: jajaj de nada!**

**star: gracias espero que este tambien te aya gustado!**

**Lean tambien mi nuevo fic porfis para saber que tal voy se llama Inocentboy**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	17. El rosa no es mi color

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Yumi: ¡Al fin! mi ultimo día de trabajo acabo! **

**Natsu: DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS!**

**Gray: TRES SEMANAS! TRES SEMANAS SIN ACTUALIZAR! **

**Erza: pero que irresponsable...**

**Yumi: discúlpenme.. tan solo...**

**Loki:No hay perdón **

**Lucy: Muy cierto...**

**Yumi: Yo... yo...(se tira al suelo y se pone a llorar) DISCÚLPENME! LO SIENTO! **

**Lucy: am... tranquila...**

**Yumi: D-DISCÚLPENME! SABEN LO QUE ES TENER QUE TRABAJAR PARA COMPRAR LOS REGALOS! TENER QUE IR A COMPARAR LO REGALOS! EXPLOTARME LOS CESOS AL NO SABER QUE DARLE A TU NOVIO! ROGARLE A TU PAPÁ QUE TE DE DINERO POR QUE TE FALTO! **

**Loki: Yumi... tranquila...**

**Natsu: oye si no te alteres...**

**Yumi: ¡ME ODIAN! YO SE QUE ME ODIAN!...**

**Gray: N-no... por favor no llores...**

**Daika: Hermano... parece que Yumi no esta bien...**

**Daisuke: si... am.. mientras ella se recupera... lean el siguiente capitulo n.n"**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**_cambio de escena_**_

_****__**En el capitulo anterior...**_

**Al aclararse la visión se pudo ver como un mujer de largos cabellos blancos con puntas negras tenia en sus brazos al menor de los rubios, este traía una chaqueta en la cabeza cubriéndole el cabello, mientras que el mayor estaba siendo cargado como saco de papas por un hombre de cabellos negros y de flequillo blanco, este tenia la mano extendida demostrando que el tan solo con una mano logro detener el ataque del Dragon Salayer, Daisuke sin entender nada levanto la mirada**

**-MAESTRO!-grito sorprendido, miro a la mujer-MAESTRA!**

**-Me alegro que estuvieran a tiempo...-dijo leo mientras se acercaba a ellos y los miraba agradecido- les debó todo lo que tengo... Yin... Yang...-agradeció a ambos adultos estos simplemente asintieron y miraron de una forma aterradora y amenazante al pelirosado**

**-Nadie...-hablo el hombre con el seño fruncido- lastima a mis estudiantes y se sale con la suya...**

**-Lo pagaras caro...-susurro la mujer de grandes ojos azules-Salamander...**

**Capitulo 16: El rosa no es mi color **

EL polvo ya no estaba presente en la visión del conocido Salamander, su cabeza aun dolía pero se encontraba confundido al ver como los niños habían sido defendidos por dos extraños que aparecieron de la nada misma, estaba atónito...¿Quienes eran? Esa mujer... era... ¡la de la otra noche!

-Tu... Tu eres la mujer...-susurro el pelirosado al ver a la ojiazul de largos cabellos blancos y puntas negras

-Mi nombres es Ying...-hablo con tono serio la mujer recién llegada- Y el es mi hermano Yang, lamento no haberme presentado en esa ocasión Salmander

-Somos los maestros de Daika y Daisuke...-murmuro, el hombre de flequillo blanco-¿Quién te crees para atacarlos como si fueran bolsas de entrenamiento?

-Maestro...-susurro Daisuke mientras lo miraba un tanto sorprendido

-YO SOY EL UNICO QUE PUEDE GOLPEARLOS!-grito enfurecido, sacando un suspiro en la hermana menor de este

-Hay hermano...-susurro-¡Salamander!-grito la joven logrando llamar la atención de el pelirosa-¡¿Te as dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?!

-¿Que?...-pregunto al aire el Dragneel-No... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?-pregunto logrando hacer enfurecer al recién llegado Yang y a Leo

-LE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA A ESE INVECIL-Grito el hombre de cabellos negros y blancos mientras agitaba su puño en el aire y era detenido por su hermana

-CALMATE YANG!-grito como pudo mientras lo empujaba de lado contrario a la dirección en la que iba el hombre

-NATSU! ESA FUE LA GOTA Q UE DERRAMO EL VASO!-grito Loki mientras caminaba asta Daika-NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A ACERCARTE A ELLOS OISTE?

-¡¿QUE?!-grito sin poder creerlo Salmander ¿alejarse de ellos? Si... lo aceptaba que hoy lo habían sacado de quicio y que le dolía aceptar la idea de que eran hijos de Lucy... pero aun asi... esos niños le agradaban

-No espera tío Loki...-dijo el menor de los rubios mientras intentaba ponerse de pie aun con la chaqueta de su maestra en su cabeza-El no tiene la culpa...noso-callo al suelo sin poder evitar quejarse en e proceso

-DAIKA!-grito la mujer mientras corría hacia el y lo levantaba entre sus brazos-¿Te rompiste la pierna verdad?

-Si... lo siento...-susurro mientras bajaba la mirada-Maestra...

-Si?-pregunto con dulzura mientras lo sostenía como si fuese un bebe

-Por que tengo su abrigo en mi cabeza?-pregunto mientras colocaba su mano en la chaqueta listo para quitársela de encima

-No lo agás Daika...-dijo en un susurro que solo el menor logro oír-tu conjuro se desvaneció...

-¡¿QUE?!-grito asustado mientras se cubría aun mas con el abrigo-¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! SI SALMANDER ME VE...

-Daika...-susurro el mayor de los rubios mientras volteaba a ver al ojimarron-Te... encuentras...bien...-dijo mientras caía desmallado en los brazos de su maestro

-HERMANO!-grito aterrado el menor de los Hertphilia

-DAISUKE!-gritaron en coro Natsu y Loki, el pelinaranjo miro detenidamente al salamander, y bufo

-Ying... hay que sacar a los niños de aquí... a Daisuke en cualquier momento... tu entiendes..-dijo sin menor emoción el hombre de cabellos blancos y negro, su hermana asintió

-Leo... Nos podías guiar asta casa de la señorita Lucy?-pregunto con dulzura la mujer, el espíritu estelar del león asintió

-Esperen...-hablo el Dragon Slayer- Déjenme ir con ustedes...

-No...-respondió de inmediato Yang

-Creo que ya hiciste suficiente Natsu...-hablo Loki con la mirada sombría

-Además Salamander... creo que debería preocuparse as por sus amigos...

-He?-El pelirosa volteo y vio como Gray intentaba levantarse mientras que Erza aun se encontraba inconsciente-Muchachos...

-Acepta las consecuencias de tus actos Salamander... es un consejo...-hablo la joven de cabellos blancos y puntas negras, el pequeño grupo comenzó la caminata en dirección a la casa de la maga estelar, Natsu simplemente miraba como se marchaban a lo lejos vio como un pequeña mano se agitaba en el aire

-Daika...-susurro mientras miraba como la extremidad se ocultaba lentamente - lo siento...-dijo con la mirada sombia, volteo a ver a sus amigos, Gray se encontraba sentado en el suelo mientras que la pelirroja miraba al salamander enfurecida

-Y es por eso que te odio...-dijo el peliazul oscuro con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a su compañero

* * *

Mientras...

-¿Y que dice?-pregunto la pelirosa mientras miraba a su ama, ambas conversaban a solas sobre el tema paterno de ambos rubios, Acuario y Virgo se habían marchado, dejando a Lucy a solas con la joven de vestido blanco

-Yo... creo que estas en lo correcto Aries-dijo con una sonrisa la ojimarron, el tema era simple, era un simple si o no, y este caso era un si... ¿La pregunta? pues...¿A acaso... Natsu merecía ser padre?-Si lo merece... Natsu tal ves no sea el mas cuidadoso, e inteligente pero... creo que si merece ser papá...

-Ve señorita Lucy no es tan complicado si piensa las cosas con calma... además, me di cuenta que Natsu si presenta cariño a los niños, así que su temor de que no los acepte debería desaparecer... lo siento-dijo con una sonrisa la espíritu estelar

-Gracias... creo-la Hertphilia se puso de pie-que es hora de hablar con los niños y decirles

-Bien... eso quiere decir que debo irme...-susurro mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse en el aire, Lucy miro de lado a lado, la habitación estaba vacía, respiro hondo y se sentó a la orilla de su cama ¿Cómo se le diría a sus hijos?

-LUCY!-se escucho tras la puerta tomando por sorpresa a la rubia, levanto una ceja y camino asta la entrada

-Loki?-pregunto al aire, apoyo su mano en la perilla lista para girarla, no contaba con que Yang patearía la puerta mandando a volar la madera y a la maga estelar con ella

-CON PERMISO SEÑORITA HERTPHILIA!-grito el hombre mientras pasaba en la habitación con Daisuke en sus brazos, seguido por la mujer de largos cabellos que cargaba como aun bebe a Daika aun cubierto por el abrigo de esta y por ultimo el espíritu del león que entraba con calma y con una sonrisa de lado a lado

-Llegamos Lucy...-dijo con una enorme sonrisa el pelinaranjo, de entre la madera rota una ojimarron se asomo levantándose lentamente

-Ya lo note...-aclaro mientras apoyaba sus palmas en su espalda y se estiraba-Daika... Daisuke...¿Que sucedió leo?-pregunto seria al ver el estado de sus hijos, lentamente se acerco al mayor y lo miro detenidamente-Natsu...-dijo con la mirada oculta debajo de un sombra-ESE IDIOTA!-grito enfurecida mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida-LE PARTIRE LA CARA!

-ESPERA MAMÁ!-se escucho de debajo del abrigo blanco, logrando llamar la atención de la rubia-no fue culpa de Natsu... nosotros lo provocamos...-susurro asustado el mas pequeño de los niños, temiendo que su madre se molestara se acurruco mas en la ropas de su maestra

-Daika...-murmuro la mujer mientras miraba a la maestra del pequeño, esta asintió y dejo al menor en la cama-hijo... quítate el abrigo de Ying...

-No...-dijo mientras agarraba con sus manos la chaqueta-No quiero...

-Daika... devuélvele el abrigo a Ying en este instante-ordeno la rubia intrigada ante la actitud se su hijo

-Esta... esta bien...-susurro mientras lentamente quitaba la chaqueta de su maestra de su cabeza, poco a poco fue dejando a la luz algunos moretones, sus ojos brillosos ante las lagrimas, y su cabello... su cabello Rosa...-se... se desvaneció el conjuro mamá...

-Daika...-susurro mientras se acercaba al menor y le sonreía

-Perdóname...-dijo mientras rompía en llanto-No puedo... no puedo ser como tu...

-Hijo...-susurro Lucy mientras abrasaba al menor, Daika correspondió, dejando caer sus lagrimas en el pecho de su madre-ya te he dicho... que no me importa si tienes parecido conmigo o no... tu eres mi hijo... eres mi bebe, y te amo por ser tu...

-Pero... Daisuke... Daisuke me dijo... que tenemos que ser como tu para que seas feliz...-susurro entre sollozos

-No es necesario...-negó la ojimarron mientras separaba un poco al niño de si y lo miraba a los ojos- Tu... tan solo con tenerte a mi lado... ya me haces feliz...-dijo con una sonrisa la rubia mientras apoyaba su frente en la de su hijo-además... el rosa te queda mejor que el amarillo-comento logrando sacar una leve risa en el niño-mejor?

-mejor... gracias mamá...-Daika sonrió ampliamente dejando a su madre impresionada, lo miro de pies a cabeza-que sucede?

-Sonriendo... te pareces a tu padre...- declaro la ojimarron mientras despeinaba un poco a su hijo, Loki sonrió levemente, camino asta la cocina y saco un refresco del refrigerador, se puso aun lado de Ying y le sonrió, para después beber un poco

-DE VERDAD?-pregunto emocionado, el pequeño, los presentes sonrieron enternecidos-ME PARESCO A SALAMANDER!-grito a todo pulmón para después taparse la boca, Lucy no podía dejar de mirarlo, Loki escupió el refresco en cara de yang, mientras que Ying simplemente se tapaba la boca de la impresión ¿Desde cuando lo savia?- Qui-iero...digo... lindo día no?

-DAIKA DESDE CUANDO LO SAVES?!-grito Loki son poder contener la impresión, pero sudo frio al sentir la mirada penetrante de Yang mientras se tronaba los nudillos

-Bueno... am... yo...-tartamudeaba acorralado el menor mientras intentaba pensar en alguna escusa que lo salvara

-Da-daika?-se escucho desde la cama, los presentes voltearon para ver a Daisuke sentado en la cama mirándolos confundidos-Que pasa?-pregunto, Yang sonrió de lado y dejo caer a loki, que se encontraba noqueado y con un ojo morado

-Lindo cabello... rosita fresita...-se burlo el maestro de los menores, el ojiverde miro varios segundos confundido asta que reacciono, toco su cabello, y de un solo salto bajo de la cama para después correr en dirección al baño

-MALDICION!-grito a todo pulmón el niño, Lucy camino asta el baño para ver como Daisuke se golpeaba la cabeza contra el vidrio-conjuro de porquería...

-Vamos hijo... combina con tus ojos...-dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa, desde la otra habitación se escucho la risa de Daika

-Gracias mamá pero no ayudas...-murmuro con sin dejar de mirar el espejo

-Hay vamos... no es para tanto...

-ESTOY ROSA!-grito el niño mientras se tiraba de sus cabellos de la misma tonalidad que la de su hermano

-si...y?-dijo la madre mientras sonreía y cruzaba sus brazos tras la espalda

-es que... tu... papá... el rosa...-suspiro rendido-olvídalo...-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la otra habitación

-Dame cinco rosita fresita!-grito Yang con una sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano, el ojiverde simplemente lo ignoro y se sentó aun lado de su hermano quien sonreía animadamente

-De que te ríes?-le pregunto el mayor a Daika

-Me gusta mas así...-le dijo logrando que el mayor bufara

-Que tal tu pierna?-pregunto mientras miraba de reojo la extremidad dañada del niño

-Si no la muevo no duele... y tu?... la cortada es muy profunda?...

-No te preocupes... solo es algo superficial...-dijo con una sonrisa para después desordenarle el cabello al menor. Lucy simplemente observaba

-Daisuke...-susurro en vos baja, sonrió levemente-"Me alegro..."

-"Al fin..."-pensó Daika mientras sonreía-"MI HERMANO ESTA DEVUELTA!"

-Por que sonríes ahora?-le pregunto el ojiverde mientras miraba confundido a su hermanito

-De nada... oye...quieres jugar a quien golpea mas fuerte?-le pregunto mientras se tronaba los nudillos

-No-dijo cerio mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Por que?

-Estas herido recuerdas?-aclaro el mayor, Lucy reacciono

-Daika quédate en cama... -hablo la rubia-debó ir al gremio

-Por que madre?-pregunto el mayor con el ceño fruncido

-A hablar con el maestro... y disculparme por lo que ustedes hicieron... también pedirle disculpas a Natsu por que ustedes lo provocaron...-murmuro mientras fruncía el seño ante el ultimo su comentario, Daisuke se puso de pie de golpe

-ESO NO ME PARECE MAMÁ!-grito el mayor-EL NO SE LAS MERECE

-Silencio Daisuke... no creas que se me a olvidado lo que han hecho los dos... cuando vuelva los voy a castigar...-dijo mientras fruncía el seño

-Lucy... se que estas molesta...-dijo Loki mientras se levantaba del suelo-pero no crees que deberías llevar a los niños contigo?-la mujer parpadeo un par de veces confundida-Ambos están heridos... hay que pedirle a Wendy si puede sanarlos... no podemos dejarlos así...

-Supongo que tienes razón...-susurro mientras miraba a los niños-muy bien... vienen conmigo

-Oye espera...-dijo Yang mientras se paraba aun lado de Daika y Ying aun lado de Daisuke

-No crees que notaran esto?-dijo Ying mientras tiraba de los cabellos del mayor de los ahora pelirosas

-MESTRA DUELE!-gritaba el ojiverde

-Y a este también!-comento Yang mientras agitaba la cabeza de Daika de lado a lado

-MAESTRO!... ME MAREO!-exclamo el ojimarron mientras agitaba los brazos

-pues...-Lucy empezó a pensar mientras posaba su mano en su barbilla

* * *

-Por que Daika y Daisuke traen una bufanda por toda la cara?-pregunto confundida la Albina mayor mientras miraba al ojiverde sentarse junto con su maestra y el ojimarron cargado por su maestro para después ser sentado en el asiento frente a su maestra con suma delicadeza

-La-larga historia...-dijo Loki mientras miraba nervioso a Mirajeen

-¿Y el Maestro?-pregunto Lucy al percatarse de la falta de presencia del anciano, la Straus suspiro

-Esta hablando con Natsu, Gray y Erza en su oficina... creo que debes esperar...-la rubia asintió

-¿Por cierto y Wendy?-hablo el espíritu del león, la albina sonrió levemente ya apunto a una de las mesas donde se veía a una peliazul conversar animadamente con Romeo-¡Gracias!-dijo el pelinaranjo mientras corría en dirección a la Dragon Slayer-Wendy

-¡Hola Loki-san!-saludo la nombrada con una sonrisa, poco a poco el conocido como tío de Daika convenció a Marvell sobre curar a los menores, no fue demasiado trabajo solo le explico sobre sus herida y omitió detalles sobre las bufandas y lo sucedido con el pelirosado-No te preocupes... lo are

-Gracias Wendy te debó una...

-¿Hermano por que no utilizas mas seguido tu bufanda?-pregunto risueño el ojimarron mientras miraba a su hermano que utilizaba una larga bufanda de cuadros gris que le rodeaba por completo la cabeza al igual que le tapaba la boca, el menor se encontraba igual

-No lo se... -dijo mientras miraba el techo-no se me hace costumbre...

-Úsala mas seguido por que te ves bien...-dijo con una enorme sonrisa que se encontraba oculta por la bufanda-claro... no mejor que yo...

-Imbécil-insulto con una sonrisa

-"Como han crecido estos dos..."-pensó el hombre de flequillo blanco

-"Muy cierto..."-contesto telepáticamente la maestra de los niño

-"Oye no te metas en mi cabeza!"

-"Déjame! si quiero me meto!"

-"Ustedes dos ya vasta!"-grito loki desde su mente

-"Ella empezó..."

-"MENTIRA FUISTE TU!"

-YA VASTA-grito loki al aire logrando que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo-Jejeje... hola...

-"Dame esos cinco hermanita!"-grito el hombre internamente mientras levantaba su brazo, la mujer sonrió y choco su palma con la del hombre-"Oye recuerdas cuando conocimos al par de rosas?"-preguntó mentalmente mientras miraba de reojo a los niños

-"Claro..."

_-Mamá... tenemos que abrirlo ahora?-pregunto el niño de ojos marrones mientras miraba a su madre con curiosidad la mujer simplemente asintió _

_-Listo Daika?-hablo el mayor de los pelirosas, el pequeño asintió, ambos menores sacaron de su bolsillos una caja, esta la abrieron dejando ver una llave en cada una, sin importarles en lo mas mínimo el envoltorio, sacaron la llave de allí tirando la cajita al suelo, ambas eran diferentes, la de Daisuke, era de color blanco con un dragón esculpido alrededor del de tonalidad negro mientras que la Daika, era de color negro con un dragón blanco esculpido alrededor de esta _

_-Muy bien niños... como les dijimos...-hablo el pelinaranjo mientras miraba con una sonrisa a los niños, los pequeños asintieron _

_-ESTAMOS INVOCANDO-hablaron al mismo tiempo los niños-LA RUTA DEL AXESO AL MUNDO DE LOS ESPIRITUS ESTELARES... ¡AHORA! ¡ESPIRITU, RESPONDE A NUESTRO LLAMADO Y PASA POR LA GRAN PUERTA!-una circulo de color negro y blanco apareció sobre ambos menores-¡PUERTA DEL GRAN EQUILIBRIO, YO TE ABRO! ¡YIN-YANG!-gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras que enterraban amabas llaves en el suelo, una fuerte ventisca se izo presente, y de la nada, una gran llamarada apareció del suelo, mientras que del otro lado un chorro de agua salió expulsado de la tierra, ambos elementos fueron tomando forma, el agua se transformo en una linda y dulce mujer mientras que el fuego se convirtió en un gran hombre _

_-Gracias por invocarnos nuestros jóvenes amos...-hablaron al mismo tiempo los espíritus estelares-Estamos aquí para servirles _

_-Lo logramos hermano!-grito el menor emocionado mientras saltaba de lado a lado _

_-ESO FUE GENIAL! AGANLO DENUEVO!-exclamo emocionado el ojiverdes, ambos espíritus se miraron mutuamente _

_-Claro...-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de lado, mientras sus brazos comenzaban a tomar tonalidad roja y se encendían en llamas-que quieren que agá? _

_-QUE NOS ENCEÑES ESO!-grito el menor mientras miraba de pies a cabeza al recién llegado _

_-Claro... pero tienes que entrenar muy duro para hacer eso...-dijo mientras el fuego desaparecía _

_-CLARO!-gritaron al mismo tiempo _

_-Me agradan...-dijo el hombre a su hermana mientras sonreía, la mujer le sonrió y se hacer lentamente a los pequeños _

_-MI nombre es Yin y el es mi hermano mayor Yang... _

_-Un placer...-hablo el ojiverde- Yo soy Daisuke y el mi hermano menor Daika _

_-¿Quieren saber algo de nosotros?-pregunto la mujer mientras se sentaba en el césped, seguida por los dos pelirosa y Yang _

_-Pueden explicarnos... am que pueden hacer?-pregunto interesado Daika, la mujer asintió _

_-Yo soy Yin, represento la oscuridad, la noche, lo frio, el agua y la tierra... entre mis poderes tengo la agilidad del control del agua y la tierra... además de un gran conocimiento espiritual... gracias a eso puedo ver las almas... puedo leer el corazón de las personas... y así ver si las personas son buenas o malas... _

_-Genial...-dijo Daisuke con un brillo en los ojos _

_-Yo soy Yang, represento la luz, el día, lo caliente, el fuego y el aire... entre mis poderes están las habilidades del control del fuego y aire... también conozco todo lo conocido como arte marcial... gracias a eso puedo derrotar a cualquier enemigo en un combate físico además te conocer los puntos de presión que causan el descontrol de enemigo... _

_-Increíble...-hablo Daika con una gran sonrisa _

_-Si desean saber algo mas estamos aquí para servirles-hablo Yin con suma calma, miro de reojo a su hermano dándole la señal para que dijera lo mismo demostrando respeto, el hombre bufo _

_-Lo que dijo ella...-dijo despreocupado _

_-Bien si somos sus dueño...-hablo Daisuke-DESDE AHORA EN ADELANTE USTEDES DOS SERAN NUESTROS MAESTROS!-grito emocionado _

_-¡¿QUE?!-dijeron al mismo tiempo el espíritus estelares _

_-Ya dije..._

-Y pensar que estos dos son nuestros dueños...-dijo Yang, mientras miraba como Daika utilizaba su bufanda de bigote y Daisuke hacia exactamente lo mismo

-Tienes que admitir que entrenarlos es divertido...-dijo entre risas

-Si supongo...

_-QUE HACI NO SE HACE!-grito enfurecido Yang _

_-PUES YO LOA GO ASI!-se defendió Daisuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos _

_-PUES NO ES ASI! ¡SI QUIERES APRENDER! NO DEVES IR HACIA LA DERECHA O EL FUEGO NO FUNCIONA_

_-SI FUNCIONA_

_-NO _

_-SI! _

_-QUE NO MOCOSO RETRASADO-insulto el hombre de flequillo blanco _

_-QUE SI ANCIANO CARA DE SAPO! _

_-PARA TU INFORMAICON SOY MUY GUAPO _

_-¿EN QUE MUNDO SE PODRIA SABER? _

_-AHORA SI!-grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre el pelirosa, comenzando un pelea entre maestro y estudiante_

-Mocoso...-dijo para si el hombre mientras se frotaba las cienes

-Sabes... cuando vi a Natsu me di cuenta de la razón de Daisuke para pedirme que le enseñar el conjuro del cambio

_-¿Un conjuro que cambie tu cabello permanentemente?-pregunto confundida la maestra al ver como Daisuke se lo preguntaba sumamente cerio-pues... eso no existe... _

_-Lastima...-dijo el ojiverde _

_-Pero existe uno que dura cierto tiempo... _

_-De veras?!-pregunto emocionado, la mujer asintió _

_-Pero... para que lo quieres aprender Daisuke?... _

_-Solo... quiero parecerme mas a mamá  
_

-No puedo regañarlo por mentirme... lo entiendo de alguna manera

-Esas cosas pasan...en especial con padres separados...-susurro el hombre

-Supongo...

-ES HORA DE CURARLOS!-grito Wendy apareciendo de la nada-¿Quién va primero?

-Daika... esta mas herido que yo...-dijo el mayor de los pelirosas

-Muy bien entonces es tu turno pequeño-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer mientras extendida las manos y empezaba a curar el cuerpo del pequeño-Listo-de un solo brinco el ojimarron se puso de pie

-WIII-grito alegre mientras empezaba lanzar golpes al aire

-Es tu turno-dijo la Marvell mientras se acercaba al mayor y comenzaba a curarlo

-AUN NO TERMINO NATSU!-se escucho a lo lejos, los presentes voltearon, a excepción de la peliazul Dragon slayer que se encontraba concentrada curando al hijo de Lucy-NATSU

-DEJAME EN PAZ ERZA-grito en defensa el pelirosa, mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso duro entre los magos, asta que sintió como alguien le tomaba del hombro-YA TE DIJE QUE...

-Que?

-L-lucy...q-que haces aquí?-pregunto pálido el pelirosa mientras miraba a la rubia de pies a cabeza

-Vengo a... yo...-la mujer suspiro, y aun, con el seño fruncido y contra su propio corazón, realizo una reverencia ante el ojiverde-vengo a disculparme ante la actitud de mis hijos Natsu

-Lucy...

-Solo a eso... y a nada mas...-dijo mientras tomaba la postura correspondiente, la rubia suspiro y comenzó a caminar

-No espera Lucy!-natsu sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo de la mano intentando impedir que se marchara, pero la agá estelar se liberó del agarre

-No...-susurro mientras caminaba- Niños...-ambos menores reaccionaron, sin pensarlos dos veces Yin-yang volvieron a su mundo y Loki siguió a cierta distancia a la rubia- Es hora de vivir la vida... como corresponde...-Natsu oía cada palabra-Solo con mis Hijos y mis espíritus...el padre no corresponde en mi vida-fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras salía del gremio. Todos los presentes quedaron callados ante lo ultimo y voltearon a ver al salamander, que sentía confundido y no muy seguro de aquellas palabras. Las horas pasaron y el tema de la maga estelar no fue tocado por nadie, el pelirosa se encontraba sentado en la barra, pensando, solo así quería estar en ese momento, aquellas palabras... de verdad tenia algo detrás o, solo era su imaginación, necesitaba saberlo, la intriga le devoraba, sin pensarlo mas comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de a rubia al salir sintió las múltiples gotas que caían... lluvia, no le importo, el agua era lo de menos en ese momento

Mientras en casa de los Hertphilias, Lucy se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras que Daika saltaba de cama en cama disfrutando cada momento con su cabello rosa sintiéndose en la sima del mundo ante su parecido con su héroe, mientras que Daisuke estaba pegado al espejo buscando una manera de ser rubio sin la necesidad de teñirse el cabello, pues era simple, el conjuro perdió su efecto, debido a que ya habían sido cadi 3 años seguidos usándolo, tanto así que el cuerpo de los niños rechazaba el conjuro en su totalidad

-Moriré rosa...-dijo mientras se lamentaba el mayor de los Hertphilias, un golpe se escucho a la puerta reparada por Virgo-Llaman a la puerta!-grito Daisuek sin moverse de su lugar

-LA PUERTA!-grito Daika sin dejar de brincar, la rubia suspiro y se paro de su asiento

-Claro yo voy...-dijo mientras abría la puerta desanimadamente-Que haces aquí?

-Lucy...-dijo agitado el dargon salayer de fuego

-Natsu...-susurro la mujer al ver el estado del hombre, Daika al escuchar el nombre de su héroe, se callo de la cama y se escondió debajo de ella, impidiendo así que su cabello fuera visto, mientras que Daisuke cerro la puerta del baño por la misma razón-Vete...

-No...-se negó con el ceño fruncido-me ire... me ire solo cuando me respondas...¿Quien es el padre de Daika y Daisuke?

-Natsu... eso a ti no te interesa...¿Ahora vete!-grito mientras intentaba cerrar cosa que no consiguió

-Solo dime...

-NO, VETE

-DIME LUCY!-dijo molesto,

-YA LARGATE IDIOTA-exclamo la mujer perdiendo lo ultimo de paciencia

-NO

-PUES BIEN! ERES TU!-dijo de golpe dejando sin palabras al pelirosa

-He?-Lucy suspiro derrotada... ya no había salida

-Tu natsu... tu eres el padre...-dijo mientras veía como el Dragon Slayer palidecía lentamente y retrocedía- Natsu... Daika y Daisuke … son tus hijos...

**Continuara...**

**HOLA! TANTO TIEMPO! discúlpenme por la gran demora, pero 0 tiempo... nada! nada de nada! e tenido un horario muy agitado y debido a eso no e podido hacer nada, la verdad ahora son las 3:40 y solo hoy pude escribir... ni siquiera había podido visitar Fanfiction por un mes... no e leído nada tampoco... bueno... eso era... mil disculpas... no volverá a pasar... no así... hoy no contestare ningún review por que ya no me quedan energías... pero... bueno eso... una ves mas... DISCULPA! **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	18. Verdad tras verdad

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_****__**_cambio de escena_**_

**_En el capitulo anterior..._**

**-Vete...**

**-No...-se negó con el ceño fruncido-me ire... me ire solo cuando me respondas...¿Quien es el padre de Daika y Daisuke?**

**-Natsu... eso a ti no te interesa...¿Ahora vete!-grito mientras intentaba cerrar cosa que no consiguió**

**-Solo dime...**

**-NO, VETE**

**-DIME LUCY!-dijo molesto,**

**-YA LARGATE IDIOTA-exclamo la mujer perdiendo lo ultimo de paciencia**

**-NO**

**-PUES BIEN! ERES TU!-dijo de golpe dejando sin palabras al pelirosa**

**-He?-Lucy suspiro derrotada... ya no había salida**

**-Tu natsu... tu eres el padre...-dijo mientras veía como el Dragon Slayer palidecía lentamente y retrocedía- Natsu... Daika y Daisuke … son tus hijos...**

**Capitulo 17: Verdad tras verdad**

Magonila, era hermosa con un día soleado, en aquellos momentos demostraba un felicidad que nadie podía negarse a sonreírle al cielo, pero ese día no era el caso. La lluvia golpeaba la acera, los ciudadanos caminaban cubiertos por paraguas de distintos colores, entre ellos dos jóvenes, una dragon slayer y el hijo de Macao.

-Romeo... vamos ven conmigo debajo del paraguas-dijo la peliazul preocupada, una sombrilla celeste cubría su cabeza mientras que su compañero de equipo dejaba que las gotas empaparan sus ropas, tomando cierta distancia de su amiga-Romeo...

-Wendy ya te dije que estoy bien...-hablo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Si sigues así te resfriaras... Romeo ven conmigo debajo de la sombrilla-intento convencer una ves mas la Marvell

-N-no...-tartamudeó nervioso-"Si hago eso... estaré muy cerca de ella y... ¡EN QUE PIENSO!"

-Romeo...

-¡NO! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ BUSCANDO NATSU-NII!-grito para si mismo al aire dejando que la gente a su alrededor lo mirara

-Y ese grito?-le pregunto la peliazul a su amigo. Los nervios lo dominaban, siempre era así con ella cerca, nunca podía estar a su lado debido a que hacia una estupidez y decía algo imprudente, y este, no era el momento para actuar de esa forma

-Olvídalo...-dijo en un suspiro mientras sentía como el agua le golpeaba el rostro-¿Natsu-nii donde estas?-pregunto al aire mientras miraba las nubes

_-¡NATSU-NII!-grito al ver como el pelirosado salía repentinamente del gremio _

_-¿Pero que le sucedió?-pregunto la gata blanca mientras cruzaba los brazos _

_-Natsu-san... creo que no esta del todo bien después de que Lucy volvió...-dijo la peliazul mientras miraba la puerta _

_-WENDY, ROMEO-llamo el maestro mientras avanzaba hacia ambos jóvenes seguido por Mirajene-Vallan tras Natsu... no queremos que haga una tontería mas-ambos magos asintieron _

_-Les pido que se den prisa...-murmuro preocupada la albina- si Natsu llega a casa de Lucy... puede emporar las cosas mas de lo que ya están... Les pido que intente conversarle de que no valla asta la casa de Lucy... o por lo menos que lo detengan... _

_-Si no responde de buena forma...pues...¡GOLPENLE DURO!-grito el maestro mientras veía como los magos salían del gremio_

Suspiro ante el recuerdo ¿como se suponía que vencerían al Dragon Slayer mas fuerte del gremio?... eso debía ser una broma

-ACHU!-estornudo el joven para después frotarse la nariz

-TE LO DIJE!-grito la Marvell con una sonrisa

-Si lo se...-murmuro el muchacho mientras miraba el suelo mojado, charco tras charco se veía el reflejo de la ciudad, entre ellos el de un pelirosado logrando llamar la atención del mago-he?-levanto la mirada para ver a un Dragon Slayer tumbado en una banca mientras miraba el cielo dejando que las gotas golpearan su rostro pálido y sus ojos que se encontraba ocultó tras una sombra-NATSU-NII!-grito alegre

-Natsu-san...-susurro la peliazul, ambos jóvenes corrieron asta el hombre-que le sucedió?

-Yo...-hablo en vos baja, el Dragneel no prestaba atención a las palabras de los magos, miro de reojo como los lavios de la Marvell y los de Romeo se movían pronunciando palabras que el no oia, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, sin saber que era real y que era un fantasia-Lucy...

-Natsu-nii... creo que es mejor llevarlo al gremio...-hablo preocupado el muchacho mientras miraba como su compañera tenia su vista en el pelirosado

-Soy... papá...-murmuro el hombre con una tono de vos inaudible

-He?... ¿Natsu-nii que dijiste?-pregunto no muy seguro de lo que había oído, Wendy levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, y quito la sombrilla para ver como las nubes se alejaban dando la vista del hermoso cielo azul-al fin dejo de llover...

-Yo...-el Dragneel se puso de pie dejando ver su rostro que ahora estaba tomando un poco de color-Yo... Romeo...Wendy...-los nombrados tenían toda su atención en el-soy... soy-una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios-SOY PAPÁ!-grito al aire mientras abrió los ojos dejando ver sus vedes ojos, de un solo movimiento abrasó a Wendy y después a Romeo, ambos jóvenes simplemente estaba confundidos

-Natsu-san! no puedo respirar!-grito la Marvell en el mismo estado que su compañero, de golpe el pelirosado los soltó dejando ver su enorme sonrisa

-DEVO DECIRLES A LOS DEL GREMIO-grito exaltado, pero Wendy detuvo su emoción cuando poso su mano en su hombro

-Natsu-san podría explicarse por favor...no estamos entendiendo del todo-hablo con amabilidad, el conocido como salamander los miro cerios, y se sentó en una de las bancas recordado las palabras de la rubia sacando un sonrisa mas en sus labios

-Daisuke y Daika-dijo mientras levantaba la mirada -son mis hijos...-hablo dejando atónita a Wendy mientras que romeo se desmallaba-no es genial?

-Espere Natsu-san... Quiere decir que los hijos de Lucy... ¿son suyos?-pregunto la Marvell no muy convencida

-Si-dijo alegre el hombre, mientras Romeo se levantaba lentamente después de golpearse la cabeza

-Pero Natsu-nii-hablo el muchacho mientras se frotaba la cabeza-eso quiere decir que Lucy-nee estuvo estos 9 año cuidando de los niños sola...-murmuro el joven logrando que la sonrisa de Natsu se borrara por completo

-Soy... un idiota… como pude olvidar ese detalle...-"todos estos años... Lucy..."-TENGO QUE ARREIGLARLO!-grito al aire mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a la casa de Lucy

-ESPERE NATSU-SAN!-grito la peliazul, al ver una nube de polvo alejarse... y después volver acercarse

-Esta volviendo?-se pregunto Romeo al ver la gran nube acercarse a ellos a gran velocidad y detenerse con un Natsu bastante ansioso frente a ellos

-am... como puedo arreglar algo asi?-le pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa a ambos jóvenes, Romeo se golpeo la frente mientras que la peliazul suspiraba

-Que tal si le pedimos un consejo a Mira-san?-pregunto con una sonrisa la joven, el Salamander asintió, y a grandes pasos comenzó a avanza asta el gremio seguido por los dos jóvenes

-ESTOY ENCENDIDO!-grito emocionado ante la idea-"Solo espero que Mira sea de ayuda"

* * *

Mientras...

El silencio dominaba, Leo se encontraba sentado en la cama, con Daika y Daisuke de cada lado, los tres observando a la rubia como leía, mirándola y esperando alguna respuesta de una pregunta que ni siquiera habían hecho, Lucy suspiro no podía concentrarse en su libro debido a la penetrante mirada de los tres

-Si?-pregunto mientras miraba de reojo sobre su libro

-Que fue eso?-pregunto al fin Loki con los brazos cruzados

-La verdad... solo eso...-dijo cortante intentando concentrarse en su libro una ves mas

-Fuiste muy directa no crees mamá?-pregunto Daisuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Lucy simplemente se encogió de hombros

-Si Natsu sufre algún problema menta será tu culpa mamá-dijo Daika mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Aceptaré las consecuencias- murmuró sin quitarle la vista a las hojas, los dos pelirosados y el espíritu estelar intercambiaron miradas

-Tienes que hablar con él-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo sacando un suspiro a la rubia, logrando que esta cerrara el libro

-Por que no simplemente me dejan?-pregunto agotada la maga estelar mientras veía como los tres la veían con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

-No-hablaron en coro una ves mas sacando un segundo suspiro en la mujer

-Por favor mamá...-rogo el menor de los pelirosados, mientras la miraba con ojos suplicantes-Si lo haces Pa... natsu tal ves quiera pasar mas tiempo con nosotros...

-"Daika..."-pensó la rubia mientras lo miraba, el ojiverde bufo y miro en otra direccion

-Como si me importara si ese idiota nos toma atencion o no-dijo molesto el mayor

-Hei! mas respeto mocoso-regaño Loki sorprendiendo a la Hertphilia y al menor de los magos de fuego- Tal ves Natsu no sea el mas inteligente ni el mas maduro... pero el sigue siendo uno de los magos mas fuertes de Fairy Tail además de ser la razón por la cual tu madre tuvo el la suerte de tenerlos... sigue siendo tu padre te guste o no-dijo con una mirada fría el espíritu del Leo, Daisuke simplemente bufo-Supongo... que aun que pasen los año"- el espíritu se puso de pies y miro por la ventana-"Sigo apreciando al cerebro de lava..."-pensó melancólicamente -"Me guste o no, él es parte de Fairy Tail" -Loki suspiro levemente y volteo a ver a la rubia quien lo miraba atenta-Hablaras con él

-Lo are... pero no ahora-declaro mientras volvía a su lectura

-Lucy!-regaño el espíritu estelar-ese libro no es mas importante que esto

-Lo se, pero este libro puede ayudarme con la investigación sobre los secuestros de mujeres y niños en las ciudades, además del origen de aquellas extrañas criaturas...-hablo en tono cerio mientras intentaba concentrarse una ves mas en libro- en un par de días... nos iremos de misión

-iremos?-pregunto Daika logrando llamar la atención de su hermano

-Si... iremos los tres... en familia a una misión ¿que les parece?-Daisuke salto de su cama ante la emoción al igual que el ojimarron

-LO DICES DE ENCERIO?-pregunto animado el mayor sin poder creerlo, Lucy sonrió y asintió logrando que la adrenalina dominara a los menores. Esa seria la primera ves que ambos pelirosas irían con su madre en una misión

-MAMÁ PERO PUEDE SER MAÑANA?-pregunto eufórico el menor mientras veía como su madre posaba su mano en su barbilla

-Mm... bueno, la investigación de estas criaturas la are en as o menos tres días... pero si quieres ir de misión antes conmigo... no tengo ningún problema-finalizo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa

-PODEMOS IR AL GREMIO Y BUSCAR UNA MICION?-pregunto Daika emocionado

-Pues... tendrán que ir ustedes... si no logro encontrara a estas criaturas en algún libro supongo que tendré que cancelar la misión de mañana... así que debó terminar lo antes posible con esto- añadió la maga estelar con cierto tono de agotamiento, los menores asintieron con una sonrisa, ambos se colocaron sus bufandas a rededor de su cabello y corrieron en dirección al gremio, seguidos por Loki para asegurarse de que pasara nada malo. Estando sola, cerro el libro y se recostó en su cama pensando, recordando, cerro los ojos y suspiro-Natsu...

_-Daika y Daisuke son tus hijos Natsu...-susurro por ultima ves mientras veía como el pelirosado se ponía lentamente pálido, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada misma, su corazón acelerado le impedía escuchar con claridad las palabras de la rubia, se sentía perdido ¿Qué Daika y Daisuke que?... esto debía ser una broma cruel, lentamente volteo, sin decir nada y comenzó a marcharse del hogar de la rubia sus ojos verdes se perdían en la acera. La Hertphilia contemplo el cuerpo del pelirosado, temblaba ¿Serian nervios?... Eso ya no importaba... la verdad... ya había salido a flote_

* * *

El gremio, tan ruidoso como siempre, se veía a los Fullbuster comiendo una merienda en familia, a lo lejos como Gajeel dormía junto con Lily mientras Levy y Tetsu leían libros, el maestro bebía junto con Cana y su padre, un lindo ambiente en familia se podría decir pero todo fue interrumpido por el fuerte ruido de un plato quebrarse seguido por el grito de las dos albinas de ojos azules, Mirajene y Lissana que gritaban a todo pulmón mientras abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas a Natsu, gritando felicitaciones y múltiples palabras inentendibles

-N-no respiro...-dijo entre cortado el pelirosado mientras sentía como sus huesos se partían ante la fuerza de las dos mujeres, de un solo movimiento las albinas se separaron de él

-OOH! QUE EMOCIONANTE!-decía Lissana mientras sus ojos brillaban- tu crees que Daika y Daisuke quieran decirme tía Lissana?-pregunto animada, el ojiverde la miro con los ojos entre cerrados y bufo

-Lo dudo mucho

-Agua fiestas-se quejo con las mejillas infladas y se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Oye dónde esta Mira?-pregunto el hombre al no ver a la conocida como Demonio, ambos miraron de lado a lado asta que...

-OIGAN TODOS!-se escucho a lo lejos para ver a una alvina de ojos azules de vestido morado, parada sobre una de las mesas, sus ojos mostraban una enorme emoción, y su sonrisa combinaba perfectamente con su dulce mirada-ME ACABO DE ENTERAR DE UNA DE LAS MEJORES NOTICIAS EN ESTOS 9 AÑOS!

-MIRA NO!-grito el pelirosado desesperado al percatarse que la albina revelaría el secreto-LISSANA DETENLA!-ordeno alterado el ojiverde

-Pero por que?-pregunto confundida mientras pestañaba un par de veces

-NUESTRO NATSU HACE UNOS NUEVE AÑOS-los magos prestaban toda su atención ante las palabras de la Strauss mayor- QUE EL ES...

-SE ESTA INCENDIANDO LA BARRA!-Grito Ur al ver una enorme llamarada en la madera, jubia de un solo movimiento extinguió el fuego, los presentes, incluyendo a Mira, miraron con los ojos entre cerrados al pelirosa quién silbaba demostrando su inocencia

-Como decía...-hablo una ves mas la albina-NATSU ES...

-YA LLEGAMOS!-grito Daika mientras entraba animado seguido por su hermano mayor y el espíritu estelar, logrando que toda la atención se pusiera en ellos y dándole el tiempo suficiente a Natsu para bajar a la albina de la mesa

-Mira... no lo digas por favor por lo menos asta que hable con Lucy...-le rogo en vos baja mientras miraba suplicante a la mujer, la ojiazul sonrio levemente y asintió

-Esta bien...-susurro la mujer para después caminar tras la barra y comenzar a limpiar unos vasos, sin quitarle la mirada a los dos menores recién llegados, Natsu suspiro aliviado y se sentó en un de los bancos sintiendo como su corazón latía a gran velocidad ¿Por qué? Pues simple, sus hijos estaban en el gremio... sus hijos... hijos, una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios

-"Tengo hijos..."-pensó con leve sonrisa el pelirosado mientras miraba la madera

-SEÑORITA MIRA!.grito Daika a todo pulmón aun lado del Salmanander provocando que esta callera de su banco-QUEREMOS UNA MICION POR FAVOR-dijo emocionado el pequeño que tenia el cabello oculto tras una bufanda negra dejando ver con mas claridad su colgante de dragón

-Una misión?-pregunto la albina mientras ladeaba la cabeza-Leo... tu iras con ellos?-le pregunto al castaño, este negó con una sonrisa

-Lucy ira con ellos...-respondió mientras apoyaba su espalda en el mesón

-ES LA PRIMERA MICION QUE HACEMOS CON MAMÁ-grito el ojimarron mas que emocionado-SERA GRANCIDOSO Y...

-Ya no grites Draika estamos alado tuyo-hablo Daisuke mientras tapaba la boca de su hermano

-Lo siento... -se disculpo mientras bajaba la cabeza, para ver como un plato de helado aparecía frente a él-he?

-La casa invita-dijo Mirajene con una sonrisa para después servirle exactamente lo mismo a Loki y Daisuke

-Gracias señorita Mira-hablo el mayor mientras se sentaba en un banquillo junto con su hermano y Loki, repentinamente Lissana apareció con una enorme sonrisa frente a los dos pequeños

-Desean algo mas?-pregunto con dulzura la albina menor

-Am...-los hermanos intercambiaron miradas extrañados-Mi helado podría tener cubierta de chocolate?-pregunto el ojimarron, la Straus menor asintió y baño el helado de Daika e chocolate-y crema?... y chapitas de colores?-pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, la ojiazul rio levemente y izo lo pedido y negarse-Gracias!

-Eres un puerco...-insulto el mayor, que aun cubría su cabeza con su bufanda gris, con su mano derecha movió un poco el plato donde tenia su helado-me serviría lo mismo?-pregunto con un leve sonrojo mientras miraba en otra dirección, la albina sonrió e izo lo pedido-Gracias...

-No hay de que solo... les queremos pedir un favor-hablo Lissana mientras su hermana se acercaba a ella y se paraba a su lado

-Am claro...-hablo el menor con la boca llena

-Díganos Tía-hablo la menor mientras juntaba sus menor con un leve sonrojó, los dos pelirosados ocultos intercambiaron miradas ambos con las mejillas llenas de helados

-Claro tía Mira y tía Lissana- dijeron al mismo tiempo lo niños sacando un grito la albina de cabellos cortos

-Son tan tierno!-chillo la albina, parpadeo un par de veces y miro al suelo-Natsu que haces tirado ahí?-pregunto la mujer logrando llamar la atención de ambos niños, provocando que estos voltearan a ver al dargon Slayer en el suelo

-Yo...pues... me caí...-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie, no pudo evitar mirar a los niños, el menor tenia las mejillas infladas debido al helado mientras que el mayor tenia el seño fruncido, los tres no desviaban la mirada, ninguna palabra salía de ninguno, Natsu sonrió levemente al ver que Daika tenia la mejilla con un poco de chocolate, instintivamente sin saber el por que, tomo una servilleta y le limpio la mejilla dejando impresionado a medio gremio, el ojimarron trago todo lo que tenia en sus mejillas y sonrió ampliamente al ver al salamander sonriendo enternecido, Daisuke, simplemente frunció mas el seño

-¿TENEMOS ALGO EN LA CARA QUE NOS MIRAS TANTO?-grito enfurecido el mayor mientras miraba al salamander, este simplemente miro en otra dirección y Daika fijo sus ojos en su helado- Que molesto...-Natsu suspiro, para percatarse que medio gremio lo observaba, logrando que este se sonrojara a todo lo que sus mejillas dieron

-Y este que le pasa?-pregunto Gray a su esposa en una de las mesas-desde cuando tan cariñoso con los hijos de Lucy?

-Jubia cree que Natsu esta intentando acercarse a los niños-dijo con una enorme sonrisa la peliazul

-Me pregunto por que las bufandas?-pregunto Takeshi semi desnudo

-No lo se...-murmuro Tora mientras miraba a Daika que tenia la mirada baja acompañada por un leve sonrojó-me preguntó por que Daisuke odia tanto al tío Natsu...

-Y quien no odia a ese imbécil- pensó con el seño fruncido el Fullbuster, una leve sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Gray-"Me alegro que estés intentando arreglar las cosas"

-ESTOY ABURRIDO!-grito Tetsu desde su asiento para después pararse y caminar en dirección a la barra-Mira... una llave de tuercas?-pregunto desanimado, la albina sonrió y le paso lo pedido-gracias...-dijo para después empezara a morder el metal como si nada, Natsu observo al hijo de Gajeel por un par de segundos y después miro de reojo una ves mas a los hijos de Lucy

-"Me pregunto si ellos..."-pensó el salamander, para después ser interrumpido por un golpe en el estomago, logrando que perdiera el aire

-SALAMANDER PELEA CONMIGO-grito el pelinegro repentinamente mientras terminaba de tragar el metal, el ojiverde se puso de pie y le pego un par de veces en la cabeza al menor

-Que tierno Tetsu, quieres pelear...-se burlo con una sonrisa el pelirosa, rojo de furia el Redfox comenzó a intentar golpear al Dragneel, cosa que no funciono debido que Natsu tenia su mano posada en su frente impidiendo que el niño avanzará

-NO ME DIGAS TIERNO-grito rojo de ira el menor, una risa se izo presente, el pelinegro observo detenidamente al menor de los Hetphilia para ver que el pequeño reia ante la escena que habia provocado el Salamander, sin pensarlo dos veces se soltó del agarre del Dragneel y de un solo movimiento tomó del cuello de la playera al menor antes rubia levantándolo del suelo-Que están gracioso mocoso...-dijo de forma aterradora mientras chocaba su frente con la del niño de ojos marrones logrando que este se aterrara

-HEY DEJA A MI HERMANO!-grito el mayor mientras empujaba a Testu, quedando entre el pelinegro y su hermano menor,

-Así que quieren pelar-pregunto el Redfox, mientras se tronaba los nudillos-Pues será a mi manera-dijo mientras posaba sus mano en el suelo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuatro látigos de metal salieron del suelo atrapando brazos y piernas de Daisuke dejándolo inmóvil, el puño derecho del pelinegro tomo un tono gris fuerte... metal

-HERMANO!-grito Daika al ver como el mayor de los Hertphilias estaba a punto de ser golpeado directo en el rostro por hijo de Gajeel, el ojiverde al ver como la extremidad del pelinegro se acercaba a gran velocidad cerró los ojos esperando el golpe...cual nunca llego

-No te dejare que los lastimes...Tetsu...-hablo con vos profunda el Salamander mientras estaba parado frente al niño de 10 años deteniendo el ataque con su mano derecha-Tendrás que derrotarme a mi primero antes de lastimarlos... mocoso..-dijo mas que enojado el pelirosado y apretando con sus fuerzas la mano del dragon slayer de hierro de cuarta generación rompiendo lentamente el metal dejando al descubierto la piel del niño

-Por que?-pregunto inconscientemente el mayor de los Hertphilia, Natsu volteo un poco su cabeza y sonrió de lado- Aun sabiendo... que somos tus...

-Lo sabes?-pregunto al aire Natsu mas que sorprendido, pero fue envestido sorpresivamente por...-GAJEEL! QUE HACES?-pregunto a todo pulmón al sentir como el hombre tiraba de su brazo hacia atrás mientras empujaba con su pierna el tronco del salamander

-TE INTENTO ROMPER EL BRAZO... y además... le doy un poco de diversión a mi hijo-dijo con tono profundo. Tetsu sacudió su mano, sonrió al sentir la libertad de poder golpear Daisuke con libertad, pero su sonrisa fue borrada por el puñetazo de Daika para defender a su hermano mandando a volar al Redfox

-BUENO GOLPE DAIKA!-grito natsu para después liberarse del agarre de pelinegro golpearlo en el estomago lansandolo lo mas lejos posible-Nadie nos ganara a nosotros-dijo el salamander, volteo a ver al los dos niños, Daika estaba en posición de pelea mientras que daisuke terminaba de liberarse-"Somos un equipo"-pensó con una sonrisa dirigida especial mente a los menores quienes se percataron, Daika le sonrió devuelta mientras que Daisuke se quedaba pensando.

Mientras... en la mesa de los Fullbuster, Tetsu callo sobre su mesa, destruyéndola y con ella los postres preparados con mucha dedicación por la pequeña Ur

-Mi postre!-grito Tora al ver su dulce ser destruido, de repente se escucho un leve sollozó ambos peliazul oscuros levantaron la mirada para ver como su hermanita empezaba a llorar- no llores Ur...

-P-pero... yo... no justo!-takeshi frunció el seño al ver como su pequeña hermanita rompía en llanto se trono los nudillos y miro con ira a los hijos de Natsu

-NADIE HACE LLORAR A MI HERMANA-grito el mayor de los Fullbuster, Gray suspiro

-No se pele-pero fue interrumpido al sentir como Gajeel caía sobre el, de un solo movimiento los Redfox se pusieron de pie al igual que el alquimista de hielo-ESTO ES GUERRA!-grito a todo pulmón mientras se desnudaba y y cocaba su puño contra su palma-NIÑOS!

-SI!-dijeron al mismo tiempo los hijos de Jubia mientras que realizaban el mismo movimiento que su padre comenzando a enfriar el ambiente

-A MI NADIE ME LANZA POR LOS AIRES SALAMANDER!-grito enfurecido el Dragon Slayer de hierro mientras transformaba su mano en un martillo, Tetsu sonrió perversamente y cubrió sus puños de metal

-ENCEÑEMOLES QUE SOMOS NOSOTROS QUIENES MANDAMOS PAPÁ-dijo el hijo de Levy

-Jeje con que quieren pelear he?-murmuro el Salamander mientras encendía sus puños, parpadeo un par de veces al ver que Daika y Daisuke se ponían uno de cada lado de el y las manos de los niños se prendían en el mismo elemento

-Somos un equipo-dijo Daika con una sonrisa logando que el Dragneel sonriera ampliamente

-No te ilusiones... solo será en esta ocasión, es para enseñarles que el fuego es el que manda-hablo el mayor de los Hertphilias con el seño fruncido, sin pensarlo el salamander asintió

Una batalla comenzó, para mala suerte de algunos de los presentes, el fuego y el hielo... y claro el hierro destruían todo a su paso, temiendo ser lastimados la mayoría de los magos presentes se ocultaron bajo las mesas pero...

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ-grito la pelirroja al ver enorme desastre en el gremio logrando que la pelea se detuviera

-Que desastre...-murmuro Jellal disfrazado de Mystogan, Kazuma miro de lado a lado y vio como Dika y tora aun peleaban y de un solo movimiento los detuvo

-NO SE PELEN-grito el niño dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro a Daika provocando que atravesara una mesa mientras tora recibió un rodillazo en el estomago

-NATSU QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ-grito enfurecida Titania, el pelirosado la miro y sonrió

-Nada... un juego entre...am... nosotros-dijo mientras rascaba su nuca

-EL EMPESO-gritaron Gray y Gajeel mientras apuntaban al Salamander

-Te juro que no es verdad Erza...-tartamudeo el hombre. Entre los escombros, salió Ur y su madre ambas mas tranquilas al ver que el duelo a muerte había acabado, la pequeña miro el suelo, había una gran cantidad de vidrios rotos y entre ellos estaba un paño negro que resaltaba, curiosa se acercó para percatarse que ese trozó de tela era mas bien una bufanda

-Esto... esto no es de Daika...-miro hacia la mesa recién destruida pera ver como el niño de ojos marrones se ponía de pie-Da-daika...-tartamudeo impresionada dejando caer la bufanda de sus manos, los murmullos comenzaron a oírse, sin saber que pasaba el menor miro de lado a lado

-Que sucede?-pregunto el hijo de Lucy, confundido rasco su cabeza... su cabeza-¡MI BUFANDA!-grito asustado... Daika estaba al descubierto

-Mire quien lo diría...-dijo el Maestro con una sonrisa

-Salamander?-pregunto al aire el Redfox mientras miraba al pelirosa

-Daika...-murmuró sin creerlo el Dragneel, la gente miraba confundida, Gray simplemente se desmallo

-DAIKA-grito el mayo mientras se acercaba hacia el

-Lo siento hermano...-murmuro el pequeño pelirosado, el mayor suspiro, pero frunció el seño al oír las múltiple palabras de la gente

-QUE TANTO MIRAN-grito enfurecido el ojiverde, sin saber que hacer y no ver otra salida, Daisuke se arrebato la bufanda de su cabeza-TENEMOS EL CABELLO ROZA Y QUE?

-niños...-murmuro la albina mayor

-YA DEJENOS EN PAZ!-grito el mayor mientras soltaba un par de lagrimas, entre el publico leo camino asta ellos y los miro entristecido

-Es hora de irnos...-murmuro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida. Decepción, eso era lo que sentía, no eran bichos raros ¿por que los miraban así? Daisuke ayudo a su hermano a ponerse de pie y agarrándolo del brazo comenzó guiarlo entre la gente

-Muévanse...-decía en voz baja con la mirada ensombrecida

-Hermano...-murmuro el menor decaído

-Así que era eso...-se escucho detrás de ellos causando que ambos voltearan... No supieron como ni el cuando, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Natsu estaba frente a ellos arrodillado y despeinando sus cabellos al mismo tiempo-El rosa... les queda mejor... se los han dicho?-les pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, Daika sin aguantar mas rompió en llanto en el pecho de su padre, Daisuke simplemente se quedo en shock-Oye por que lloras?

-Por que nos odias...-dijo el menor, el hombre sonrió y abraso con todas sus fuerzas al menor

-Como podría odiar a mi propio hijo?-preguntó con la vos gastada ante la felicidad que sentía su corazón. Loki sonrió levemente al ver que Natsu no temía reconocerlos, el padre de dos hijos levanto la mirada para ver como unas lagrimas caían de los ojos del mayor de los pelirosas, sonrio levemente y agarro el brazo del niño y lo atrajo hacia el y loa abrazo al igual que al ojimarron-Igual de orgulloso que tu madre...-murmuro para después escuchar como el niño sollozaba en vos baja...

**Continuara... **

**TT-TT Pobres niños... jeje me tomo tres días escribir este capitulo XD... por un tiempo creo que no contestare Reviews u.u por que no me esta dando el tiempo, debido a que actualizo muy tarde por falta de tiempo, pero bueno... que se le puede hacer :3 **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	19. Nervios de acero

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**_cambio de escena_**_

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

**-Muévanse...-decía en voz baja con la mirada ensombrecida**

**-Hermano...-murmuro el menor decaído**

**-Así que era eso...-se escucho detrás de ellos causando que ambos voltearan... No supieron como ni el cuando, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Natsu estaba frente a ellos arrodillado y despeinando sus cabellos al mismo tiempo-El rosa... les queda mejor... se los han dicho?-les pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, Daika sin aguantar mas rompió en llanto en el pecho de su padre, Daisuke simplemente se quedo en shock-Oye por que lloras?**

**-Por que nos odias...-dijo el menor, el hombre sonrió y abraso con todas sus fuerzas al menor**

**-Como podría odiar a mi propio hijo?-preguntó con la vos gastada ante la felicidad que sentía su corazón. Loki sonrió levemente al ver que Natsu no temía reconocerlos, el padre de dos hijos levanto la mirada para ver como unas lagrimas caían de los ojos del mayor de los pelirosas, sonrio levemente y agarro el brazo del niño y lo atrajo hacia el y loa abrazo al igual que al ojimarron-Igual de orgulloso que tu madre...-murmuro para después escuchar como el niño sollozaba en vos baja...**

**Capitulo 18: Nervios de acero **

El silencio dominaba en el gremio... que se encontraba vacío. Solo Mirajeen, Lissana, Macarow y los cada hijo de las distintas familias se encontraban dentro, esperando la llegada de los adultos. En la barra con los ojos rojos ante el llanto, Daika tenia la mirada baja, concentrada en la madera, de ves en cuando volteaba a ver a su hermano mayor, este tenia el rostro oculto entre los brazos, sin deseos de ver a nadie

-Ten Daika... agua con azúcar te tranquilizara los nervios- hablo la mayor de las albinas mientras dejaba frente al menor el liquido este sin pensarlo dos veces se lo bebió, para después mirar una ves mas el suelo

-Tía Mira...-murmuro pequeño logrando llamar la atención de la maga-Natsu estará bien?-pregunto ciertamente preocupado, la ojiazul sonrió levemente y poso su mano en su barbilla

-Pues... si estará bien?-se pregunto a si misma mientras pensaba

* * *

Mientras, detrás del gremio...

-ERES REPUGNANTE SALAMANDER-grito el pelinegro mientras acorralaba al pelirosa contra la pared al igual que los demás del gremio

-Dame un razón para no degollarte en este mismo instante Natsu-murmuro la pelirroja mientras colocaba su espada en el cuello del Dragneel

-De-déjenme explicarlo...-tartamudeaba nervioso el hombre mientras movía un poco el filo del arma de su compañera

-LO QUE ISISTE NO ES DE HOMBRES-grito Elfman

-Cuando Jubia recuerda lo que Natsu le izo a Lucy...-murmuraba para si, con la mirada ensombrecida, mientras tenia una piedra entre las manos-Jubia... se enfurece demasiado-dijo para después destruir la roca con su mano izquierda

-Nueve años...-murmuro el Fullbuster-nunca me diste buena espina-murmuro mientras negaba de lado a lado

-CIERRA LA BOCA Y DEFIENDEME!-grito enfurecido el salamander

-ESTO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR TAN FACIL NATSU-grito levy mientras se tronaba los nudillos-nadie abandona a Lu-chan y se sale con la suya-murmuro, un aura oscura la rodeaba sacando un leve escalofrió en el ojiverde

-Esa es mi enana...-dijo con orgullo Gajeel mientras sonreía de lado

-COMIENZA A DECIR TUS PLEGARIAS NATSU-hablo Cana mientras se acercaba y veía como Erza aparecía 5 espadas alrededor del pelirosa

-P-PERO... déjenme explicarle...-susurro en vos baja

-NO-gritaron todos

* * *

-si, esta bien-dijo con una sonrisa Mirajeen, logando sacar una sonrisa al menor de los hijos de Natsu, Daika suspiro un poco mas aliviado por lo menos su pad... Natsu estaría a salvo, al menos eso pensaba, miro de reojo a su hermano mayor quien seguia en la misma posición

-"hermano..."-pensó preocupado, llevaba años que no veía a Daisuke llorar, nunca lo hacia, ni siquiera cuando se raspaba las rodillas, lo que para Daika se le hacia imposible debido a que siempre le entraban diminutas piedras que le hacían arder la pierna, pero bueno, el mayor siempre devia ser fuerte ¿no?... por lo menos ese era el pensamiento que tenia Daisuke en su mente, ante esto siempre demostraba la mayor frialdad que se le hacia posible ante aquellas situaciones que tocaban sus heridas del corazón

-"MALDITA SEA"-grito internamente el mayor de los pelirosas sin moverse de su posición-"Otra ves... UNA VES MAS FUI DEVIL... y lo peor … fue débil ante el... por que?... por que no simplemente puedo dejar este dolor de lado... CON UN DEMONIO ¿Cuándo podre ser maduro?... déjeme en paz... por que cada ves que logro olvidarme de que tengo un padre... el vuelve... solo... déjame..."-sentía como una ves mas las lagrimas amenazaban con escapar

-Hermano...-susurro Daika intentando llamar la atención del ojiverde, este se puso de pie y sin mirar a nadie camino asta la tabla de trabajos-estas... estas bien?

-Si...-dijo secamente, para después voltear, y demostrar una enorme sonrisa dejando ver su dentadura al 100%-¡CLARO QUE ESTOY BIEN! vamos Daika date prisa que tenemos que escoger una misión -grito animado el mayor, el menor de los pelirosas lo miro sorprendido ante el repentino cambio sin poder evitarlo sonrió y corrió detrás de su hermano para empezar a mirarlas misiones. Sentado sobre la barra el maestro observaba atento, con un leve sonrojo de alcohol en su rostro sonrió al aire

-"Aquellos que dejan de lado su tristeza y la ocultan tras una sonrisa solo por la gente que ama... son personas mas savias de lo que demuestra, por que aun que no se percaten de ello... el dolor que esconden se borra con aquella alegría fingida que cada ves se vuelve real"-bebió un poco mas de su trago-Natsu debería aprender un poco de su propio hijo...en ves de estar haciendo mañana cada ves que algo le sale mal-refunfuño el viejo mientras suspiraba, el liquido que se le hace tan adicto al anciano le dio un par de pequeña idea-Hijos... interesante...

-Hermano cual deberíamos elegir?-Daisuke rasco su nuca al escuchar la pregunto del menor, tantos trabajos... tan pocas ideas... tan poca experiencia... tan poca... decisión...

-Ni idea... -ambos suspiraron ante su falta de decisión

-NIIIIÑOOOS!-grito el anciano presente ganándose la atención de cada menor en el gremio-TOODO AQUEL QUE TENGA MENOS DE 18 AÑOS PORFAVOR VENGA AQUE ALFRENTE MIRO PERO YA-grito animado el pequeño anciano los pelirosas obedecieron, al igual que los tres Fullbuster, el hijo único de Gajeel, la mayor de los niños Asuka y el pequeño Fernandes

-Que cuentas rosita-pregunto con una sonrisa burlesca Tora mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Daika frunció el seño

-No se que cuentas tu... Desnudista de mier-

-DAIKA-grito Lissana regañando al menor- y ese vocabulario- el menor sonrió y muy orgulloso de lo que estaba a punto de decir sonrió lo mas que pudo

-De... de Natsu-dijo con una enorme sonrisa, la ojiazul suspiro... no lo podía regañar... no con esa sonrisa tan dulce, que importaba golpearía después al padre, el maestro aclaro la garganta

-Muy dejemos los regaños para después... Que dirían niños si les digo que tengo algo muy especial solo para ustedes

-Me güele a sexo-susurro Tetsu al oído de Kazuma sacando una risa al fernades, el pelinegro fue golpeado por en la cabeza por el bastón del maestro

-MAS RESPETO CEREBRO DE LATA-grito enfurecido el anciano-lo que tengo para ustedes... es un regalo -murmuró con una enorme sonrisa, todos los menores intercambiaron miradas

* * *

Mientras...

-Nada...-dijo la rubia en un suspiro mientras se tiraba rendida en la cama-tres libros completos y nada...-susurro miro el techo rendida-"Creo que no podre ir con los niños a la misión que les prometí... es una lastima..."-se puso de pies y tomo un bolso-"Creo tal ves Levy pueda ayudarme"-salió de su hogar. Sentía como la dulce briza de la tarde jugaba con su cabello, esa dulce sensación, sonrió, alrededor de ella pasaban gente completamente desconocida ante sus ojos, pero ella no los veia, no sentía su presencia solo sentía aquella agradable y leve viento que le causaba una enorme calma en su corazón, abrió levemente los ojos y a lo lejos diviso el gremio, sonrió levemente y sintió como la dulce brisa provocaba que sus ojos se cerraran...respiro hondo...

_-LUCY! DATE PRISA! _

_-Lucy... con un pescado te sentirás mejor te lo aseguro _

_-Lucy ¿Quieres pastel? _

_-LUCY RAPIDO DAME TU ROPA _

_-Lucy-san _

_-LUCY-NEE! _

_-RIVAL DEL AMOR _

_-Se un hombre Lucy _

_-Buenos días Lucy _

_-Lucy te ves radiante _

_-Quieres beber Lucy? _

_-Coneja! _

_-Lu-chan! _

_-Te amo_

-Lucy?-se escucho una vos masculina que logro bajarlas de las nubes del recuerdo, la rubia guio su mirada al peliazul que le había hablado corrió al reconocerlo-estas bien?

-Si... Gracias Gray...-murmuro con una sonrisa, el Fullbuster la miro con duda y con su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla de la ojimarron

-Segura?...entonces por que lloras?-pregunto confundido el hombre tomando por sorpresa a la rubia, de un solo movimiento toco su mejilla... decía la verdad...Estaba llorando

-N-no me percate de cuando... No te preocupes no es nada grave-susurro con una enorme sonrisa, el peliazul oscuro la miro varios segundos pensativo y frunció el seño

-Si es por Natsu... no te preocupes que ya nos encargamos de él-dijo con orgullo de si mismo

-Ha?-la ojimarron pestaño un par de veces y levanto una ceja-¿Qué hiciste Gray?

-Nada... solo lo golpeamos un poco por dejarte a ti y a tus hijos-dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, la rubia lo miro barios segundos asta que algo en su cabeza realizo un clic

-DONDE SUPISTE ESO-grito a todo pulmón bastante alterada, el Fullbuster sin comprender del todo, contesto, cada detalle fue relatado por mago de hielo, Lucy, atenta, a cada palabra, sonrió al escuchar el momento en que el Dragneel había estado con sus hijos dando su apoyo, sin saber que decir la rubia agradeció a su amigo y ambos caminaron en dirección al gremio, el silencio dominaba entre ambos, y la preocupación domino al estudiante de la ya fallecida Ul, solo podía ver como los ojos de la maga estelar eran específicamente dominados por el nerviosismo

-"Lucy... en que piensas" - se pregunto mientras miraba con detalles las expresiones de su amiga

-"Natsu... Daika... Daisuke...Dios... ahora como veré a Natsu a la cara"-Se detuvieron ante las puertas del gremio, Lucy tenia dudas de si entrar... pero antes de poner alguna objeción, Gray la tomo del brazo y la obligo a entrar. El lugar se escuchaban las múltiples conversaciones, las risas, pocos notaron la presencia de la rubia, esta mas aliviada suspiro, entre la gente logro divisar a un inconsciente salamander que yacía tirado en el suelo a su lado estaba sentada Erza comiendo un pastel, junto a ella estaban Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Lissana y Mirajeen, el grupo al parecer conversaban algo cerio, sin pensarlo dos veces Gray arrastro a su amiga asta el pequeño grupo de magos

-Que sucede?-pregunto el mago de hielo, los ojos se posaron en la rubia en ves del hombre, esta dominada por los nervios trago saliva...

-Lucy...-murmuro Juvia mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba asta a rubia, la rodeo con sus brazos y la abraso, la Hertphilia, sin comprender del todo correspondió, los presentes observaban atentos, sin estar seguros de por que el repentino cariño a la recién llegada

-"Jubia"- pensó la mujer sin entender, la ojimarron sentía con aquel abrazo empezaba a romperle lentamente los huesos-Jubia... me vas a partir en dos-murmuraba la mujer mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de su amiga

-"RIVAL DEL AMOR A VUELO"-pensó enfurecida la peliazul, de golpe la maga estelar logro liberarse logrando que el color volviera a sus mejillas, Cana rio por lo bajo y con su mano derecha levanto el jarrón de cerveza

-Cerveza Lucy?-pregunto la maga de cabellos castaños, la recién nombrada negó levemente y tomo asiento al igual que Gray y su esposa. La rubia mantuvo el silencio, lo que era bastante incomodo para sus amigos, no estaba del todo segura que era lo que tenia que decir pero su angustia le gano

-Ya lo saben verdad?-pregunto en vos baja, los presentes intercambiaron miradas

-Si lucy... ya lo sabemos...-susurro la pelirroja mientras dejaba de lado su cuchara, la ojimarron bajo la mirada, la vergüenza, como odiaba sentirse avergonzada-y tienes todo nuestro apoyo-termino por decir logando que la Hertphilia levantara la vista de golpe y apreciara las múltiples sonrisas de sus amigo

-Lu-chan, cuanta conmigo en lo que quieras-dijo levi mientras sonreía de lado, el pelinegro golpeo la mesa

-A ver coneja si el salamander te hace alguna tontera más solo dilo y lo golpeamos-hablo el redfox mientras se tronaba los nudillos y automáticamente Gray, Macao, Romeo y Wakaba aparecieron, cada uno con la mirada ensombrecida, la rubia rio levemente

-Si lucy-dijo Cana-si tienes algún problema... estamos para ayudarte...

-Somos tu familia...-susurro la pelirroja mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados-"Pero aun así... necesito el saber por que se marcho..."-pensó seria mientras veía como la rubia disfrutaba entre risas la presencia de sus antiguos amigos-"Lucy amaba a natsu hace 9 años... si estaba embarazada no entiendo por que no compartir una vida con aquella persona que tanto amabas... además de que Natsu también sentía lo mismo...algo aquí no calza"

-Erza

-He?-la peliroja levanto la mirada para ver como la alvina menor la miraba curiosa

-Estas bien?-pregunto no muy segura, la mujer asintió dejando un poco mas tranquila a la Strauss

-"Lissana... Natsu me dijo...que lissana aprecio en su sueño... acaso..."-mujer suspiro-"no me digas que fue tan idiota como para hablar dormido...no no... antes de sacar conclusiones debó hablar con lucy"-pensó por ultimo la pelirroja mientras miraba como la ojimarron le sonreía devuelta al percatarse de la mirada de la scarlet. Como si hubiera sido una invocación desde la mesa en donde se encontraba inconsciente, natsu se puso de pie y poso su mirada en la rubia, para después mirar de lado a lado, camino asta la hertphilia y la miro cerio, esta sin comprender y rodeada por los nervios se mantuvo en silencio esperando las palabras que estaba a punto de decir el pelirosa

-Donde están los niños?-pregunto mas que cerio el Dragneel, a la rubia lo miro varios segundo, hasta que reacciono al igual que las demás madres

-DAIKA, DAISUKE-grito alterada la ojimarron

-NIÑOS DONDE ESTAN-grito la maga de agua mitras saltaba de mesa en mesa alterada buscando a sus tres bebes

-KAZUMA-grito Erza mientras se ponía de pie

-TETSU VEN TE DARE UNA BARRA DE METAL-grito alterada Levy mientras buscaba detrás de una de las mesas, los hombres suspiraron

-Pero que irresponsables-dijo Gajeel mientras negaba de lado a lado, Gray, Natsu y Mistogan, que se había acercado, asintieron al mismo tiempo

-QUE DIJIERON-grito Erza alterada para después ver a los padres silbando como si nada

-Natsu...-hablo la rubia mientras se paraba frente al sonrojado pilirosa- ayudame a encontrar a los niños..-el hombre la miro para después sonreír, pero una Jubia salvaje apareció repentinamente

-Natsu, jubia le pide que también busque a sus hijos-pidió la mujer al Drageel sacando una vena al Fullbuster

-Yo?-pregunto sin entender

-Si.. tu olfato es mas desarrollado -hablo seria la pelirroja mientras levy asentía, el mago de fuego rasco su nuca

-Pues... bien-en un dos por tres Natsu estaba en suelo mientras avanzaba como un sabueso olfateando su alrededor mientras era seguido por las madres, pasaron un par de minutos asta que el pelirrosa choco contra los pies de alguien, levanto la mirada para ver a Daika quien lo miraba confundido

-Natsu?... que hace en el suelo?-pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza

-DAIKA-grito emocionado el hombre mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a su hijo, la decepción lo golpeo en la cara... no esperen ese fue el suelo, pues el pequeño pelirrosa se había movido para abrasar a su madre seguido por Daisuke y los demás menores

-Mamá-murmuro Daika mientras abrasaba a su madre y sonreía-¿Puedo ir?

-A donde?-pregunto confundida

-Vamos mamá déjanos ir-dijo el mayor mientras sonreía, natsu se puso de pie y los miro confundido

-A donde quieren ir?

-Mami también quiero ir-saltaba la pequeña Ur

-Por favor mama nosotros también queremos-hablo Takeshi mientras tiraba del vestido de su madre y Tora asentía

-Jubia no entiende...

-madre te suplico que me dejes ir...-pidió de manera educada Kazuma mientras hacia una reverencia

-Te podrías explicar por favor-pidió la Scarlet sin entender

-Mamá MamáMamáMamá Mamá-repetía Tetsu- Dejame ir Dejame irDejame irDejame ir... Prometo portarme bien... siiiiii?

-No estoy segura de lo que hablas...-decía Levy confundida

-Déjanos ir a la misión mami-pidió Daika en suplica Lucy levanto una ceja

-Misión que misión?

-Déjenme explicarles mi hijos-pidió el maestro mientras salía de su oficina, los adultos intercambiaron miradas

* * *

En la oficina del maestro...

-UNA MICION SOLO PARA NIÑOS-gritaron los madres y padres mientras se ponían de pie alterados, el Maestro se limpio el oído ante el grito

-S-si... los niños ya tiene edad suficiente para que todos vallan juntos-dijo mientras asentía

-No me parece-hablo cerio Natsu mientras golpeaba la mesa-Viejo no te dejare que ellos vallan-dijo mas que enojado el pelirrosa ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes-Que?

-No nada...-hablo Lucy mientras lo miraba sorprendido, sonrió levemente-"Veo que Natsu esta tomando su rol de padre bastante enserió"

-Dejare que los niños valla... pero Ur no ira-dijo cerio Gray, Erza lo golpeo en la cabeza

-Machista-lo regaño la pelirroja Jubia bajo la mirada

-Jubia no quiere que sus bebes estén sin un adulto en un trabajo solos...-murmuraba la peliazul

-Tetsu es muy irresponsable como para estar sin mi allí-dijo Levy mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Igual al padre-hablo Natsu mientras se reía recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza

-Daika y Daisuke tampoco son de confiar... queman todo lo que tocan-murmuro pensativa la rubia

-Igualitos al padre-dijo el maestro entre risas sacando un sonrojo en ambos padres

-Yo creo que esta bien que vallan-murmuró Jellal mientras sonreía levemente

-Pienso igual -hablo Gajeel

-PUES ESTA DECIDIDO-grito el Maestro mientras asentía-Miren piensen así, estarán con Alzuka y Kazuma ambos son bastante responsables para controlarlos...-hablo con una sonrisa el anciano

-Pues si es así... me parece bien...-murmuro la rubia

-No entendí que dijo el viejo...-se escucho detrás de la puerta

-Shuuu no me dejas escuchar

-No me agás callar pedazo de hielo

-Como me llamaste flama asquerosa- Natsu se acercó a la puerta y la abrió dejando caer a un par de pelirosas, a los tres Fullbuster, y Tetsu quien callo encima de todos ellos

-H-hola... mamí..-tartamudeo Daisuke nervioso, Lucy suspiro mientras Natsu sonreía

-ESTA DECIDIDO LOS NIÑOS PARTIRAN MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA -grito emocionado el maestro los padres se miraron, y la rubia poso su mirada en la cara del Dragneel este la observo y sonrió

-Estarán bien...-le dijo mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de la ojimarron esta le sonrió devuelta

-Gracias... Natsu...-murmuro la Herphilis

**Continuara...**

**Eso esto- eso esto- eso es todo amigos! :3**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	20. Solo era para niños

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**_cambio de escena_**_

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

**-ESTA DECIDIDO LOS NIÑOS PARTIRAN MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA -grito emocionado el maestro los padres se miraron, y la rubia poso su mirada en la cara del Dragneel este la observo y sonrió**

**-Estarán bien...-le dijo mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de la ojimarron esta le sonrió devuelta**

**-Gracias... Natsu...-murmuro la Herphilia**

**Capitulo 19: Solo era para niños**

Era un día bastante hermoso, soleado, sin ninguna nube a la vista, un clima perfecto para viajar. El tren de las 10 am estaba listo para partir rumbo a un pequeño pueblo en la región de Seven, todo estaba listo para aquel viaje solo que el encargado no contaba con que Erza lo noquera para dar un poco mas de tiempo para hablar con sus hijos... Pues... se podría decir que algunos pasajeros se encontraban impacientes ante la demora pero las quejas debían reservarlas pues Titania esta hablando con su hijo al igual que los demás magos de Fairy Tail, entre ellos el conocido Salamander... no era conveniente interrumpir, en especial si no querías ser quemado o ser atravesado por una espada

-Obedezcan a las ordenes del cliente entendido Kazuma?-hablo seria Erza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el peliazul asintió

-Se educado y no insultes... recuerda que hay que mantener postura ante la gente que desconozcas-murmuro "Mystogan" mientras despeinaba a su hijo

-Si padre... prometo ser lo mas responsable y cuidare bien de los demás-afirmo cerio el peliazul mientras sentía como la responsabilidad caía en sus hombros

-Pórtate muy bien Ur-dijo Gray mientras abrazaba a su bebe, la dejo junto a sus hermano

-hijos jubia les pide que cuiden de su hermana... -los dos jóvenes asintieron, la peliazul claro sentía como las lagrimas estaban amenazando con escapar de sus ojo-los bebes de jubia... ya no son los bebes de jubia-murmuro mientras rompía en llanto dejando caer un par de cascadas de sus ojos ahogando a su marido a sus hijos

-PAPÁ DETENLA-grito tora mientras era llevado pro la corriente al igual que sus hermanos

-Y POR QUE YO?-Grito Gray mientras se sujetaba de una banca

-JUBIA ESTA FELIZ-decía entre el llanto

-A UR NO LE GUSTA ESTO-gritaba la pequeña niña convertida en agua siendo llevada por la corriente

-Quiero que obedezcas las ordenes de Kazuma-aclaro Levy con las manos de cada lado de sus caderas, Tetsu asintió completamente indiferente mientras se colocaba su martillo en la espalday colocaba su bolso de costado-Y no utilices el martillo si no es necesario

-ESPERA QUE-grito el menor pelinegro decepcionado

-Ya dije-aclaro con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido, hijo único de los Redfox inflo sus mejillas en berrinche, su padre, como siempre, rio por lo bajo y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza

-Giji... pelea con lo que tienes a mano...-decía bastante divertido el Dragon Slayer-Disfruta el viaje se que lo disfrutaras

-Maldito-refunfuño el menor al percatarse que su padre se estaba burlando de el ante su falta de resistencia ante los transportes

-Diaka... as caso en todo lo que te diga Kazuma-hablo seria la rubia agachada a la altura de su hijo menor, la rubia miro con curiosidad la mochila que llevaba su hijo-Daika... ¿Qué llevas en esa mochila?

-Nada-dijo de inmediato con una enorme sonrrisa, la rubia se encogió de hombro y después volteo a ver con ceriedad a ver a su hijo mayor

-Disuke compórtate y no insultes... cuídense …-termino por decir mientras lo abrazaba a los dos-no hagan tonteras

-Si mamá-murmuro el ojimarron

-No prometo nada...-susurro el mayor mientras miraba en otra dirección. Daika sentía como la alegría le dominaba ante la idea de estar en un trabajo junto con su hermano y sus nuevos amigos, sin el saber el por que, sus ojos se posaron en Natsu, el hombre se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas sin saber que hacer, no se sentía aun lo suficientemente cercano a sus hijos como para mandonearlos pero si lo suficientes como para despedirse de ellos, suspiro, el ojimarron sonrió levemente y se separo de su madre, para después correr en dirección al conocido como Salmander se paro frente a él, el Dragneel lo miro sorprendido y confuso, pero a su hijo eso no le importaba y lo abraso con dulzura, Natsu sonrió levemente y cerro los ojos correspondiendo el abrazo

-Cuídate...-murmuro el hombre para después separarse un poco del menor y mirarlo a la cara-Te quiero entero cuando vuelvas-dijo con una enorme sonrisa sacando una leve risa al menor

-Claro...papá...-susurro en vos baja pero el Dragneel alcanzó a oírlo logando que este lo mirara sin saber que decir

-Daika...yo-pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la locomotora del tren

-Debo irme papá...-dijo mientras se separaba de él y corría junto con el grupo de niños para subirse

-Alzuka cuida de los niños-pidió el Maestro con calma a la adolecente, la joven asintió y fue la primera en subir, seguido por Tetsu, Kazuma, los niños Fullbuster, completamente empapados a excepción de Ur, seguido por Daika con su mochila y por ultimo pero no menos importante Daisuke quien se detuvo en la puerta y volteo a ver a Natsu

-Cuida a mi mamá mientras no estamos Salamander-dijo el pelirosa para después subir, el Dragneel sonrió levemente y miro a la rubia quien miraba el suelo con el rostro demasiado rojo, Natsu simplemente no pudo evitar no reírse por lo bajo

-ADIOS MAMÁ-grito Daika por la ventana mientras agitaba la mano-PAPÁ... NO QUEMES NADA-grito con leve sonrojo el muchacho, los presentes voltearon a ver al salamander quien simplemente sonreía orgulloso de ser padre, Lucy sonrió levemente, él en verdad estaba preocupado de su autoridad de padre ...y eso le agradaba. Se veía como a lo lejos el tren se perdía, los padres simplemente suspiraron, sus bebes ya no estaban bajo sus manos...

* * *

-Que silencio...-susurro Levy derrotada sobre una de las mesas del gremio

-Juvia esta preocupada-murmuro la peliazul para después ser abrazada por su marido

-Lo siento...-susurro el Salamander- quería mandar a Happy para que lo vigilara y así me informara si algo salía mal pero... no pude encontrarlo en ningún lado

-Ahora que lo dices...-hablo el pelinegro mientras levantaba la mirada-Donde esta Lili?

* * *

-Que lindo es andar en tren-comento el pelirosa menor con la gran mochila sobre sus piernas mientras sonreía-Todo gracias a papá

-No seas mentiroso fue gracias a la Tía Wendy-regaño el ojiverde mientras separaba su mirada de la ventana. Antes de partir Natsu, como buen padre, le pidió a la Dragon slayer del viento que curara a sus hijos con Troia-Recuerda que no es algo eterno... durara lo suficiente para el viaje de ida pero no para el viaje de vuelta

-Si si si como digas-contesto bastante desinteresado el ojimarron mientras sonreía-aun así siento lastima por Tetsu...-dijo al ver como el pelinegro se encontraba inconsciente en el asiento, debido al uso continuo del hechizo en el Redfox, ya no hacia efecto en él

-Esta mas que noqueado-susurro divertido Takeshi, el grupo se encontraba dividido en distintos asientos, en el lado izquierdo, en los asientos de a cuatro, se encontraba Daika y su hermano mayor a la ventana, frente a el estaba, Kazuma quien dormirá con los brazos cruzados y Tetsu que estaba casi moribundo, mientras que en asiento frente al de ellos, estaba Tora y Ur ambos durmiendo, mientras que Alzuka y Takeshi conversaban en voz baja. Daika sonrió miro de lado a lado, ya se encontraba a una gran distancia del gremio, ya no lo podían regañar, despacio empezó a abrir su mochila y sonrió lo mas que pudo

-Ya puedes salir-murmuro el pelirosa

-AYE-grito el exeede azul mientras salía del bolso bastante emocionado, Daisuke lo miro bastante alterado

-HAPPY QUE HACES AQUÍ-grito sin poder creer la presencia del felino

-Pues voy con ustedes aye...-dijo mas que calmado mientras se sentaba aun lado de ojimarron y se sonreían mutuamente, el mayor simplemente suspiro-Eso me recuerda...Lili ya puedes salir-termino por decir el felino para después ver como el bolso del Redfox se abría con lentitud

-Ya llegamos?-pregunto el gato negro mientras salía

-Tu también?-le pregunto al aire el ojiverde con los ojos entre serrados

-Como si me fuera a quedar en casa-murmuro mientras se paraba y se sentaba aun lado de Tetsu-Soy responsable de este niño si algo le pasa, Gajeel no me lo perdona-"Claro que el no sabe que estoy aquí"

-Aye

-Sera un largo viaje...-dijo rendido el mayor de los Hertphilia

* * *

-Deben estar jugando por allí los dos-opino la pelirroja en un suspiro, el grupo suspiro la mayoría se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, no podían evitar pensar en lo que estaba por verles a sus hijos, la rubia la percatarse de la falta de animo de los presentes se puso de pie

-VAMOS! ANIMENCE ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE NUESTROS HIJOS-dijo en vos alta mientras los padres la miraban- es decir... creo que ellos son lo suficientemente listos y fuertes como para que les valla bien en su trabajo

-Lu-chan tiene razón, ellos ya están muy capacitados-apoyo Levy bastante alegre

-Es verdad, después de todo son magos de Fairy Tail-concluyo Natsu muy confiado

-Ven... no hay de que preocuparse-susurro sonriente la rubia

* * *

Al día siguiente

-QUE ISIERON QUE-gritaron los adultos en coro ante la noticia del maestro, los menores se encontraban uno al lado del otro, todos con la miraba baja, múltiples manchas de tierra, barro, y en el caso de los pelirosas, un poco de cenizas en sus ropas

-NO ME GRITEN QUE ESTOY A SU LADO-grito enfurecido el anciano para después aclararse la garganta- como ya había dicho... y no entiendo por que lo vuelvo a repetir... Todos estos mocosos destruyeron el pueblo que debían proteger...

-Debí suponerlo...-susurro la rubia mientras se golpeaba la frente

-LO SIENTO MADRE MIA MERESCO EL CASTIGO MAS CEVERO POR QUE TE DECEPCIONE-grito Kazuma mientras hacia una reverencia ante su madre, Daisuke suspiro

-"¿No estará exagerando?"-pensó mientras veía al peliazul disculparse

-Así que allí estabas Happy-hablo Natsu mientras tomaba al gato del bolsa verde

-Aye...-respondía desganado cubierto por cenizas

-Lili-hablo con tono profundo el Dragon Salayer de hierro mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido, se agacho a la altura del felino y sonrió-quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles

-GAJEEL NO ES EL MOMENTO-grito Levy enfurecida y automáticamente el Dragon Slayer de hierro apareció aun lado de su mujer

-DAIKA DAISUKE-grito la rubia mientras se paraba frente a sus hijos, los dos niños sintieron como sus cabellos se rizaron ante el miedo de lo que su madre les podría decir

-Enserio? y tan jóvenes...-dijo sonriente un sonriente Natsu que aparecía frente ambos pelirosas y les golpeaba levemente la cabeza-miren quien diría que a su edad ya habrían destruido un pueblo... son muy fuertes y...

-NO LOS FELICITES NATSU-grito la rubia al oído del Saamander mientras este se escondía tras los menores-QUE CREEN QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO? LES DIJE EXTRICTAMENTE QUE OBEDECIERAN A KAZUMA-grito enfurecida la Herphilia, los niños se miraron entre si intercambiando miradas y se apuntaron entre ellos

-FUE ÉL-gritaron a coro, ambos una ves mas se miraron para después posar su mirada en su madre-FUE HAPPY

-ESPEREN POR QUE YO?-pregunto asustado el gato

-HAPPY-grito la rubia-TE QUIERO AQUÍ FRENTE A MI

-AYE!-exclamo el gato como soldado frente a la rubia

-Me podrías explicar...¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?

-Tr-tranquila Lucy...cálmate...-decía Natsu detrás de sus hijos

-Y COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME-grito provocando que los tres pelirosados de escondieras debajo de una mesa al igual que el felino azul

-Mamá da miedo...-susurro Daika temblando

-Aye...-contestaron de acuerdo con el menor el Dragon Slayer, Daisuke y Happy

-MI NIÑA-grito Gray mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a su hija frotando su mejilla con la de él-Ur...

-Papá estoy bien...-decía mientras reía levemente

-Podrías disimular tu preferencia por favor-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados Takeshi Tora asintió

-LOS BEBES DE JUBIA-grito la peliazul mientras aprecia por detrás y abrazaba los menores con todas sus fuerzas-JUBIA ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADA

-Supongo que tu fuste el que mas destruyo ¿no?-pregunto con desanimo la Mcgarden

-Hay mamá ¿por que dices eso?-pregunto con una sonrisa el pelinegro

-Instinto...-susurro a lo que Gajeel rio por lo bajo

-Happy... Lili... podrían contarnos lo que paso?-pregunto la pelirroja mientras paraba a su hijo del suelo quien no paraba de suplicar por una disculpa

-Aye...

-Claro...-los exeede se pararon sobre una de las mesas y aclararon su garganta-llegamos al pueblo y como era de costumbre tuve que cargar a Tetsu un rato asta que se recuperara

-Aye! al igual que Daisuke y yo tuvimos que separar a Daika del tren por que quería quemarlo...

_-SUELTENME-gritaba el menor de los pelirosas, mientras era sujetado por el felino azul y el su hermano mayor-SUELTENME LE VOY A DEMOSTRAR QUE YO SOY MAS FUERTE A ESE MOUNSTRO MALDITO _

_-SOLO ES UN TREN-grito el Daisuke mientras tiraba de la bufanda el niño _

_-AYE!-apoyo Happy mientras sujetaba la pierna del mago de fuego _

_-Te juro que yo no fui...-murmuraba completamente fuera de si el pelinegro, siendo cargado por el gran felino negro en su transformación _

_-Si, si tu no fuiste-le respondía Panter lily al mareado e ido hijo de Gajeel _

_-Ur piensa que es en esa dirección- decia en tercera persona la pequeña hija de los Fullbuster _

_-Pues estas equivocada hermanita es en esa dirección-regaño Takeshi mientras apuntaba en una dirección completamente contraria a la de su hermana-No es verdad Tora?-el niño de en medio los miro indiferente sin decir ninguna palabra bufo, demostrando que no le interesaba-Como odio que se ponga así _

_-HERMANO ES HACIA AYA-grito la niña colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo _

_-QUE NO _

_-QUE SI _

_-un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña como veía que resistía fueron a llamara a otro elefante-cantaba el mareado Tetsu mientras lily suspiraba _

_-SUELTENME QUE LO VOY A DESTROSAR-exclamaba el ojimarron _

_-CON UN DEMONIO DAIKA YA VASTA-gritaba el hermano mayor de los pelirosas sin soltar a su hermanito _

_-AYE-apoyo el felino. Un simple desastre, gritos entre los niños, Alsuka suspiro ¿Cómo diablos iba a controlar eso? miro de reojo a Kazuma, quien se encontraba mirando con calma la situación _

_-Ya es hora de controlarlos ¿cierto?-pregunto el peliazul, mientras miraba cerio a la hija de Visca esta asintió- tu eres mayor que yo deberías mantener el orden ¿no crees? _

_-S-supongo...-tartamudeo la adolecente, miro con nerviosismo la escena-"Que yo controle a estas bestias?...esta bien... aquí voy"-Muchachos!-nadie la escucho-Amigos...-una ves mas nadie le presto atención-"¿Que hago?" _

_-Me permites?-pregunto caballerosamente el Fernandes, la joven asintió, el muchacho sonrió y se paro en una banca, se cruzo de brazos, cerro los ojos, y una gran aura negra lo rodeo _

_-YA BASTA-grito cortante logrando que todos se detuvieran, Daisuke soltó a su hermano provocando que este callera al suelo, Happy se oculto tras las piernas del ojiverde, mientras Ur y su hermano mayor se abrazaron asustados, Tora simplemente se mantuvo indiferente, Panter lily volvió a la normalidad y Tetsu se recupero-ESCUCHENME BIEN, ALZUKA Y YO ESTAMOS A CARGO ENTENDIDO? ALGUNA OBJECION? _

_-yo-dijo con timidez la adolecente-Tu se el líder Kazuma... tienes mas poder sobre ellos _

_-Si tu lo deseas así... esta bien.. ahora _

_-TE DESTRUIRE TREN-grito repentinamente Daika mientras encendía su puño y se avanzaba contra la maquina, Kazuma frunció el seño y en un dos por tres apareció frente al pelirosado niño noqueándolo por completo _

_-Nadie me interrumpe-dijo con una mirada sombría al inconsciente ojimarron que se encontraba enterrado en el suelo-Como decía... ahora debemos irnos al hogar del cliente, esta a unas cuadras de aquí así que no tardaremos demasiado, les pido educación y respeto ante él, el que no obedezca será noqueado al igual que Daika... ¿Entendido?-todos lo presentes a excepción del noqueado niño, estaban escuchando seriamente las palabras de su líder-bien _

_-Daika...-murmuraba el exeede azul cerca el pelirosa mientras lo movía levemente con la pata-esta muerto? _

_-No solo inconsciente...-respondió ojiverve-supongo que tendré que cargarlo-tal como dijo el hijo mayor de Natsu lo coloco en su espalda cargando a su inconsciente hermano. El camino fue corto, y la conversación con el cliente lo fue aun más ¿El por que? pues simple, Takeshi y Daisuke se pelearon dentro de la casa rompiendo una ventana, kazuma los dejo inconscientes, y se disculpo por la falta de educación de sus amigos, el anciano los disculpo, y les explico la situación con rapidez, el trabajo era simple, espantar a unos magos pandilleros que llegaban cada semana para pedir una cuota de dinero si no matarían a un habitante cada ves que no pagaran. La llegada de los supuestos bandidos seria a las 18:00 hrs empunto, a la entrada del pueblo, y los niños se dirigieron a la entrada tal como se los había pedido el anciano. Pasaron horas de espera Daika entre la espera se había dormido junto con Happy, Daisuke peleo tres veces con Takeshi... destruyendo otra ventana, Ur jugó con un charco de agua cambiando la forma del liquido cada 5 minutos, Tora simplemente se mantuvo sentado en el suelo sin mirar nada mas que al horizonte, Tetsu limpio varias veces su martillo mientras escuchaba el sermón de Lily sobre lo que tenia que hacer y lo que no, Alzuka le disparaba a las latas aburrida mientras que Kazuma, estaba apoyado en la pared meditando... Pero en eso un enorme gorila aprecio con un parche en el ojo armado con un cañón seguido por un millón de soldados gorilas que..._

-Happy...-interrumpió la rubia-cuéntalo como es

-Si no exageres-regaño kazuma

-aye...

_-Quienes son ustedes enanos-pregunto el hombre el estatura promedio, de ropa negra, seguido por un grupo de 10 personas, los niños miraron con atención a los recién llegados _

_-Váyanse este lugar esta protegido por Fairy tail-dijo Kazuma cerio mientras se paraba frene al líder de los pandilleros, el hombre rio divertido, el hijo de Erza sonrió levemente, los niños se fueron poniendo de pie, todos mostrando su molestia ante la presencia de los recién llegados _

_-Así que quieren pelear he?-dijo mas que sarcástico el desconocido-Muchacho! enséñenle a estos mocosos que es un mago de verdad- los diez hombres comenzaron a caminar y el primero de ellos aprecio frente a Daika a gran velocidad lanzo un golpe el cual fue detenido por e niño tan solo con una mano _

_-Y crees que con eso me detendrás feo?-pregunto el niño mas que divertido, el cómplice sin poder creerlo lanzo una patada al igual que el anterior golpe, este fue detenido con la otra mano libre del menor-Patético... se supone que es magia de alta velocidad no?-pregunto divertido-yo te enseño lo que es magia-murmuro con voz profunda mientras sus manos se encendían lastimando el cuerpo del enemigo-Olvide decirte que me encanta quemar a la gente asta los huesos-dijo con una mirada de un gran psicópata _

_-Daika deja de jugar y ya mándalo a volar-dijo cerio Daisuke, los desconocidos no lo creían _

_-Aguafiestas-reclamo el niño, sonrió y soltó a su victima y tan solo de un golpe en el estomago lo noqueo-Debilucho _

_-Q-que son ustedes-tartamudeo uno de los malos mientras retrocedía con los demás _

_-Somos Fairy tail-dijo Kazuma con una mirada sombría-VAMOS-grito el muchacho, Tetsu sonrió tétricamente mientras convertía sus manos en martillos, Ur no muy segura se paro sobre su charco dea agua esperando ser atacada, Takeshi y Tora comenzaban a chocar sus puños contra sus palmas helando una poco el aire, Alzuka saco sus dos pistolas, Panter lili y Happy sonrieron divertidos ante las cara de sus enemigos, Daisuke encendió sus puños y Daika trono sus nudillos _

_-SON UNOS MOUNSTROS -grito un de ellos, recibiendo de inmediato el puño de Kazuma en el rostro _

_-Ice make...-dijo con vos profunda el tora, colocando su puño frente el y su palma debajo de este sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud dándole un enorme parecido a su padre-FLECHAS-grito creando varias flechas de hielo con sus manos enviándolas en dirección dos de los diez enemigos dejándolos fuera de combate _

_-Haber niñita que puede hacer tu?-dijo burlo uno de los hombres sacando una carta de su manga _

_-Esa es la magia de la tía cana...-murmuró para si-Ur puede véncelo señor _

_-Tu claro... en tus sueño pequeña-se burlo el hombre pisando el charco de agua de la niña esta sonrió satisfecha _

_-Ur puede-dijo alegre-PUÑO DE AGUA-grito mientras que del pequeño charco una mano aprecia y atrapaba al desconocido-ve... Ur se lo dijo-susurro alegre _

_-Ice maiker...Prisión- murmuró mas que calmado el mayor de los Fullbaster mientras atrapaba a uno de los malos el cual comenzó a llorar desesperado-Patético... _

_-Ellos ni siquiera merecen magia para derrotarlos-hablo Daisuke mientras le rompía la nariz a uno de ellos tan solo con un puñetazo en el rostro _

_-Aye-grito el gato mientras comía en pescado _

_-Kazuma... creo que ni siquiera vale que desenvaines las espadas-dijo la hija de Visca mientras veía como el muchacho tenia al líder de los malos amenazado con una espada impidiendo que se moviera _

_-es divertido torturarlos-dijo divertido Daika mientras colocaba sus manos en el suelo aumentando la temperatura del suelo provocando que tres de los malos saltaran intentando no quemarse. Kazuma suspiro, desapareció su espada y miro al hombre _

_-Váyanse...y no vuelva-el hombre, mas bien el supuesto líder, se puso de mide y silbó, sus 10 acompañantes parecieron a su lado para después correr a gran velocidad en dirección contraria al pueblo _

_-TRAEREMOS AL JEFE Y LOS DEL CLAN Y LES DARA SU MERECIDO-grito mientras se perdía en el horizonte_

-Sigo sin entender como destruyeron el pueblo-dijo Natsu sentado sobre una de las mesas

-Para ya vamos...-dijo Happy mientras asentía-los mano se fueron y después nos dimos cuenta que Lily y Tetsu se habían ido...

_-UNA BOLSA DE TUERCAS PORFAVOR-grito el pelinegro mientras dejaba el dinero sobre el mostrador _

_-Cuantas tuercas quiere joven-pregunto la mujer con dulzuras _

_-De que tamaño son? _

_-de 2x2 joven...-murmuro la mujer _

_-deme 20-dijo alegre el niño, Lily suspiro. Al percatarse que los enemigos eran débiles, el lindo y dulce hijo de Gajeel, maldijo y después tomo a su exeede para ir a compara algo comer-Están ricas... -dijo mientras probaba una _

_-Kazuma se va a molestar-dijo lily sentado en la cabeza del niño _

_-Que importa... -hablo mientras comía _

_-Así que no importa-se escucho provocando que el pelinegro volteara sonrió con la tuerca en la boca _

_-HOLA KAZUMA-dijo para después tragar el metal _

_-Imbécil-insulto el niño _

_-Ya no te enojes amigo... si somos mejores amigos y los mejores amigos se perdonan no?-pregunto divertido el pelinegro mientras golpeaba la cabeza del niño Fernandez - Y? _

_-Por que tarda tanto Kazuma?-pregunto Ur mientras saltaba de lado a lado _

_-Ni idea-respondió Daisuke tirado en el suelo observando las nubes _

_-Habla habla habla habla habla habla-repetían Daika y Happy mientras ambos tocaban las mejillas del niño Tora, el pelirosa con su dedo meñique tocaba el rostro del fullbuster del lado derecho mientras que el felino con su pata le tocaba la cara con la para- Habla habla habla habla- el peliazul oscuro parecía simplemente no molestarle en lo mas mínimo _

_-No va a hablar verdad?-pregunto el pelirosa sin dejar de molestar a su "amigo" _

_-Aye...-susurro decepcionado el felino. En eso Tetsu callo del cielo con enorme chichón en la cabeza, los niños miraban al noqueado redfox para después levantar la mirada y ver como del cielo Panter lily y Kazuma llegaban, el niño de cabellos azules traía a armadura con unas grandes alas de plata, mientras que el felino simplemente tenia sus alas extendidas _

_-Estas perdonado-dijo con calma el hijo de Erza mientras volvía a su habitual ropa _

_-Kazuma crees que ellos traigan mas cómplices?-pregunto Alzuka mientras se cruzaba se brazos _

_-Lo mas probable..._

-Happy lo que ellos quieren saber es como destruimos el pueblo-dijo cansado Tora

-Es verdad... -susurro Ur casi cabeceando

-Entonces me salto a la parte de la batalla... bueno como decía, ya era de noche, y los malos habían vuelto solo que esta ves no eran los mismo... y eran mas... creo que eran unos 30... o mas

-Happy no exageres-regaño Gray

-No miente-dijo Lily con el seño fruncido

_-Son demasiados-dijo Daika mientras veía como el y su grupo era rodeado por los malos-esto se pone interesante _

_-Denles con todo-Ordeno kazuma mientras de la nada aparecía dos espadas y se abalanzaba contra el enemigo, la batalla comenzaba, cada un simplemente luchaba, no les importaba si destruían, Daika y Daisuke lanzaban enormes llamaradas con su manos derrotando a un gran numero de enemigo y con ellos quemando algunas casa. Tora, utilizaba toda su magia congelando a su alrededor para después destruirlo con Ice Maker cañon, detrayendo con ello un par de tiendas, Takeshi en cambio tenia alrededor de su mano una espada de hielo cortando todo a su alrededor incluyendo pilares logrando que algunos edificios se derrumbaras, Ur por su parte utilizo una fuente de agua para ahogar a algunos de sus enemigos llevándose son ella un par de carretas, mientras que Tetsu sin importarle las ordenes de su madre saco su gran martillo y golpeo la tierra provocando que el suelo se abriera, eliminando a sus contrincantes y también destruyendo la plaza principal, entre uno de sus ataques con su arma Daika resbaló cayendo a la grieta pero gracias a velocidad de Happy, fue salvado por el felino _

_-Gracias...-susurro el niño pelirosa _

_-AYE!-grito el gato-derrotémoslos Daika! _

_-SI!-grito el niño, mientras era llevado por el exeede por los cielo, el mago de fuego lazaba grandes llamaradas volviéndose un gran equipo de destrucción. Alzuka ya harta de sus enemigos saco su segunda pistolas y empezó a dispárales sin piedad dejando a varios enemigos fuera de combate mientras que Kazuma con su armadura del purgatorio, eliminaba a todos los de su alrededor incluyendo un par de hoteles. Vencieron al enemigo... pero también vencieron al pueblo..._

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo mas que alegre el gato azul-verdad compañero?-le pregunto al menor de los pelirosas, el niño mas que sonriente choco su mano con la pata del felino

-MUY CIERTO COMPAÑERO-respondió este

-"Compañero..."-pensó Natsu mientras veía la gran sonrisa de su mejor migo y la de su hijo-"Es verdad... Happy hace 4 años que ya no hace trabajos conmigo..."

-Y como ustedes son sus padres-hablo el maestro ustedes pagaran las consecuencias de los actos de sus hijos

-QUE?-gritaron todos los adultos

-Je je... trabajaran para mi-dijo el anciano con mirada siniestra... esto simplemente no les daba buena espina

**Continuara...**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	21. Todo en un solo momento

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Daika: HOOOLA PUBLICO AQUI DAIKA EXPLICANDO LA SITUACION DE NUESTRO CAPITULO ANTERIOR **

**Daisuke: como se habran dado cuenta, en el capitulo anteriro tubimos un pequeño problema, por alguna razon no se podia ver como era de costumbre**

**Daika: bueno mis queridos lectores, eso no fue error de Yumi-sama, mas bien de Fanfiction **

**Yumi: lamento las molestias...**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_****__**_cambio de escena_**_

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

**-Y como ustedes son sus padres-hablo el maestro- ustedes pagaran las consecuencias de los actos de sus hijos**

**-QUE?-gritaron todos los adultos**

**-Je je... trabajaran para mi-dijo el anciano con mirada siniestra... esto simplemente no les daba buena espina**

**Capitulo 20: Todo en un solo momento **

-SON TODOS IGUALES-grito ya arto de ver libros el salamander mientras se tiraba de sus cabellos

-No lo son Natsu...-regaño la rubia mientras leía la portada de uno de los libros-mira según el maestro debemos ordenarlos por letras

-Y en que letra vamos?-pregunto desorientado el hombre mientras miraba la enorme estantería

-En la A-murmuro la Hertphilia mientras dejaba de lado el libro

-ESTO ES HORRIBLE-se quejo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo

Este era su castigo, el maestro al no querer cobrarles el dinero de las múltiples destrucciones ocasionadas por sus hijos, prefirió poner a trabajar a los padres en el gremio, algunos ordenando en el cado de Natsu y Lucy, otros reparando, Mystogan y Erza, otros encargados de la barra, Gajeel y Levy, y por últimos los encargados de la limpieza, Gray y jubia, cada uno de los padres esta encargado de alguna tarea en el gremio mientras los menores esteraban aburridos en una mesa del gremio su castigo que seria dado por el maestro

* * *

-Muy bien niños lean estos libros-dijo el anciano sonriente mientras dejaba 6 libros sobre las mesas, algunos muchos mas grandes que los anteriores otros eran pequeños, cada menor miraba con desgano su castigo...-Muy bien... estos dos son para Daisuke y Daika-dijo el maestro mientras dejaba un libro de 300 paginas y otro de al menos 20 paginas frente a los pelirosas-Este para Ur, Tora y Tackeshi-dejo dos libros el mas grande de ellos contenía 250 paginas mientras que el mas pequeño por lo menos 15 paginas-Este es para Kazuma-dijo mientras dejaba un libro de 290 paginas frente al muchacho- y este es para Tetsu-hablo mientras terminaba dejando un libro de 300 paginas-Léanlos completitos... créanme que los disfrutaran-susurro para si mismo mientras se iba a su oficina

-Que horrible como es que tenemos que leer todos esto-se quejo Daika mientras miraba los libros con desprecio

-Obedezcan las ordenes del maestro... es el castigo que merecemos-hablo Kazuma cerio mientras tomaba su libro correspondiente

-Siempre tan cerio-refunfuño el hijo de Gajeel

-Pues ya que no nos queda de otra-dijo Tackeshi mientras tomaba uno de sus libros y lo abría, los demás infante realizaron la misma acción a diferencia de Ur que se sentó aun lado de Tora para ver

-E-esto es..-Hablo Daisuke mientras miraba las hojas del libro mas grande

-Miren miren que tenemos aquí-festejo Tetsu bastante emocionado por lo que tenia que leer

-Hermano...-murmuro Ur-Estos... son los expedientes de nuestro padres

-Ur tiene razón-dijo Daika-este es el de mamá

-Y este es el de Salamander...-susurro Daisuke mientras leía atento-Oh diablos... Natsu destruyó un hotel solo por que el tío gray le piso el pie?

-Cierto aquí también sale eso-dijo Tora mientras leía el expediente de su padre-dice que pelearon rompiendo el pilar principal derrumbando el edificio

-Oigan esto-hablo fuerte Tetsu llamando la atención de los menores-Gajeel Redfox destruyó una calle intentando derrotar al enemigo después se devoró una banca y un poste de luz... y se queja de que yo soy hambriento

-"Madre... noqueaste a 20 guardias solo por que no te daban la direccion indicada"-penso Kazuma vastante sorprendido

-Papa fue arrestado por anadar desnudo en la calle y despues robar una tienda ropa interior-murmuro Tora, Ur suspiro... su papá... era peculiar

-Mamá noqueo a una mujer por que dijo que Gray Fullbuster era guapo-dijo entre risas Tackeshi-muy bien esto si es gracioso

-Hermano...-susurro Daika-el expediente de mamá esta... siempre combinado con el de papá

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto el mayor de los pelirosas

-Que en cada desastre en el que mamá estuvo metida... papá también estuvo involucrado-susurro el niño, cerro el libro y lo abrió en la primera hoja-es la ficha de mamá... dice que ella y papá eran compañeros de equipos

-Y?-pregunto desinteresado sin despegar la vista del expediente del salamander

-Que mamá y papá se querían... eso quiere decir que ambos puede que aun estén enamorados-susurraba el menor

-Déjate de rodeos y di a donde quieres llegar Daika

-Hermano... hay que unirlos-dijo el menor emocionado ante la idea

-Ni creas... que salamander se las arregle solitos-se negó rotundamente el mayor- no me agrada

-Aja claro y por que no sueltas su expediente?-dijo divertido el ojimarron mientras veía como su Hermano mayor se sonrojaba

-S-solo por que... por que... no me molestes-refunfuño el muchacho mientras se ocultaba entre las hojas

-"Aun que no lo admitas hermano... Papá de alguna manera es interesante, en especial si tenemos la oportunidad de leer de su vida"-pensó mientras hojeaba el expediente de su madre-"No me importa lo que digas... are algo para unirlos.."-el pelirosa menor se puso de pie-Am... voy al baño-dijo mientras caminaba, para después esconderse tras la barra-"Estaban en la biblioteca si no me equivoco"-se dijo así mismo empezaba a arrastrarse por el suelo en dirección a sus padres

* * *

-Por que diablos debo estar limpiando los platos si fue el enano quien destrozo todo-se quejaba Gajeel mientras limpiaba con una esponja la losa del gremio, Levy suspiro, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras secaba uno de los vasos- como odio hacer todo esto-refunfuño una ves mas, la peliazul sonrió levemente y rio en vos baja- de que te ríes enana?

-Recordé... cuando te dije que te amaba-susurro con un leve sonrojó la muchacha, el Redfox sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y sin piedad comenzó a frotar los platos con mas fuerza intentando no recordar ese momento-Ese día...

_-GAJEEL CUIDADO-grito la Mdgarden mientras veía como el pelinegro era golpeado por uno de los enemigos-GAJEEL! _

_-Debiluchos -dijo divertido el hombre de gran altura y de puños de hierros-las haditas son peor que las hojas de la primavera... fáciles de quebrar _

_-SON LAS DEL OTOÑO IMBESIL! FUEGO!-grito la maga de la escritura mientras una gran llamarada golpeaba al enemigo logrando que se distrajera y dándole tiempo a levy de ir a ver al Redfox-Gajeel estas bien?-pregunto mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie _

_-Enana no te preocupes por mi... solo no deja que este inútil te lastime de acuerdo?-ordeno el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie _

_-Gajeel...-susurro mientras veía sorprendida al joven _

_-CREES QUE CON ESA MAGIA TAN ESTUPIDA PORDRAS VENCERME?-pregunto burlón el hombre desconocido _

_-Cierra la boca... que esto apenas comienza-refunfuño el Dragon slayer-Enana... ponte detrás de mi-levy asintió y e izo lo pedido-LANZA DEL DRAGON DE HIERRO!-de un solo movimiento el Redfox convierte su brazo en una punta de lanza gigante, y de este salen una gran cantidad de lanzas de acero estas van directo al enemigo pero este las detiene con una sola mano-QUE? _

_-Mis hermosos guantes están hechos del mas fuerte hierro... son indestructibles... y sabes... los mas hermoso es que su magia es la del espejo-dijo mientras sonreía la peliazul parpadeo un par de veces _

_-la del espejo? _

_-Exacto-dijo mientras estiraba su mano y una enorme cantidad de lanzas salia de su palma _

_-Eso es inútil- murmuro Gajeel mientras detenía el ataque con su cuerpo sin sufrir menor daño-ese ataque me pertenece y no podrás hacerme daño si utilizas mi magia encontrar mía... además no sabes como usarla imbécil _

_-De esta manera nunca lo derrotaremos-susurro la joven el muchacho la miro de reojo-Gajeel... distráelo... _

_-Espera que? -pregunto al aire pero ya era tarde, la Mdgarden ya estaba corriendo en dirección al enemigo tomando pro sorpresa al desconocido y al mismo pelinegro-ENANA! _

_-Así que quieres pelear mocosa... pues por mi no hay problema-murmuro el enemigo mientras estiraba su mano en dirección a Levy, pero el ataque fui desviado al momento en que el muchacho de ojos rojos _

_-NI TE ATREVAS-grito mientras lo golpeaba en las costillas logrando que este retrocediera _

_-Aquí voy!-grito para si misma Levy mientras saltaba sobre la espalda del hombre de guantes de metal y le tapaba los ojos _

_-N-no veo! _

_-Gajeel atáquelo ahora!-grito la muchacho mientras seguía en la espalda del desconocido _

_-QUE CREES QUE DICES SI LO AGO TE LASTIMARE-grito molesto-NI CREAS QUE LOARE _

_-SOLO HAZLO-refunfuño la mujer _

_-NO _

_-GAJEEL! HAZLO-ordeno molesta, pero el enemigo se tiro al suelo de espaldas aplastando a la muchacha contra el suelo _

_-Maldita...-murmuro molesto el enemigo mientras levantaba a la joven del pueblo _

_-DEJALA-grito el redfox _

_-Ni siquiera pienses en acercarte o le rompo el pescuezo ahora mismo-amenazo mientras rodeaba el cuello de la peliazul con sus guantes de mental _

_-Gajeel...-susurro la joven mientras sentía como ya no podía respirar _

_-Suéltala...-dijo en vos baja con sus ojos ensombrecidos, el desconocido apretó mas fuerte la garganta logrando sacar un grito de la muchacha, sin ya poder soportarlo y ya fuera de si el pelinegro comenzó a avanzar lentamente _

_-No te muevas o la mato!-el hombre no oía-TE DIJE QUE NO TE MUEVAS-amenazo una ves mas, pero no hubo respuesta- perfecto si lo quieres así... muere enana-con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a lentamente apretar el cuello de Levy _

_-Ga-gajeel... ga...ga...¡GAJEEL!-grito la joven con su ultimo aire _

_-TE DIJE QUE LA SUELTES-exclamo a todo pulmón el muchacho mientras se abalanzaba sobre su enemigo golpeándole el rostro logrando que liberara a su compañera, sin piedad alguna el Redfox empezó golpearlo sin piedad-NADIE LA LASTIMA OISTE! NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA A LEVY-gritaba mientras lo golpeaba, lentamente se puso de pie para percatarse que el desconocido seguía consiente-Y nadie le dice enana... ¡MAS QUE YO! -grito para después golpearle el estomago con una patada logrando que al fin perdiera la conciencia-lo tenias bien merecido _

_-Gajeel...-se escucho, logrando que el joven volteara _

_-Levy... estas bien?-preguntó mientras la tomaba con delicadeza _

_-Tu... tu estas bien? _

_-Pero que dices... tu fuiste la que recibió la paliza no yo-se quejo el joven mientras la cargaba en dirección al enemigo y tomaba los dos guantes- aliento para el viaje _

_-Es que... es la primera ves que me dices por mi nombre- susurro con dulzura logrando que el pelinegro se sonrojara _

_-E-eso.. no es verdad-refunfuño con el rostro rojo mientras miraba hacia otro lado y masticaba uno de los guantes _

_-Soy una inútil... siempre me terminas salvando-susurro mientras bajaba la mirada _

_-No empieces con tu tonterías-se quejo el muchacho- enana eres fuerte, y además inteligente... _

_-Gajeel... _

_-Además eres mi enana no importa las estupideces que digas-refunfuño mientras seguía masticando _

_-he?... tu enana?-pregunto confundida la peliazul _

_-M-me refiero... quiero decir...-tartamudeaba logrando que la muchacha riera levemente _

_-Gajeel-llamo la joven, el pelinegro un tanto rojo ante sus palabras la miro mientras colocaba otra pieza de metal en sus mandíbulas-te amo...-dijo la Mdgarden logrando que el muchacho se atragantara-e-estas bien?-pregunto sonrojada _

_-M-me amas?-pregunto sorprendido _

_-N-no.. de donde o sacaste eso...-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada sonrojada, el pelinegro la miro atento y sonrió _

_-Enana-llamo el muchacho logrando que la joven volteara a verlo, sin saber el como, se realizo un leve rose de labios, ambos se miraron sorprendidos, pero ya sin poder soportar mas, Gajeel dejo caer los guates y beso al peliazul, dejándose llevar por sus instintos volviendo ese dulce beso mucho mas profundo-yo también te amo... Levy _

-Ese día...-dijo en un suspiro la muchacha mientras su marido seguía frotando la esponja con ira contra el plato dejando ver un gran sonrojo en su mejillas-Gajeel-el hombre volteo para percatarse que sus labios habían chocado con los de su esposa, comenzando un dulce y tierno beso que empezó a profundizarse-y si... terminamos rápido?

-Naa... se lavaran solos-susurro mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba más a él

* * *

-Jubia esta cansada...-susurro la maga de agua mientras dejaba la bolsa de basura en el suelo, Gray voltea y sonríe levemente

-Déjame ayudarte cariño-dijo mientras tomaba la gran bolsa y la dejaba sobre su hombro

-Gracias Gray...-agradeció la peliazul- Jubia no entiende por que el maestro nos pide que ágamos todo esto

-Es por holgazán... después de todo este es su trabajo-refunfuño el hombre mientras caminaba con una bolsa de basura en el hombro y la dejaba fuera de la entrada de gremio

-Jubia no esta desacuerdo... jubia cree que todos deberíamos ayudar mas seguido en el gremio-susurro mientras esperaba a su marido

-Supongo...Jubia...

-Si?-pregunto sonriente

-Te amo cariño-susurro el hombre mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

-También te amo... pero... gray...

-Que sucede?-pregunto curioso el padre de Tora

-Tu ropa

-Con un demo-no pudo continuar por que sus labios fuero atrapados por los de su mujer

* * *

-Pared reparada-dijo orgullosa la pelirroja de traje de overol mientras le sonreía al peliazul a su lado quien se limpiaba el sudor de la frente

-Solo falta pintarla y terminamos-respondió el hombre en tono cerio mientras sacaba la pintura

-Amor...-llamo la Scarlet el conocido como "Mystogan" la miro de reojo-hoy... hoy no iré a casa

-he?-pregunto confundido el hombre mientras miraba cerio a su mujer- sucede algo Erza?

-Hoy... averiguare lo que sucedió hace 9 años atrás... no importa si me toma toda la noche...-murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos- solo te quería avisar

-Esta bien... tan solo ten cuidado con tus palabras ese tema es muy delicado-susurro mientras metía la brocha dentro de la pintura blanca

-lose...-pensó seria mientras miraba el suelo

-Tranquila despreocúpate amor...-dijo pero la pelirroja no lo miro se sentía algo preocupada-te dije... ¡Que te despreocupes!-grito mientras le lanzaba la pintura blanca a su mujer manchando por completo a la pelirroja

-Jellal...-murmuró seria mientras tomaba el otro tarro de pintura-¡Esto es guerra!-grito mientras empapaba al peliazul olvidando por completo el trabajo que tenían que hacer

* * *

-"ya llegue"-pensó Daika mientras se asomaba en una de las esquinas para ver a sus padres ordenando la pila de libros-"están solitos"-pensó sonrientes esta es su oportunidad -"Pero que puedo hacer?"

-Natsu voy a dejar estos libros en la estantería de arriba-dijo la rubia mientras veía como el Dragneel asentía distraído, subió las escaleras con las manos llenas de libros, Daika miraba atento a su madre asta que se percato que el ultimo libro era el que podría ayudarlo, sonrió, con sigilo tomo un libro a la azar del suelo y lo tiro a los pies de la escalera provocando que esta perdiera el equilibrio-n-no de nuevo...-susurro asustada

-SE CAE!-grito daika, para después esconderse, Natsu ante el grito del menor miro hacia la esquina

-Daika?-pregunto al aire para después ver que la Hertphilia estaba cayendo de la escalera- ¡Lucy!-grito alterado logrando salvarla de la caída pero cayendo de sentón en el suelo

-Gr-gracias Natsu-dijo pálida la mujer aun con el libro en las mano

-Lucy que tienes ahí?-pregunto el pelirosa, el hijo del salamander festejo internamente al percatarse de que su padre había notado la presencia del libro

-Creo... que es un álbum...-murmuro la mujer mientras lo abría-si es un álbum!-grito alegre, Natsu se sonrojo y miro en otra dirección, pues aun que la rubia no se aya percatado esta estaba sentada en las piernas del Dragneel- Recuerdo esto!-grito al ver la primera foto-y esto también

-Ese día fue increíble-murmuro alegre el ojiverde, Daika una ves mas festejo internamente. Ambos adultos pasaron la tarde hablando de los viejos tiempos, de cada foto recordando sus días de aventuras, asta que llegaron a la ultima pagina lo que el salamander frunció el seño

-Que lindo...-dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie y cerrando el álbum

-"Falta... falta una foto"-pensó molesto mientras miraba el suelo

-Me pregunto quien abra hecho este álbum-se pregunto la rubia mientras miraba de lado a lado el libro, natsu se puso de pie y tomo algunos libros

-Supongo que... alguien que extrañaba esos día-murmuro el hombre mientras dejaba algunos libros en la estantería

-Natsu...-susurro la ojimarron tanta

-Falta una foto...-dijo repentinamente mientras guardaba los libros sin ni siquiera mirar a la rubia- es... mi favorita...-Daika pestaño dos veces y reviso su bufanda sanco la foto que el se había robado, la miro varios segundo y la tiro

-Es esa?- pregunto la rubia, mientras caminaba en dirección hacia ella intentado alcanzarla, Natsu alterado al recordar el mensaje que tenia escrito salto sobre la foto, pero fallo y callo sobre la rubia dejándolos en una posición un tanto comprometedora, en cambio Daika sonrió debido a que la foto callo frente a ella tomo, la guardo en su bufanda y salió de la escena dejando solos a sus padres-N-natsu-tartamudeo roja

-Lucy... l-lo siento...-dijo pero no se ponía de pie-Lucy-murmuro mientras posaba su mirada en los labios de la rubia, estaban ahí... para el... lentamente se fue acercando, ese aroma, esos ojos...-"No natsu aléjate! detente detente!... esto no esta bien!"

-Natsu...-dijo en un suspiro mientras veía al pelirosa con los ojos entre cerrados

-"De-debo.. debó... alejarme...¡A la mierda!"-grito internamente para al fin unir sus labios con los de la Hertphilia... ese beso deseado desde hace 9 años

**Continuara...**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	22. Mis papás

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**_cambio de escena_**_

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

**-N-natsu-tartamudeo roja**

**-Lucy... l-lo siento...-dijo pero no se ponía de pie-Lucy-murmuro mientras posaba su mirada en los labios de la rubia, estaban ahí... para el... lentamente se fue acercando, ese aroma, esos ojos...-"No natsu aléjate! detente detente!... esto no esta bien!"**

**-Natsu...-dijo en un suspiro mientras veía al pelirosa con los ojos entre cerrados**

**-"De-debo.. debó... alejarme...¡A la mierda!"-grito internamente para al fin unir sus labios con los de la Hertphilia... ese beso deseado desde hace 9 años**

**Capitulo 21: Mis papás **

Su aroma, sus labios, esos ojos, su piel todo su ser lo estaba enloqueciendo, estaban solos, ellos solos y sus labios unidos, sentían la gran necesidad de profundizar el pequeño beso, aquel deseo de estar mas cerca uno de el otro, Natsu sin ya poder soportar mas, percatándose de que poco a poco perdía lo poco de cordura, se separo. Ambos abrieron sus ojos con lentitud encontrándose con sus miradas, el pelirosa la miraba con confusión ¿Qué diría?... ¿estuvo mal lo que izo?

-Discúlpame Lucy...-tartamudeo el hombre mientras miraba sin saber que decirle, la ojimarron bajo la mirada

-No lo entiendo Natsu...-susurro la rubia mientras le miraba confundida y dolida, el Dragneel pestaño un par de veces confundido, la Hertphilia se puso de pie y camino en dirección a la puerta -Por que... ¿por que lo hiciste? si tu amas a Lissana...-susurro mientras salía de la habitación dejando en shock al pelirosa

-Lucy...¡¿UN SEGUNDO YO QUE?!-grito sin poder creer lo que la madre de sus hijos había dicho-¿Qué yo amo a Lissana?

* * *

-Espero que haya funcionado...-murmuró mientras caminaba por el pasillo mirando la foto, sonrió levemente, y volteo la imagen "Mi primera cita con Lucy... el mejor día de mi vida... ~Natsu~"-Si mamá lee esto tal ves se de cuenta de que papá si la ama...-murmuro mientras caminaba, asta que choco contra alguien cayendo al suelo y soltando la imagen

-Daika donde estabas?-pregunto cerio el mayor de los pelirosas levanto la mirada para ver como la foto caía y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo-Otras con lo mismo Daika!

-Devuélvemela!-grito el menor mientras se ponía de pie y saltaba intentando alcanzarla

-No asta que me digas ¿donde estabas?-dijo mas cerio

-En la biblioteca ¡bien! ahora devuélvemela-grito mientras saltaba, el ojimarron suspiro y se la devolvió

-Que tanto hacías ahí Daika?-murmuro en tono de regaño el mayor de los hermano, el ojimarron tartamudeo nervioso

-n-no se de que hablas

-Que isiste enano?-pregunto molesto

-N-nada hermano...-dijo mientras miraba en otra dirección

-Que importa lo que agás...-dijo engreído el mayor-agás lo que agás Salamander nuca volverá con mamá

-Retráctate-dijo molesto el menor

-Nunca-susurro desafiante el ojiverde

* * *

Caminaba confundida, si Natsu amaba a lissana... ¿Por qué la había besado?... esto no estaba bien, pero aun así tenia que admitir... que ella también lo deseaba, suspiro, todo estaba mal ¿qué aria ahora?

-TE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA INSECTO-se escucho al interior del gremio, logrando sacar de sus pensamientos a la rubia

-"Es voz..."-pensó mientras comenzaba a correr

-ASI QUE MUY BALIENTE HERMANO PUES VEN QUE AQUÍ TE ESPERO-se escucho

-"Esos niños!"-pensó molesta mientras llegaba asta el lugar donde se escuchaban los múltiples gritos, Daika estaba parado sobre una de las mesas con sus puños encendidos, y detrás de el estaba ying con el seño fruncido, mientras que sobre la barra, Daisuke estaba en posición de combate al igual que su hermano tenia ambas manos rodeadas por el fuego, y delante de el estaba, Yang, mirando con sus ojos ensombrecidos a su hermana

-TE DEMOSTRARE HERMANITO QUIEN ES EL MÁS FUERTE DE LA FAMILIA-grito molesto el ojiverde mientras se tronaba los nudillos-Y QUE YO SIEMPRE TENGO RAZON

-CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! YO ESTOY EN LO CORRETCO YA RINDETE!-exclamo Daika mientras juntaba sus palmas aumentando la temperatura a su alrededor-VERDAD MAESTRA?

-Muy de acuerdo...-susurro la mujer mientras so colocaba en posición de defensa mientras una fuerte ventisca la rodeaba

-No mi hermanita estas muy equivocada-negó el hombre mientras lentamente algunos pilares de tierra lo rodeaban comenzando a deformar el gremio

-Esta pelea no la ganaras enano ríndete de una ves y acepta que nunca me equivoco-refunfuño Daisuke mientras se paraba sobre uno de los pilares de tierra y algunas llamas aparecían en su boca y caían de ella simulando ser saliva

-Antes de hablarme límpiate la boca que se te cae la baba-dijo dibertido el menor, Daisuke sorprendido, lo izo

-"que fue eso..."-pensó sorprendido el ojiverde al percatarse de que su propia garganta habían caído algunas llamas... eso no era común en el-Como sea... te derrotare

-Muchas palabras... ¡POCA ACCION!-grito el pequeño mientras saltaba con su puño encendido golpeando el rostro de su hermano, este sin impórtale el golpe, con su mano derecha tomo el brazo de Daika, sujetándolo en el aire y con su rodilla izquierda le dio una fuerte patada justo en el estomago logrando que el ojimarron perdiera el aire y lo mandaba a volar

-DAIKA!-grito Yin al ver al menor atravesando el techo del gremio-DAISUKE RECIVIRAS TU CASTIGO-grito la mujer mientras un fuerte remolino elevaba al mayor de los pelirosas

-Yo soy tu oponente querida hermana-dijo Yang mientras sujetaba las manos de la joven de cabellos blancos y negros, impidiendo que su ataque se realizara y dejando a Daisuke en su lugar

-Pues si a si lo quieres-susurro la mujer mientras de un cabezazo en mentón de su hermano menor logro liberarse, el hombre de gran altura tomo distancia y sonrió, poso sus dos manos en el suelo, este se empezó a abrir y de el una gran llamarada aprecio-Así que la cosa va enserió no?

-Me conoces bien-le dijo el pelinegro de puntas blancas, la guardiana del agua y el viento sonrió, para no había problema, agito sus manos de lado a lago y la gran ventisca apareció en e gremio acompañado de unas cuántas gotas de agua que se congelaron en el aire convirtiéndose en púas

-Acabemos con esto-susurro la dulce mujer. Mientras que en el techo del gremio, un niño se asomo por el agujero de este dejando ver una vena resaltada en su frente, encendió su brazo al ver el rostro de su hermano, el fuego comenzó desde su puño asta el codo, Daisuke realizo el mismo movimiento y con todas sus fuerzas salto hacia el techo, para mas exactitud en dirección al rostro de Daika, el ojimarron con las fuerzas de sus piernas tomo impulso del tejado yendo directo hacia el mayor de los pelirosas ambos era cohetes que colisionarían en cualquier momento, Lucy mas que molesta se cruzo de brazos y frunció el seño

-YA BASTA-grito la rubia mas que molesta ante la escena, los niños colocando la vista en su madre

-MAMÁ?-gritaron alterados chocando ambos en el aire y cayendo al suelo, Yin y Yang al ver a la madre de sus dueños intercambiaron miradas

-"Hermana la señorita lucy se ve furiosa"- le dijo Yang a la peliblanca, esta asintió

-"Vámonos ante que la cosa se ponga peligrosa"-pensó la muchacha, el joven asintió y desaparecieron de la escena

-YIN YANG NO SE VALLAN-grito la rubia, logrando que ambos adultos volvieran a escena, ambos aterrados ante lo que podía pasar-QUE DIABLOS CREEN QUEHACEN-grito la Hertphilia furiosa, Daika se levanto del piso frotándose la cabeza ante el golpe, mientras que Daisuke seguía en el suelo con un chicón en la frente-DAIKA, DAISUKE VENGAN AQUÍ AHORA-grito exaltada la mujer frente a ella estaba el pelirosa menor cargando a su hermano inconsciente

-Hermano... despierta-susurraba en voz baja el pequeño un tanto intimidado por el aura de su madre, el ojiverde despertó lentamente, diviso a su madre y se aterro

-DIABLOS ESTOY EN UNA PESADILLA!-grito mientras se ponía de pie

-¿QUE PASO AQUÍ?-grito Jellal al ver el gremio destruido mientras entraba con Erza, la pelirroja callo de rodillas al suelo y su marido izo exactamente lo mismo

-Nosotros nos esforzamos trabajando...-susurro la Scarlet rodeada por un aura bastante deprimente

-Nuestro trabajo fue en vano-dijo el peliazul tirado en el suelo derrotado

-Diablos que destrucción-dijo Gajeel mientras salía de la cocina con una gran cantidad de lápiz labial alrededor de su rostro, seguido por la madre de Tetsu un tanto despeinada

-Y ahora que lo pienso... donde están los demás?-pregunto la rubia mientras miraba de lado a lado

-Aquí!-se escucho debajo de un gran grupo de mesas, Lucy con ayuda de Levy quitaron algunas, dejando ver el escondite, estaban Romeo abrazando a wendy, Happy temblando de miedo, Charle estaba cruzada de brazos, Lily estaba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal mientras se tapaba las orejas temiendo de que algún relámpago se escuchara, los demás estaban saliendo lentamente de su guarida, Max se tiro de los cabellos al ver como había quedado el gremio, el Maestro lloraba en voz baja, Elfman sonreía contento de que los hijos de Natsu eras todos unos hombres, Lissana rascaba su nuca, Mirajeen suspiro mientras decía que eran los hijos de Natsu, Luxus fruncía el seño, y estaba listo para golpear a los dos pequeños pero era sujetado por el peliverde y Bickslow, Macao y Wakaba le hacían ojitos burlones a romeo

-Mamá... estas enojada?-pregunto Daika con ojitos de cachorro, Lucy sonrió levemente y se acercó a sus dos hijos, los miro con dulsura

-Enojada no...-susurro los menores intercambiaron miradas sonrientes-¡ESTOY FURIOSA!-grito la rubia molesta

-S-señorita Lucy... s-si no nos necesita... no vamos...-murmuro Yang mientras se desvanecía lentamente

-NO SE VAN-grito la ojimarron logrando que el hombre volviera a la normalidad-ustedes dos me decepcionan-dijo la mujer a los maestros de sus hijos- Ya están bastante grandecitos como para la pela entre hermanos

-Solo defendíamos los puntos de sus hijos...-dijo Yin cavis baja

-Esa no es escusa... -regaño molesta, ambos espíritus bajaron la mirada-ya se pueden ir

-Discúlpenos...-susurraron al mismo tiempo, desaparecieron. La rubia suspiro, sus hijos habían ido demasiado lejos... y eso requería un castigo

-Daika, Daisuke-hablo la oojimarron los niños tragaron su nudo de la garganta-no abra trabajo familiar-dijo con el ceño fruncido la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-"Bueno... tendré que esperar mas tiempo"-pensó un tanto desanimado el mayor, siendo sincero a el no le importaba demasiado el trabajo, pero a daika... el pelirosa de ojos verdes volteo a ver a su hermanito y suspiro, Daika estaba llorando

-No es justo-dijo entre lagrimas el menor, Lucy suspiro y miro con culpa al mas pequeño de sus hijos- Y-yo... yo quería ir...-lloriqueaba- perdóname mamá... no lo volveré a hacer...-decía entre el llanto, Daisuke miro con lastima a su hermanito

-Que sucedió aquí?-se escucho en el pasillo logrando que los demás voltearan a ver a un pelirosa que miraba de lado a lado sorprendido por el desastre

-PAPÁ!-grito Daika entre el llanto mientras corría asta Natsu y se aferraba a sus pierna- Dile que no lo are de nuevo pero que me deje ir...-decía mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, el Dragneel sin entender de que hablaba se agacho a su altura y lo miro a los ojos

-Oye vamos... no llores... Daika... que pasa?-le pregunto con dulzura el hombre mientras sonreía al menor este se limpio las lagrimas

-Es que mamá cancelo nuestro viaje familiar-susurro entristecido, Natsu parpadeo un par de veces

-Viaje familiar?-le pregunto confundido

-Es un trabajo-respondió Daisuke -Ivamos a ir Mamá, Daika, el tío loki y los demás y obviamente yo-refunfuño el mayor dejando en claro al Dragneel que el no estaba invitado

-Ya veo...-susurro el Salamander meintras tomaba en brazos a Daika y caminaba en dirección a la rubia, esta bajo la mirada sonrojada y con el seño fruncido-Oye Lucy...

-Que quieres-pregunto no muy alegre sin dejar de mirar el interesante piso

-No podrías castigarlos con otra cosa?-pregunto sonriente el hombre logrando que la mujer lo mirara sorprendida-Se ve que para Daika era importante ir a trabajar contigo por que no llevas a los niños y los castigas con otra cosa

-No estoy de acuerdo Natsu-se negó la rubia mientras miraba al ojiverde

-Oye vamos... solo será una vez-intento convencer el hijo de Igneel

-Ya dije que no Natsu... Mira el desastre que causaron!-exclamo mientras levantaba los brazos refiriéndose al gremio

-Si me di cuanta... es increíble que hayan hecho todo esto... se ve que son fuertes-dijo alegré tomándole poca importancia al asunto- Es que... se ve que Daika quería ir-murmuro mientras veía que el menor se escondía en su pecho como un bebe asustado

-Mamá-llamo el mayor de los pelirosas, la rubia y el Dragneel lo miraron-Castígame a mi

-Daisuke...-susurro Lucy sorprendida, Natsu al igual qué la mujer estaba sorprendido pero este sonrió orgulloso

-Yo empecé la pela... por favor lleva a Daika... yo me quedo si lo deseas...-murmuraba mientras miraba en otra dirección

-Aun que así fuera, con quien te quedarías Daisuke-pregunto logrando que el mayor suspirara-Loki y los demás irán conmigo... no te puedo dejar solo

-Yo los cuido-dijo Natsu logrando que todos los observaran

-No lo se...-susurro la rubia mientras miraba al mayor de sus hijos un poco nervioso, Natsu ya perdiendo la paciencia ante la demora de la respuesta de la rubia -Natsu no estoy segura si es buena idea de que tu lo cuides... es demasiada responsabilidad-susurraba pensativa la mujer, el Dragneel con un leve tic y una vena resaltaba en su frente

-Muy lo diré de esta manera... Me quedare con Daisuke por que soy EL PADRE-dijo molesto tomando por sorpresa a la rubia- Te llevaras a Daika al viaje y SE DIVERTIRÁN .. Daisuke se quedara conmigo... ¿Quedó claro?-dijo molesto mientras dejaba al menor aun lado de su hermano, Lucy sin saber que decir asintió-Me parece bien...

-Jojo... Natsu se hace respetar... quien lo diría-dijo el maestro atento a la escena

**Continuara...**

**Este capitulo es mas corto, es que quiero el otro capitulo se mas interesante... para los que quieren un adelanto se los dejare...el proximo capitulo estará concentrado en Natsu y Daisuke...¡Paternidad! XD**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	23. Día de padres

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**_cambio de escena_**_

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

**-Yo empecé la pela... por favor lleva a Daika... yo me quedo si lo deseas...-murmuraba mientras miraba en otra dirección**

**-Aun que así fuera, con quien te quedarías Daisuke-pregunto logrando que el mayor suspirara-Loki y los demás irán conmigo... no te puedo dejar solo**

**-Yo los cuido-dijo Natsu logrando que todos los observaran**

**-No lo se...-susurro la rubia mientras miraba al mayor de sus hijos un poco nervioso, Natsu ya perdiendo la paciencia ante la demora de la respuesta de la rubia -Natsu no estoy segura si es buena idea de que tu lo cuides... es demasiada responsabilidad-susurraba pensativa la mujer, el Dragneel con un leve tic y una vena resaltaba en su frente**

**-Muy lo diré de esta manera... Me quedare con Daisuke por que soy EL PADRE-dijo molesto tomando por sorpresa a la rubia- Te llevaras a Daika al viaje y SE DIVERTIRÁN .. Daisuke se quedara conmigo... ¿Quedó claro?-dijo molesto mientras dejaba al menor aun lado de su hermano, Lucy sin saber que decir asintió-Me parece bien...**

**-Jojo... Natsu se hace respetar... quien lo diría-dijo el maestro atento a la escena**

**Capitulo 22: Día de padres **

Amaneció, al igual como todos lo días, los Hertphilias y Loki, desayunaron alegre conversando de temas normales, como todos los días, la familia se fue a la estación de trenes, como era común cuando iban en un trabajo, era normal, llegaron y se sonrieron mutuamente, se subieron al tren sonrientes ¡todos eran felices!

-Con un demonio...-refunfuño Daisuke sentado en uno de los bancos de gremio-Por que te ofreciste para cuidarme- le dijo molesto al hombre a su lado... Bueno no todos eran felices...

-No entiendo por que no quisiste ir a despedirte-pregunto el felino azul con un pescado entre sus patas, el pequeño refunfuño

-Que mas quieres... ¿Qué me ponga a llorar?-pregunto irritado, Happy suspiro, miro de reojo a su compañero, el estaba bebiendo un te de lo mas tranquilo, simplemente no entendía como era que soportaba al muchacho, se preguntaba el exeede mientras miraba el ojiverde menor-¿QUE ME MIRAS TENGO ALGO EN LA CARA?-grito exaltado

-"Que genio..."-pensó Happy mientras miraba un tanto intimidado al muchacho- Natsu...

-Que pasa Happy?-pregunto mientras bebía su te calmado

-En que piensas que estas tan callado?-pregunto mientras miraba de reojo al joven

-En nada...-susurro, Daisuke suspiro

-Pero que raro...-murmruo el ojiverde menor mientras miraba en otra dirección

-"Que puedo hacer?..."-pensaba el Dragon Slayer mientras bebía-"Veamos... que puedo hacer... es un niño de 9 años... ¿Qué me gustaba hacer a mi a los 9?... quemar cosas y pelear...muy bien eso no sirve..."

-"Estoy atrapado en el gremio... genial... aver que puedo hacer... ¿Pedirle a Salamander un pelea?... naaa como si quisiera el muy viejo..."-pensó aburrido ambos pelirosas suspiraron sin saber que hacer

-"Natsu parece complicado... le ayudare"-pensó alegre Happy- Oye... Daisuke ¿que te gusta hacer?

-Ah?... pues-coloco su mano en su barbilla y comenzó a pensar-leer, ir a museos, y me encanta escribir-dijo orgulloso de sus gustos

-"Estas en problemas Natsu..."-pensó el felino

-"A MI NO ME GUSTA NADA DE ESO"-grito internamente el hombre mientras intentaba pensar rápido

-También... me gusta las peleas-continuo mientras bajaba la mirada con un leve sonrojo- también... me gusta quemar de ves en cuando las cosas …

-"Por lo menos tiene algunos buenos gustos..."-pensó sonriente el padre

-Y si me disculpas...-dijo muchacho mientras bajaba de su asiento-iré a la biblioteca de esta ciudad, Natsu suspiro, el menor camino unos pasos y se detuvo para darse cuenta que el Dragneel y Happy lo seguían-¿Qué ahora son mi sombra?

-Te voy a cuidar así que acostúmbrate a la idea-dijo el pelirosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía, el niño giro los ojos tratando de ignóralo. Caminaron pro las calles, y el Salamander jamás lo dejo solo, lo siguió por todas las calles sin importarle el ruido o la gran multitud, él seguía a su hijo como sabueso buscando a su hueso, Natsu un tanto confundido se preguntaba por que el muchacho daba tantas vueltas y no iba simplemente a la biblioteca, en un momento se detuvo y como era de esperarse el Dragneel y exeede también, lentamente el niño volteo con un leve sonrojo y con el seño fruncido, el padre estaba confundido ¿Qué sucedía?

-Yo... me perdí...-dijo molesto, el dragon Slayer y su gato se cayeron de espaldas... el orgullo de ese niño si que era grande lo suficiente como para no pedir indicaciones-¡RECUERDEN QUE NO SOY DE ESTA CIUDAD!-refunfuño aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Natsu se rio levemente

-No seas orgulloso solo pregunta-dijo divertido mientras se rascaba la nuca, eso simplemente izo que se sonrojara aun mas

-Me guiarías por favor a la biblioteca?-pregunto mientras bajaba la mirada, Natsu simplemente rio y comenzó a caminar, el muchacho suspiro mas aliviado y siguió al conocido Salamander

* * *

-Estas segura que es por aquí?-pregunto el enorme Leo que cargaba en su espalda a un pequeño pelirosa que miraba atento a su madre, esta los guiaba, miraba de lado a lado confundida entre las calles, maldijo en vos baja

-Se escaparon-murmuro molesta le rubia de traje negro mientras miraba al suelo y apretaba los puños-"Lucy concéntrate... cuando vuelvas hablaras con Natsu sombre lo que te dijo Erza... ahora respira"-inhaló con lo mas que pudo sus pulmones de aire, no era el momento para distraerse, el enorme espíritu suspiro

-"Desde ayer en la noche que esta extraña... me pregunto que le habrá dicho Erza"-pensó el enorme León mientras miraba intentó a su ama, al anochecer, le pelirroja apareció en casa de los Hertphilias secuestrando a la madre llevándosela con ella sin dejar que los hijos la acompañaran, cuando volvió, Lucy parecía bastante triste y sus ojos mostraban una culpa impresionante -Lucy...

-Es por aquí loki-dijo repentinamente mientras comenzaba a correr por la calle dejando atras al enorme leo y a su hijo

-Que le pasa a mi mamá?-pregunto el niño mientras miraba preocupado a la rubia

-Ni idea...-susurro el espíritu mientras comenzaba correr siguiendo a su dueña

* * *

-QUE INCREIBLE LUGAR-grito emocionado el niño mientras miraba todos los libros a una velocidad impresionante-Ay de todo-decía alegre, Natsu sonrió, no le gustaba ese lugar, pero debía que admitir que Daisuke se veía mas agradable con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Natsu... Daisuke se ve feliz-decía el felino mientras masticaba el pescado sentado sobre una de las mesas, el pelirosa mas grande asintió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el niño apareció frente a la bibliotecaria

-Señora-dijo mientras tiraba del vestido de la robusta mujer-Tiene algún libro de dragones?-pregunto emocionado el niño, logrando llamar la atención del salmander

-Te gustan los dragones?-pregunto Natsu sorprendido, el menor volteo emocionado

-¡Y a quien no!... son grandes y lanzan fuego... así!-dijo mientras miraba hacia el techo y juntaba sus manos y lanzaba un poco de fuego- y también tienen grandes alas!-decía mientras estiraba sus brazos y fingía ser un monstro, el Salamander sonreía divertido ante la imitación, mientras que bibliotecaria reía levemente y sacaba un libro de estantería

-Ten... te lo regalo-dijo la mujer, mientras se lo entregaba, en los ojos del menor se veía un dulce brillo de emoción, la mujer de gran edad miro al dragon Slayer con dulzura- Tenia tiempo que no te veía Natsu...

-Si creo... 9 años para ser exacto...-murmuro el hombre mientras rascaba su nuca

-Es tu hijos?-pregunto mientras le acariciaba el cabellos al pequeño, el niño se sonrojo

-S-si...-dijo el Dragneel

-Se parece un poco a ti...-susurro mientras lo miraba con atención- tiene tus ojos pero que encanto... aun así, creo que sacaste el gusto por los libros de tu madre...-el niño bajo la mirada sonrojado-por que tu padre... venia y saca algunos para quemarlos-decía mientras negaba, Daisuke miro de reojo a su padre con molestia este silbo fingiendo no saber - y después de un tiempo... el solo venia a espiar a una rubia... supongo que debía ser tu madre

-Espiar?-pregunto el menor sorprendido mientras fruncía el seño

-Eso no es necesario que lo sepa-dijo el hombre mientras agitaba los brazos con el rostro completamente rojo

-Había veces en donde él se sentaba en una mesa y tomaba un libro y la miraba leer, recuerdo que de ves en cuando se dormía, y la muchacha se acerca y le besaba la frente...ustedes dos siempre hicieron buena pareja... su nombre era... lucy si no me equivoco

-"En verdad era mamá"-pensó el niño sorprendido miro a su padre quien parecía igual de sorprendido

-"Lucy hacia eso cuando me dormía?... como es que... nunca lo supe"-se preguntaba a su mismo mientras miraba la mesa en donde siempre se sentaba para espiarla

-Bueno debo irme... fue un placer conocerte pequeño-dijo la mujer mientras se iba a su escritorio. Daisuke salió de la biblioteca seguido por el pelirrosa y su gato, caminaban en dirección desconocida, simplemente seguían al menor, y este sin saber exactamente a donde ir avanzaba hacia la nada misma

* * *

-Lucy!-grito Loki intentando alcanzar a su dueña, esta se detuvo, ya no estaban en la ciudad, mas bien se encontraban en un bosque-A donde vas?-decía mientras solo veía la espalda de la rubia, esta corría entre los arboles mirando de lado a lado intentando encontrar algo que no sabia con exactitud que era

_-Todo fue un error Lucy-susurro la pelirroja mientras era iluminada por la luna _

-Maldición-refunfuño mientras agitaba la cabeza de lado a lado-"Esto no puede estar pasando"

-MAMÁ CUIDADO!-grito exaltado Daika logrando hacer que la Herphilia volviera en si, dejo de correr para ver como de los arboles una gran cantidad de criaturas oscuras la atacaban- MAMÁ!-grito el niño desesperado-Tío Loki hay que ayudarla!

-NO TIENES POR QUE DECIRLO-grito el león mientras se abalanzaba contra las criaturas rasgando su cuerpo con las garras, el pelirosa bajo del lomo de su tío y con su magia fue quemando todo a su alrededor intentando deshacerse de las extrañas criaturas

-DEJENNOS EN PAZ!-grito alterada la rubia mientras de su cintura sacaba su llave dorada-¡TAUROS!-grito mientras el enorme toro aprecia golpeando a las criaturas, desde los arboles una sombra permanecía oculta y ante la aparición del toro y ver al majestuoso león sonrió tétricamente

-Te encontré...-susurro la sombra mientras tronaba sus dedos, las extrañas criaturas al escuchar aquel sonido se abalanzaron contra al rubia, uno a uno empezaron a pegarse a la piel de la maga dejándola inmóvil robando su magia logrando que callera inconsciente al suelo, Tauro y Leo desaparecieron dejando solo al pequeño

-MAMÁ!-grito al ver como su madre estaba siendo absorbida por una de las criaturas desapareciendo-MAMÁ-exclamo desesperado una vez mas mientras intentaba alcanzarla, la extraña sombra, sonrió

-El niño... también-dijo, dándoles la señal a las criaturas que acorralaron al pequeño, una de ellas le atrapo el brazo comenzando a absorber el cuerpo del pequeño

-SUELTAME!-gritaba desesperado mientras veía como su brazo estaba siendo devorado, seguido por todo su cuerpo-MAMÁ! LOKI!-gritaba, todo su cuerpo ya estaba despareciendo entre la masa oscura de la criatura, su rostro también, dejando ver su ojo que empezaba a cerrarse lentamente al ya no tener energías-p-papá...-susurro para después desmayarse terminando de ser devorado

* * *

Volteó de inmediato mientras miraba hacia el horizonte buscando aquella voz que lo había llamado... pero no había nada solo el silencio y la dulce brisa de la tarde

-"Creí haber oído a Daika"-pensó mientras miraba de lado a lado

-Natsu pasa algo?-pregunto el felino mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo, Daisuke lo miro de reojo fingiendo desinterés

-N-no... no es nada...-susurro mientras miraba al suelo confundido, el niño suspiró y siguió caminado-Por cierto Daisuke hacia donde nos llevas-preguntó el hombre mientras veía como el menor se detenía y lo volteaba a ver

-A donde más? pues al gremio-dijo dejando en claro que era de los mas obvio, Happy y Natsu se miraron confundido

-Pues el gremio esta hacia el otro lado-murmuró Happy de lo mas normal, el pequeño se agarro sus cabellos mientras los triaba con fuerza

-POR QUE DIABLOS NO MEDIJISERON-se quejo molesto el niño, el Dragneel suspiro

-Tu orientación es pésima-susurro el hombre mientras volteaba para caminar devuelta al gremio seguido por un divertido felino y un pequeño pelirrosa derrotado

-Miren quien tenemos aquí-se escucho de detrás de uno de los callejones, los pelirrosas y el gato voltearon, de las sombras un hombre relativamente bajo salió, de piel clara, con 4 tatuajes de color rojo en la cara, lleva el pelo en una cola de caballo negro y largo y su línea del cabello comienza en el centro de la cabeza. Lleva una camisa blanca con cuello alto y una franja verde corriendo por el frente de la misma en ella tiene un brazalete azul con el símbolo del Gremio Lobos del Sur bordado en él, lo mas peculiar es que mantiene una sartén grande sobre su espalda mientras que el otro hombre es alto de piel de melocotón con el pelo desordenado azul que sobresale en las cuatro direcciones lleva camisa azul con cuello alto y rayas amarillas junto con pantalones blancos y un brazalete blanco en la camiseta con el símbolo del Gremio Lobos del Sur bordado en él- Salamander...

-Quienes son?-pregunto Natsu mientras los miraba confundido

-Son los hermanos Vanish!-exclamo Happy al reconocerlos, el ojiverde mas pequeño parpadeo un par de veces al ver la enorme sartén en la espalda de uno de los desconocidos

-Que acaso cocinan que cosa?-pregunto muy desinteresado el niño

-Son magos con los cuales Natsu pele hace años-relato el felino, Daisuke miro a su padre quien intentaba mirar fijamente los rostros de los recién llegados

-Nop... ni idea no los recuerdo-dijo como si nada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y negaba

-Te aremos recordad-susurro el menor mientras sacaba su enorme utensilio, Daiuske suspiro, quería irse a casa, le entrego el libreo a Hhappy

-Cuídalo- dijo calmado mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea-MUEVANCE-grito molesto

-Mocoso esto es entre Salamander y yo... vete a jugar a otro lado-dijo el mas grande, el pelirosa bufo

-Mientras este idiota piensa... pelea conmigo, si me vences, pelearas con Salmander-aclaro el hijo de Lucy, los desconocidos sonrieron-AQUÍ VOY!-grito mientras corría y encendía sus puño

-mago de fuego-dijo mientras colocaba su sartén frete a el

-LOS VOY A ROSTIZAR-grito el niño mientras juntaba sus manos y una gran cantidad de fuego salía de ellas golpeando directo la arma del enemigo-Q-que paso?-pregunto confundido-se desvió?

-Niño tonto-susurro el malo mientras se preparaba para atacar

-YA RECORDE!-grito Natsu mientras sonreía-SON ESOS QUE TE ATACAN CON TUS PROPIAS LLAMAS NO ES HACI?-se pregunto orgulloso de haberlo recordad

-Que dijiste?-hablo el niño al oír las palabras de su padre

-MUY TARDE!-grito el malo mientras devolvía las llamas de Daisuke mucho mas potentes, el menor fue golpeado por su propio fuego siendo rodeado por las llamas

-DAISUKE!-grito Happy alterado

-Cálmate Happy no le pasara nada-dijo como si nada el hombre

-NATSU DAISUKE NO ES UN DRAGON SALAYER SU CUERPO NO ES RESISTENTE AL FUEGO!-grito exaltado el felino tomando por sorpresa al Dragneel

-No puede ser-susurro mientras volteaba a ver el pequeño incendio que se estaba formando

-Lastima... era tan solo un niño-dijo burlón el mayor de los hermano, el otro simplemente rio

-Maldito esto no te lo voy a perdonar- rugió el pelirosa mientras encendía su cuerpo

-NADIE ME DEVUELVE MI ATAQUE!-se escuchó de entre las llamas logrando llamar la tención de los presentes, una bola de fuego salió expulsada golpeando directo la sartén, comenzando a trisarla-TOMA ESTO IMBESIL!-grito la bola de fuego logrando destruir el arma de su enemigo además de dejar noqueado al mayor de los hermano, el hombre de gran altura callo al suelo sorprendido, sus ojos se posaron en el fuego, para ver a un niño de pelo rosa mas que enfurecido-Largo-dijo mientras el fuego comenzaba a aumentar-DIJE LARGO-grito mas fuerte, el enemigo tomo a su hermano y huyo asustado, el fuego se desvaneció, y Daisuke callo al suelo agotado-Ya no daba mas

-Daisuke...-susurro natsu mientras lo miraba sorprendido

-Que quieres Salamander?-pregunto desganado el menor

-Nada... olvídalo...-susurro con recelo-"Como logro soportar tal temperatura?"

-Daisuke tu libro-dijo Happy bastante risueño

-Gracias...-murmuro mientras recibía el libro, Natsu seguía observándolos con dudas tantas preguntas... que al parecer nunca se responderían

* * *

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, no podía moverlo, su magia... agotada, ya no podía moverse con libertad, el aire era horrible y apestaba, provocándoles una sensación desagradable en la nariz, abrió los ojos agotado, su cuerpo le dolía pero no podía quedarse así lo que quedaba del día, veía borroso, miro de lado a lado ¿estaba en una cárcel? las paredes tenían un gris espantoso, mientras que el suelo estaba manchado de gran humedad y sangre, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, intento moverse para darse cuanta que estaba encadenado

-D-donde estoy?-pregunto el pelirosa mientras miraba asustado la escena, poso su mirada en su compañero de celda- Mamá?-llamo al ver a la mujer inconsciente igual de encadenada que él- Mamá despierta...-susurro, la rubia lentamente abrió las parpados

-Daika...-murmuro al reconocer la voz, levanto la mirada, estaba borrosa pero aun así lograba ver su hijo-Estas bien?... estas herido?

-N-no... pero solo estoy cansado... d-donde estamos?-preguntaba nervioso ante el repugnante ambiente

-Me parece... que estamos en el hogar de esas cosas-murmuro mientras miraba de lado a lado-esta celda... me impide llamar a los espíritus...hijo... puedes derretir las cadenas con tu calor corporal?-pregunto con algo de esperanza en su voz, el niño parpadeo un par de veces, asintió y se concentró, el hierro de sus cadenas tomaron un color amarillo, y lentamente se fueron derritiendo liberando por completo los brazos del menor-ese es mi niños-dijo con orgullo el pequeño

-Déjame ayudarte mamá...-susurro mientras se acercaba, la mujer negó levemente-he?

-No hay tiempo... Daika... con la magia que te queda... quiero que destruyas la pared a mi lado...-ordeno seria Lucy mientras miraba el lugar indicado

-Pero...

-Nada de peros solo hazlo-dijo algo molesta ante la objeción de su hijo, el menor no muy seguro obedeció, su puño derecho se envolvió en llamas, y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo el lugar indicado dejando un gran agujero

-¡Lo logre!-chillo alegre-Ahora... tus cadenas mamá...-susurro el niño mientras se acercaba a la muñeca derecha, aquella que estaba aún lado del agujero, ya casi sin magia logro derretirla-bien ahora la otra...-camino hacia la otra cadena y poso sus manos-N-no puede ser... y-ya no me queda magia-dijo pálido mientras miraba sus manos, Lucy sonrió levemente y suspiro, un fuerte ruido invadió el lugar-Que es eso?

-Me parece que es la alarma... creo que se dieron cuenta de tu golpe Daika...-susurro con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, con su mano libre, bajo un poco el cierre de ropa dejando ver un poco de escote sacando sonrojo a su hijo

-Que haces mamá?-pregunto sonrojado, de entre sus senos, la Hertphilia saco el manojo de llaves doradas y plateadas

-Qué alegría... no las encontraron...-susurro la mujer ignorando la pregunta de su hijo-Daika... lo que ellos quieres... son las llaves del zodiaco...-susurro la mujer el niño parpadeo un par de veces sin entender del todo-Sabes... ayer en la noche.. Me di cuenta... que hace nueve año cometí el gran error de separarlos de su padre...-hablo tomando por sorpresa al pequeño-soy una estúpida... solo fue un malentendido... y por eso-miro al pelirosa con dulzura-te ice sentir solo por varios años... lo siento

-Que dices mamá!...-grito molesto-Jamás me he sentido solo!

-Pero... ahora que conoces a tu padre... te ves más feliz...-dijo, el menor bajo la mirada, eso no lo podía negar-Bebe... dale un abrazo a tu madre-murmuro la rubia, el niño se acercó y correspondió lo pedido-Ten...-dejo el manojo de llaves entre las manos de su niños pero sin acabar el abrazo, el pequeño la miro confundido-Dile a Daisuke... y a Natsu... que lo lamento... y que los amo con todo mi corazón...-susurro mientras posaba su mano libre en el pecho de su hijo y lo empujaba por el agujero de la pared- Vive... con Natsu... sé que serás feliz...-dijo la rubia mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, no lo entendía… ¿Por qué?...podía ver la dulce sonrisa de su madre quien estaba siendo atrapada por aquellas criaturas tan extrañas… ¿Por qué no vino con él?... sus cabellos rubios desparecieron entre las sombras, el podía ver como aquel agujero creado por su magia se cerraba, el pequeño sentía la brisa golpeándole la espalda, no entendía, sus ojos no pestañaban, y estaban abiertos al máximo, su dulce sonrisa estaba completamente borrada, y las lágrimas se apoderaron de esos dulces ojos chocolates

-¡MAMAAAÁ!-grito desesperado al entender que tal vez no volvería a ver a la rubia, una enorme luz lo rodeo, transformándose en un muchacho de cabellos naranjos y detraje muy elegante quien con sus brazos rodeo al menor presionándolo contra su pecho -SUELTAME MI MAMÁ!-gritaba aun cayendo, una sombra rodeaba los ojos del espíritu y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos al tener que decir aquellas duras palabras de importancia

-Lo siento... Daika...-susurro Loki, a lo lejos se podía ver como una gran cantidad de arena saltaba debido al fuerte impacto

* * *

-Tengo que admitir que no eres tan mal niñero Salamander-murmuro con una media sonrisa el ojiverde mientras caminaba en dirección al gremio con un libro bajo el brazo, el pelirrosa sonrió alegre ante al casi alago de su hijo-Me divertí

-Me alegro-susurro Natsu bastante complacido con la sonrisa de su hijo, el menor miro de reojo al Dragon Slayer, sonrojándose miro en otra dirección

-Eso no te quita lo idiota-insulto intentando disimular la vergüenza que sentía, el conocido como salamander suspiro, bueno algo era algo, Happy rio divertido, había sido un lindo día, con un sonrisa volteo y miro el horizonte para ver el hermoso atardecer

-Qué bonito- dijo al ver como el sol se ocultaba, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver una silueta-He?... ¿Natsu que es eso?-le pregunto a su dueño, este junto con su hijo voltearon a ver el horizonte, muy lejos de ellos se veía una enorme silueta de lo que parecía ser un gran leeon, que caminaba con los pasos gastados, balanceándose de lado a lado agotado

-N-no puede ser-susurro Daisuke paralizado, Natsu lo miro confundido, la silueta del enorme Leon se desvaneció y lo que parecía ser un bulto que cargaba en su espalda callo en el suelo, el pelirrosa asustado temiendo lo peor corrió en aquella dirección, el Dragneel y su exeede sin entender siguieron al menor-"Esto no está pasando… ¡NO ESTA PASANDO!"-se gritaba desesperado, llego asta supuesto bulto y callo de rodillas a su lado, sudaba a mas no poder, y su pupila estaba completamente contraída- Daika…-susurro al ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo con una gran cantidad de moretones y rasguños por todo el cuerpo-D-daika…-volvió a decir

-DAISUKE!-grito Natsu al alcanzarlo, su cuerpo se congelo al ver al menor-Daika… ¿Pero qué?-sus ojos se posaron en el manojo de llaves que traía en la mano-Lucy…

-Daika… oye… vamos muévete- decía entre lágrimas el niño, el pequeño de grandes ojos marrones abrió levemente los ojos, se veían opacos con falta de vida

-Hermano… que alegría… e-estoy… en casa…-dijo con una hilo de voz mientras era tomado por lo brazos del ojiverde

-DAIKA!-grito el niño, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, pero su mirada se posó en las llaves-Mamá…esto… esto es mentira

-L-lo si-siento…-su escucho decir de la voz del menor- N-no… no pude… hacer nada… Hermano…-susurro mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente

-Daika… oye no te duermas… -decía entre lagrimas

-Perdón… pero… es que… ya… no puedo…-susurraba mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Daika…no agás esto… por favor…-dijo al ver que el niño se desmayaba en sus brazos- Daika… mocoso… maldita sea…¡DAIKAAAA!-grito el niño a todo pulmón al ver que su pequeño hermano había perdido la conciencia dejando caer el manojo de llaves de su madre

_-Diles que los amo… Daika…-_se escuchó entre el tintineo de las llaves

**Continuara... **

**TT-TT Daika... bueno como sabrán desde ahora me tardare un poco en actualizar, pero bueno espero que este capitulo les guste... TT-TT ¡DAIKA! ¡LUCY! WAAAAA**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	24. Lo que es ser padre

**Logramos vivir sin ti**

**(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**_cambio de escena_**_

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

**-N-no puede ser-susurro Daisuke paralizado, Natsu lo miro confundido, la silueta del enorme Leon se desvaneció y lo que parecía ser un bulto que cargaba en su espalda callo en el suelo, el pelirrosa asustado temiendo lo peor corrió en aquella dirección, el Dragneel y su exeede sin entender siguieron al menor-"Esto no está pasando… ¡NO ESTA PASANDO!"-se gritaba desesperado, llego asta supuesto bulto y callo de rodillas a su lado, sudaba a mas no poder, y su pupila estaba completamente contraída- Daika…-susurro al ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo con una gran cantidad de moretones y rasguños por todo el cuerpo-D-daika…-volvió a decir**

**-DAISUKE!-grito Natsu al alcanzarlo, su cuerpo se congelo al ver al menor-Daika… ¿Pero qué?-sus ojos se posaron en el manojo de llaves que traía en la mano-Lucy…**

**-Daika… oye… vamos muévete- decía entre lágrimas el niño, el pequeño de grandes ojos marrones abrió levemente los ojos, se veían opacos con falta de vida**

**-Hermano… que alegría… e-estoy… en casa…-dijo con una hilo de voz mientras era tomado por lo brazos del ojiverde**

**-DAIKA!-grito el niño, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, pero su mirada se posó en las llaves-Mamá…esto… esto es mentira**

**-L-lo si-siento…-su escucho decir de la voz del menor- N-no… no pude… hacer nada… Hermano…-susurro mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente**

**-Daika… oye no te duermas… -decía entre lagrimas**

**-Perdón… pero… es que… ya… no puedo…-susurraba mientras cerraba sus ojos**

**-Daika…no agás esto… por favor…-dijo al ver que el niño se desmayaba en sus brazos- Daika… mocoso… maldita sea…¡DAIKAAAA!-grito el niño a todo pulmón al ver que su pequeño hermano había perdido la conciencia dejando caer el manojo de llaves de su madre**

**_-Diles que los amo… Daika…-_se escuchó entre el tintineo de las llaves**

**Capítulo 23: Lo que es ser padre **

El silencio dominaba en la sala de espera de la enfermería, las paredes blancas y el estrecho pasillo daba una pequeña impresión de un absoluto encierro, la falta de ventanas y de luz del día era deprimente. Pero, lo era aún más el rostro del pequeño pelirrosa de grandes ojos verdes quien esperaba sentado en una de las bancas, había estado esperando la noche completa allí, sin moverse, sus ojos estaban cerrados, al parecer dormirá, a su lado un pequeño felino azul dormía apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del menor, solo ellos dos…ni rastros de Natsu. El dulce rostro del pequeño se veía cansado y lleno de angustia, pero era claro que dormía…

_-Daisuke… -susurro a dulce voz de a rubia quien caminaba entre la oscuridad acompañada de dos niños-Daika… Daisuke…-murmuro una vez más mientras volteaba dejando ver su dulce rostro sus ojos marrones llenaban de felicidad los corazones de los pequeños, pero lentamente la rubia desapareció en el aire dejando solos a los pequeños…_

_-Hermano tengo miedo…-susurro el más pequeño mientras se aferraba al brazo del ojiverde, este miro de lado a lado hasta que el fuego los rodeo-¡HERMANO!-se escuchó, el niño de mayor altura volteo para percatarse de que el ojimerron ya no estaba _

_-__¿__Daika?... ¡DAIKA!-gritaba desesperado, entre las llamas, unos enormes ojos rojos se hicieron presentes-__¿__Daika?_

_-Quien eres…-se escuchó desde las llamas, el niño pestaño un par de veces y vio que entre el fuego junto con los extraños ojos estaba su hermano dándole la espalda, mirando a la extraña criatura-Niño… quien eres…-volvió a decir mientras aparecían unas enormes mandíbulas y amenazaba al pequeño con devorarlo-Daika… Daisuke… ustedes…¿Quiénes son?_

_-¿Que eres tú?-susurro el mayor mientras veía extrañado y sorprendido a la gran sombra esta, esta simplemente abrió lentamente sus enormes mandíbulas-¡DAIKA ELEJATE DE ÉL!-grito desespe__rado el mayor de los hermanos, el nombrado volteo lentamente, sus ojos, no tenían brillo, su enorme sonrisa estaba ausente, su opaca mirada se posó en el ojiverde, este estaba en shock ante el estado de su hermano_

_-¿Quienes… somos hermano?-pregunto sin menor emoción el niño, Daisuke sin comprender retrocedió un paso-¿Qué somos hermano?_

_-De que hablas… ¡SOMOS MAGO DE FUEGO! HIJO DE LUCY HERTPHILIA-grito muy convencido de si mismo el muchacho_

_-¿Quienes… somos?-volvió a preguntar casi ignorando las palabras del mayor de los pelirrosas_

_-Daika… no… no te estoy entendiendo…-dijo confundido, los enormes ojos rojos brillaron con intensidad, y la gran mandíbula se cerró, el ojimarron dio unos pasos y se subió al enorme cósico del desconocido animal-¡Espera!_

_-Daisuke-llamaron tanto como el menor como le criatura al mismo tiempo-Daisuke… Daisuke…_

-Daisuke-se volvió a escuchar logrando despertar al niño, este levanto la mirada asustado para ver a una joven dragon slayer del viento quien sonreía calmada-Me alegro, al fin despertaste, tuviste una pesadilla ¿cierto? - pregunto, el menor bajo la mirada- Estábamos preocupados…

-¿Estábamos?-pregunto confundido el niño mientras miraba a la peliazul, esta sonrió y miro en otra dirección, confundido y sin entender, dirigió su vista al lugar que veía la joven, se sorprendió al ver al Dragneel apoyado en la pared con los ojos tapados por una sombra formada por la contra luz- Natsu lleva horas esperando a tu lado

-"¿Horas?"-se preguntó confundido-"¿Cuánto es que llevo dormido?"-pestaño un par de veces hasta recordar-¡Y MI HERMANO! ¿¡YA ESTA BIEN?!-pregunto alterado al recordar el ojimarron, la peliazul sonrió levemente, y con delicadeza tomo, al aun dormido, Happy entre sus brazos

-Síganme-dijo mientras caminaba, el niño asintió y la siguió sin siquiera pensarlo, miro de reojo al Dragneel quien sin levantar la mirada los siguió también. Wendy había sido la encargada de sanar cada herida del ojimarron, tomándole la noche completa-Fue difícil restablecer su cuerpo y contrarrestar las gotas de veneno que traía en su sangre…

-¿Veneno?-pregunto el niño mientras miraba asustado a la joven, quien había tomado una mirada seria

-Su cuerpo… había sido envenenado con magia oscura… solo fueron gotas… lo más probable… que de alguna mordida pudo haberse transferido-comento la joven mientras se detenía frente a una de las puertas-Déjenme mostrarles…-susurro mientras entraba en silencio, seguida por los pelirrosas, la habitación era bastante amplia, eran ocho camas, cuatro de cada lado y cada una con su propia ventana, pero una de ellas estaba ocupada por un pequeño niño de cabellos rosas quien dormía profundamente boca arriba, su rostro mostraba una paz enorme-Por favor… quiero que dirijan su mirada a su brazo-susurro mientras destapaba un poco al pequeño dejando ver la extremidad derecha superior-miren…-susurro mientras mostraba la profunda marca de unos colmillos-no es la mordida de un perro o de algún animal que haya visto-dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre la marca y comenzaba a curarla-Lo más extraño es que estas marcas… estaban por todo su cuerpo… es como su miles de estas cosas lo hubieran mordido, pero lo peculiar de todo esto es que estas mordidas tienes un cierto patrón de succión…

-¿Succión?-pregunto sin entender el niño, la muchacha asintió- ¿querían chuparle la sangre?

-No…-dijo divertida-Si hubiera así… Daika ni estaría con vida-murmuro dejando pálido al menor, Natsu apretó los puños-Esas mordidas… le robaron la magia

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin creerlo- ¿ya no podrá hacer magia?

-Claro que si… tan solo lo debilitaron… me sorprende su forma tan primitiva de extraer la magia… es algo muy cruel y salvaje… es como si no se percataran del dolor-susurro mientras quitaba su mano dejando ver el brazo del niño en perfecto estado

-¿Cuánto rato más estará dormido?-pregunto el niño mientras miraba a su hermano menor

-Puede que un par de horas más-informo

-Gracias señorita Wendy… no sabe como se lo agradezco-susurro mientras realizaba una reverencia, esta sonrió y correspondió el saludo

-Si me disculpan, me retirare-dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, poso su mano en la perilla y volteo a ver al niño-Daisuke… las llaves… están en el velador, dentro del cajón… solo si las deseas ver-murmuro mientras salía, el niño miro la puerta por varios segundos

-"Mamá…"-pensó mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano-"¿Que mierda fue lo que paso?"-dijo irritado al no tener ninguna respuesta, se acercó a la cama de su hermano, el dormido pelirosa sonrió levemente –"Me pregunto que estarás soñando"

-Se recuperara-dijo la vos de hombre quien se acercaba del otro lado de la cama y acariciaba el cabello del menor dormido-Él es fuerte…-dijo mientras sonreía levemente

-"Es como… si se lo digiera a si mismo… Natsu… tu también estas preocupado"-pensó mientras miraba interesado al hombre, este sin apartar la mirada del dormido niño volvió a hablar

-Daisuke…

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto algo desconfiado, el Dragon Slayer, lo miro de reojo

-Recuéstate en una de las camas… y duerme… no dormiste mucho anoche-ordeno mientras, el niño lo miraba algo sorprendido

-Pero...

-No te lo estoy pidiendo-dijo algo molesto ante la palabra del menor, este suspiro, y camina hasta la cama que se encontraba junto a la de su hermano y se recostó mirando el niño

-"Descansa… Daika…"-pensó mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos cayendo inconsciente.

Natsu miro a los dos pequeño, y sonrió levemente, esa paz que ambos le causaban era impresionante, y ver a uno de ellos en ese tan mal estado, le estaba comenzando a afectar, camino hasta una de las ventanas y se apoyó en el marco mirando asía afuera

-"Maldición…¿Dónde diablos es que la tienen"-se quejó mientras miraba la ciudad, había estado las últimas horas, buscando en distintas ciudades, junto con la ayuda de Panter Lily, quien se ofreció en la búsqueda, al igual que Gajeel, este busco por tierra, los demás del gremio, no estaban esterados de los sucedido… y eso era lo mejor, por ahora. Tres ciudades… y nadie la ha visto –"Por qué Lucy?... que tiene ella de especial que otra maga estelar o mujeres no tengan…"-se preguntaba mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos –"¡POR QUE TENIAN QUE LLEVARCELA A ELLA!"

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, miro de lado a lado, su hermanito aun dormía, se sentó en la cama y poso su mirada en el Dragnel quien permanecía dormido, parado, con la cabeza pegada al vidrio dejando caer algunas gotas de babas en el cristal, el niño rio levemente

-"Aunque intente ser serio… eso no es lo tuyo salamander"-pensó divertido el muchacho, suspiro y se puso de pie y camino hasta la cama de su hermano, este aun sonreía, pero más ampliamente-Que estas soñando he?-le pregunto sabiendo que no respondería, miro de lado a lado, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Dónde estaba Happy?-Wendy lo traía en los brazos… ¿se lo abra llevado?-pregunto confundido

-Aye…

-He?-el niño miro de lado a lado al oír el peculiar maullido del gato

-Aye… más pescado por favor…-se volvió a oír, Daisuke, con curiosidad se agacho para ver que debajo de la cama de su hermanito estaba el gato azul aun durmiendo-Y tu como llegaste hasta allí-dijo confundido mientras pestañaba dos veces- sonrió levemente

-P-papá?-se escuchó logrando que los ojos de Daisuke contrajeran ante la sorpresa y la emoción, su cuerpo con lentitud se puso de pie para ver que el niño de ojos marrones, quien miraba el dormido salmander, el menor de los hermanos volteo a ver al ojiverde quien no salía de su sorpresa-Hermano…am… buenos días supongo… ¿cómo llegue aquí?-pregunto el menor mientras miraba e cuarto, Daisuke sin ya soportar la emoción sonrió ampliamente y soltó algunas lágrimas, con todas sus fuerzas abraso al niño, quien estaba confundido sin entender el pro que su hermano lloraba

-Estas bien…-susurro más calmado mientras sonreía, se separó lentamente del menor quien no entendía nada-Ya estás bien

-Pues si… oye ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-preguntaba mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba el techo y pasaba a mirar el suelo, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad le daban un cierto toque de inocencia en sus mirada-¿Y por qué papá esta así?-pregunto divertido

-Se quedó dormido allí-dijo como si nada mientras se encogía de hombros, Daika rio, el Dragon slayer, ante la saliva, su rostro comenzó a resbalarse del vidrio cayendo directo a suelo logrando que este despertara del golpe los niños sin poder evitarlos se rieron estruendosamente

-¡ESTOY DESPIERTO!-grito el felino de debajo de la cama mientras se ponía de pie y se golpeaba la cabeza-m-me dolió…-chilló entre las lagrimas

-Que fue lo que paso-pregunto confundido el salamander al percatarse que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, se puso de pie al instante al oír la risa de los niños-¡QUE ALEGRIA DAIKA YA DESPERTASTE!-chillo el hombre como un niño, el menor sonrió ampliamente

-¡Hola!-saludo como si nada el pequeño, Natsu amplió su sonrisa, por lo menos su corazón ya no le dolía tanto al tener la calma de que el ojimarron estaba a salvo- Oye papá… como llegue aquí?-pregunto sonriente, tan solo esas palabras borraron la alegria del Dragneel

-Te tragimos nosotros Daaika-murmuro el niño de ojos verdes mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, el pequeño parpade un par de veces

-He?... y por que?-volvio a preguntar lleno de inocencia, Natsu y Daisuke intercambiaron miradas

-Eso es… lo que qeremos saber…-susurro el mayor de los hermanos mientras miraba con preocupacion, el pequeño miro de reojo la ventana, era lindo dia, soleado

-Daika…-susurro la vos de la madre

-Mamá-dijo de repente recordando todo lo sucedido

_-esta celda... me impide llamar a los espíritus__…. Sabes... ayer en la noche.. Me di cuenta... que hace nueve año cometí el gran error de separarlos de __su padre.. soy una estúpida... solo fue un malentendido...Dile a Daisuke... y a Natsu... que lo lamento... y que los amo con todo mi corazón... Vive... con Natsu... sé que serás feliz..._

Sus pupilas estaban contraídas, respiraba agitadamente mientras se aferraba a las sabanas, sentía como las gotas de sudor recorrían desde su frente hasta su barbilla… ya recordaba… lo recordaba todo…

_-Lo siento... Daika..._

Algunas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, Natsu miraba sin saber que decirle al menor, como consolarlo… ¿Cómo?...El pequeño levanto la mirada y vio a su hermano

-Donde están las llaves de mi mamá?-pregunto intentando soportar el ardor de sus ojos, Daisuke lo miro varios segundo, suspiro, y saco el manojo de llaves del cajo entregándoselas al menor, el niño las miró varios segundos-Esas cosas… querían las llaves del zodiaco de mi mamá…- informo el menor, tanto como el padre y el hijo prestaban toda su atención- Mamá, el tío Loki y yo pelamos como pudimos, pero esas cosa nos invocaron y nos derrotaron, cuando desperté, estábamos en una celda, mi mama me pidió que las guardara, y me empujo para que yo escapara… pero ella se quedó allí…-susurro el niño mientras abrazaba la pertenecía de su madre, Natsu apretó los puños con fuerza y su mirada fue cubierta por una sombra-M-me pidió… que te digiera que te amaba hermano… -susurro el niño, Daisuke bajo la mirada

-"se despidió… se dio por vencida"-pensó el ojverde mientras más pequeño mientras miraba el suelo

-Papá… ella… pide perdón-susurro para sorpresa de los dos, Natsu sin dejar aquella sombra que impedía la mirada de sus ojos, tenia la boca entre abierta, dejando en claro que estaba sorprendido-Dijo que… no debió irse, que fue una tontería… y que… que te ama…-termino por decir mientras levantaba la mirada y sonreía, el Dragneel ya sin soportarlo, salió del habitación sin decir ninguna sola palabra, camino por el pasillo como pudo pero sus piernas ya no resistían cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, envuelto por la ira y el dolor, con su puño derecho golpeo la pared, trisándola dejando en claro que estaba más que furioso, apretó con fuerzas sus dientes y con el mismo puño se tapó los ojos dejando caer entre sus dedos un par de lágrimas…

* * *

-Hermano… en que piensas?-pregunto el niño de ojos marrones mientras miraba al pelirrosa sentado en una silla junto a su cama. Ya habían pasado horas desde que Daika había despertado y Natsu, no había vuelto a la habitación, los niños comprendieron, que el Dragneel, tal vez necesitaba tiempo a solas para arreglar sus ideas

-Me pregunto… que para que quieren las llaves de mamá…-susurró el niño mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Mamá, tu y yo somos los únicos que podemos usarlas, debido que, bueno, mamá tiene el contrato y como tu yo tenemos sus sangre el bigoton ese nos permitió llamar a las llaves cuando queramos sin la necesidad de que mamá este con nosotros-dijo el niño de ojos verdes mientras recordaba, el menor de los pelirosas suspiro, miro por la ventana, Happy también se había ido preocupado por Natsu, y al igual que el dueño llevaba horas fuera- Por cierto Daika que era lo que soñabas?-pregunto el mayor mientras miraba con curiosidad al niño, este sonrió

-Recordé cuando aprendimos a usar magia de fuego-dijo alegre mientras sonreía

-¿Cuándo conocimos a Yin y yang?-pregunto el mayor mientras ladeaba la cabeza, el pequeño miro sorprendido a su hermano mayor- ¿Qué?

-No lo recuerdas?-el ojiverde pestaño un par de veces confundido, Daika sorprendido sonrió-Fue hace año… éramos muy pequeños y nos perdimos en el bosque intentando alcanzar a mamá que iba a un trabajo… en verdad no te acuerdas?-volvió a preguntar el menor, Daisuke no entendía la razón del por qué era tan importante ese recuerdo, si no estaba en su mente, no debía ser nada en especial ¿Verdad?-Bueno es que…

-¡Daisuke!-se escuchó desde la ventana, ambos niños voltearon a ver, un felino azul con alas aterrizo en el marco de la venta y entre sus patas traía un libro de tonalidad roja- Encontré tu libro ¡Aye!

-Es verdad… lo había olvidado…-susurro el mayor mientras tomaba el objeto, sonrió levemente, era un recuerdo de su día con el Salamander, sonrió y lo deja encima de la cama-Gracias Happy pero creo que lo leeré después…

-Ya entraron a papá?-pregunto el menor mientras miraba preocupado al felino azul, este sonrió levemente y asintió-De veras?

-Aye!... pero… quiere estar solo…-susurro entristecido el gato- no sé si… bueno… no sé si el vendrá pronto pero

-Niños-ambos pelirosas voltearon de inmediato para ver al Dragneel entrar cerio

-Yo sabía que ya volverías!-grito el gato mientras sonreía, Daisuke se golpeó la frente

-¡Papá!...-grito emocionado el menor de los niños-¡Ya pensaste arto verdad!-dijo alegre el niño, teniendo un idea de cómo poder salvar a su madre, el Salamander sonrió levemente y se sentó en la cama del niño

-Les pido que me escuchen con mucha atención- susurro el hombre mientras abalaba en tono bajo, Daisuke frunció el señor… algo no andaba bien aquí-Miren… estuve hablando con el viejo… y tome una decisión algo difícil

-A que es el plan de ir por mamá-hablo Daika bastante emocionado, Natsu lo miro lastima y bajo la mirada-n-no es así…¿Papá?...s-si iremos por mamá v-verdad?-preguntaba asustado el niño, Daisuke frunció el señor y apretó los puños

-No… no iremos por su madre-susurró el hombre dejando pálido al más pequeño quien callo de sentón en la cama-nos quedaremos aquí

-Salamander…-susurro Daisuke mientras miraba con odio a su padre-eres…

-Por qué?...-interrumpió el ojimarron, mirando con decepción a su héroe-Por qué no?

-Por qué… yo lo digo…-susurro el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección a la puerta, Daika sentía como las lágrimas caían alrededor de sus mejillas

-Eres… ERES DE LO PEOR NATSU DRAGNEEL!-grito resentido el mayor de los hermanos mientras este salía de la habitación-ERES UN FIASCO SIEMPRE SUPE QUE MENTIAS…¡TE ODIO!- Natsu serró la puerta detrás de su espalda, miraba el suelo, suspiro de verdad los gritos de Daisuke y las pobres murmullos de Daika le habían roto lo poco y nada de corazón que le quedaba

-¿Lo hicite?-pregunto el peliazul oscuro frente a él, este asintió en un suspiro-era eso o los expulsaban del gremio, ya anímate

-Lose, tan solo… me duele la idea de tener que dejarlos… susurro el hombre mientras miraba la puerta…-el hombre semi desnudo sonrió levemente y lo golpeo en el hombro-¿Por qué me ayudas?... Gray…Pensé que me odiabas

-Te odio-dijo como si nada, el hombre mientras caminaba seguido por el pelirosa-Pero… veo que te esforzaste intentando ganar el cariño de Daisuke ayer… te estas convirtiendo en buen padre…-susurró el Fullbuster mientras sonreía de lado

-Sigo sin entender imbécil… ¿Por qué diablos me ayudas?-refunfuño con recelo el hombre

-Por lo que te dije hoy…-murmuró el hombre mientras caminaba delante de él-maldita sea apúrate que no tenemos toda la vida para ir por Lucy-refunfuño el hombre, Natsu sonrió levemente y asintió

-Están listos?-pregunto la pelirroja los dos magos asintieron, Natsu miro a sus amigos, levy, gajeel, Mystogan y Jubia, estaban listos para la batalla que estaba por venir-Bien… este es el plan… mañana en la mañana partiremos, intentaremos fingir que tomaremos algún trabajo todos juntos ¿bien?- el pelirosa refunfuño

-Vámonos ahora… por qué tanta actuación?-murmuró molesto

-Si no queremos que el Maestro nos expulse del gremio debemos hacerlo parecer lo más real posible Natsu… sé que estas desesperado de ir por ella… pero si nosotros somos expulsados nuestros hijos también… y eso no es algo justo para ellos es por eso que hacemos todos esto-explico la mujer un tanto molesta ante la imprudencia del Salamander-Es por eso que le dijiste eso a Daika y Daisuke… recuérdalo

-Si lo se-susurro mientras bajaba la mirada

-LOS QUIERO A TODOS A PRIMERA HORA EN EL GREMIO-ordeno la pelirroja, el grupo completo asintió, Natsu suspiro, y se dirigió a su hogar, las palabras del maestro le venían a la mente estresándolo

_-¡POR EL AMOR A IGNEEL! TENEMSO QUE IR POR ELLA-grito exaltado el Dragneel ante las palabras del anciano_

_-YA TE DIJE QUE NO NATSU… Es muy peligroso-dijo el maestro algo molesto antelo que tenía que decir_

_-PERO LUCY ESTA ALLÍ FUERY NOS NCESITA-volvió a gritar el hombre, Makarov suspiro_

_-Lo entiendo… pero según la información de Wendy aquellas criaturas hubieran podido matar a Daika tan solo con una mordida… lamento decirte esto Natsu…-el anciano bajo la mirada y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, a él también le dolía pero era por el bien de todos-Lo más probable es que lucy… ya esté muerta_

_-Eso no es verdad…-susurró molesto el pelirosa mientras bajaba la mirada- E-ella es fuerte… lo se… sé que está viva…_

_-Natsu_

_-¡NO ME VOY A QUEDAR AQUÍ PARADA SAVIENDO QUE ME NECESITA!-grito más exaltado que antes_

_-Mira… se que esto no es típico de mi… pero si hacemos todo esto… arriesgaremos la vida de todos en el gremio… incluyendo a los niños… Te recuerdo que entre ellos, esta Eveegreen que está a punto de tener un bebe… no quiero perder todo esto Natsu.. Tienes que entender… que es por el bien de todos_

_-¡Y LUCY! ¡DAIKA Y DAISUKE!... ellos la necesitas!... acaso también es por el bien de ellos…¿RESPONDEME VIEJO?_

_-ESTOY ARTO NATSU-grito el viejo-TE LO DEJARE ASI, SI QUIERES MATARTE HAZLO PERO NO DEJARE QUE METAS A TUS HIJOS EN ESTO, Y NADIE DEL GREMIO, ESTAS ADVERTIDO NATSU, SI ME DOY CUENTA QUE NO MEISITE CASO…¡TU Y TUS HIJOS ESTARAN ESPULSADOS DE FAIRY TAIL!_

_-Q-que…¡¿POR QUÉ DAIKA DAISUKE?! ELLOS POR QUE?-grito molesto- ¡MIRA YO RENUNCIO SI QUIERES PERO NO LES QUITES EL GREMIO A ELLOS _

_-Cada acto que tú gas… afectara de alguna manera a tus hijos… esa son las responsabilidades de un padre__… es por eso que Lucy se __sacrificó para salvar a Daika…-murmuro el anciano mientras bajaba la mirada-No quiero seguir discutiendo este tema… vete…-susurro el hombre, el pelirosa sentí y frutado salió de la oficina del anciano, golpeando por accidente a Gray_

_-Fíjate tarado-refunfuño el Fullbuster__,__ al no haber respuesta, miro con dudas al hijo de Igneel este simplemente siguió su camino sin importarle nada_

* * *

_-¿Qué__ hago?-se preguntaba mientras miraba las nubes en su lugar secreto para pescar junto con Happy-Si voy por Lucy… el viejo me expulsa__… pero no__ solo a mi__… si no que a__ Daika y Daisuke también__… y es el sueño de ellos estar en Fairy tail… no quiero arruinarles su sueño de ser __magos__… Lucy… como te puedo ayudar sin lastimar a nadie…_

_-¿Qu__e le paso a Lucy?-se escuchó entre los arbusto, sorprendido ante la voz el Dragneel volteó para ver al mago de hielo mirándolo con curiosidad_

_-__¿Qué__ haces tú aquí?-preguntó molesto_

_-Te seguí-dijo como si nada el Fullbuster-¿Ahora qué le pasó a Lucy?_

_-Eso que te importa a ti_

_-Mucho__,__ para que te des cuenta idiota…-murmuró molesto mientras se sentaba aun lado del pelirosa-Me lo dices o le digo a Erza que algo le paso a Lucy_

_-Eres fastidioso…-Natsu suspiro-Lucy… fue… capturada por esas cosas… me refiero a esas cosas oscuras de la __última__ vez…_

_-¡QUE DIJISTE!-grito alterado Gray mientras se ponía de pies a gran velocidad-¡AY QUE IR POR ELLA!_

_-¡NO SE PUEDE!-grito el pelirosa-si hago eso… expulsaran a los niños del gremio…_

_-__¿Qué…__ por qué?-pregunto molesto el hombre_

_-Porque cada acto que haga un padre… afectara a su hijo-explico un poco molesto el Dragneel_

_-Eso es una estupidez__…¿__Quién te lo dijo?_

_-El viejo… no quiere que nadie del gremio se lastime con esas cosas… más bien simplemente está preocupado por los niños-explico mientras miraba como el rio corria_

_-Con que era por eso…¿Y cuándo iras por ella?-pregunto el mago de hielo como si nada_

_-¡QUE ACASO NO ME E__SCUCHAS!-dijo exaltado el Salamander-¡SON HORDENES DEL VIEJO!-gray poso su pie derecho en el rostro del Dragneel_

_-Y se podría saber que desde cuando lo obedeces__… __Imbécil__… si no __quieres que los niños se involucren__… solo no se los digas…-regaño_

_-¿Porque__ me dices esto…?-pregunto mientras se quitaba el pie del rostro_

_-Porque te odio…-susurro como si nada mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado_

_-¿__No debía ser lo contrario?..._

_-No _

_-Estoy seguro que es al revés_

_-¿__Sabes por qué te odio?-pregunto el hombre mientras lo miraba, Natsu negó-porque hace 9 años te rendiste_

_-He?_

_-Siempre luchaste por lo que querías__… __aunque fuera la estupidez más grande del mundo luchaste por ella, pero con Lucy… te rendiste tan fácil… la heriste por eso y al dejaste sola… ella era una de mis mejores amiga, y por tu estupidez la perdí-dijo completamente directo el hombre dejando un tanto deprimido al Dragneel, este bajo la mirada-Pero… cuando Daika y Daisuke aparecieron, esa energía tan molesta que me irritaba volvió__… me di cuenta… que podía haber una oportu__nidad en tu vida que jamás te diste cuanta__… si no fuera __porque Jubia llego a mi vida… te hubiera quitado a Lucy en la primera oportunidad que tenía__-__murmuró de lo más tranquilo mientras se tiraba en el césped a mira las nubes, Natsu simplemente quedo en shock ante lo __último__-Mira ese parece un conejo_

_-T-te gustaba Lucy?-pregunto el hombre más que en shock_

_-He?... ha, si… -dijo como si nada- pero… ella te amaba a ti… la olvide… y después llego Jubia… y con ella me enamore… y después llegaron los niños… y ahora estoy aquí…-el Dragneel simplemente no podía dejar de ver al Fullbuster con ira-Deja de verme así__… la amas o no?_

_-Y-yo-solo eso basto como para que el padre de los pelirosas se pusiera rojo-S-si…_

_-Bien-el peliazul oscuro se puso de pie y lo miro con confianza-entonces… es hora de ver como la rescataremos__…_

_-¿__Me ayudaras?_

_-Claro… pero debo decirle a Jubia…-susurro mientras miraba al cielo-__¿__y que aras con los niños?_

_-Tendré que mentirles…-suspiro, gray miro al Dragneel varios segundos y después de eso lo golpeo en el hombro de forma leve_

_-Y anímate… es por el bien de ellos…-susurro el hombre miro las nubes y sonrió, esto es lo que aria un padre por sus hijos… y por la mujer que ama_

-Estúpido Gray… dijo que solo le diría a Jubia y termino diciéndoselos a todos-refunfuño ya en su hamaca mientras miraba el techo sonrió levemente…Había extrañado a sus amigos, tanto tiempo hundido en la amargura… que había olvidado que entre los amigos, existe la ayuda incondicional-Solo espero estar haciendo bien…

* * *

-Están listos?-pregunto Erza sentada en una de las mesas del gremio, el lugar casi estaba vacío solo Mirajeen y Lissana estaban al igual que los niños quienes dormían en las mesas debido que era muy temprano a lo lejos, se veía que Charle daba vueltas buscando a Wendy

-Si…-murmuro el grupo en coro

-Bien, yo elegiré el trabajo… solo finjan natural… no queremos levantar sospecha-murmuró la pelirroja, volteo para ver como Gajeel, leía un libro y natsu silbaba, Erza los golpeo a ambos-Dije natural par de imbéciles-regaño la mujer mientras se iba en dirección a la tablero de trabajos, el pelinegro y el Dragneel se encogieron de hombros y comenzaron a pelear

-Natsu!-se escuchó, al oír su nombre el Salamander detuvo la pelea y se puso de pie para ver a una Wendy que llegaba corriendo muy agitada de la enfermería

-Wendy que sucede?-pregunto el Dragneel algo confundido, la muchacho se detuvo frente al dragon Slayer

-N-natsu…esto es muy malo… lo lamento no sé cómo paso-decía agitada la joven, el hombre rasco su nuca y con sus manos sujeto de los brazos a la muchacha

-Solo dime que sucede-dijo directo, Marvell bajo la mirada

-Natsu… tus hijos…-susurro, vio como sus labios se movieron, para el Dragneel todo se detuvo, y sin creerlo huyo en dirección a la enfermería, de un solo golpe destruyó la puerta para ver el cuarto completamente vacío, sobre la cama en donde yacía Daika, estaba un libro rojo y a su lado una bufanda negra, abrió el cajón del mueble, no estaban las llaves-Se han ido…

* * *

-No creen que fue un poco rudo irse sin avisar y sin despedirse-pregunto el espíritu del león mientras caminaba aun lado de los niños, el mayor se detuvo y lo miro molesto

-No…nosotros rescataremos a mamá… él… es solo basura-susurro el joven de ojos verdes mientras retomaba el paso, Daika, toco su cuello, aquella bufanda que le traía tantos recuerdo y que le hacía sentirse como el gran Salamander… ya no estaba con él…el pequeño pelirosa miro en dirección a Magnolia

-Adiós… papá…-susurro el niño al viento

-¡DAIKA DATE PRISA!-grito el mayor mientras caminaba

-Y-ya voy…-murmuró desanimado mientras alcanzaba a su hermano…-"Adiós Fairy Tail…"

**Continuara…**

**TAN TAN TAN TAAAAAN Eh decidido dedicarme por ahora solo logramos vivir sin ti, debido a que asta apunto de llegar nuestro final **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	25. la familia no se abandona

Logramos vivir sin ti

(Fairy Tail no me pertenece)

Acciones o sucesos

-Diálogos de los personajes-

-"Pensamientos"-

_Recuerdos_

__cambio de escena__

_En el capítulo anterior..._

**-Natsu… tus hijos…-susurro, vio como sus labios se movieron, para el Dragneel todo se detuvo, y sin creerlo huyo en dirección a la enfermería, de un solo golpe destruyó la puerta para ver el cuarto completamente vacío, sobre la cama en donde yacía Daika, estaba un libro rojo y a su lado una bufanda negra, abrió el cajón del mueble, no estaban las llaves-Se han ido…**

**-No creen que fue un poco rudo irse sin avisar y sin despedirse-pregunto el espíritu del león mientras caminaba aun lado de los niños, el mayor se detuvo y lo miro molesto**

**-No…nosotros rescataremos a mamá… él… es solo basura-susurro el joven de ojos verdes mientras retomaba el paso, Daika, toco su cuello, aquella bufanda que le traía tantos recuerdo y que le hacía sentirse como el gran Salamander… ya no estaba con él…el pequeño pelirosa miro en dirección a Magnolia**

**-Adiós… papá…-susurro el niño al viento**

**-¡DAIKA DATE PRISA!-grito el mayor mientras caminaba**

**-Y-ya voy…-murmuró desanimado mientras alcanzaba a su hermano…-"Adiós Fairy Tail…"**

**Capítulo 24:L****a familia no se abandona**

Sentía la brisa golpeando su rostro, sus pasos eran apresurados, y no le interesaba en los mas mínimo las palabras de Erza en esos instantes, el bosque se taba volviendo cada vez más espeso, a cantidad de aves ya era reducida, y el peso de su cuerpo le hacía sentir una sensación muy incomoda

-"TENEMSO QUE MANTENERNOS UNIDOS"

¿Unidos? Si hacían eso perderían el tiempo buscando en lugares erróneos sería mejor separarse y comenzar en distintas direcciones ¡Sus hijos y Lucy lo necesitaban! Y no esperaría la señal de la pelirroja, no el actuaria solo si era necesario… pero no lo era

-¡SALAMANDER!-se escuchó detrás de él, el pelirosa volteo para mirar a un hombre de gran altura y de profundos ojos rojos que lo había alcanzado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en su espalda cargaba a una mujer de cabellos azulados y de cálida mirada-Te acompañaremos

-No te dejaremos, iremos por Lu-chan y los niños-dijo Levy muy decidida, el ojiverde parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió de lado

-¿Que paso con los demás?-pregunto sin disminuir el paso el Dragon Slayer

-Gray, Erza y Mystogan fueron al oeste… algo de refuerzos o por información no estoy muy segura-respondió la madre de Tetsu, suspiro, si supieran algo más seria más sencillo buscarlos-"Sería más fácil si les hubiéramos preguntado a Daika y a Loki"-pensó un poco nerviosa ante la idea de no saber por dónde comenzar la búsqueda

-¡Salamander!-volvió a llamar el pelinegro, el nombrado no volteo solo lo miro de reojo-Tengo el presentimiento de que no tienes idea hacia donde ir… ¿Tienes algún plan?

-Ninguno-respondió, sacando un suspiro a la pareja – pero solo tengo claro de que no me voy a rendir tan fácil- murmuro para sí sacando una sonrisa de lado al Redfox. El sol estaba ausente, no se sentía el hablar de nadie, miraron de lado alado, no habían personas en pueblo, entraron en la calle principal y Natsu cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente –Esas cosas estuvieron aquí-dijo mientras miraba con recelos la escena tan solitaria, Levy caminaba a pasos cortos de lado a lado, con temor d que algo sucediese mientras que Gajeel estaba sobre uno de los edificio vigilando por si algún enemigo se atreviera a atacar por sorpresa

-Salamander, no hay nadie en este lugar… -informo el pelinegro aun en su lugar, la peliazul caminaba entre los callejones buscando algo que les sirviera en la búsqueda de su amiga

-¿Cómo no hay nada?-pregunto molesta, miraba de lado a lado, hasta que en una de las blancas pares miro un mancha muy oscura-¿He?...- dale la cabeza, y miro mucho más atenta para percatarse que la extraña masa estaba comenzando a moverse-¿Pero qué?

-Me pregunto dónde se habrán ido todos –pregunto al aire el pelirrosa mientras el Dragon Slayer de hierro saltaba desde su lugar y caía aun lado del ojiverde

-Tengo el presentimiento de que huyeron… de que… eso ya es más complicado-hablaba para si el pelinegro mientras metía sus manos a los bolcillos

-Muchachos!-ambos Dragon Slayer voltearon, para ver a una pequeña peliazul que corría con un pedazo de madera entre sus manos, sobre esta se encontraba una masa negra gelatinosa

-Enana… ¿Qué encontraste? –pregunto el pelinegro mientras miraba de reojo a su mujer, esta se sentó de rodillas en el suelo y miro a ambos hombres con seriedad

-Natsu, las cosas que los atacaron, el día que volvieron con Lu-chan, dijiste que eran negras y que por alguna razón eran capaces de absorber sus cuerpos

-Pues, si...- susurro mientras se sentaba en el suelo mirando atento a la peliazul- Esas cosas eran como una masa extraña, no parecían estar firmes… algo así como jalea-murmuro muy serio, Levy sonrió algo nerviosa mientras que el pelinegro negaba, la comparación del Salamander era algo infantil pero… bueno… era Natsu ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

-Bueno… -continuo la mujer-sucede que ellos…

* * *

-¿Espíritus estelares?-pregunto sorprendido el menor de los pelirosas mientras que miraba a el espíritu Crux con atención, se encontraban cerca de aquella torre donde había visto por última vez a su madre, solo que se habían detenido a descansar y gracias a Loki, tomaron la importante decisión de investigar al enemigo para buscar su punto débil

-Así es enano-susurro el anciano, Daisuke frunció el ceño mientras que Leo escuchaba atento la información del venerable espíritu-Según recuerdo, esas criaturas son un invento del mismo hombre-murmuro mientras fruncía el ceño-son intento fallido del ser humano para intentar crear magia y vida combinada, en un principio de los tiempos estas criaturas fueron ocupadas para trabajos pesados, pero los años pasaron, y los dueños de estas extrañas llaves comenzaron a utilizar estas criaturas para el mal

-El mal?-pregunto el niño de ojos marrones mientras parpadeaba un par de veces

-Asesinatos-dijo en tono frio-Estas cosas no tienen alma, se podría decir que no sienten el miedo y mucho menos la piedad… son capaces de arrancarte el corazón con sus mismo dientes son siquiera quejarse-murmuro, los niños tragaron el nudo de su garganta, Loki simplemente no hizo menor movimiento-Es por esa razón que aquellas llaves fueron eliminadas de este mundo… o por lo menos eso se creía

-Pero viejo-hablo el ojiverde- la cantidad de esas cosas es inmensa, se necesitan millones de llaves para poder controlarlos-dijo alterado el niño, aclarando que era imposible que algo así existiese

-Te equivocas-respondió el anciano en forma de cruz, Loki miro más atento al igual que los menores-verán, otros de los problemas de estas cosas era que se multiplicaban, cuando a una de estas cosas le cortabas un dedo, ese dedo se transformaba en otro ser del mismo aspecto

-Imposible-susurro Daisuke fuera de si-Si fuera así, el poder el mago estelar debería ser inmenso

-No es necesario-susurro el anciano-el solo necesita brindarle magia a la primera criatura que nació de aquel portal, las otras simplemente siguen al primero, son como simples sombres que obedecen cualquier tontería-murmuro, los niños miraban nerviosos al espíritu mientras que Loki simplemente serró los ojos buscando una solución, Daika miro a sus tíos y a su hermano, el grupo parecía estresado y nervioso ante lo que podía suceder con la rubia

-Vamos-dijo alegre el niño de ojos chocolate-Si derrotamos al primer fenómeno las demás desaparecerán-dijo contento el niño mientras formulaba un plan en su mente

-Es lo más probable-dijo anciano

-Aun así no veo el sentido de querer a mamá en todo esto-dudo el mayor, el anciano suspiro

-Eso es lo que yo no logro entender-dijo cerio, Daika rasco su cabeza y recordó, miro a su tío leo con atención y sonrió

-¡Quieren las llaves!-grito el menor, ganándose la atención del grupo-Piénsenlo, mamá tiene 10 de las 12 llaves del zodiaco, es algo que nadie más puede tener-declaro alegre ante su descubrimiento, Daisuke sonrió levemente

-Eso tiene sentido, si no ¿Por qué pediría que te las llevaras?-dijo un tanto emocionado ante el descubrimiento del menor-¿Pero para que las querían?

-Por qué siempre complicas todo-refunfuño el niño de grandes ojos marrones mientras inflaba las mejillas

-Creo saber por qué-dijo Loki mientras miraba cerio el grupo

* * *

-¿Jigoku kara no kaibutsu?- preguntaron en coro los dos hombre mientras veían a la peliazul confundidos

-exacto-dijo alegre la maga, su sonrisa se borró al percatarse que ambos muchacho se veían algo confundidos-Significa monstruo del infierno muchacho

-Aaaaaah- dijeron en coro

-Es una antigua llave que fue sellada por los mismos Dragones hace décadas-aclaro la muchacha mientras sonreía- los dragones pidieron ayuda al rey de los espíritus estelares quien para sellar la llave creo las llaves del zodiaco-aclaro la mujer con muchacha seguridad- las llaves doradas sirven para abrir aquella puerta que oculta la llave del monstros del infierno pero se dice que para ello se necesita algo mas para solo abrirla… no sabe que es pues el Rey no dejo que nadie lo supiera-relato la peliazul

* * *

-Es una vieja leyenda-murmuro el pelinaranjo mientras cerraba los ojos, Daika y Daisuke miraban atentos al espíritu del león

-¿Es decir que eres un vejete?-pregunto Daisuke mientras se reía, una vena resalto de la frente de Leo

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-grito alterado el hombre mientras amenazaba con golpear el menor

-¿Así?-pregunto divertido mientras miraba de reojo a su tío-¿y dime qué edad tienes?

-E-eso… a-a ti no te i-incumbe tartamudeo mientras miraba hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo

-Entonces…-hablo Daika mientras miraba algo confundido a su tío favorito-¿tengo que decirte abuelo?

-NO-grito alterado y sonrojado, los niños comenzaron a reírse, anciano sonrió levemente y desapareció, se sentí tranquiló de que por lo menos los hijos de su dueña se sintieran confiados con el tema

* * *

-Dense prisa niños!-grito el rubio de ojos azules mientras caminaba muy tranquilo entre el bosque, en su espalda cargaba una gran cantidad de leños, junto a él caminaba un pequeño gato de tonalidad café, este traía un par de ramitas entre sus patas

-Sting-kun esto será suficiente?-pregunto el pequeño exeede, el hombre sonrió de lado

-Si, después de todo Azumi dijo que con la que teníamos ayer tendríamos para encender la fogata, tan solo quise entretener a los niños-murmuro con una sonrisa el rubio

-¡Papá!-se escuchó el hombre volteó con una sonrisa y con una mirada muy relajada-¡no tan rápido!-volvió a gritar el menor de 12 años mientras corría intentando alcanzar a su padre

-Ren-kun! Tío Sting!-se escuchó la vos de una niña-¡espérenme! – gritaba agotada la menor de 8 años intentando alcanzar a los dos rubios

-Yumi eres muy lenta-regaño el niño mientras se detenía con los brazos cruzados, la joven se detuvo a su lado y apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento-Estas en pésima forma, es por eso que siempre te gano en los entrenamientos

-No molestes tu eres el sub normal que no tiene límites-se quejo

-No empieces no estarán en la fogata de esta noche-regaño el hombre

-Si papá-murmuro en voz baja, este niño es Ren, el único hijo de Sting y su esposa Azumi, una cocinera de un restaurante, ambos se conocieron por casualidad de la vida, ambos con su actitud, pero claro, la mujer era más peligrosa en especial si traía una sartén en su mano, el niño de cabellos rubio, al igual que su padre tiene su actitud y su temperamento y claro sin dejar de lado su orgullo

-Disculpe tío-susurro la pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos rojos profundos, de chaqueta blanca de manga tres cuartos y short del mismo color, debajo de la playera traía una polera de tonalidad azul oscuro, de seguro ya se abran imaginado quien es el padre… Sip, esta niña es hija de Rouge, nunca conoció a su madre, la mujer al tener a la niña falleció días después debido a que el parto le había ocasionado demasiadas dificultades de salud, Rouge jamás fue capaz de decirle la verdad a su hija por temor a que ella sintiese alguna culpa. A diferencia del padre, esta niña saco la personalidad de su madre, una joven alegre, y muy optimista con cierto tono de inocencia que siempre es capaz de sacarle una sonrisa a su padre, al ser su única hija, Rouge se podría decir que la sobreprotege… hasta puede llegar a pulverizar a aquel que toque a su pequeña –le prometo que no volverá a suceder

-Eres una bebe-dijo burlón el rubio más pequeño

-¡No lo soy!-grito molesta

-Con ellos no hay caso-dijo en un suspiro el rubio

-Ustedes dos dejen de pelear, Sting-kun se estresa-regaño el gato molesto, el niño de cabellos rubios simplemente saco su lengua a lo que el exeede le contesto de la misma manera

-Gato consentido-refunfuño el ojiazul pequeño

-No empieces Ren-dijo el hombre mientras retomaba el paso, entre los bosques en una pequeña pradera se logró ver una gran cabaña-Espero que Azumi tenga el almuerzo listo, me muero de hambre-dijo con una gran sonrisa el rubio mientras caminaba calmado seguido por los menores y el exeede, dejo los leños aun lado de la gran cabaña y se dirigió su mano a la perilla de la puerta, se detuvo

-Tengo tanta hambre que me comería una vaca-dijo contento el muchacha mientras la niña simplemente sonreía, Sting los miro con el ceño fruncido

-Shhh- exigió silencio el hombre mientras abrió con lentitud la casa

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la niña confundida, el muchacho frunció el ceño y su mirada tomo un tono cerio

-Alguien entro a casa –susurro Ren mientras seguía con cuidado a su padre, la joven parpadeo un par de veces hasta que recordó

-¡Mi papá está ahí!-grito alterada entrando a gran velocidad a la casa empujando al exeede, y a los dos rubios en el paso

-¡Yumi espera!-exclamo alterado el dragon Slayer blanco, de un solo movimiento retomo el equilibrio y se abalanzo contra la niña rodeándola con los brazos protegiéndola de cualquier peligro, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor

-¿Papá… que haces?-el hombre al escuchar la voz de su hijo abrió los ojos para ver que en el sillón estaba Rouge mirando con ojos sumisos la escena a su lado estaba una rubia de largos cabellos de semblante amable y dulce que tenía una mirada un tanto confundida

-Azumi… ¿qué sucede?-pregunto al ver a la mujer, esta miro en otra dirección casi diciéndole a su esposo que dirigiera sus ojos en aquella dirección-¿he?

-A pasado tiempo Sting, veo que te has vuelto un hombre preocupado por los niños-el rubio volteo para ver a una pelirroja de armadura brillante sentada en uno de los sofás tomando una taza de té a su lado estaba un peliazul y hombre de torso desnudo, sentado en uno de los brazos del asentó estaba un hombre de cara en mascarada que dejaba ver unos cabellos azules

-¿Fairy Tail?-pregunto sorprendido el rubio- ¿Q-que hacen aquí?

-Fairy tail?-murmuro el niño, dejado atrapado por la impresión-"E-es el gremio del gran Salamander"

-SON MAGO DE FAIRY TAIL?-pregunto emocionada la niña de cabellos negros, está en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aprecio frente a la pelirroja tomando sus manos y agitándolas en señal de saludos-¡DIOS SOY SU GRAN ADMIRADORA!

-¡YUMI NO SEAS TONTA!-grito el niño mientras separaba la niña de la maga-¡NO PUEDES ACTUAR ASI FRENTE A ELLOS! ¿DONDE ESTA TU ORGULLO?-grito alterado al ver que su amiga se estaba humillando

-No molestes-dijo mientas empujaba al muchacho-¿alguien de aquí es titania?-pregunto con un enorme brillo en los ojos, la pelirroja simplemente sonrió

-Titania Erza a tus servicios-dijo con educación la maga

-Que emoción siempre soñé con este día-murmuro con un dulce brillo en los ojos

-Yumi, es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación-regaño el padre en tono cerio

-Frosh piensa igual-hablo el felino de traje de sapo

-¿Interrupción?-pregunto al aire el padre de Ren, la Scarlet dejo la taza de té en la mesa de centro

-Lamento decirte Sting…-hablo con mirada seria-que no estoy en una visita-los magos miraron cerios a la pelirroja-Necesitamos saber ¿Hace cuánto fue la última vez que vieron a Yukino?

-Yukino?-pregunto confundido el rubio-c-creo que hace un mes…

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Erza?-pregunto cerio el pelinegro, la pelirroja miro con seriedad al grupo

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo parado, por alguna razón tenía la impresión de estar sentada, no podía mover sus brazos, ambos estaban detrás de su espalda, abrió lentamente sus ojos para percatase que estaba sentada en una silla, frente a ella había una mesa pequeña y redonda, miro de reojo su cuerpo estaba utilizando un largo vestido rojo, intento moverse pero fue inútil sus brazos y piernas estaban encadenados a la silla, miro de lado a lado dejando que sus cabellos rubios se agitaran en el movimiento, sus ojos marrones comenzaron a analizar el lugar, era una enorme cueva, el suelo estaba plagado de múltiples piedras y algunos cráneos humano, entre ellos se logró ver algunas de esas criaturas oscuras que cargaban a una peliblanca mal herida esta traía una vestido plateado

-E-esa es… Yukino-susurro aterrada la rubia-¡DEJENLA QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!-grito alterada al ver que estaban saliendo del lugar, la salida era una enorme puerta de madera esta tenia extraños escritos macados por doquier-¿D-dónde estoy?-tartamudeo asustada, se encontraba sobre una enorme estatua, esta era un enorme cubo que se encontraba resaltando en la pared del fondo de la cuaba, en medio de él estaba un circulo de tonalidad dorada, en cada punto del reloj estaban 12 cerraduras de llave y en medio de este estaban dos más juntas

-No es hermoso?-se escuchó, la ojimarron volteo, subiendo a un lado del extraño cuadrado, se asomó un hombre de cabellos blancos, con una sonrisa engreída y profundos ojos negros, su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta azul marino y pantalones negros con botas que llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas-Es Lucy, no es verdad

-¿Quién diablos eres? ¡Y QUE FUE LO QUE LE ISISTE A YUKINO!-grito alterada la mujer, el hombre simplemente rio

-Solo le pregunte que sabía sobre las llaves del zodiaco… la muy estúpida no dijo nada y bueno, mis mascotas se encajaron de ella-susurro con una sonrisa tétrica dibujada en sus labios-pero bueno… lo importante es que conseguí lo que quería-murmuro mientas que dejaba ver ente sus dedos un par de llaves doradas

-¡ESO A TI NO TE PERTENECE!-grito molesta

-Pues ahora si…-sin impórtale nada, lanzo las llaves al aire siendo atrapadas por una de aquellas criaturas-Colócalas en la cerradura 2 la llave de Libra y en la cerradura 12 la llave Piscis-ordeno, la criatura sonrió dejando ve su enormes dientes, y corriendo a gran velocidad se pegó al peculiar circulo, subiendo la pared como una araña coloco las llaves en los lugares correspondidos –Bien ahora solo me faltan 12 más-susurro mientras miraba de reojo a la rubia

-"¿Quién es este tipo?... un segundo…12?... tal vez… se equivocó…"-se preguntó la rubia mientras miraba atenta al desconocido

-Donde están mis modales… mi nombre Hayate, el próximo poseedor de la llave del monstro del infierno-dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia-Ahora mi encantadora rubia… ¿me dirás dónde están las demás?-pregunto con una sonrisa tétrica mientras se acercaba lentamente. El enorme sonido de una explosión invadió la cueva llamando la atención del hombre- ¿Qué fue eso?-una delas criaturas apareció a su lado murmurando palabras inentendibles para ojimarron -¡COMO QUE HAY INTRUSOS!-grito alterado-¡ELIMINELOS! NO DEJEN QUE BEJEN LAS PLATA FORMAS

Tres pisos más arriba se divisaba un enorme agujero justo en la entrada de aquella peculiar torre, que era el nido de esas criaturas, los monstruos se amontonaron alrededor de los intrusos gruñendo y amenazando, el polvo se desvaneció, dejando ver a dos niños, acompañados por un pelinaranjo, una mejer de cabellos blancos y puntas negras, y un hombre de cabellos oscuro y flequillo blanco

-Muevance-dijo el ojiverde con tono escalofriante, las criaturas sin importarles nada se abalanzaron sobre los intrusos, el menor de los presentes salto, con un leve giro en el aire poso sus pies en el techo y se impulsó en dirección al suelo, extendió ambos brazos de cada lado y los encendió en llamas, comenzando a girar sobre sí mismo cayendo sobre las criaturas eliminando aun gran grupo de ella-Maestro, ahora-dijo el ojiverde, el hombre de cabellos negro y flequillo blanco, agarro al niño del brazo derecho y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas sobre las peculiares criaturas este rodeo su cuerpo con fuego golpeando con su cabeza algunos de los sirvientes de Hayate

-Supongo que es nuestro turno…¿No hermana?-pregunto el hombre sonriente mientras se tronaba los nudillos y posaba sus manos en la tierra, la mujer correspondió la sonrisa, estiro ambas manos. Yin creo un fuerte remolino este esparció a los monstros, mientras que Yang abrió la tierra logrando que algunos cayeran por la quebrada, miro el agujero creado por él y sonrió al ver más pisos hacia abajo- Mocoso creo que tu mamá esta allí abajo-susurro bastante conforme con su descubrimiento

Lo rodearon por completo, sus enormes sonrisas estaban por todas partes, pero él estaba tranquilo, arregló sus lentes… Estas cosas, se habían llevado a Lucy, estas cosas habían lastimado a Daika, habían hecho llorar a Daisuke… estos monstruos merecían lo peor. Sus perfectos dientes fueron transformándose en enormes colmillos su bronceada piel fue ganando una forma felina, sus lentes cambiaron por googles azules, el dulce y caballeroso Loki se transformó en un furioso y resentido León , aquel que deseaba la venganza de todo el sufrimiento que esas criaturas habían causado a su familia, sin pensarlo más se abalanzó sobres sus enemigos rasgando y mordiendo a los monstros sin piedad, destruyéndolos en el aire e incluso pulverizándolos, Leo, estaba más que furioso ante todo lo sucedido

Peleaban con fuego, agua, viento incluso con la fuerza de un León, pero aquellas criaturas eran cada vez más, ganando terreno fueron acorralando a cada uno de los supuestos intrusos, causando que su ataque fuera en vano y nada efectivo, los pelirrosas intercambiaron miradas al chocar sus espaldas, Loki volvió a su forma, al ver que sus ataque en su forma salvaje no estaban siendo muy efectivas, mientras que Yin y Yang simplemente estaban agotado, al ser tan solos unos niños, Daika y Daisuke no podían proporcionales demasiada energía, lentamente fueron desvaneciéndose, causando que el grupo perdiera dos fuertes compañeros, sus respiraciones agitadas estaban combinados con el jadeo de aquellas criaturas, la situación no estaban bien, si seguían así… podrían hasta terminar perdiendo, uno de los extraños monstruos salto abalanzándose contra Daisuke, este rodeo su puño de fuego esperando el golpe… Nunca llego solo pudo ver como la criatura se dividía en dos al igual que gran nuero de ellos

-¿P-pero qué?-se preguntó confundido el pelirrosa mientras miraba confundido la escena, frente a el callo una persona, en su mano derecha cargaba un espada, lentamente se puso de pie dejando sin palabras a los presentes

-Fairy Tail… jamás deja a un compañero solo-informo Kazuma con una sonrisa mientras posaba su espada en su hombro-Mucho menos si este es familia

-Kazuma!-grito alegre Daika, el ojiverde simplemente no lo creía, miro de reojo para ver una gran cantidad de criaturas congeladas entre ellas estaban dos peliazules oscuros y entre ambos una niña muy pequeña que sonería, a unos pasos detrás de ellos se encontraba un pelinegro parado por una pila de oscuras criaturas- Están todos-dijo alegre el niño a punto de llorar de la emoción, Daisuke simplemente sonrió emocionado, Loki poso sus manos en los hombros de los niños

-Niños… están ante el espíritu de las hadas-susurro el pelinaranjo, logrando sacar una gran sonrisa a ambos menores

* * *

Mientras en el gremio…

-M e siento culpable-susurro el anciano mientras suspiraba-esos tontos fueron de todas formas…-susurro mientras posaba su mano en su barbilla, Mira sonrió levemente

-Pues claro maestro… ellos nunca dejarían a Lucy…-murmuro calmada-además… usted lo izo por el bien de los niños

-Ya lo sé… pero aun así

-¡ABUELO!-se escuchó, para ver que la hija de Bisca corría bastante asustada

-Alsuka… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Mira mientras el viejo bebía un poco de su cerveza, la adolecente muy alterada grito la mala noticia

-¡LOS NIÑOS NO ESTAN!-grito, logrando que Makarov escupiera

* * *

-Y que esperan…¿Una invitación?-pregunto Tetsu mientras se ponía de pie-y sacaba su gran martillo-Enseñémosles lo que es ser magos de Fairy tail- rugió el hijo de Gajeel, el ojiverde sonrió de lado y asintió

-Aun así ¿cómo nos encontraron?-pregunto sonriente, lentamente sintió que ya sus pies no tocaban el suelo, levanto la mirada para ver que un felino azul lo estaba levantando-Happy!

-¡AYE! Yo los guie hasta aquí junto con Lily-dijo alegre el exeede, el pelirosa sonrió

-¡El equipo esta devuelta!-grito el niño mientras era llevado por el gato por los aires

-PUES AL ATAQUE-grito Kazuma dando la señal para comenzar la fuerte pelea entre las criaturas, y pequeñas hadas del más fuerte gremio, el hijo de Erza transformo su simple armadura en un Kimono azul, con dos espadas en cada mano, son fuerte grito se lanzó sobre el enemigo cortándolos en pedazos. Takeshi congelaba todo a su paso, sin importarles si estos eran enemigos o simples piedras, justo detrás de él estaba Ur rompiendo las estatuas de hielo para así eliminar las criaturas impidiendo que se regeneraran. Por otro lado Tetsu, destruía a diestra y siniestra con su martillo junto con Lily en su forma de pantera golpeando a los enemigos con su espada, ambos siempre un equipo unido. Seguido por ellos estaban Daika, Happy y Tora, el pelirrosa junto con el Fullbuster realizaban una fuerte combinación de fuego hielo mientras que el felino los ayudaba a esquivar golpes que provenían del aire. Por ultimo Daisuke quemaba todo a su alrededor siendo acompañado por su "niñero" quien noqueaba a las criaturas posibles, lentamente fueron disminuyendo el número de criaturas y con ellos el poder mágico de los menores. Ya casi agotado, el mayor de los infantes miro la grieta formada en el suelo-TODOS AL PISO INFERIOR-ordeno, cada menor obedeció de inmediato y corrieron hasta el lugar indica, Kazuma fue el primero en saltar, cambiando su atuendo en un traje de una toga que colgaba desde su hombro derecho hasta los tobillos detrás en su espalda traía dos grandes alas formadas por unos doradas plumas, justo detrás del Ur salto siendo atrapada por el hijo de Erza, des pues de estos siguieron Takeshi y su hermano, ambos crearon una rampa que los ayudo a bajar, Loki simplemente caía libremente mientras que Daika estaba sujeto a los pies de su hermanito quien era cargado por el felino azul, por ultimo Tetsu se encontraba cayendo junto con Pantherlily, quien disminuyo su tamaño y atrapo al pelinegro de la espalda disminuyendo su velocidad de caída. El grupo aterrizó en el último piso, este al parecer era muy parecido a una cueva, frente a ellos había un enorme puerta, la cual estaba cerrada

-"Del otro lado… esta Lucy, lo presiento"-pensó Leo mientras miraba con ira la madera de la gran puerta. El lugar estaba casi vacío, solo había una gran cantidad de agujeros en las paredes y algunos esqueletos humanos en el suelo

-De donde habrán salidos todas estas cosas-pregunto Tora mientras pateaba un cráneo

-Fue hace años-hablo el espíritu estelar presente-El día que se selló el monstruo del infierno, no solo los dragones y el rey estuvieron aquí, también hubieron magos… lamentablemente, no lograron llegar muy lejos-conto con tristeza Loki mientras bajaba la mirada. Daika miraba con curiosidad los agujeros y como es un niño, se acercó a él y grito, para percatarse que había un fuerte eco y se expandió por toda la cueva, sonrió divertido y realizo la misma acción varias veces, hasta recibir un golpe por parte de su hermano

-Ya basta-regaño el menor inflo las mejillas, pero su enojo se marchó al sentir como la tierra empezaba a temblar-¿Q-que es eso?-pregunto algo intimidado por el movimiento, Kazuma una vez más se reequipo esta vez su traje era algo más bien Espartano, con una brillante espada, una lanza amarrada en la espalda y un escudo dorado

-Ya vienen-dijo el hijo de Erza listo para la batalla

-¿Más de esas cosas?-pregunto alterado Tackeshi, el peliazul no respondió dejando en claro que era un sí, de entre los agujeros justo como arañas, una gran cantidad de criaturas salieron de ellas retorciéndose por el techo, su aspecto era repugnante y la cantidad atemorizante-S-son demasiado

-Hermano tengo miedo-dijo la niña mientras se ocultaba detrás del mayor de los Fullbuster

-Muchacho si destruimos al principal, todas estas cosas desaparecerán-informo Daisuke

-¡Y COMO QUIERES QUE SEPAMOS CUAL ES EL VERDADERO!-grito alterado Tetsu, los demás simplemente miraban la escena con nerviosismo

-Destruyéndolos a todos… cuando veamos que estas cosas empiecen a desaparecer es porque uno de nosotros derroto al líder-dijo Kazuma cerio

-Te apuesto a que yo mato a jefe antes que tu-dijo divertido Tora, Daika refunfuño

-Eso no es verdad, ganare yo-hablo, aceptando el reto. Las criaturas comenzaron a caer del mismo techo, ante la falta de espacio entre ellas, cada una cayendo sobre los niños, estos tacaban como podían recibiendo una gran cantidad de golpes que los debilitaban a medida que el tiempo transcurría. Las criaturas no disminuían, más bien parecía que simplemente aumentaban, era el nido de las cucarachas, sin más energía Tetsu cayó por un golpe directo en el rostro

-¡Hermano!-grito Ur asustada mientras corría hacia él y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-Mierda… esto es inútil, más que lo intentemos… no disminuye el número en lo más mínimo

-NO SE RINDAN-grito Kazuma igual de agotado. Leo estaba enterrado debajo de un sinfín de criaturas impidiendo poder ayudar a los demás mientras que Tetsu simplemente se protegía de los golpes con su martillo mientras que en su brazo cargaba a un inconsciente Lily

-NECESITO AYUDA AQUÍ-grito desesperado el pelinegro temiendo que lastimaran más a su compañero, las criaturas que lo atacaban fueron pulverizados por el ataque de Daisuke-ya era hora

-De nada-refunfuño el pelirosa recibiendo un golpe en el estómago por avece detraído

-MOCOSO!-grito el muchacho de cabellos negros-¿ESTAS BIEN?-pregunto meintras seguía con los golpes, el hijo de Lucy se puso de pies un con esfuerzo

-S-SI-grito entre cortado, eso no era verdad, estaba agotado. Daika y Tora no estaban en mejor estado, mientras que el exeede azul se encontraba igual de inconsciente que su amigo, el pelirosa menor lo traía entre los brazos impidiéndoles algunos golpes, ambos niños estabas espalda con espalda, protegiéndose mutuamente

-N-no dejare que me ganes-susurro el hijo de Gray dando golpes que simplemente fallaban

-T-te venceré… p-pervertido-refunfuño el Hertphilia mientras daba golpes a diestra y siniestra intentando proteger al felino, pero los tomo de sorpresa cuando una de aquellas criaturas los golpeo estando desprevenido, dejando que Daika soltara a Happy, y que Tora callera al suelo, el pelirrosa estaba siendo víctimas de los múltiples golpes sin poder defenderse en lo más mínimo

-DAIKA-grito el ojiverde mientras se hacía paso intentando alcanzar a su hermano, pero era inútil a las criaturas se lo impedías. Golpes en el estómago, en el cráneo, pisadas mordidas, de todo era lo que recibió el infante ante ya su clara falta de energía, le criatura sin piedad lo levanto y lo tiro al suelo, varias veces seguidas asta soltarlo, quedo en dentro un pequeño agujero, abrió un poco sus parpados para ver que el monstros estaba listo para dar el golpe final-QUE ALGUIEN LO AYUDE-grito mientras recia los múltiples golpes de sus enemigos impidiéndole el paso, los demás estaban igual

-"Lo siento mamá… pero no puedo, no soy como papá"-susurro mientras veía como deformado puño del enemigo se dirigía directo hacia el

-DAIKA-grito entre el llanto el mayor de los antiguos rubios

Sentía una gran calidez que lo rodeaba, estaba siendo cargado por alguien, era simplemente cómodo, una sensación que no se comparaba con nada… lo calmaba y sentía como le devolvía lentamente la energía, la suficiente como para abrir los ojos una vez más, su sonrisa se volvió enorme y dulce al ver al pelirrosa Salamander

-PAPÁ-grito emocionado este simplemente sonrió como era común, el menos miro a su alrededor y sus ojos no creían lo que veían, las criaturas, estaban hechas cenizas

-"En un abrir y cerrar de ojos… el izo lo que a nosotros nos ha tardado horas"-pensó Daisuke impresionado, miro de reojo para ver que Kazuma estaba sentado en el suelo mirando atonito el poder de su madre y padre. Por otro lado Tackeshi y Ur era protegidos por una capa de hielo mientras que Gray se desasía de las molestias tan solo con una mano, en cambio Jubia simplemente desasía el cuerpo de las criaturas sin necesidad de esforzarse, Tora no lo creía. En cambio Tetsu aun sujetaba a Lily pero no apartaba la mirada de su padres quienes ya tenían la mitad de los enemigos que lo habían atacado completamente inmóviles, Daisuke sonrió de lado con cierta nostalgia, cerró los ojos y sonrió ampliamente –Aún nos falta mucho que aprender…

**Continuara…**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


End file.
